Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo
by maravilla121
Summary: Abecés pensamos amar a una persona, pero delante de nosotros tenemos el verdadero amor y no somos capaz de verlo. Candy siempre creyó amar a Terry, pero el destino quiso que uniera su vida a la Albert ¿Podrá ser feliz con él o el regresó de Terry impedirá esa felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Nota. El título de mi Fic es creación de mi querida amiga STORMAW, ella tuvo la gentileza en ayudarme en esto, así que todos los créditos del título son para ella. Gracias amiga por toda tu ayuda, me siento muy feliz de haberte podido conocer en este medio y que hayamos hecho una bonita amistad.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **La Fiesta. Parte I**

 _ **Chicago 1917**_

Una caravana de carruaje comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Andrew, para asistir a una fiesta en honor al patriarca de la familia, William Albert Andrew que regresaba de uno de sus viajes. La tía abuela se había encargado de organizarla, para darle la bienvenida a su sobrino del cual se sentía muy orgullosa. Por fin William había dejado esa vida de vagabundo y se había transformado en el hombre que ella siempre quiso que fuera, un hombre serio, elegante y con una gran habilidad para los negocios, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de todos y sobre todo del concejo de ancianos, que como ella se sentían muy contentos con el desempeño del joven millonario.

Elroy se encontraba en el salón, recibiendo a los invitados, como la buena anfitriona que siempre ha sido desde sus días de juventud cuando le tocaba a acompañar a su padre. Lucía un elegante vestido de terciopelo en tono azulado y adornado con un fino prendedor que perteneció a su madre. A su lado se encontraba los hermanos Cornwell, que la estaban acompañando no muy a gusto, ya que ellos preferían estar con sus novias o amigos, pero no tenían otra alternativa, ellos también pertenecían a la familia Andrew y en ausencia del patriarca ellos tenían que tomar su lugar.

—Archie a qué hora decía el telegrama que llegaba William –preguntó Elroy.

—Como a las ocho, tía abuela –respondió el joven que vestía un frac negro, igual que su hermano Stear, viéndose ambos muy guapísimos para la ocasión.

—Son más de las ocho, y todavía no aparece.

—Tranquila tía abuela, tio Albert debe estar por llegar –le dijo Stear para calmarla –Seguramente el barco tubo algún retrasó.

—Eso espero…él no puede faltar a esta fiesta que le preparé –comentó Elroy con una especie de nerviosismo que la tenía muy inquieta.

Ambos hermanos se miraron al notar la inquietud de la tía abuela, más de lo normal. Incluso antes de la fiesta la habían notado extraña, como si algo le preocupaba. Esa mañana ni siquiera había querido desayunar, se había pasado todo el dia metida en su recamara y bajó solamente para cuando ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta y darle las ultimas intrusiones a los sirvientes.

—¿Tía abuela pasa algo malo? –preguntó Archie directamente.

—No, no pasa nada…

—Te encontramos un poco preocupada.

—No me pasa nada Archie, solo que estoy nerviosa por la tardanza de William.

—Pero esa no es razón para que estés así tía abuela –le dijo Stear intrigado por la actitud de la anciana.

Elroy miró a sus sobrinos, ellos tenían toda la razón si había algo que la tenía muy inquieta y no era solo la tardanza de su sobrino William, sino algo que ellos ni se podían imaginar. Algo que a todos esa noche los dejaría impresionados.

En eso llegó una sirvienta.

—Señora Elroy, el señor Edwards quiere hablar con usted.

—Dile que lo espero en la biblioteca –contestó Elroy imaginándose lo que el señor Edwards, un integrante del concejo de ancianos quería hablar con ella –Stear, Archie quédense aquí, yo tengo que atender un asunto. Si William llega me avisan de inmediato.

—Si tía abuela –contestó Stear.

La anciana rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—¿Oye Archie que le pasara a la tía abuela anda bien rara? –comentó Stear intrigado.

—Yo hace días que la noto rara ¿Qué será que no nos quiere contar?

—¿Quién sabe hermano? Tú sabes lo reservada que es la tía abuela. Por qué no aprovechamos para ir a ver a las chicas, ya deben estar listas –le sugirió Stear que se moría de ganas de ver a su novia Patty, que había viajado especialmente desde Florida para asistir a la fiesta y así tener una excusa para poder estar juntos, ya que su relación era prácticamente a la distancia.

—No Stear…dijeron que no las molestáramos, mejor esperémoslas aquí.

—Archie que aburrido eres…

—Soy serio que es diferente –lo corrigió Archie haciendo una divertida mueca que provocó la risa de su hermano.

...

En una de las recamaras de la mansión, se encontraba Candy dándose los últimos retoques antes de bajar al salón. Se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa porque sabía que esa fiesta iba ser muy especial para ella, tanto porque después de varios meses de estar viajando por el mundo llegaba su protector y querido amigo Albert. Lo había extrañado tanto, que lo único que quería era verlo y contarle aquello que guardaba en su corazón, un acontecimiento que no esperaba y que la llenaba de felicidad. Cuando se lo dijera sabía que Albert se iba poner feliz por ella y que la iba apoyar como siempre lo ha hecho, con ese cariño que a ella la hace sentirse segura.

—¿Candy estas lista?–le preguntaron Annie y Patty que llegaron en ese momento a la habitación.

—Si chicas –respondió ella parándose del tocador con una radiante sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro –¿Cómo quede?

—¡Preciosa amiga! –exclamó Patty mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Candy lucía un hermoso y fino vestido en tono damasco, descotado en los hombros y terminado en una amplia falda con muchas enaguas, bordada con finos hilos del mismo color del vestido. Su cabello lo tenía adornado con un pinche al costado y en sus manos unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los codos.

—El vestido te quedo perfecto –añadió Annie.

—Es el que me regaló la tía abuela.

—¿De verdad que ella te lo regaló?

—Si Annie, aunque no lo creas. No sé qué le pasa, pero anda muy amable conmigo –dijo Candy extrañada por la actitud de la anciana, que en los últimos días la había tratado como si fuera parte de la familia. Una semana antes de la fiesta la había invitado a tomar él te a la mansión donde le había regalado el vestido, para que no dejara de asistir a la fiesta que daría en honor de Albert.

—A lo mejor te está empezando a querer –le dijo Patty.

—No lo creo Patty, seguramente Albert le pidió que me tratará bien, ella nunca me va querer. De todos modos le agradezco el vestido que me regaló ¡Hoy es un dia muy especial para mí!

—¿Por qué regresa tu protector verdad?–dijo Annie.

—Bueno…si, pero también por otro motivo –suspiró la rubia con sus ojos iluminados.

Annie y Patty se miraron.

—¿Qué motivo Candy? ¿Cuéntanos? –le preguntó Patty impaciente por saber.

—Es una sorpresa…ya lo sabrán.

—Pero cuéntanos ahora Candy, no seas mala.

—Bueno…se los diré, pero es un secreto.

—¿Dinos de que se trata? –preguntó Annie –Te prometemos que te vamos a guardar el secreto.

Candy suspiró antes de responder.

—Tengo que contarle a Albert que Terry muy pronto vendrá a pedirle mi mano.

—¡Terry! –exclamaron Annie y Patty al mismo tiempo.

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo, si Terry esta con Susana? –preguntó Patty que no entendía nada.

—Ya no está con ella, la misma Susana terminó con él –le explicó Candy –Hace un par de días que recibí una carta de Terry donde me cuenta lo que pasó con Susana. También me dice que me sigue amando y que ahora que es un hombre libre quiere que volvamos a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre.

—¡Oh Candy por eso estas tan feliz! –la abrazo Annie –Te deseo lo mejor con Terry, yo sé que tú lo sigues amando.

—Si lo amo…-admitió Candy sintiendo los fuerte latidos de su corazón –Nunca deje de amarlo todo este tiempo. Cuando leí la carta era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

—Un sueño hecho realidad amiga –le dijo Patty feliz por ella.

—Si un sueño hecho realidad –expresó la rubia con emoción -Pero bueno, mejor bajemos, Albert debe estar por llegar.

—¿No todavía, se me olvidó colocarme los guantes? –dijo Annie.

—¿Y dónde los dejaste?

—En mi cartera de mano, pero creo que se me quedo en el baño, me esperan que la voy a buscar.

—Te acompañamos Annie –le dijo Candy siguiéndola junto a Patty.

...

Elroy había llegado a la biblioteca donde el señor Peter Edwards la estaba esperando. Era un anciano muy rico perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de Norte América, igual que los Andrew. En su juventud fue el mejor amigo de William Andrew, por lo que se tenían un gran cariño y mucha confianza, desde ese entonces ambas familias siempre han estado ligadas tanto por la amistad y por ambos pertenecer al concejo de ancianos.

—Elroy a qué hora llegará tu sobrino –le preguntó el señor Edwards impaciente por la llegada del heredero de los Andrew, al que no veía desde que Albert había tomado su lugar en el concejo.

—Tranquilo Peter, debe estar por llegar.

—Lo siento…es que me siento muy ansioso. Tú sabes todo el tiempo que he esperado para este momento, que no dejo de sentirme nervioso.

—Te entiendo, yo también lo estoy –reconoció Elroy dando unos pasos por la biblioteca y echando una rápida mirada hacia la ventana donde comenzaba a anochecer –Tu sabes que esta fiesta tiene muchos motivos.

—Lo sé, Elroy. Hoy tu sobrino se enterara que tiene que casarse con mi nieta.

—Así es Peter. Hoy William sabrá sobre el compromiso que tú y mi hermano hicieron cuando él era solo un niño.

—Espero que lo tome bien.

—Conociendo a mi sobrino se va molestar mucho por habérselo ocultado todos estos años –dijo la anciana imaginándose la reacción de William cuando se lo contará.

—Elroy no tenía sentido que se lo dijeras antes, en ese entonces mi nieta estaba desaparecida.

—Pero apareció…

—Si mi querida nieta apareció…y eso me tiene tan feliz que lo único que deseo es estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que soy su abuelo –dijo Peter con emoción.

Su nieta había desaparecido cuando la niña era solo una bebé. Era la hija de su hija llamada Emma que murió el mismo dia del parto. Eso le causó un gran dolor la muerte de su hija que se había enamorado de un hombre que no le convenía y que él se encargó de alejar. Pero aquel hombre que solo había querido a su hija por dinero en venganza se robó a la bebé llevándosela lejos, donde él no la volvió a ver. Desde ese dia se encargó de buscar a su nieta, pero hace tan solo un par de meses la encontró en el lugar que menos se esperaba.

—Hoy se lo dirás, Peter…hoy le dirás a Candice que eres su abuelo.

—¡Candice! –la nombró con una sonrisa -Quién diría que esa jovencita que William adopto era mi nieta perdida.

—Cuando lo descubriste yo no lo podía creer, Candice tu nieta, era algo que jamás me podría haber imaginado–admitió Elroy que siempre había mirado en menos a la rubia por ser huérfana, pero ahora era la nieta de un hombre rico y poderoso como Peter Edwards.

El anciano noto en las palabras de Elroy un signo de molestia, que todo indicaba que la jovencita nunca fue de su gusto.

—Tu nunca la quisiste ¿verdad?

—Bueno…si…para que te voy a mentir –admitió Elroy con incomodidad - Siempre la encontré una chiquilla de pocos modales. Tú no sabes todos los dolores de cabeza que me hiso pasar cuando era una niña.

Él sonrió pensativo.

—Igual que mi hija…hasta en la personalidad se parece a ella –dijo Peter recordándola con melancolía - Pero tranquila Elroy yo me encargaré que Candice sea una gran dama, digna de ser la esposa de un Andrew.

Elroy suspiro, aun no se podía acostumbrar, que precisamente esa chiquilla que nunca ha soportado fuera la nieta de Peter y la futura esposa de su sobrino. Soñaba con ver casado a William, pero con Candy no le gustaba la idea, sin embargo quisiera o no tendría que acostumbrarse, por respeto a ese compromiso que su hermano William hiso años atrás.

—Bueno regresemos al salón –dijo el señor Edwards.

—Sí, vamos…quiero estar presente cuando llegue mi sobrino –dijo Elroy saliendo de la biblioteca.

...

Minutos después Candy, Annie y Patty bajaron al salón, que estaba repleto de invitados. Archie y Stear de inmediato se acercaron para recibir a sus novias y también a su querida Candy.

—¡Que princesas más hermosas! –comentó Archie con galantería.

—Gracias Archie por tu alago –le dijo Candy –Ustedes también están muy guapos.

—¡Oh gracias gatita!

—Nos hiciste sonrojar –dijo Stear en tono de broma.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto los ojos del señor Edwards estaban pegados en la presencia de Candy, sintiéndose muy emocionado de haber podido encontrar a su nieta, que era tan hermosa y alegre como lo fue su hija Emma. Quería gritarle que era su abuelo, contarle por que no pudo criarse a su lado, pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar, ya llegaría el momento de hablar con ella tranquilamente y eso sería cuando llegara el patriarca de los Andrew.

En eso las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y entro la elegante presencia de William Albert Andrew, la cabeza de la familia, robándose las miradas de todos los presentes, en especial de las jovencitas que desde que lo conocieron no dejaban de soñar con él. La mayoría señoritas de buenas familias y muy hermosas, que anhelaban con convertirse en la esposa del heredero de los Andrew. Sin embargo ellas no sabían que Albert tenía ojos para una sola mujer, y esa era la que siempre ha estado a su lado, a la que conoce desde niña y la que ha sido su protegida y mejor amiga. Candy White Andrew, esa chiquilla rubia, de ojos esmeralda que desde conoció sintió algo especial por ella y que con los años se trasformó en un sentimiento más profundo, un sentimiento que llenaba su corazón de felicidad y de un amor que nunca imaginó sentir por ella, por su pequeña…

Con sus ojos celeste comenzó a buscar esos ojos verdes que tanto quería entre las personas que estaban en su mansión, cuando los encontró se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque su pequeña estaba ahí, como él esperaba. En ese momento sintió ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla como tantas veces lo ha hecho, sin impórtale los presentes, sin importarle nada, solo quería estar con ella, con su princesa, que era la luz de su vida, pero su tía Elroy se le puso enfrente truncando su deseo.

—William bienvenido –lo saludó Elroy con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo has estado tía?

—Bien sobrino…Espero que te guste la fiesta que te organice.

Albert miro a su alrededor.

—No debiste molestarte, tía…

—Te lo mereces por todo lo que has logrado. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, William.

—Gracias tía –sonrió Albert.

En eso Stear y Archie se acercaron a saludarlo.

—Tio que bueno que llegaste –le dijeron ambos muchacho abrazándolo.

—Stear, Archie los extrañe mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti –le dijo Stear –Esta mansión no es lo mismo sin tu presencia.

Candy con paso lento se acercó a ellos.

—Y a mí no me vas a saludar, Albert –le dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que al rubio le hiso latir más su corazón por ella.

—Por supuesto pequeña –la abrazo con tanta fuerza que ella apenas podía respirar–No te imaginas cuanta falta me has hecho.

Ella se ha aparto de él.

—Y tú a mí, Albert…

Él le acaricio el rostro.

—Estas preciosa Candy, ese vestido te queda muy bien.

—Oh gracias Albert…me lo regaló la tía abuela.

—¿En serio? –dijo Albert mirando a su tía.

—Si…

La anciana se acercó a ellos.

—William tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo. Me podrías acompañar a la biblioteca.

—Tía, pero ahora…

—Es importante…

—Está bien –dijo Albert sin otra alternativa -Pequeña me esperas, tenemos mucho que platicar.

—Si Albert…yo también tengo algo importante que contarte –le dijo con una sonrisa.

...

Albert se fue con su tía Elroy a la biblioteca donde se encerraron a platicar. Para la anciana aquella conversación no iba ser nada de fácil, ya que no sabía que reacción iba tener su sobrino cuando le contara que estaba comprometido y que su prometida era nada más ni nada menos que Candy White, su protegida.

—¿Tía que es lo que tienes que decirme? –le preguntó.

—Es Peter el que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿El señor Peter Edwards?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué ese señor quiere hablar conmigo? –preguntó Albert notando que algo estaba ocultando su tía.

—Ya lo sabras, William…

En eso llego el señor Edwards.

—William es un gusto volver a verte –lo saludó de inmediato.

—Lo mismo digo –contestó Albert dándole la a mano –Mi tía me dijo que usted quiere hablar conmigo.

—Así es, William.

—¿Es sobre mi desempeño en el concejo?

—No. Es otro asunto que tenemos que tratar.

—¿Dígame de una vez? ¿Qué sucede señor Edwards?

El señor Edwards dio unos pasos por la biblioteca antes de comenzar su relato.

—William tu sabes que con tu padre fuimos buenos amigos, nos teníamos mucho cariño.

—Si, lo se…

—Bueno un dia se nos ocurrió comprometerte con mi nieta, tú en ese entonces eras solo un niño y mi nieta una bebé. Queríamos que nuestras familias estuvieran unidas y esa era una buena forma de hacerlo.

—¿Me está diciendo que yo estoy comprometido con su nieta señor Edwards? –preguntó Albert frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, William…

—¿Tía porque nunca me lo dijiste? –le reprochó Albert mirando a su tía Elroy.

—No podía hacerlo...

—No culpes a Elroy William, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, porque mi nieta, tu prometida estaba desaparecida.

—¡Desaparecida!

—Si el padre de la niña se la llevó cuando era una bebé y yo nunca supe de ella, hasta hace muy poco.

—¿Significa que la encontró?

—Si la encontré y ahora tú tienes que casarte con ella.

—¡Por ningún motivo! –Expresó Albert con molestia –Lo siento mucho señor Edwards, pero yo no voy a casarme con su nieta.

—William tienes que cumplir con el compromiso que hiso tu padre –le dijo Elroy.

—¡Un compromiso que no deseo tía! Como voy a casarme con una joven que ni siquiera conozco.

—Es que si la conoces, William.

—¿De dónde tía? ¿Quién es esa joven?

Elroy trago seco.

—La nieta de Peter es Candice.

—¡Candy! –exclamó Albert sorprendido.

—Si William, esa jovencita que tu adoptante es mi nieta –le confirmó el anciano.

Albert se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, el comprometido y precisamente con Candy.

—¿Cómo sabe que ella es su nieta?

—La reconocí apenas la vi. Es igual a mi hija Emma –contestó Peter con una leve sonrisa –No sabes lo feliz que me siento de haberla encontrado, fueron tantos años buscándola que hasta pensé que nunca iba dar con su paradero.

—¿Y ella ya lo sabe…?

—No se lo hemos dicho, queríamos esperar a que tú estuvieras presente –le dijo Elroy.

—¿Ahora que ya sabes que Candices es mi nieta sigues oponiéndote a casarte con ella, William? –le preguntó Peter directamente y con una cierta autoridad.

Albert suspiro, pensando en cómo se iba a oponer a esa unión si lo que más quería era casarse con su pequeña, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y con mayor razón ahora que sabía que era su prometida. Al parecer el destino de ella y de él desde que nacieron han estado unidos y así seguiría siendo hasta el fin de sus días.

—Por supuesto que ya no me opongo, estoy dispuesto a casarme con Candy –contestó con una sonrisa que salió de lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Bueno ahora que quedo todo claro, hay que comunicárselo a mi nieta –dijo el señor Edwards que había soñado tanto con ese momento.

—Lo aremos ahora mismo Peter –dijo Elroy que quería terminar con todo ese asunto de una vez.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Después de una larga ausencia estoy de vuelta, las extrañe mucho así que me siento contenta de estar de regreso. Les traigo un fic que es una continuación de la historia original, con mucho romance, drama e intriga. Espero que les guste y me den su opinión jejeje.**

 **Nota : En ese fic, el personaje de Stear esta vivo, no murio en la guerra.**

 **Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a todas las chicas que lo han pasado mal en México con los terremotos, sé que muchas chicas mexicana hay en esta páginas, tanto las que publican sus fics como a las que los leen. Todo mi apoyo para todas ustedes y muchas bendiciones.**

 **Besitos para todas, nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Ruth a la que todos conocen como Tuty, que hoy esta de cumpleaños. Que cumplas muchos años mas, que Dios te bendiga siempre y lo pases muy lindo junto a tu familia.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO II  
**

 **La Fiesta. Parte II  
**

Los hermanos Cornwell habían sacado a bailar a sus novias Annie y Patty. Candy se quedó sentada en un sofá del salón esperando a Albert, mientras miraba las parejas que estaban bailando. Pensaba en la cara que pondría su amigo y protector cuando le contará que ella iba regresar con Terry. Estaba segura que él se iba sorprender mucho, tanto como a ella, cuando esa tarde después de llegar del hospital se encontró con la carta que Terry le había mandado, tirada por debajo de la puerta. En ese instante pensó que podía ser del hogar de pony, pero cuando vio el remitente se quedó paralizada, no podía creer que esa carta que tenía en sus manos, fuera de él, de Terry, ese amor de adolescencia que por culpa del destino se tuvieron que separar. Con paso lento había caminado por todo el departamento, sin saber qué hacer con la carta. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo tenia tanto miedo leerla, sin poder imaginarse cuál era su contenido. Sin embargo tomó valentía y parándose al lado de la ventana de la sala la abrió y comenzó a leerla, con sus labios temblorosos de lo nerviosa que se encontraba en ese momento.

 ** _Querida pecosa._**

 ** _Me imagino que te va sorprender mucho cuando leas esta carta, aunque no lo creas para mí no fue fácil escribirla, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sin embargo tú no has dejado de estar presente en mi corazón, dándome las fuerzas para salir adelante, después de esa separación que a ambos nos dolió profundamente. Pero ahora el destino nos está dando la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre. Aunque no lo creas pecosa soy un hombre libre, Susana ya no desea estar conmigo, se dio cuenta que nunca la voy a amar y decidió dejarme para comenzar una nueva vida. Para mí fue un gran alivio, no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar al lado de una mujer que no se ama, pero no te voy hablar de eso porque es parte del pasado. Ahora solo tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Te amo Candy y estoy dispuesto hacerte muy feliz, solo dime que también me sigues amando, para viajar a Chicago y pedirle tu mano a mí gran amigo Albert, tu protector._**

 ** _Por favor pecosa piénsalo y cuando tengas la respuesta envíamela para planear una vida a tu lado._**

 ** _Te ama._**

 ** _Terry Granchester._**

Candy con su corazón latiendo intensamente, cerro sus ojos con mucha emoción al terminar de recordar aquella carta, que le daba la esperanza de volver a estar con el hombre que siempre ha amado, Terry.

En eso llegaron Los señores Legan, con sus hijos Niel y Elisa, que venían un poco retrasados, todo por culpa de Elisa que se había demorado más de la cuenta en arreglarse. Sara y su esposo se acercaron a saludar a unos amigos, mientras que Niel y Elisa al ver sola a Candy se dirigieron hasta ella, como siempre para molestarla.

—Candy White que sorpresa –la saludó Elisa con una risa burlona. Muriéndose de la envidia de que Candy estuviera más bella que ella esa noche.

—¿Qué haces tan sola? –le preguntó Neil.

La rubia dio un pesado suspiro, ya que cada vez que se encontraba con los hermanos Legan habían problemas. Sin embargo se sentía tan contenta que digieran lo que dijeran no iba caer en sus provocaciones.

—Estoy esperando a Albert –respondió.

—¿Todavía no llega tio William? –preguntó Elisa.

—Ya llego, pero está en la biblioteca con la tía abuela.

—Por qué no aprovechamos para bailar, Candy –le ofreció Niel.

—No, gracias…

—¡Te niegas a bailar conmigo!

—Sí, Niel.

—Ya Niel no te humilles con esta huérfana –le dijo Elisa –Por qué mejor no me sacas a bailar a mí.

—Elisa no me interesa bailar contigo, es aburrido.

—¡Idiota! –le gritó Elisa dándole un punta pies.

Candy se echó a reír.

—¡Y tú de que te ríes pobre huérfana!–protestó Niel.

En eso llegó Albert que alcanzó a escuchar las feas palabras que le decía a su protegida, algo que lo indignó completamente.

—¡Niel Legan pídele disculpa a Candy por lo que le has dicho! –le exigió mirándolo furioso.

—¡No pienso humillarme ante ella!

—Sino lo haces tendrás que irte de mí mansión y no volver nunca más. No voy a permitir que ustedes dos vuelvan a lastimar a Candy ¡Así que la respetan o se olvidan de volver a esta mansión! –le advirtió Albert con una autoridad que atemorizó a los hermanos Legan.

—Candy siento mucho lo que te dije –se disculpó Niel sintiéndose realmente humillado por tener que pedirle disculpa a esa huérfana, que siempre lo estaba rechazando.

—No importa, Niel -contestó Candy.

—Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar Niel y esta recomendación es para ti también Elisa.

—Sí, tio William –dijeron los dos marchándose hacia otro lugar del salón.

Candy abrazó a Albert.

—Albert gracias por siempre protegerme –le dijo con cariño y buscando en sus brazos esa protección que solo sentía con él.

—Lo hago con gusto, pequeña. No voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva hacer daño –le dijo sabiendo que ahora la iba a proteger con más fuerza, porque aparte de ser su protegida y amiga iba ser su esposa.

—Quisiera hablar contigo a solas Albert –le dijo Candy pensando en contarle sobre lo de Terry, ya era momento de hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero antes tienes que venir conmigo a la biblioteca hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber.

...

Ambos llegaron a la biblioteca donde seguía la tía abuela junto al señor Edwards. Candy al verlo de inmediato recordó cuando lo conoció. Había sido como tres meses atrás, que ella llegó a la mansión a visitar Stear y Archie. Aquel señor estaba de visita, cuando el la vio actuó de una manera muy extraña con ella, como si le hubiese impresionado conocerla. Ahora se preguntaba que hacia ese señor en la biblioteca y por qué la seguía mirando de la misma manera.

—Pequeña hay algo que tienes que saber –le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Que sucede Albert? ¿Porque la tía abuela y este señor están aquí? –preguntó ella confusa con la situación.

—Pequeña…este señor es tu abuelo.

—¡Mi abuelo! –repitió ella mirando al anciano.

—Si Candice, yo soy tu abuelo –le confirmó el señor Edwards.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser…usted mi abuelo.

—Si…soy tu abuelo –se acercó a ella –No te imaginas cuanto tiempo te he buscado.

—¿Pero cómo sabe que soy su nieta…?

—Por qué eres igual a mi hija, te reconocí de inmediato cuando te vi aquí en la mansión ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si…señor.

—¡Oh mi querida nieta tenemos tantas cosa de que conversar! Tienes que saber por qué no te criaste conmigo.

—¿Y mis padres?…-preguntó Candy con la voz quebrada de la emoción que sentía de conocer a alguien de su familia.

—Tu madre que era mi hija, se llamaba Emma murió cuando tú naciste, y bueno tu padre no lo sé... ¿Elroy, William me pueden dejar solo con mi nieta?

—Sí, Peter –dijo Elroy saliendo de la biblioteca.

Albert no quería dejar sola a Candy, sabía que ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le dio un beso en la frente en señal de apoyo y cariño y siguió a su tía Elroy.

Una vez solos el señor Edwards comenzó a contarle todo a Candy, toda aquella historia que a ella la dejo realmente sorprendida. Su madre había muerto cuando ella nació y su propio padre en venganza se la había robado, era algo que no podría haber imaginado, sin embargo por fin sabía quién era su familia, y aunque no tenía a sus padres, si tenía un abuelo, un señor tan distinguido y rico como lo eran los Andrew.

—Señor yo no sé qué decirle…-le dijo Candy secando sus lágrimas y sintiendose muy desconcertada con lo que estaba viviendo.

—No me digas nada Candice, yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Yo lo único que deseo es que me des la oportunidad de que me aprendas a conocer, para poder darte todo ese cariño que nunca pude darte antes.

Ella lo miró con ternura, su abuelo se veía una persona sincera, de corazón noble, que no podía negarse a la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Si…señor a mí también me gustaría conocerlo.

—¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

—Si…

El señor Edwards se acercó a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pensando en su querida hija Emma, que ya no estaba con él, pero que ahora Candy, su nieta tomaría su lugar.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a mi mansión, para que conozcas a mí otra hija, tu tía. Ella se llama Fabiola y tiene una hija llamada Sally es muy simpática, pienso que van hacer buenas primas.

—Claro, cuando usted quiera señor…

...

Siguieron platicando un rato más y ambos salieron de la biblioteca donde al llegar al salón. El señor Edwards que era un hombre muy querido y respetado en el mundo social, le pidió autorización a Albert para hacer un anunció.

—Damas y caballeros, sé que esta no es mi mansión, sin embargo con los Andrew siempre hemos tenido una amistad desde cuando William Andrew padre estaba vivo, por eso me atrevo a ser un anuncio, un anuncio que me tiene muy feliz –dijo haciendo una pausa –Hoy después de tantos años, donde muy pocas personas lo sabían he encontrado a mi querida nieta, que por circunstancias no pudo criarse a mi lado, pero ahora está aquí conmigo, ni nieta es la señorita Candice White Andrew, la hija adoptiva de William Andrew.

Las murmuraciones se escucharon en el instante, todos quedaron tan sorprendidos al enterarse que la hija adoptiva del patriarca de los Andrew era nieta del señor Edwards.

Cuando todo se silenció nuevamente, el señor Edwards llamó a Albert para que se ganara al lado de ellos.

—William aquí delante de todos quiero agradecerte de todo lo que has hecho por mi nieta, realmente eres un gran hombre y que años atrás hice muy bien en comprometerte con ella, sé que tú la aras muy feliz.

Candy miró a su abuelo sin entender de lo que decía.

—Así será señor Edwards are muy feliz a su nieta –le dijo Albert mirando a Candy completamente enamorado de ella.

—Ese es otro anunció que tengo que hacer. Querida nieta, a todos los presentes esta noche se cumplirá un compromiso que años atrás yo hice con el padre de William, en ese entonces tú eras solo una bebé y William un niño. Con William padre se nos ocurrió comprometer a su hijo y a mi nieta, y ahora que te encontré y que ya son adultos es tiempo que ese compromiso se concrete con una gran boda, donde todos están invitados.

Candy se había quedado paralizada que no podía hacer ni decir nada, ella comprometida con Albert, su mejor amigo y protector.

Los murmullos se escucharon nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte, ya que dos noticias de ese índole era demasiado para una sola noche.

—Qué suerte tiene esa huérfana –comentó Elisa con rabia –Nieta del señor Edwards y futura esposa del tio William.

—Y pensar que yo me pude haber casado con ella–dijo Niel pensativo –Habría pertenecido a esa familia tan prestigiosa como los Edwards.

—Aunque sea nieta de ese señor siempre será una dama de establo.

—No, Elisa ya no…aunque nos duele Candy es mucho más que nosotros.

Los hermanos Cornwell, Annie y Patty estaban tan sorprendidos como Elisa y Niel con las dos noticias que eran sobre la rubia.

—Vaya Candy nieta de ese señor –comentó Stear con asombró.

—Mi gatita se lo merece, ahora nadie la va volver a humillar –dijo Archie sintiéndose feliz por ella –Elisa y Niel deben estarse muriendo de la rabia.

—Que afortunada es Candy en haber encontrado a su familia –añadió Annie con tristeza, pensando que a ella también le gustaría encontrar la suya.

Archie la abrazo.

—No te pongas así Annie, a lo mejor tú también algún dia vas a encontrar a tu familia.

—Yo me alegro por Candy, pero no entiendo por qué se va casar con Albert, si ella -dijo Patty…

—Si ella que Patty…-la interrumpió Stear.

En ese momento Patty recordó que no podía decir lo de Terry.

—No nada…Stear.

Al señor Edwards se le acercaron algunos amigos para felicitarlo por la noticia de haber encontrado a su nieta. En ese momento Candy se apartó de él y salió al jardín para tomar un poco de aire y tratar de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

...

Albert la siguió, sabía que su pequeña estaba confundida con todo lo que estaba viviendo en la fiesta y que tenía que hablar con ella, sobre todo por lo de su compromiso.

—Pequeña tenemos que hablar –le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Albert que significa todo esto…? –le preguntó afligida.

—Significa que estamos comprometido desde hace muchos años –la miró a los ojos intensamente –Te das cuenta nuestros destinos desde antes que nos conociéramos en la colina de Pony estaban unidos.

—Albert todo esto es tan confuso para mí, yo nieta de ese señor y comprometida contigo…

—Lo se…pequeña, pero poco a poco te vas a acostumbrar a tu nueva vida. Ahora tienes una familia y un futuro esposo. Yo estoy dispuesto a todo para hacerte feliz.

—Albert…no tienes por qué cumplir ese compromiso, yo puedo hablar con mi abuelo…

Él le coloco un dedo en los labios de ella.

—Yo sí quiero cumplir con ese compromiso –le dijo con palabras muy segura –Para mí ese compromiso no es una obligación, es un placer pequeña….por qué... yo... te amo…

Ella lo miró asombrada, ya que nunca imaginó que su amigo y protector estuviera enamorado de ella.

—¡Albert…tú me amas…!

—Sí, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba el momento para decírtelo, con mis viajes apenas hemos podido estar juntos. Pero ahora con todo esto es el momento indicado para confesarte todo mi amor, ya no me cabe duda que eres la mujer de mi vida.

La rubia se sentía emocionada con todo lo que Albert le estaba diciendo, no podía sentirse más alagada de que el la amara de esa manera. Sin embargo no podía dejar que él se hiciera ilusiones con una boda que no se podía realizar, porque ella le tenía un gran cariño por todo lo bueno que ha sido con ella, pero no lo amaba. Su corazón era de Terry y ahora con mayor razón que tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos.

—Albert tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra boda.

—Dime, pequeña…

—Albert…yo no…

En eso llegó el señor Edwards, interrumpiendo la conversación de los rubios.

—Estaban aquí…

—Estábamos platicando de la boda –le contestó Albert.

—¿Eso significa que pronto habrá boda?

—¿Qué le parece dentro de tres meses señor Edwards?

—Me parece perfecto, William.

—¡Tan pronto! –exclamó Candy sobresaltada.

—¿Te parece muy apresurado pequeña? –le preguntó Albert.

—Bueno…si…

—Tranquila querida nieta es la fecha ideal, tu no aras nada, le diere a mi hija Fabiola que te ayude en todo –le dijo el señor Edwards tomándole un brazo –Ahora William te la voy a robar un momento, quiero presentarle a mi nieta a mis amigos.

—Sí, vayan tranquilos…

Candy sin poder decir nada más, y prácticamente obligada entro con su abuelo al salón, pensando en que tendría que encontrar otro momento de hablar con Albert claramente. Pero esa noche no pudo hacerlo su abuelo no la dejó sola en ningún momento, que ni con sus amigas Annie y Patty pudo platicar.

Esa noche Candy durmió en la mansión Andrew. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para poder hablar con Albert, pero él ya se había marchado a su oficina y ella tenía que irse a su trabajo en el hospital.

…

En Nueva York, Terry se encontraba en el teatro ensayando para una nueva obra que iba a estrenar la compañía, donde él tendría un papel muy importante. Eso lo tenía muy contento porque su carrera de actor cada dia crecía mucho más, por otro lado estaba feliz de que pronto estaría con la mujer que siempre ha amado, eso le daba más energías para salir adelante y ser un gran actor del cual Candy se sintiera muy orgullosa. No hallaba la hora de poder viajar a Chicago y verla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, en la carta que le había enviado se lo había dicho, pero decírselo en persona era diferente. Fueron tanto tiempo separados que ahora merecían poder ser felices juntos, como ambos siempre desearon.

El ensayo terminó y Terry se fue a su camarín para cambiarse de ropa y marcharse a su departamento. Una vez listo se encontró con Karen que lo estaba esperando.

—Terry quiero hablar contigo –le dijo mirándolo seria.

—¿Pasa algo Karen? –le preguntó.

—¿Viste el periódico de la mañana?

—No…¿Por qué…?

—Bueno…por qué salió algo que no te va gustar ver.

—¿De qué hablas Karen?

—Mejor míralo con tus propios ojos –le dijo Karen pasándole el periódico.

Terry lo abrió encontrándose con algo que lo dejo helado y que apenas pudo leer.

 ** _"Anoche se realizó el compromiso del millonario William Albert Andrew con su protegida la señorita Candice White, un gran acontecimiento para toda la sociedad de Chicago, que ha todos dejo sorprendidos"_**

—¡Qué significa esto Candy y Albert comprometidos! –expresó frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece que tendrás que olvidarte de Candy.

—No Karen, ella me sigue amando, me lo dijo en la carta que me envió -le explicó Terry sacandosela de su bolsillo -Siempre la hando trayendo comigo. Tomala para que la leeas.

Karen tomó la carta y la leyó.

 ** _Querido Terry._**

 ** _Cuando leí tu carta no lo podía creer, era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar, que después de tanto tiempo tú me siguieras amando. Yo también te sigo amando Terry, como el primer dia que mi corazón comenzó a latir por ti, cuando ambos estudiabamos en el colegio San Pablo. Hice todos los intentos para olvidarte, por que sabía que nunca íbamos a poder estar juntos, pero en el fondo de mi corazón siempre estaba la ilusión de volver a tenerte frente de mí, y ahora con todo lo que me has dicho esa ilusión se hará realidad, quisiera decirte muchas cosas más, pero lo are cuando nos veamos en persona. Lo antes posible hablaré con Albert para que nos de su autorizacion._**

 ** _Te amo Terry y espero verte muy pronto._**

 ** _Candy, tu pecosa._**

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer, Terry?

—Voy a viajar lo antes posible a Chicago, la pecosa me trendra que dar una buena explicación de qué está pasando realmente con su protector –dijo Terry arrugando el periódico con sus manos.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi nuevo fic, con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, por la buena acoginda que le han dado a las que lo comentaron y a las chicas que lo colocaron en sus favoritas, se los agradesco enormemente y me algra mucho de haber regresado.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo de agradecimientos para las que me mandaron sus reviews :**

 **Silvia, Stormaw, Awylin0440, Mary silenciosa, MadelRos, Alebeth, Lizita, tutypineapple, Katnnis, YAGUI FUN, Isasi, Elo Andrew, C.C. Suu, Patty Martinez, monica, Cahuatzinp, sayuri1707, Jennifer, iurinibe.**

 **Que pasen un lindo fin de semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Ruth a la que todos conocen como Tuty, que hoy esta de cumpleaños. Que cumplas muchos años mas, que Dios te bendiga siempre y lo pases muy lindo junto a tu familia.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO III  
**

 **El rencuentro**

El señor Edwards había mandado a preparar una cena especial en su mansión, para recibir a su nieta y presentarle a su familia. Candy se sentía muy nerviosa con aquel encuentro con su tía y la hija de ella, ya que no sabía cómo la iban a recibir. Después de su turno en el hospital el mismo señor Edwards pasó a buscarla en su lujoso automóvil y la llevó a su hermosa mansión, que era tan grande como la de los Andrew. El mayordomo salió a recibirlos y los guio hasta el salón, donde se encontraba Fabiola una mujer elegante y altiva que estaba junto su hija Sally, una joven muy agradable de diecisiete años.

—Candy te presento a mi hija Fabiola y su hija Sally –le dijo el señor Edwards.

—Es un placer conocerlas –la saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

Fabiola la miró fijamente viendo que Candy era muy parecida a su hermana Emma, algo que le dio una profunda rabia mucho más de la que ya sentía al saber que había aparecido la hija de su hermana mayor, con la que nunca tuvo buena relación. Fabiola siempre tuvo envidia de Emma por ser más hermosa que ella y la más querida por el señor Edwards, algo que no le podía perdonar a su hermana que le quitara el cariño de su padre.

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa sobrina –la saludó Fabiola fingiendo amabilidad. Aunque no quería la presencia de la rubia, si iba fingir tratarla bien, mientras pensaba en un plan para deshacerse de ella.

—Gracias, señora…

—Hola Candy, yo quería mucho conocerte –le dijo su prima Sally, que era muy bonita, de cabellos almendras y ojos verdes parecidos a los de Candy.

—A mí también, el señor Edwards me vino hablando todo el camino de ti.

—A mí me alegra mucho tener una prima –sonrió la jovencita –¿Es verdad que eres enfermera?

—Si…soy enfermera.

—¿Y es muy difícil?

—Hay que estudiar mucho para ser una buena enfermera.

—Bueno…ya que se conocieron ahora vamos a cenar, yo me muero de hambre –dijo el señor Edwards con el corazón lleno de felicidad de por fin tener a toda su familia reunida.

—Claro papá, la cena ya está lista –dijo Fabiola –Pasemos al comedor.

Candy la pasó muy bien durante la cena, platico mucho con su abuelo y su prima Sally, sin embargo con su tía Fabiola no fue igual, ya que por alguna razón sentía que esa mujer la miraba de forma extraña como si le molestaba su presencia. Después de la cena su abuelo la llevó a la habitación que fue de su madre, donde todavía estaban sus cosas. Candy las miró con mucha emoción, sintiéndose triste por no haberla podido conocer. También vio un retrato de Emma donde comprobó que se parecía mucho a ella, tenía el mismo color de cabellos y los mismo ojos esmeralda. Su abuelo tenía razón, eran prácticamente iguales, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, ya que se veía que era una mujer alegre y de noble corazón.

—Tenía razón me parezco mucho a mi madre –dijo Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar el retrato de la mujer.

—Por eso pude encontrarte, apenas te vi en la mansión Andrey supe que eras mi nieta.

—Quiero que me cuente todo de mi madre.

—Claro que lo voy hacer –sonrió el anciano –Te contare todo lo que quieras saber de Emma, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –dijo Candy sabiendo que era tarde y que al otro dia tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a su trabajo.

—Le diré al chofer que te lleve a tu departamento –le dijo el señor Edwards.

—No es necesario, yo me puedo ir sola.

—De ninguna manera…Mi chofer te llevara mi querida nieta.

—Gracias por todo, abuelo.

—Me dijiste abuelo –dijo él con emoción de la alegría que sintió que Candy su nieta lo llamara de esa manera.

—Tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarlo así ¿verdad? –le sonrió Candy dulcemente.

—Oh mi nieta, gracias por estar aquí conmigo –le dijo abrazándola con fuerza –Me hubiera gustado tanto que vivieras aquí conmigo, pero tienes que vivir con William que pronto será tu esposo.

Candy se puso tensa al pensar en eso. Sabía que ese matrimonio no se podía realizar, ella amaba a Terry, pero tampoco quería lastimar a Albert y a su abuelo que se veía tan ilusionado con la boda. Realmente se sentía tan confundida que no sabía lo que iba hacer y la decisión que tenía que tomar para tratar de no hacer sufrir a nadie.

—¿Abuelo tú quieres mucho que me case con Albert?

—Sí, es lo que más deseo. Él es un buen hombre que te ara muy feliz. Además también voy a poder cumplir ese compromiso que años atrás hice con el padre de William, que fue como un hermano para mí.

—Entiendo…

—Bajemos, para que mi chofer te vaya a dejar.

...

Candy se marchó y el señor Edwards subió a la habitación de Fabiola, donde esta estaba cepillándose su cabello, sentada frente a un elegante tocador.

—¿Hija puedo pasar? –le preguntó el anciano desde el lumbral de la puerta.

Ella lo miró atreves del espejo.

—Si papá, puedes pasar.

El anciano con paso lento caminó hasta ella.

—¿Ya se fue esa muchacha? –le preguntó Fabiola.

—Sí, ya se fue...Precisamente quería hablarte de ella. Deseo que Candy lleve el apellido Edwards e incluirla en mi testamento.

A Fabiola de la impresión se le cayó la peineta con el que estaba cepillando su cabello.

—Papá como se te ocurre que le vas a dar tu apellido a esa muchacha y la vas a incluir en tu testamento –protestó la mujer.

—Fabiola, ella es mi nieta, tiene todo el derecho de llevar el apellido Edwards, así podrá tocar de mi fortuna cuando yo me muera ¿Por qué te opones a eso?

—Por qué no es necesario que lo hagas, es una aparecida que recién la estas conociendo.

—No es una aparecida Fabiola, es la hija de Emma mi nieta, esa nieta que tanto busque. Acaso se te olvida todo lo que sufrí con su desaparición.

—No se me olvida, papá…

—Entonces hija deja de decir esas cosas y acepta mi decisión –dijo el señor Edwards marchándose de la recamara.

Fabiola con rabia tiro todo lo que tenía en cima del tocador. Aparte que tenía que aguantar a la hija de su hermana también tenía que compartir la fortuna de su padre con ella. Realmente Candy había llegado a arruinar su vida, pero no se lo iba permitir, ya una vez se había encargado de sacarla de su camino, así que si era precisó hacerlo nuevamente lo iba hacer.

…

Minutos después Candy llegó a su departamento en el automóvil que su abuelo la había mandado. Al bajarse se despidió del chofer y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, pensando en la cena que había tenido en la mansión de su abuelo. Una cena extraña donde no dejo de sentirse nerviosa de estar con aquellas personas que no conocía, pero que eran su familia, una familia que siempre quiso tener, eso la hacía sentir una gran alegría, porque ya nunca más seria una huérfana como Elisa y Niel siempre la llamaban. En eso iba a ingresar al edificio cuando vio una figura conocida que la estaba esperando en medio de la noche.

—¡Terry! –exclamó ella sobresaltada, al reconocer aquel chico de mirada rebelde que la observaba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pecosa, por fin estoy aquí.

—¡Oh Terry! –lo abrazó con emoción y llorando por aquel rencuentro que tanto esperaba y con el que muchas noches había soñado. –¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar de Nueva York. Pensaba venir la próxima semana, pero adelanté mi viaje.

—¡Es como un sueño que volvamos a estar juntos, Terry!

—Sí mi pecosa, pero necesitó que me expliques algo. ¿Porque te comprometiste con Albert?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo vi en el periódico.

—Todo tiene una explicación, Terry. Subamos a mi departamento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Candy y Terry subieron al departamento, un lugar sencillo, pero con una bonita decoración donde la rubia vivía cómodamente. Ella preparó café y comenzó a contarle a Terry todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, desde el descubrimiento de su abuelo hasta su compromiso con Albert, algo que ella no se esperaba y que no pudo evitar.

—Ahora entiendo todo pecosa ¿Ósea que tu abuelo con el padre de Albert los comprometieron cuando eran niños?

—Sí, Terry…

Él se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

—Pecosa yo no voy a permitir que te cases con Albert, tú me amas a mí.

—Si te amo Terry, pero Albert también me ama me lo confesó la noche de la fiesta. No lo quiero lastimar.

—Pecosa te entiendo. Yo sé que él ha sido muy bueno contigo, pero no puedes casarte con él, sería muy infeliz y el también. No dejes que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí con Susana que tuve que estar a su lado por obligación.

—Lo sé, Terry…

—Déjame hablar con él.

—No, eso tengo que hacerlo yo –le dijo Candy sabiendo que su deber era hablar con Albert y aclarar todo con él.

—Entonces hazlo pronto, para que no se siga haciendo más ilusiones con esa boda.

—Te prometo que mañana mismo voy hablar con él.

—¡Te amo pecosa! ¡Te amo! –le dijo Terry dándole un ansiado beso en los labios, un beso que ambos deseaban y que los hizo recordar aquel beso robado que una vez se dieron en Escocia, en ese entonces ellos eran dos adolescentes, pero ahora ya eran dos adultos que se seguían amando y estaban dispuesto a todo para poder alcanzar esa felicidad que años atrás se le fue negada.

Esa noche Terry se la pasó en un hotel, donde se quedaría un par de días hasta que se solucionara todo con Candy y él pudiera hablar con Albert, sobre sus intenciones de casarse con la pecosa. Lo que más quería era casarse con ella y formar una bella familia. Había sido dos años sin ella que ahora quería recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido lo antes posible, llevársela a Nueva York y allá emprender una nueva vida juntos, llena de amor y felicidad.

…

Al otro dia Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentado en un amplio escritorio de madera tallada en tono guinda. Estaba lleno de documentos que tenía que revisar, sin embargo en sus manos solo tenía un pequeño retrato de su pequeña, que no dejaba de mirar fijamente. Con uno de sus dedos recorría cada rincón del rostro de la rubia, su nariz, sus ojos verdes como dos esmeralda, y esos labios tan hermosos en tono rojo frutilla, pensando que sería los labios más exquisitos para besar, y lo mejor de todo que en poco tiempo el sería el único dueño de esos labios, que serían solamente de él.

Cerró sus parpados e imaginó besándola, sintiendo los labios dulces de la rubia y su cuerpo tan frágil y cálido pegado al suyo. La amaba con tanta intensidad que solo pensar en ella lo hacía estremecerse por completo.

—Pequeña, muy pronto vas hacer mi esposa, muy pronto –dijo con una amplia sonrisa que salió de lo más profundo de su alma.

La puerta se abrió y entro George.

—William desde cuando que hablas solo –le dijo sonriendo.

—¡Oh George me descubriste…!

—No te preocupes, yo se lo feliz que estas con tu boda con la señorita Candy.

—Sí, lo estoy –admitió Albert parándose del escritorio –Nunca pensé que esa chiquilla que conocí en la colina de Pony seria mi prometida y se convertiría en la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón.

—Ella siempre ha estado en tu destino, William.

—Sí, lo se George. Candy es mi destino.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda?

—Dentro de tres meses…

—Va ser pronto.

—Para que esperar más, lo único que deseo es estar casado con mi pequeña. George quiero que tú te hagas cargo de todo cuando estemos de luna de miel.

—Por supuesto, William. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

Una sirvienta entro a la biblioteca.

—Señor Andrew, su prometida la señorita Candy quiere hablar con usted –le anunció.

—Hágala pasar enseguida…

—Bueno yo me retiro, no quiero interrumpir –dijo George saliendo junto a la sirvienta.

Minutos después entro Candy, que venía muy nerviosa ya que aquella visita a Albert, era para contarle todo lo que no pudo en la fiesta. El al verla tan hermosa como siempre salió del lado del escritorio y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

—¡Pequeña! –le dijo besándole las manos –¿Recibiste las rosas que te mandé al hospital?

—Si Albert, no te debiste molestar.

Él sonrió.

—No es ninguna molestia pequeña, recuerda que eres mi prometida y que pronto nos vamos a casar.

—Albert yo vine por qué tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

—Claro, pequeña. Pero antes tienes que contarme como te fue con tu abuelo.

—Muy bien, me trato con mucho cariño y me presentó a su hija Fabiola, ella es una mujer un poco seria, pero la hija de ella Sally es una joven muy agradable, presiento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

—Me alegra tanto pequeña que hayas encontrado a tu familia.

—A mí también Albert.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué tienes que decirme, pequeña?

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón largo que estaba en la biblioteca.

—Albert…esto no es fácil para mí, tú has sido una persona tan buena conmigo que no quisiera causarte esta tristeza… Sin embargo tengo que ser sincera y decirte que lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo –le confesó viendo el rostro de decepción de su prometido.

—Por qué no me amas ¿verdad? –le preguntó Albert imaginándose que los sentimientos de la rubia no eran los mismo que el sentía por ella. Aunque él en ocasiones quería pensar que Candy le correspondía a su amor en el fondo sabía que no era así, que ella solo lo quería como un gran amigo con el que ha compartido muchas cosas.

Ella bajó la mirada…

—Sí, Albert. Yo te tengo un gran cariño, pero no te amo.

—¡Pequeña! –le tomó una mano –Yo sé que tu no me amas, que siempre me has querido como tu amigo o protector, pero a mí eso no me importa, porque yo voy hacer todo para que te enamores de mí.

—Albert yo lo se…pero no es solamente eso sino que Terry.

—Yo sé que sufriste mucho con todo lo que pasó con Terry –la interrumpió –Pero conmigo las cosas serán diferente, no tienes por qué temer a volver a enamorarte, yo jamás lastimaría tu corazón.

—Albert es que tienes que saber…

George entro a la biblioteca.

—William siento interrumpirlos, te busca el señor Smith –le anunció.

—¿El gerente del banco?–preguntó Albert parándose del sofá.

—Sí. Dice que tiene una cita contigo.

—Oh claro que sí, se me había olvidado por completo. Dile que voy enseguida.

—Albert es mejor que me vaya. Ve a atender a ese señor, debe ser importante.

—No pequeña espérame, tenemos que seguir hablando sobre la boda.

—Albert comprende…

—Pequeña, ya te dije que no me importa que no me ames, yo sé que poco a poco me iré ganando tu corazón. Solo déjame hacerte feliz, muy feliz –le dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Candy se sentía fatal, Albert la amaba sinceramente y ella estaba a punto de decirle que había vuelto con Terry y que ese era el motivo por el cual no podía casarse con él, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, al menos en ese momento no.

…

Al otro dia Terry fue al hospital, donde le preguntó si había hablado con Albert.

—Pero pecosa debiste decirle a Albert sobre lo nuestro –le reclamó Terry con molestia.

—No pude hacerlo –le dijo Candy.

—No tienes valor para decírselo ¿verdad?

—Me va costar mucho hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo sufrir. Por otro lado también está mi abuelo, él quiere mucho que me case con Albert.

—Entonces si no quieres decírselo escapémonos juntos.

—¡Escaparnos!

—Sí, le dejas una carta donde le explicas todo a él y a tu abuelo, es más fácil que decírselo en persona. ¿No lo crees?

—Terry yo no puedo hacer eso…

—Pero nosotros merecemos ser felices pecosa –le dijo con desesperación –Por primera vez en tu vida deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti. Candy es la oportunidad que tenemos de estar juntos no la tires por la borda.

Candy miró a Terry, sabia que era verdad lo que él le desia que ellos despues de tanto sufrimientos merecian estar juntos.

—De acuerdo Terry, nos vamos a escapar.

—Oh mi pecosa no te vas arrepentir, vamos hacer muy felices.

—Terry te amo.

—Y yo a ti –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos, Terry?

—¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche?

—¡Mañana!

—Sí, para que esperar más, entre más pronto terminemos con todo esto mejor.

—Si tienes razón, entonces mañana nos vamos –dijo Candy sintiendo un signo de temor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que no era correcto, sin embargo todo era por estar con el hombre que amaba, ya una vez lo había perdido, esta vez no volvería a pasar lo mismo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuetren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo difruten y me mandes sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Stormaw, Awylin0440, Marisol 92, Silvia, Alebeth, YAGUI FUN, Elo Andrew, MadelRos, Isasi, Mary silenciosa, Bertgirl, lmonroe1214, Rosa, Lizita, iurinibe, K.e.c.s, Ster star, chidamami, candice Ledezma, candice Ledezma,** **Cahuatzinp.**

 **Gracias chicas por sus reviews y por seguir siguendo el fic. Que Dios las bendiga mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **La desición**

La mañana estaba un poco fría y mucho más para Candy que se había levantado más temprano que lo de costumbre, para hacer la carta de renuncia al hospital donde trabajaba. También tenía que hacer otras dos cartas una para su abuelo y otra para Albert, la más difícil de hacer. No sabía cuántas hojas había roto, pero se imaginaba que habían sido muchas por todas las que estaban botadas en su habitación. Decidió tomar otra y comenzar a escribir, pero tampoco le salía las palabras justas para decirle a su querido amigo que no podía casarse con él. Por nada del mundo quería lastimarlo, aunque sabía que era inevitable que eso ocurriera, Albert sufriría mucho y lo peor de todo que solo ella sería la culpable de ese sufrimiento. Él no se merecía que ella le hiciera algo así, él era una de las personas más importante en su vida, con él había compartido muchas cosas, aventuras, tristeza y alegría, hasta habían vivido juntos cuando el tubo amnesia y ella lo cuido, pero él también la cuido a ella, consolándola cuando su relación con Terry se tuvo que terminar. Albert siempre había estado ahí apoyándola en todo momento y ahora ella estaba a punto de pagarle de la peor manera todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero que podía hacer si su corazón quería estar con Terry.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose con una presencia que menos esperaba.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró sobresaltada.

—Pequeña –la saludó sonriente y entrando al departamento más atractivo que nunca a pesar que su ropa era informal.

Esa mañana se había colocado un pantalón color gris y una sencilla camisa en tono verde de manga corta, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, provocando que se viera muy varonil.

Para Candy aquello paso desapercibido, estaba tan nerviosa con aquel escape con Terry, que no se dio cuenta que frente a sus ojos tenia al hombre más guapo del mundo, y que más encima estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

—¿Albert qué haces tan temprano aquí?

—Vine a hacerte una invitación.

—¿Una invitación?

—Sí, que te parece si hoy pasamos el dia juntos.

—¡El dia juntos! –repitió Candy tragando seco.

—Si…que te pareces si nos vamos por ahí algún lugar natural hacer un picnic, solos tú y yo –la miró a los ojos intensamente, mientras le mostraba una seductora sonrisa –¿Qué me dices pequeña?

—¿Y tus obligaciones en tus empresas?

—Olvídate de eso, hoy no tengo cosas importantes que hacer, además esta George que siempre está pendiente de todo.

—Albert…es que yo tengo que ir al hospital.

—Pequeña que yo sepa hoy es tu dia libre…Así que no tienes ninguna excusa para que no quieras salir con tu prometido –le sonrió –Ve a ponerte hermosa y nos vamos.

La rubia suspiro, pensando que tal vez sería bueno hacer ese paseo con Albert y así tener la oportunidad de hablar con el directamente sin que nadie los interrumpa. Rápidamente se fue a su habitación donde se colocó un bonito vestido en tono damasco que le asentaba muy bien a su delgada silueta.

...

Una hora después Candy y Albert pasaron a comprar unas cosas de comer y se fueron a un hermoso parque, para pasar el dia. Ahí se sentaron debajo de un árbol para disfrutar del dia despejado y el hermoso paisaje del lugar, rodeado de árboles, flores y una pequeña laguna que se podía ver a lo lejos.

—Me hacía falta salir un poco, a mí me encanta la naturaleza que no puedo dejar de disfrutar de ella –comentó Albert aspirando el aire puro con aroma a bosque. Su aroma favorito.

—¿Extrañas mucho tu vida de antes verdad? –le preguntó Candy sabiendo que era así, que aunque su amigo ahora era el millonario William Albert Andrew, en el fondo de su corazón siempre iba estar ese hombre aventurero que ella conoció.

—Si pequeña –admitió con una voz melancólica -Abecés me dan ganas de tomar mi mochila y salir a recorrer el mundo, pero después me acuerdo que no puedo hacerlo, que mi vida ya cambió.

—Te entiendo, Albert...

—Lo bueno que ahora te voy a tener a ti y los hijos que vamos a tener que me darán las fuerzas para seguir siendo William Albert Andrew.

—¿Albert tu estas seguro que deseas que yo sea tu esposa?

—Claro que estoy seguro pequeña ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Bueno…por qué no soy la más indicada para ser tu esposa, con lo atolondrada que soy al final te traería puros problemas.

—Pequeña no digas eso tú solo me traerías felicidad.

—A pesar que ni siquiera se cocinar. Tú te mereces otro tipo de mujer.

—Jajajaja pequeña tu sabes que eso no me importa. Te amo como eres, yo deseo que tú seas mi esposa, nadie más –le dijo acariciándole una mejilla mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella, esos labios que moría por probar.

Candy cerro sus ojos sintiendo el aliento cálido de su prometido, que se acercaba sus labios llegándolos a rozar, en un rose que la envolvió por completo y la hiso sentir un fuerte temor.

—¡Albert no! –exclamó asustada parándose bruscamente, sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo que la obligo a frotarse sus brazos.

Él también se paró al ver la repentina reacción de la rubia.

—¿Que pasa pequeña? –le preguntó.

—Albert tenemos que hablar…-le respondió ella, que de una vez por toda quería decir todo aquello que le estaba aprisionando el pecho.

—Pequeña si me vas a salir con lo mismo que no me amas, ya te dije que eso no me importa…

—Albert tienes que escucharme, es que yo…

—Es que nada pequeña, te amo y no descansare hasta conquistar tu corazón –le dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besándola sin que ella lo pudiera impedir.

Fue un beso tierno, anhelado y profundo. Un beso que reclamaba como su prometido, un beso con el que soñó muchas noches y un beso que reafirmaba que solamente ella, su pequeña era la mujer de su vida. No le cabía duda que ella había nacido para él y él para ella. Definitivamente el destino sabía lo que hacía y siempre la había colocado en su camino, desde que era una niña, en una colina de pony, donde desde entonces el sin saber que era su prometida la comenzó a proteger, para siempre verla con esa sonrisa que el tanto ama.

El beso poco a poco se fue rompiendo dejando los labios temblorosos de ambos. Candy no sabía lo que sentía en ese instante, su corazón estaba lleno de confusión. Solo Terry la había besado, solo él había probado de su dulzura, pero ahora lo había hecho Albert, el hombre que por muchos años fue su mejor amigo y protector. No podía negar que aquel beso había tocado lo más profundo de su alma, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir que estaba traicionando los besos de Terry.

—¿Pequeña estas bien? –le preguntó Albert al notar que Candy estaba como en las nubes.

—Sí, estoy bien –respondió ella como aturdida.

Él se acercó a la rubia nuevamente, para volver a probar de esos labios que lo dejaron aún más enloquecido por ella, ahora esos labios eran solo de él, así que tenía el derecho de reclamarlos cuando quisiera, pero en ese instante uno de los automóviles de los Andrew se estacionó frente de ellos, donde bajaron los hermanos Cornwell.

—¿Stear, Archie que hacen aquí? –les preguntó Albert sorprendido de verlos.

—Tio, Candy sentimos mucho interrumpirlos, es que paso algo grave.

—¿Que pasó muchachos?

—El abuelo de Candy se puso muy enfermo –contestó Archie.

—¡Mi abuelo enfermo! -exclamó la rubia.

—Sí, dicen que se lo llevaron a un hospital.

—Albert llévame con el –le pidió Candy afligida.

—Si pequeña, vamos de inmediato.

...

Candy y Albert llegaron al hospital, que era el mismo donde ella trabajaba. En uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Sally que estaba muy triste por lo que le había pasado al señor Edwards.

—¿Sally como esta mi abuelo? –le preguntó Candy preocupada.

—Prima el abuelo se puso muy mal.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Esta mañana lo encontramos inconsciente en su recamara. Candy no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi abuelito.

Candy la abrazo.

—Ya tranquila prima…él se va poner bien. Voy haberlo enseguida.

—No te van a dejar pasar…

—No te preocupes yo trabajo en este hospital. Albert quédate con mi prima por favor.

—Si pequeña, ve a ver a tu abuelo.

La rubia se dirigió a la sala donde habían llevado al anciano.

—¿Doctor como esta mi abuelo? –le preguntó de inmediato acercándose a la cama donde estaba el hombre muy pálido y ojeroso.

—¿Es su abuelo enfermera Candy?

—Si…¿qué tiene?

—Tuvo un infarto.

—¡Un infarto!

—Si…está muy delicado.

—Por favor Doctor no permita que se muera mi abuelo, lo acabo de conocer –le suplicó la rubia afligida por la salud del anciano.

—Tranquila enfermera Candy, vamos hacer todo lo posible para que se recupere.

—¿Déjeme cuidar de él?

—Por supuesto…La dejo un momento, vuelvo de inmediato.

El doctor salió de la sala y la rubia con mucho cariño comenzó a acariciarle la frente a su abuelo, sintiendo un gran temor de perderlo justo ahora que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. En ese momento se sintió culpable pensando que tal vez lo que le había pasado a su abuelito era una señal, o mejor dicho un castigo por querer escaparse con Terry de una manera que no correspondía.

Minutos después entro Albert para saber cómo se encontraba el señor Edwards.

—¿Pequeña cómo está tu abuelo? –le preguntó.

—A mi abuelo le dio un infarto, tengo miedo que se muera –le respondió abrazándolo.

—Tranquila pequeña, tu abuelo no se va morir.

El anciano comenzó a reaccionar.

—Mi... querida nieta... estas aquí... –le dijo con una voz entre cortada.

—Abuelito te vas a poner bien –le dijo ella con dulzura - Yo te voy a cuidar para que te recuperes. Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer juntos.

—Lo se…Candy, pero no sé si tenga las fuerzas para poder seguir viviendo.

—Se tiene que poner bien señor Edwards –le dijo Albert –Recuerde que tiene que entregarme a Candy el dia que nos casemos.

—Me hubiera gustado tanto poder estar el dia de su boda...

Candy se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de su abuelo, él deseaba tanto que se casara con Albert, que ella no podía quitarle esa alegría a ese hombre que estaba ahí con riesgo de morir. Habían sido muchos años sin saber quién era su familia, que no podía dejar a su abuelo ahora que el más la necesitaba. Aunque le doliera en el alma tenía que tomar una decisión, una decisión que mandaría al carajo todos aquellos planes que tenía con Terry. Una decisión que la haría renunciar al hombre que amaba nuevamente y una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—Y así va ser abuelito, tú me entregaras a Albert el dia de mi boda…-le dijo Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con seguridad.

—Eso me aria muy feliz... mi querida nieta... –le dijo el señor Edwards con una leve sonrisa.

Candy le dio un beso en la frente, pensando que ahora venía lo más difícil decirle a Terry que no se iría con él.

...

Más tarde Fabiola llegó al hospital, para saber cómo se encontraba su padre.

—¿Cómo está papá? –le preguntó a Sally que estaba en la sala de espera del hospital.

—Reacciono. Candy lo está cuidando.

—¡Candy!

—Sí, ella trabaja en este hospital.

—Lo último que me faltaba que esa muchacha trabaje aquí.

—¿Mamá dime la verdad estuviste discutiendo con el abuelo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por qué él siempre se pone mal cuando discute contigo.

—Sí, pero todo fue por culpa de Candy.

—¿Que tiene que ver ella?

—Tu abuelo le quiere dar el apellido Edwards e incluirla en su testamento -le contó Fabiola con rabia.

—Y que tiene de malo eso mamá, ella también es su nieta.

—Nosotros merecemos quedarnos con todo, no Candy, es una aparecida.

—¡Eres muy ambiciosa mamá!

—Solo estoy defendiendo lo que nos pertenece hija. Parece que se te olvida que tu padre cuando murió no nos dejó nada.

—Lo se mamá…

—Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos, yo sé lo que hago. No voy a dejar que Candy se quede con el dinero de mi padre, eso te lo aseguro –dijo Fabiola con una mirada llena de ambición.

—Estas muy mal mamá –dijo la joven sintiendo temor de la actitud de su madre, que la podía llevar a cometer alguna locura.

…

Por la tarde Candy se fue a la estación, donde Terry la estaba esperando ansioso para irse juntos a Nueva York. Ahí comenzarían una nueva vida, una vida que ambos se merecían por todo lo que sufrieron en el pasado por su triste separación. Pero ahora las cosas sería diferente, ya nada ni nadie se opondría a su amor y solo la felicidad seria su compañera.

—Pecosa –la nombró el al verla llegar –Subamos de inmediato, el tren está por partir.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento Terry, pero no voy a irme contigo a Nueva York.

—¿Que…?

—¡Que no puedo irme contigo! Mi abuelo se puso muy enfermo, el me necesita, no puedo dejarlo así.

—¡Pecosa tú no puedes hacerme esto, tienes que venir conmigo! –la tomó por los brazos –Olvídate de tu abuelo, de Albert, de todos, solo piensa en lo felices que vamos a ser juntos.

—¡No Terry! –se soltó de el bruscamente sintiendo que su corazón una vez más se rompía en mil pedazos –Comprende que no puedo dejar a mi abuelo, se puede morir.

—¿Vas a sacrificar nuestro amor por tu abuelo?

—Si Terry. Es mi familia, lo acabó de encontrar, no podría irme tranquila dejándolo así. Al parecer el destino no desea que estemos juntos.

—¿Te vas a casar con Albert?

Ella bajó la mirada sin tener las fuerzas para responder.

—¡Dímelo Candy te va a casar con Albert! -le exigió zamarreándola por los brazo -¡Dímelo de una vez!

—Si…voy a casarme con él. Es lo que quiere mi abuelo y lo voy a complacer.

Terry la soltó sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida. Realmente el destino se estaba ensañando con el, siempre le estaba poniendo ostaculos para que no fuera feliz. Antes habia sido Susana y ahora el abuelo de Candy se estaba interponiendo en su felicidad junto a su pecosa, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir, no iba dejar que Candy lo dejará.

—¡Candy tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo te amo! –la tomó por el rostro –¡Mi amor recapacita, vámonos juntos si te casa con Albert vas hacer muy infeliz con él!

—Lo siento, mi decisión está tomada…Olvídame Terry, que yo haré lo mismo contigo –le dijo Candy saliendo corriendo de la estación con el corazón destrozado, igual que cuando tuvo que dejarlo en Nueva York.

El destino no la quería al lado de aquel amor de adolescencia, sino al lado de Albert, él era su destino, ya no le cabía duda que así era y que por más que ella trato de negarse, el destino de ella y de él estaba escrito desde siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo la historia y comentandola, tambien a las que la han colocado en sus favoritas y a las que leen anonimamente, mil gracias a todas por su apoyo.  
**

 **Saludos para :**

 **Silvia, Mary silenciosa, Awylin0440, Nina, Isasi, Stormaw, Alebeth, Elo Andrew, Karina, Guest, MadelRos, tutypineapple, C.C. Suu, Alexy fanalbert, Lizita, clauygc, K.e.c.s, Adoradandrew, sayuri1707, Enamorada, iurinibe, Jennifer, Ster star, jeanete perez.**

 **Besitos para todas, que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO V**

 **La boda**

 ** _Tres meses después…_**

Candy luciendo su hermoso vestido de novia caminaba hacia el altar, del brazo de su abuelo que gracias a Dios se había recuperado. El anciano la llevaba hasta Albert, el hombre que iba ser su esposo, el padre de sus hijos y compañero de toda su vida. Una persona extraordinaria, que siempre ha estado a su lado incondicionalmente, que la ama sinceramente y que iba ser todo para hacerla feliz. Definitivamente Albert era su destino, desde que habían nacidos sus vidas se unieron en una unión que ambos desconocían, pero que inesperadamente descubrieron para emprender una nueva vida juntos, pero ya no como amigos que siempre se apoyaban, esta vez sería como marido y mujer.

Al llegar al altar que estaba decorado con muchas flores. Albert le tomó una mano mostrándole un amplia sonrisa, ella también le sonrió y ambos se pararon frente al reverendo, para que comenzara la ceremonia, ceremonia que para Candy fue una eternidad, porque por más que no quería pensar en Terry, el aparecía en su memoria atormentándola con todos los recuerdo que tenía de él. Recuerdos que solo la lastimaban y le provocaban ganas de llorar, pero no quería llorar, no por un amor que nunca iba poder ser, tenía que tragarse esas lágrimas y sonreír, siempre sonreír frente a todos, como tanto le gustaba a él, a su príncipe de la colina.

—William Albert Andrew acepta como esposa a Candice White Edwards para amarla y respetarla todo los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe –le preguntó a Albert.

—Si acepto…-contestó con seguridad.

—Candice White Edwards acepta como esposo a Albert William Andrew para amarlo y respetarlo todo los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe –le preguntó a ella.

—Si acepto –contestó Candy.

Se colocaron los anillos y el reverendo dijo las últimas palabras.

—Ante Dios los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Andrew puede besar a la novia.

Albert le levantó el velo y la besó sellando ese compromiso que uniria sus vidas para siempre. Por fin esa chiquilla que conoció una vez en una colina de pony y que sin saber su padre comprometió era su querida esposa, una esposa que iba hacer todo para protegerla, respetarla y hacerla feliz. La amaba con todo su corazón, así que desde ahora en adelante ella iba ser la razón de su vida, junto a los hijos que Dios le pudiera enviar, esperaba que fueran muchos, él había tenido solo una hermana que murió muy joven, así que quería tener una familia grande con muchos pequeños que le dieran alegría a su mansión.

Al salir de la iglesia se subieron a un carruaje adornado con cintas blancas y flores que los conducirían de regreso a la mansión, donde se realizaría la fiesta. Tomados de la mano emprendían su viaje, sin imaginarse que Terry desde una esquina los había estado observando cuando se subieron al coche, con el corazón desgarrado y lleno de resentimiento por perder nuevamente a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo esta vez no sería para siempre, algo iba ser para recuperar a su pecosa, ella lo amaba a él, con Albert se había casado por su abuelo, así que todavía le quedaba una esperanza de poder recuperar su amor.

...

La pareja de recién casados al llegar a la mansión de inmediato comenzaron a bailar el vals de los novios siendo vistos por presentes que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Entre ellos el señor Edwards que miraba a su nieta con mucha emoción, sintiéndose realmente feliz de poder haberla encontrado y que se cumpliera ese compromiso que hiso años atrás con su querido amigo William Andrew.

Por otro lado Elroy también observaba a Candy y Albert que danzaban por todo el salón, con un signo de temor, pensando sí la rubia iba ser una buena esposa para su sobrino. Ella habría preferido que William se hubiera casado con otra mujer, una del gusto de ella, pero que podía hacer, el destino había querido que Candy fuera la señora Andrew, esa chiquilla que nunca ha soportado y que ahora tendrá que poner todos sus esfuerzos para llevarse bien con ella. Después de todo ya no era la huérfana sin familia, sino la nieta de Peter Edwards, un integrante del concejo y amigo de los Andrew de toda la vida. También sabía que ella tendría que enseñarle hacer una buena esposa, estaba consiente que no iba ser fácil por la personalidad de la rubia, pero tendría que intentarlo para que Candy fuera una gran dama de la cual su sobrino William se sintiera orgulloso de llevar del brazo.

En otro lugar del salón Fabiola mientras tomaba una copa de champaña también los miraba, pero con un profundo odio hacia a la rubia, ya que ese dia en la mañana se enteró que su padre había mandado a buscar a su abogado para cambiar el testamento donde incluiría a Candy. Eso le había causado una profunda rabia, ahora toda la fortuna de su padre tendría que compartirla con su sobrina, algo que no iba a permitir.

—Como odio a tu hija Emma, porque tuvo que aparecer –murmuró mientras tomaba champaña con una mirada llena de amargura.

Los novios terminaron de bailar y Albert se acercó a saludar a unos amigos, mientras que Candy se puso a platicar con sus amigas Annie y Patty.

—¿Candy cómo te siente? –le preguntó Patty.

—Bien –respondió la rubia.

—¿Está segura de lo que hiciste?

—Si Patty, creo que fue lo mejor. Albert es un hombre maravilloso que me va hacer muy feliz.

—¿Y Terry? -le preguntó Annie.

—Tengo que olvidarme de Terry, ahora en mi corazón solo tiene que estar Albert, mi esposo.

—No te va ser fácil olvidarlo.

—Lo se…el amor por Terry no se me pasará de la noche a la mañana, es algo que poco a poco tengo que ir sacando de mi corazón.

—Espero que te enamores de Albert, el merece tu amor.

—Yo también lo espero Annie –suspiró Candy pensativa, esperando que fuera así, que pudiera lograr amar a Albert con todas sus fuerzas y que aquello que sintió por Terry se convirtiera en solo un recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser.

—Pasando a otra cosa Candy ¿por qué no vinieron a la boda los Legan? -preguntó Patty que no los vio llegar a la fiesta.

—Les mandamos una invitación, pero dijeron que no podrían asistir.

—Yo pienso que fue porque Elisa y Niel se morían de la envidia por tu boda.

—Puede ser Patty –sonrió Candy - En todo caso se siente una paz tan grande sin ellos.

Las tres jovencitas se echaron a reír.

En eso se le acercó el señor Edwards.

—Mi querida nieta podemos hablar a solas un momento –le pidió.

—Si abuelo. Chicas después nos vemos –dijo Candy tomando del brazo al anciano.

—Ve Candy nosotras vamos a buscar a nuestros novios -dijo Annie -¿Aproposito donde estarán Archie y Stear?

—No lo se Annie, vamos a buscarlos -dijo Patty caminando hacia otro lugar del salón.

...

Ambos llegaron al jardín de la mansión.

—Candice hoy es un dia muy feliz para mí, una porque te tengo a mi lado y otra por que te entregué en el altar a el hijo de mi amigo William, pudiendo cumplir ese compromiso que años atrás hice con él.

—Lo se abuelo, ese compromiso era muy importante para ti –le dijo Candy viendo lo contento que se veía su abuelo con su boda con Albert, todo indicaba que sus sacrificio estaba valiendo la pena y eso la hacía sentirse más conforme con su decisión.

—Sí, pero bueno no solo te traje para decirte eso mi querida nieta, sino para entregarte algo –dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo.

—¿Qué es esto abuelo?

—Ábrela.

Candy tomó la cajita y la abrió encontrándose con un lindo collar de diamante.

—¿Y esto es para mí?

—Sí, este collar se lo compré años atrás a tu madre, para cuando ella se casara, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Por eso ahora te lo entrego a ti que eres su hija.

—¡Oh abuelito gracias! –lo abrazo con cariño y emoción –Me hace muy feliz tener algo de mi madre. Lo voy a cuidar como un tesoro.

—Lo se Candy…Estoy seguro que Emma tu madre también debe estar feliz de que yo te dé a ti el collar que iba ser para ella.

—¿Me ayudas a colocármelo?

—Sí, te va quedar precioso –dijo el anciano colocandoselo pensando que también se lo estaba colocando a su hija.

—¿Abuelo puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Mi mamá amo mucho a mi padre?

—Si ella se enamoró de él, pero ese mal hombre solo jugo con sus sentimientos, la quería solo por mi dinero. Cuando yo me di cuenta lo aleje de ella, por eso él se vengó llevándote con él.

—Me duele saber que mi padre fue así de malo, le hiso daño a mi madre y me alejo de ti –dijo Candy con voz quebrada sintiendo un gran dolor por la actitud del hombre que le dio la vida.

Su abuelo la abrazo.

—Candy no te pongas así, lo importante que ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos va volver a separar.

—Si tienes razón abuelito. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también. Vamos a entrar al salón, tu esposo te debe estar buscando…

Llegaron al salón y Fabiola junto a Sally se le acercaron.

—Papá te estaba buscando –le dijo Fabiola posando sus ojos en el collar que Candy tenía en su cuello.

Sally también lo miró.

—¿Prima y ese collar tan bello?

—Me lo regaló el abuelo –contestó Candy tocándoselo con una de sus mano.

—¡Ese collar era de Emma! –exclamó Fabiola recordando el dia que su padre se lo compró a su hermana.

—Si Fabiola era el collar de tu hermana, pero ahora le pertenece a Candy.

Fabiola trato de controlar su furia, en ese instante quiso acercarse a la rubia y arrebatarle el collar del cuello. Ahora sí que la odiaba mucho más la hija de su hermana no solo había llegado a quitarle una parte de su herencia sino también el cariño de su padre.

—Papá nosotras nos vamos –le dijo Fabiola que no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir en la boda de su sobrina.

—Pero hija es temprano todavía.

—Yo no quiero irme, la estoy pasando muy bien –dijo Sally con entusiasmó.

—Tía Fabiola quédense, todavía falta partir el pastel -le pidió Candy con amabilidad.

—No, nos vamos –contestó Fabiola con una voz seca –¿Papá te vienes con nosotras?

—No Fabiola, me voy más tarde. Quiero quedarme otro rato más con mi nieta.

—Se te olvida que tuviste un infarto y que tienes que hacer reposo. Tu Candy lo sabes muy bien ¿acaso no eres enfermera?

—Bueno...sí. Abuelo tal vez sea mejor que te vayas.

—No mi querida nieta, yo me siento mejor que nunca.

—¿Como quieras papá? -dijo Fabiola frustrada de no poder llevarse a su padre -Sally nos vamos.

—Pero mamá…

—Te digo que nos vamos –dijo Fabiola sacándola a tirones del salón.

Candy se quedó mirándola, sintiendo que su tía era una mujer muy dura. Sintió pena por su prima Sally de tener una madre así.

—¿Pequeña y esa mirada tan triste? –le preguntó Albert al llegar a su lado.

—No es nada, Albert –le sonrió –¿Dónde estabas?

—Con unos amigos y George ¿y tú donde te me escapaste? –la tomó por la cintura.

—Estaba conmigo –le contestó el señor Edwards.

—Mi abuelo me regaló este collar –se lo mostró Candy –Era de mi madre.

—Te ves más hermosa con él.

—Albert estaba pensando que podríamos partir el pastel.

—Me parece una buena idea pequeña.

—¡Muero por probarlo!

—Jajajaja siempre tan comilona.

La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que los invitados comenzaron a marcharse de la mansión, satisfechos de haber participado de la boda de las dos familias más poderosas del País. Una boda que quedaria en la memoria de muchos y por supuestos en los periodicos de la época.

...

Los recién casado se habían marchado horas antes a Lakewood donde pasarían un par de días, ya que la luna de miel la habían dejado para después por la enfermedad del señor Edwards, Candy no quería dejar solo a su abuelo hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. Al llegar a la mansión Albert de inmediato la llevó a la que sería su habitación de casados, la más grande y lujosa de toda la residencia, decorada con flores y velas para darle un toque más romántico.

Al entrar Candy se dio cuenta de lo hermosa y elegante que era la recamara. Con lujosos muebles y una amplia cama de cuatro columnas decorada con mucho almohadones y sabanas de seda.

—¿Qué te parece la recamara, pequeña? ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Albert abrazándola por detrás.

—Sí, está muy bonita –respondió ella muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar en ese cuarto con Albert. Ahora ella era su esposa y tenía que cumplirle como tal.

Él le dio un beso en el cuello, aspirando ese aroma a rosas que a el tanto le gustaba, embriagándose del perfume de la que en minutos más iba ser su mujer.

—No te imaginas cuando he soñado con ese momento mi amor –le dijo con una voz ronca –Hoy vas hacer mía, solo mía.

El la volteo y la beso apasionadamente, pero Candy estaba tan tensa que era como si estuviera besando a una estatua.

—¿Que sucede pequeña? –le preguntó rompiendo el besó.

—Albert, yo…

Él se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a su pequeña, él se sentía tan ansioso por hacerla suya, que no pensó que todo eso era algo nuevo para ella.

—Candy si no te sientes preparada para estar conmigo, lo podemos dejar para después.

—Pero soy tu esposa, mi deber es…

—Lo sé, pero sé también que esto es nuevo para ti, así que no te quiero presionar. Consumaremos nuestro matrimonio cuando te sientas preparada –le dijo con una sonrisa –Es más voy a dormir en otra recamara, así te quedas aquí tranquila.

La rubia lo miró dándose cuenta que era el hombre más comprensivo del mundo. No quería presionarla para que estuviera con él, realmente Albert si merecía su amor y ella iba poner todo de su parte para enamorarse de él, después de todo él era su príncipe de la colina, su primer amor.

—Gracias Albert –le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—De nada pequeña, yo solo quiero verte feliz. Me voy a otra habitación.

—Hasta mañana Albert.

—Hasta mañana, pequeña –le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y se marchó pensando que había hecho bien, que aunque se moría de ganas de estar con su esposa, la esperaría hasta cuando ella se sintiera preparada y sobre todo cuando comenzara a enamorarse de él.

Candy y Albert estuvieron dos semanas maravillosas en Lakewood, compartiendo largas cabalgatas al terminar la tarde por la orilla del arroyo. Por las noche románticas cenas, donde recordaban los viejos tiempos de cuando vivían en el departamento. También aprovecharon para visitar a la Hogar de Pony, ya que la señorita Pony y la hermana María no pudieron asistir a la boda por que dos de los niños se encontraban enfermos.

...

Era su último dia en Lakewood, al dia siguiente regresarían a Chicago. Esa noche Albert mandó a preparar una cena especial que probaron frente a la chimenea mientras tomaban champaña.

—Voy a extrañar mucho Lakewood –comentó Candy con melancolía.

—Yo también, pero podemos volver cuando quieras.

—¡Me encantaría¡ Este lugar es muy importante para mí –dijo Candy recordando todo los bellos momentos que ha pasado en aquella mansión.

—Lo se…pequeña…

—Además está cerca del Hogar de Pony y podre visitar a mis madres y los niños –dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Él le acaricio una mejilla con ternura.

—Me gusta tanto verte sonreír…Quiero verte siempre así contenta a mi lado.

—Y lo estoy Albert…

—¿En serio pequeña…?

—Si…eres un hombre extraordinario que siempre estás haciendo cosas para hacerme feliz.

—Lo hago porque te amo Candy –la miró a los ojos intensamente –Nunca podría amar a otra persona que no fueras tú. Siempre le voy a estar agradecido a mi padre que me haya comprometido contigo.

Candy se quedó en silencio, pensando en aquel compromiso que cambio su vida completamente.

—¿Paso algo pequeña? –le preguntó Albert al notar su silencio.

—No, nada…solo quiero que me abraces –le pidió acercándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

—Encantado, señora Andrew –le contestó abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Candy se aferró más a él y cerró sus ojos sintiendo un gran temor de no poder ser una buena esposa para Albert y sobre todo no poder hacerlo feliz.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a cada una de ustedes todos los reviews que me han mandado. Les pido disculpa por no poder contestarle sus mensaje por tiempo, pero si los leo todos con mucha alegria de saber que estan difruntado del fic. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Besitos para todas y espero seguir leyendo sus mesajes que siempre lo hacen con cariño y respeto.**

 **Awylin0440, Nina, Alebeth, Silvia , Stormaw, C.C. Suu, Guest, chidamami, tutypineapplejeanete perez, Adoradandrew, Candyfan777, Cokieandrew, chidamami, K.e.c.s, Lizita, Isasi, lmonroe1214, Alexy fanalbert, Cami Andrew, NatyAndrew, Luna azul, Lizita, Jennifer, GabyAmor, Alexy fanalbert, Fan Verde Azul, Duquesa Belen, Loreley Ardlay, Guest, Luci, EveR Blue, Anylu Pony, carmenflgt, Leti.**

 **Que tengas un lindo fin de semana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO VI  
**

 **El regreso de Terry**

Candy y Albert llegaron a Chicago donde comenzaron con su vida de casados. El comenzó a retomar sus negocios y Candy guiada por Elroy aprendía hacer una buena esposa, pasándose largas tarde junto a la anciana, donde esta le enseñaba miles de cosas, cosas que Candy ponía poco interés por que siempre su mente estaba en otro lugar. En los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, en un amor que no pudo ser y en otro amor que todos los días le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado. Y ahora se encontraba convertida en una mujer casada, con responsabilidades que cumplir como esposa de William Albert Andrew.

—Candice esta semana vamos a tener una reunión social, con algunas amistades. Quiero que tú te encargues de prepararlo todo –le dijo Elroy.

—¡Yo! –exclamó Candy sobresaltada ante la petición de la anciana.

—Sí. De apoco tienes que ir tomando tu lugar como señora de esta casa.

—Pero yo no me siento preparada para eso.

—Tienes que hacerlo Candice, comprende que tu vida ya cambió. Además vendrá tu abuelo a la reunión.

—¡Vendrá mi abuelo!

—Si…

—Bueno si es así colocare todos mis esfuerzos para que esa reunión salga bien.

—Eso espero Candice, tienes que dejar bien el nombre de la familia. Bueno…me siento un poco cansada, me voy a descansar a mí a habitación –dijo parándose del sillón.

—Vaya a descasar tía abuela. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena –dijo Candy aliviada que la mujer se hubiera marchado.

La rubia salió al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, todas las cosas que le había enseñado la anciana le provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sobre todo con lo último que tenía que organizar una reunión social. Algo que no tenía idea como hacer, ella ni siquiera había asistido a una, menos iba saber cómo hacerla. Como extrañaba su vida de antes, su trabajo en el hospital, sus pacientes y compañeras enfermeras, deseaba mucho volver, sabía que Albert no se opondría, pero la tía abuela pondría el grito en el cielo y ahora que su relación estaba marchando bien, era mejor dejar las cosas así para no volver a tener problemas con ella.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!–la llamaron los hermanos Cornwell que habían salido a dar un paseo a caballo.

—Hola chicos –los saludó ella haciéndole una seña con la mano –¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?

—Muy bonito, podrías haber venido con nosotros –le dijo Archie.

—Estaba con la tía abuela.

—Pobre de ti gatita, ya me imaginó como te estaría torturando con sus cosas.

—Mucho…me llegó a doler la cabeza.

—Jajajaja -río Stear –La tía abuela nunca va cambiar ¿Y tio Albert?

—No ha llegado de la oficina.

—Entonces ven con nosotros a dar un paseo.

—¿Ahora…?

—Si ahora…

—De acuerdo –sonrió Candy subiéndose al caballo de Stear –Me ara muy bien distraerme un poco.

...

Elroy desde la ventana de su habitación se dio cuenta que Candy había salido a dar un paseo con Stear y Archie, pensó que era el momento indicado para hablar con su sobrino William de algo que la tenía muy inquieta. Se cambió de ropa y bajo al salón donde le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la empresa Andrew, donde Albert se encontraba trabajando.

—¿Tía Elroy que haces aquí? –le preguntó Albert al verla entrar a la oficina, algo que le extrañó mucho ya que ella nunca iba visitarlo a su trabajo.

—Tenemos que hablar, William –le dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio del rubio.

—Me podrías haber esperado que llegara a la mansión, tía.

—Es que quería hablar a solas contigo, sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Si William –contestó la anciana con seriedad –Me tiene preocupada lo que está pasando entre Candice y tú.

—¿A qué te refieres tía?

—Me refiero a que no están llevando una vida de casados, desde que llegaron de Lakewood no han dormido juntos. Así como van esa muchacha nunca te va dar un heredero.

Albert dio un pesado suspiró y se paró del escritorio, pensando que esa conversación con su tía Elroy no iba ser nada agradable para él.

—Haber tía Elroy, yo te tengo mucho respeto, pero no te voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida privada con mi esposa.

—William yo sé que no debo meterme en tu intimidad con Candice, pero encuentro que no es normal que ustedes no lleven una vida de marido mujer.

—Tía yo sé que no es algo normal –reconoció Albert –Pero lo que pase entre Candy y yo no lo voy hablar ni contigo ni con nadie, eso es algo de los dos. Así que por favor no te vuelvas a meter en eso y no te preocupes tanto por el heredero, que el dia menos pensado te damos la sorpresa que mi pequeña me va dar un hijo.

—Eso espero William, no quiero pensar que tu matrimonio con Candice fue un error –dijo Elroy presintiendo que esa relación no iba por buen camino.

…

Llegó el dia de la reunión social y Candy se sentía nerviosa, ya que no sabía si las cosas saldrían bien. Se encontraba en su cuarto caminando de un lado para otro, pensando si había hecho todo lo que la tía abuela le había indicado. El coctel, la decoración, las instrucciones a los sirvientes, eran tantas cosas que no tenía muy claro si había hecho lo indicado para la ocasión. Quería quedar bien con la tía abuela, que se diera cuenta que ella no era ninguna inútil, pero también deseaba que Albert y su abuelo se sintieran orgullosa de ella que podía ser la señora Andrew que ellos esperaban.

—¿Mi amor estas listas? –le preguntó Albert al entrar al cuarto, vestido con un elegante traje color gris que lo hacía verse guapísimo.

—Sí, estoy lista –respondió ella que lucía un hermoso vestido en tono calipso, acompañado de un juego de collar y aretes de esmeralda que Albert le había regalado.

—Estas preciosa, pequeña.

—¿En serio me veo bien?

Él la tomó por la cintura.

—Estas tan preciosa que me dieron ganas de quedarme aquí contigo y darte miles de besos –le dijo besándole el cuello.

—Albert tenemos que bajar…-rio ella.

—Lo sé pequeña, si no bajamos la tía Elroy nos mata.

—Me siento tan nerviosa ¿Crees que a los invitados le guste lo que organicé?

—Le va a encantar pequeña, tienes que tener confianza en ti.

—Si tienes razón, bajemos…-le dijo ella tomándole el brazo.

—Sí pequeña, bajemos de una vez…

Llegaron al salón donde Candy y Albert comenzaron a recibir a los invitados, amistades de los Andrew y algunos integrantes del concejo de ancianos, entre ellos el abuelo de la rubia, junto a su hija Fabiola que siempre lo acompañaba a ese tipo de reuniones.

—Abuelo que bueno verte –lo saludó Candy dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Mi querida nieta ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, abuelo.

—Te ves tan bella, veo que te ha hecho muy bien el matrimonio.

—Es que se casó conmigo señor Edwards –dijo Albert en tono de broma.

—Jajajaja eso es verdad William.

—¿Abuelo cómo te has sentido?

—Mucho mejor mi querida nieta.

—¿Cómo esta tía Fabiola?

—Bien, Candy…-contestó la mujer seria como siempre.

—¿Y dónde está mi prima Sally?

—Ahí viene. Lo que pasa que mi hija trajó a un amigo.

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí Candy, al parecer tu prima tiene un pretendiente –comentó el señor Edwards con una sonrisa.

En eso apareció Sally, luciendo un bonito vestido en tono fucsia y acompañada del mismísimo Terry Granchester, que también vestía muy bien para la ocasión.

Candy casi se desmaya al verlos juntos, ya que nunca imaginó que el amigo de su prima fuera precisamente Terry.

—Hola Candy, señor Andrew –los saludó Sally –Miren a quien traje conmigo a Terry, él me dijo que ustedes lo conocían de Londres.

—Terry que sorpresa verte aquí -contestó Candy pálida como un papel.

—Quería darles una sorpresa con venir –dijo Terry con doble intención, mientras mostraba una mirada desafiante que la rubia persivió –Albert, tanto tiempo sin vernos amigo.

—Si mucho tiempo Terry…-dijo Albert que también estaba desconcertado con la presencia del actor –No sabía que eras amigo de la prima de Candy.

—Nos conocemos hace poco con Sally, estamos haciendo una bonita amistad.

—Terry es un chico muy entretenido, la pasamos muy bien juntos –añadió la joven con entusiasmó –Aparte que es mi actor favorito.

—Me alegro por ustedes –dijo Albert que no dejaba de sentirse un poco inquieto por la presencia de Terry, ya que después de todo Candy, su esposa estuvo muy enamorada de él –Pequeña me acompañas a saludar a unos amigos.

—Si Albert…Bueno ustedes disfruten de la reunión.

—Gracias Candy –dijo Terry con una leve sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a la rubia –A se me olvidaba felicitarlos por su boda.

—Gracias Terry…pequeña vamos…-dijo Albert llevándola a otro lugar del salón.

Terry los miró con una sonrisa, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, todo gracias a Sally que la estaba utilizando para estar cerca de su pecosa. El destino le había puesto en su camino a la prima de la mujer que amaba, así que no la iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad que nececitaba para recuperarla. Él sabía que Candy lo amaba a él, así que no iba descansar hasta volver a tenerla a su lado, aunque eso significara lastimar a Sally y Albert, pero ya nada le importaba solo volver a tener a Candy, su único amor.

Los rubios llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Stear, Archie y Annie que estaban muy asombrados con la presencia del actor.

—¿Candy, tio Albert que hace Terry Granchester aquí? –les preguntó Stear.

—Vino con la prima de mi pequeña.

—¿Gatita tu sabias que Terry y tu prima se conocían? –le preguntó Archie.

—No, no lo sabía…-respondió ella como ausente, sintiendo que el regresó de Terry le iba a traer problemas.

Más tarde todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la reunión, menos Candy que no dejaba de sentirse incomoda con la presencia de Terry. No entendía que hacia ahí en la mansión junto Sally, porque estaba haciendo eso, porque tenía que aparecer en su vida, si ella ya estaba con Albert, él era su esposo y eso ella lo iba respetar. Algo tenía que hacer para encontrar la manera de decirle a Terry que se fuera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hasta que vio que Albert entraba a la biblioteca con su abuelo y dos integrante del consejo de ancianos. Por otro lado Sally había ido al baño, así que era el momento indicado para hablar con su amor de adolesencia, le hiso una seña y salió al jardín donde el llegó a su encuentro en solo minutos.

—Pecosa quería tanto verte a sola –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Terry que haces aquí con mi prima? –le preguntó.

—Vine para verte. No te imaginas como he sufrido con tu boda con Albert ¿porque no luchaste por nuestro amor?

—Terry por favor calla –le pidió ella temerosa de que alguien los descubriera –Comprende que lo nuestro no pudo ser. Ahora estoy casada con Albert.

—¡Pero tú me amas a mí!

—Te estoy olvidando, Terry…

—¡No! ¡Tú no me puedes olvidar!

—Terry vete…ya nada se puede hacer para que estemos juntos. Y no utilices a mi prima para acercarte a mí, ella no se lo merece –dijo Candy regresando al interior de la mansión.

—No pecosa, no are lo que me pides, no descansare hasta recuperarte –dijo Terry marchándose de la mansión Andrew dispuesto a todo para recuperar a la mujer que amaba.

En eso salió Fabiola escondida detrás de una columna de la mansión donde había estado escuchando toda la conversación que hubo entre Candy y Terry.

"No puede ser mi sobrina y ese joven tienen algo", pensó Fabiola sin poder creer lo que había descubierto.

...

La reunión terminó y los rubios subieron a la planta alta de la mansión para descansar. Sin embargo Albert se sentía muy intranquilo, que no podía irse a dormir a su cuarto antes de hablar con su esposa sobre la aparición de Terry. Una aparición que lo hiso sentir un fuerte temor de perder a lo más quería en el mundo, su esposa, su pequeña.

—¿Pequeña dime la verdad que sentiste cuando viste a Terry con Sally? –le preguntó directamente, buscando esa respuesta que tanto temía.

Ella se sintió incomoda con la pregunta de su esposo, que no pudo evitar darle la espalda, pensando en lo que había sentido al volver a ver a Terry, claro que había sentido cosas, sentimientos del pasado que la lastimaban y la hacía sentirse confundida, pero no quería sentirse así, no quería que Terry llegara a interrumpir en su vida junto a Albert. Tenía que sobreponerse y luchar por su matrimonio junto a un hombre que merecía todo su amor. Ella no podía lastimar a ese hombre tan maravilloso que el destino le había puesto en su camino y al que estaba segura que terminaría amando.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Albert?

—Bueno…porque tú amaste mucho a Terry, él fue una persona muy importante en tu vida.

—Tú lo has dicho Albert…fue importante en mi vida ahora yo estoy contigo –le dijo volteándose hacia él y tomándole una mano con cariño.

Él se la besó, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad con las palabras de su esposa.

—Disculpa por mis dudas. Es que me volvería loco si algún dia te perdiera –la abrazo con desesperación, aferrándola a su cuerpo para que no se separara de él.

—No me vas a perder Albert, yo me case contigo para toda la vida…-dijo Candy pensando que así tenía que ser.

—En serio pequeña jamás me dejarías.

—Si Albert, jamás te dejaría.

—¡Te amo tanto pequeña! ¡Tanto! –le dijo besándola en los labios con mucho amor.

...

Esa noche Candy no durmió muy bien, estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando entre su prima y Terry. Al dia siguiente después de desayunar fue a la mansión de su abuelo para poder conversar con Sally.

—Candy que te trae tan temprano por estos lados –le dijo el señor Edwards recibiéndola en el jardín de su mansión, donde se encontraba desayunando al aire libre.

—Abuelo necesitó ver a Sally –contestó Candy.

—¿Sucede algo malo querida nieta?

—No abuelo, solo quiero platicar con mi prima.

—Está en su habitación.

—¿Puedo ir haberla?

—Por supuesto, Candy.

—Gracias abuelo –le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla –Después bajo a platicar contigo.

—De acuerdo, te voy a estar esperando…

La rubia subió a la recamara de su prima, donde esta estaba desayunando en su cama.

—¡Candy que sorpresa! –exclamó Sally al verla entrar a su habitación.

—Siento molestarte tan temprano prima, pero necesitó hablar contigo –contestó Candy caminando hasta una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su prima.

—No te preocupes, Candy ¿dime que deseas hablar conmigo?

—Sally he venido por que deseo saber ¿De dónde conociste a Terry?

—Siempre lo he conocido, prima.

—¿Como que siempre…?

—Desde que comenzó su carrera de actor, soy su fan favorita –le explicó la joven comiendo una tostada –Terry era como mi amor platónico hasta que un dia por casualidad lo conocí.

—¿Pero de cuando que son amigos?

—Hace muy poco, después de tu boda. Tú estabas en Lakewood, cuando un dia me lo encontré aquí en Chicago. Él estaba en una plaza que está cerca de aquí. Cuando lo vi mi corazón no dejo de sentir una gran emoción, que de inmediato me aserque a él para saludarlo y decirle que era su fan favorita. Nos pusimos a platicar y al dia siguiente me invito a tomar un helado, ahí se enteró que yo era tu prima, él me dijo que te conocía a ti y Albert cuando él vivía en Londres.

—¿Sally que sientes por él?

—Lo amo Candy, ya no es solo una amor platónico sino amor verdadero. Voy hacer todo para conquistar a Terry Granchester.

—¡No Sally tú no puedes hacer eso!

—¿Por qué…si es el hombre que me interesa?

—Por qué Terry no siente lo mismo por ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? –le preguntó Sally extrañada por la actitud de su prima.

—Bueno… por que….

—Ya prima no entiendo por qué te opones a mi relación con Terry –le reclamó Sally con molestia –Yo te tengo cariño, pero no te voy a permitir que te metas en eso. Ahora has el favor de irte, me tengo que vestir.

—Me voy no te molesto más –dijo Candy saliendo del cuarto de Sally, pensando que tendría que buscar a Terry y tener una seria conversación con el antes de que su prima se siguiera haciendo más ilusiones con él.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, disculpe si lo encuentra muy corto, es que asi me salio el capitulo, ya el proximo sera mas largo jejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que siguen mandandome sus reviews, no olviden que leo cada uno de sus comentarios con mucho interes. Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Awylin0440, Fan Verde Azul, Silvia, Cami Andrew, Luna azul, Alexy fanalbert, Stormaw, Anahi78, K.e.c.s, tutypineapple,Adoradandrew, Patty Martinez, Yuleni2, Isasi, chidamami, Jennifer, Guest, Rosa, jeanete perez, Mary silenciosa, Lizita, Natu, lmonroe1214, YAGUI FUN, Rosa, Enamorada, Loreley Ardlay, Jennifer, Ster star, carmenflgt, Guest.**

 **Muchas bendiciones**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga** ** **Stormaw** que esta pasando por una penita. Muchas energias para ti amiga, que poco a poco superes tu pena, sabes que aqui tienes una amiga con quien siempre vas a contar.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO VII  
**

 **Temores**

Candy se despertó con una hermosa rosa que acariciaba su rostro. El aroma la envolvió por completo que provocó que abriera sus ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con aquella rosa y unos ojos celestes que no dejaban de mirarla intensamente.

—Buenos días, pequeña –la saludó Albert dándole un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días, Albert –le sonrió ella –¿Y esa rosa? ¿Es para mí?

—Para quien más…

Ella la tomó con sus manos.

—¡Esta preciosa!

—Tanto como tú, pequeña.

—Anoche te extrañé mucho en la cena.

—No pude llegar, me tuve que quedar hasta muy tarde en la oficina con George –le explicó Albert –¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

—Llegaron Annie con los señores Britter para hablar con la tía abuela de los preparativos de la boda. Ya falta poco para que Archie y Annie se casen.

—Si algo me comentó tía Elroy, también me dijo que te retiraste ante.

—Sí, me sentía un poco cansada, así que me acosté temprano.

—¿Era eso o te pasa algo que no me quieres contar? –le preguntó Albert directamente.

—No, claro que no, que me puede pasar –respondió Candy mintiendo porque claro que había algo que le preocupaba, que lo más pronto posible tenía que solucionar.

—¿Segura pequeña? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Segura Albert, todo está bien –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que a Albert no le convenció.

—¿Que te pareces si bajamos a desayunar. Hoy me desperté con mucha hambre –dijo la rubia bajándose de la cama.

—De acuerdo, pequeña.

—Me voy a dar un baño y bajo a desayunar contigo.

—Pero antes quiero algo de ti.

—¿Que…?

—Esto –le dijo dándole un apasionado beso que dejo sin aliento a la rubia.

...

Después de desayunar Albert se fue a su empresa donde tuvo una mañana muy agitada. Le tocó firmar un gran número de documentos y participar de dos reuniones, donde concreto unas nuevas inversiones, que le permitirían aumentar aún más su patrimonio familiar. Sin embargo no se sentía contento, su mente estaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho en una persona que pensaba que era parte del pasado. No podía negar que la presencia de Terry lo había inquietado mucho, y aunque Candy le dejo en claro que ella jamás lo dejaría, si en el fondo de su corazón temía que eso ocurriera. El mejor que nadie sabía cuánto su pequeña había amado aquel actor en su adolescencia y todo lo que sufrió cuando se tuvieron que separar. El la había consolado, él había secado sus lágrimas y él la había apoyado en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella, que ahora le daba temor pensar que a Candy le pudiera renacer todo ese amor que una vez sintió por Terry.

—William que te parece si vamos a comer a un bonito restaurante, para celebrar las nuevas inversiones que has logrado –le sugirió George –Invitas a tu esposa para que le cuentes la buena noticia.  
Albert estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su hombre de confianza.

—¿William te pasa algo? –le preguntó George.

—¿Que me decías? -respondió Albert como volviendo a la realidad.

—Parece que tu mente esta en otro lugar, William. Algo te preocupa ¿verdad?

—Bueno…si…

—¿Es algo relacionado con los negocios?

—No…es sobre mi pequeña -contestó Albert.

—No están marchando bien las cosas con tu esposa.

—No es eso…es sobre Terry, desde que el regresó he notado rara a Candy.

—¿Piensas que le afecto volver haberlo?

—Si…después de todo ella lo amó mucho. Por otro lado no dejo de preguntarme ¿A qué Terry regresó a Chicago? ¿Y por qué se está acercando a la prima de Candy?

—¿Crees que lo está haciendo para acercarse a tu esposa?

—Si y no sabes el miedo que me da pensar en eso –admitió Albert con angustia.

—Ya William saca esas ideas de tu cabeza. Candy ahora es tu esposa, no hay nada que pueda hacer ese joven para quitártela.

—Es que Candy no es mi esposa como debería de ser.

—¿A qué te refieres William?

—A que todavía no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio. Para mi pequeña esto es algo nuevo, así que yo no la he querido presionar, hasta que ella quiera estar conmigo.

—Comprendo William, pero tú no puedes dejarte llevar por tus temores. Tú eres el esposo de Candy, su destino y más adelante el padre de sus hijos. Y si todavía no han consumado su matrimonio, en cualquier momento pasará.

—Sabes George he estado pensado en hacer algo.

—¿Que William…?

—Hablar con Terry y que me diga a que regresó a Chicago, es la única manera que pueda sacarme todos estos temores.

...

Terry se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto del licor que había bebido la noche anterior. Sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la cama, con el cabello revuelto y solo vestido con el pantalón del piyama. Con paso lento caminó hasta una mesita de noche, donde tomó un jarro de agua y se sirvió un poco para calmar la sed que invadía su cuerpo. Se acercó a la ventana de la recamara y ahí abrió las cortinas para observar la ciudad, mientras daba un suspiró que lo hiso recordar aquella noche que había estado en la mansión Andrew, en busca de la mujer de su vida, que muy a su pesar ya pertenecía a otro hombre. Otro que disfrutaba de su cercanía, de sus besos y caricias, que el soñó que fueran solamente de él, pero no, Candy estaba casada con Albert, él era su dueño y eso lo invadía de una rabia y frustración que no podía controlar. Sin embargo no debía dejarse llevar por la ira, él sabía que Candy lo amaba a él y eso le daba las fuerzas para seguir luchando por ella. Ya mucho tiempo había vivido sin ella, amarrado a Susana, una mujer que nuca pudo amar, causándole un gran sufrimiento, que ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a vivir. Aquel acontecimiento había marcado su vida, pero lo había fortalecido de una manera que nada lo podía derrumbar, o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón si tenía miedo de no poder recuperar lo que más quería en la vida, su querida pecosa.

Más tarde Terry fue a la mansión del señor Edwards para ver a Sally, que era el arma que estaba utilizando para acercarse a Candy. Al llegar una de las sirvientas lo recibió llevándolo hasta el salón, donde se encontraba Fabiola que estaba sentada en unos de los sillones mirando una revista de moda.

—¿Señor Granchester que lo trae por aquí? –le preguntó la mujer parándose para saludarlo.

—He venido a ver a Sally.

—No sé si quiera dejar que vea a mi hija. Fue muy grosero de su parte que el otro dia se haya ido de la mansión Andrew sin despedirse de ella.

—Lo se…por eso he venido a disculparme con ella por mi actitud.

—¿Y se puede saber que le sucedió para irse de esa manera?

—Me sentí un poco mal.  
Fabiola se tomó la barbilla mostrando una sonrisa, sabiendo que Terry estaba mintiendo.

—Es muy malo para mentir señor Granchester.

—¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Por qué se perfectamente el verdadero motivo que lo hiso irse de la mansión Andrew de esa manera.

—¿De qué habla? –le preguntó Terry sin entender las palabras de la mujer.

—Lo sé todo señor Granchester. Por casualidad escuche toda la conversación que tuvo con mi sobrina Candy.  
Terry la miró tragando seco.

—Nos escuchó…

—Si…y jamás me podría haber imaginado que entre usted y mi sobrina existiera algo.

—Lo que existe entre nosotros es amor, un amor que por culpa del destino no se ha podido realizar –expresó Terry con rabia, recordando todas las cosas que se han interpuesto entre él y su pecosa.

—¿Y porque ella se casó con William Andrew si lo amaba a usted?

—Nosotros pensábamos escaparnos, pero justo se enfermó su abuelo y Candy desistió de esa idea, pero yo sé que ella me sigue amando.

—¿Entonces no pierde las esperanzas de poder recuperarla?

—No la he perdido…

Ella sonrió.

—¡Perfecto! Tal vez yo lo puedo ayudar en eso.

—¿Usted? –le preguntó Terry frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Quiero a Candy lejos de aquí, ella llegó a interponerse en mi camino, así que me aria un gran favor que se la llevará con usted.

—Comprendo señora…-dijo Terry viendo que Fabiola le tenía mala voluntad a la rubia.

—¿Entonces quiere que lo ayude a recuperar a mi sobrina?

—Por supuesto que sí, señora…

—Así será señor Granchester –dijo Fabiola con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero...-dijo Terry pensando en que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero con tal de recuperar a su pecosa era capaz de cualquier cosa.

En eso bajó Sally.

—¡Terry! –lo nombró corriendo hasta él.

—¿Sally como estas?

—Bien Terry. Precisamente estaba pensando en ti.

—Bueno yo los dejos –dijo Fabiola –Señor Granchester queda en su casa.

—Gracias...

—Sally yo voy a salir, llegaré a la hora de la cena.

—De acuerdo mamá.

Fabiola se marchó del salón pensando en que ya había encontrado la forma de deshacerse de su sobrina para siempre. El destino le había puesto a Terry, él sería la carta que estaba necesitando para sacarla de su caminó definitivamente, como años atrás que lo hiso cuando Candy era solo una bebé y ella sin que nadie lo supiera le ayudo al padre de la rubia a que se la llevara de la casa. Ese era un secreto que tenía muy bien guardado y que esperaba que nunca se descubriera, porque si eso pasaba corría el riesgo de perder todo lo que tenía.

Sally y Terry se sentaron en un sofá en tono marrón.

—Terry me tenías preocupada, desde que te fuiste de la mansión Andrew, no he sabido nada de ti.

—No había podido venir, tuve que hacer otras cosas. Yo quería disculparme contigo por no despedirme de ti cuando me fui de la mansión Andrew, lo que pasa que me sentí un poco indispuesto.

—Claro que te disculpo Terry, pero con una condición –contestó Sally con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cual…?

—Que me invites a comer un helado.

—De acuerdo Sally –contestó Terry sonriéndole –Vamos a comer tu helado.

...

Por la tarde Albert averiguó en que hotel se estaba quedando Terry, así que decidió ir a buscarlo para hablar seriamente con él. Pero al llegar una de las recepcionistas le dijo que el actor no se encontraba. Se quedó un rato esperándolo, no quería marcharse sin hablar con Terry, era la única manera que podía sacarse todos esos temores que atormentaban su corazón y que la presencia de Terry desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

Candy también había decidido ir hablar con Terry, hacían días que quería hacerlo, pero no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo. La conversación que había tenido con su prima la había dejado muy preocupada. Sally estaba enamorada de Terry, pero Candy sabía que él solo la estaba utilizando y eso no lo podía permitir.  
Iba entrando al hotel cuando sus ojos verdes se quedaron en la figura de Albert que estaba sentado en la recepción. Rápidamente retrocedió y salió del hotel pensando en que estaría haciendo su esposo en ese lugar.

—¿Albert que hace aquí? ¿Acaso vino a ver a Terry? –se preguntó temerosa por lo que podía pasar.

En eso llegó Terry de regreso de su paseo con Sally. Cuando vio a la rubia ahí parada más hermosa que antes, sintió un salto en su corazón.

—¡Pecosa! -la nombró acercándose a ella.

—Terry, tenemos que hablar.

—Claro entremos al hotel.

—No, aquí no…

—¿Por qué?

—Es que quiero tomar un poco de aire, vamos a una plaza que está cerca de aquí –le pidió Candy para que Terry no se diera cuenta que Albert estaba en el Hotel.

—Está bien, vamos…

Rápidamente ambos llegaron a la plaza donde se sentaron en una banca a platicar.

—Recapacitaste verdad mi amor…vas a dejar a Albert –le preguntó Terry lleno de ilusión.

—No, Terry. Si he venido es por qué quiero que dejes de ver a mi prima.

—Estas celosa –sonrió Terry.

—¡No estoy celosa! –Expresó con molestia - Si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque ella me confesó que está enamorada de ti.

—Ya lo sabía…

—Te lo dijo.

—No, pero no es difícil darse cuenta cuando una chica está enamorada de uno.

—Terry si lo sabes…por qué dejas que se ilusione contigo –le reclamó Candy –No te das cuenta que ella va sufrir mucho con todo esto.

—No me importa que ella sufra, no me importa que Albert sufra, solo me importa estar contigo pecosa, salvar nuestro amor –le dijo Terry tomándole el rostro con sus manos.

—Terry deja de decir esas cosas, ni Albert ni Sally merecen sufrir con todo esto.

—Nosotros tampoco pecosa.

—Ya Terry por favor déjame en paz y regrésate a Nueva York.

—No lo are –le dijo él apoyando su frente con la de ella - Sé que me sigues amando.  
La rubia se paró bruscamente de la banca.

—¡Terry ya basta! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Nunca más! –le pidió Candy llorando marchándose del lugar.

Terry sintió ganas de detenerla, pero se contuvo porque sabía ahora tenía a Fabiola que lo ayudaría a recuperar a su pecosa.

...

Cerca de las ocho de la noche Candy llegó a la mansión Andrew más tranquila. Había pensado mucho en todo lo que había pasado con Terry, dándose cuenta que él era un egoísta que solo pensaba en él, eso le causó un gran dolor, pero le abrió los ojos sintiendo que si se hubiera escapado con Terry nunca había sido feliz con él, como lo era ahora con Albert, su esposo el hombre que siempre ha estado a su lado y el único que merecía amar.

Con paso lento entro al salón de la mansión con la incertidumbre por lo que se pudiera encontrar. No sabía si Albert había hablado con Terry y este le había terminando contando la verdad, esa verdad que podía destruir todo lo que tenía y que ahora sentía un gran temor a perder. En el salón se encontró a una de las sirvientas que le dijo que Albert había llegado hace más de una hora. Dando un suspiro y sintiendo sus manos traspiradas subió a la habitación de él.

—¿Pequeña dónde estabas? –le preguntó al verla entrar.

Ella sin dar alguna respuesta solo corrió a los brazos de su esposo, esos brazos tan fuerte y calidos que tanto miedo le daba perder.

—Albert perdóname por favor…

—¿Pequeña por qué me dices eso? -la aparto de él y la miró a los ojos –Yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte.

Candy en ese momento se dio cuenta que Albert no había hablado con Terry, sin embargo tal vez era bueno que supiera toda la verdad y de su propia boca.

—Si Albert tienes muchas cosas que perdonarme, yo no te he dicho la verdad.

Él le sonrió.

—Pequeña claro que me has dicho la verdad, siempre ha sido sincera conmigo, desde un principio me dijiste que no me amaba y eso siempre lo voy a valorar.

—Si…pero yo…

—Pequeña sino me amas todavía no te preocupes el amor llegará poco a poco, yo sé que me vas amar tanto como yo te amo a ti.

—Y yo quiero amarte Albert, quiero amarte –le dijo acercándose a los labios de su esposo.

—Y así será mi princesa –le contestó besándola con mucha pasión.

Candy quiso romper el beso para seguir hablando con él, decirle toda la verdad, pero Albert no la dejó y la siguió besando diciéndole en cada beso que ella solamente era de él, que él era su esposo, su dueño y que no iba permitir que ni Terry ni ningún otro se la arrebatara de su lado. La rubia cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a relajarse dejándose llevar por aquellos besos tan cálidos y profundos que estaban tocando todo su ser. Albert por primera vez estaba sintiendo que Candy, su esposa se estaba rindiendo ante él, ya no la sentía así tensa y nerviosa sino que estaba como una pluma en sus brazos disfrutando de sus caricias y besos. Sin pensarlo la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a hasta su lecho, había llegado el momento de conocerse más profundamente, de descubrirse y consumar su matrimonió en un hermoso acto de amor.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren bien y esten difrutando el fin de semana. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de las chicas que me mandaron sus reviews el capitulo anterior.**

 **Jennifer , Stormaw, Awylin0440 , Silvia, Anahi78, Adoradandrew, Guest, tutypineapple, Isasi, lmonroe1214, Esperanza, K.e.c.s, Rosi, chidamami, jeanete perez ,Guest.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y a todas las demas chicas que han leido mi fic.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO VIII  
**

 **El verdadero Amor**

En solo minutos se desprendieron de sus prendas y desnudos se metieron a la cama para amarse como ambos deseaban. Para Albert era con lo que había soñado desde que su pequeña se convirtió en su esposa y para Candy era la oportunidad que se estaba dando para sacar definitivamente a Terry de su corazón y comenzar a amar aquel hombre que siempre ha estado a su lado.

—Pequeña no sabes cuánto te deseo –le susurraba Albert mientras le acariciaba la piel –Eres tan hermosa, más hermosa que una flor.

—Albert siento tanto que la noche de nuestra boda... –le trató de decir ella, pero él le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—No digas nada mi amor, eso ya pasó ahora vamos a tener nuestra noche de boda, una noche que nunca olvidaras. Te voy amar como ningún hombre te va amar en este mundo –le dijo apoderándose de los labios de su esposa, esos labios que lo estaban enloqueciendo de pasión.

Ella comenzó a dejarse a llevar por los cálidos y profundos besos de su esposo, besos que la estaban dejando sin aliento y la estaban haciendo sentir un calor que la envolvió por completo. Eso provocó que su corazón se acelerara y sintió una corriente de placer, mientras que Albert la envolvía con su fuerte y varonil cuerpo, un cuerpo de todo un hombre, su hombre, porque desde ahora en adelante él siempre iba ser de ella y ella de él. Ambos se estaban perteneciendo mutuamente en aquel acto donde serían uno solo, pero no solo sus cuerpos se unirían en ese instante sino sus almas también.

—Te amo tanto pequeña, eres la mujer de mi vida…

—Y yo también quiero que tú seas el hombre de mi vida…

—Así será mi princesa…

El amor y la pasión estaban a flor de piel. Albert estaba enloquecido, había deseado tanto con tener así a su pequeña que no quería ni un segundo dejar de besarla y tocar su cuerpo con sus manos, ese cuerpo tan frágil, pero que estaba haciendo reaccionar el suyo de una manera que lo sorprendió. Él había estado con otras mujeres en el pasado, pero nunca una como Candy, que era tan hermosa, con su piel tan suave y perfumada, sus curvas y sus pechos de toda una mujer, su mujer. Eso lo hizo sentirse inmensamente feliz por fin Candy iba ser suya, solamente suya.

Lleno de deseo siguió conociendo el cuerpo de su princesa de ojos esmeraldas, besando sus pechos y tocándola en aquel lugar donde nace todo el placer. Candy se encogió con aquel contacto y un gemido salió de su boca, deseando que Albert la hiciera suya en aquel instante, donde su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más de aquellas caricias que la hacía sentirse tan viva y amada. Él se dio cuenta de eso y sin esperar mucho poco a poco la fue poseyendo para no causarle mucho dolor. Sus cuerpos comenzaron agitarse aún más acompañados de unos gemidos que salían de ambos, de lo que en ese instante estaban sintiendo cada vez que se iban conociendo e iban llegando a ese punto donde por fin consumirían su matrimonio.

Candy no dejo de sentir un poco de temor cuando sintió que Albert estaba a punto de convertirla en su mujer, sabía que la primera vez no sería fácil, sin embargo también sabía que su príncipe de la colina jamás le aria daño alguno. Trato de relajar su cuerpo y comenzar a disfrutar de aquello tan desconocido para ella, pero que ahora gracias a su esposo estaba conociendo y la estaba llevando a tocar las estrellas. No sé si sintió dolor en ese instante, pero si estaba segura que aquello que hiso vibrar su cuerpo de un placer y un amor indescriptible que la estremecía por completo, jamás lo olvidaría. Albert no solo era una persona maravillosa, sino estaba segura también era el mejor amante que cualquier mujer pudiera tener.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó al lado de Albert, su esposo ahora con todas sus letras. Una nerviosa sonrisa salió de sus labios, recordando la apasionada noche que había vivido con él. Una noche inolvidable y que la hiso darse cuenta que Albert aquel amigo que conoció años atrás, era el hombre de su vida, su destino, su verdadero amor.

—¡Pequeña! ¡Pequeña! –la nombró Albert al verla tan pensativa.

Ella volteo su cuerpo y se acercó al pecho de su esposo para que la abrazara.

—Por fin despertaste Albert –le dijo con dulzura.

—¿Cómo te sientes princesa?

—Mejor que nunca.

—¿En serio…?

—Si –levanto su cabeza y le sonrió –Fue muy bonito todo lo que pasó anoche.

—Pensé que te podrías haber arrepentido.

—Claro que no, Albert…Quiero que siempre me ames así.

—Va ser un placer para mi señora Andrew –le dijo Albert hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su esposa y besándola para amarla como la noche anterior. No solo para complacerla a ella, sino también porque él deseaba volver a explorar ese cuerpo tan bello de su amada, ese cuerpo que lo hacía sentir un deseo y una pasión que no había sentido por ninguna otra mujer.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

—¡William! ¡William! –le tocaba la tía abuela, provocando que los rubios rompieran su apasionado beso.

—¿Que sucede tía Elroy? –le preguntó Albert con fastidió.

—William Candice no durmió anoche en la mansión.

—¿Cómo sabes eso tía?

—Una sirvienta me lo dijo, le fue a preparar el baño y cuando entro a la recamara se dio cuenta que ella no había dormido en su cama. Presiento que tu esposa no anda en muy buenos pasos.

Candy y Albert se echaron a reír.

—William que son esas risas -preguntó la anciana.

—Son de mi esposa y mía, así que has el favor de no molestarnos. A y no nos esperes para desayunar lo haremos aquí.

Elroy roja de la vergüenza se fue del pasillo.

Los rubios se volvieron a reír.

—La pobre tía abuela la cara que habrá puesto cuando se dio cuenta que pase la noche contigo –comentó Candy divertida.

—Jajajaja si pequeña, pero eso le pasa por venir a molestarme tan temprano. Ya no hablemos más de ella, mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

—Eso me parece muy bien señor Andrew –le dijo Candy acercándose coquetamente a los labios de su esposo para que la besara.  
…

Dos meses después era la boda de Annie y Archie, una boda por todo lo alto, con muchos invitados y una gran fiesta que se realizó en la mansión Andrew.

Candy se sentía muy feliz por su amiga Annie a la que quería como a una hermana. Ella sabía lo mucho que Annie quería casarse con Archie que verla ahora vestida de novia, con el rostro radiante de felicidad era como un sueño hecho realidad. Esperaba que Annie y Archie fuera muy felices en su matrimonio y en un futuro no muy lejano Patty y Stear, como ella lo estaba siendo con su príncipe de la colina. Por otro lado se sentía más tranquila, ya que se había enterado por su prima Sally que Terry se había regresado a Nueva York preparar una nueva obra, esperaba que no se atreviera a regresar y que la olvidara definitivamente.

—Candy que hermosa se ve Annie vestida de novia –le comentó Patty que estaba sentada a su lado.  
Ambas se encontraban contemplando a la pareja de novios que estaba sacándose miles de fotografías una para guardar de recuerdos y otra para la prensa.

—Si se ve muy bella –dijo Candy -La pobre estaba tan nerviosa.

—Si casi se le olvida colocarse el velo de novia –rio Patty recordando ese momento.

—A ti te pasará lo mismo cuando te cases con Stear.

—Para eso falta un par de años, primero quiero estudiar para maestra.

—Ya Stear nos contó…Me alegro mucho que quieras ser maestra, estoy segura que serás la mejor.

—Gracias amiga. Aunque no fue nada de fácil que mis padres me dieran permiso para ser maestra.

—¿Y eso porque…?

—Por qué dicen que no tengo necesidad de trabajar, pero yo lo hago porque me gusta enseñar no por dinero. Por suerte mi abuela Marta intervino por mí y logró que mis padres aceptaran mi decisión.

—¡La abuela Marta es maravillosa!

—Claro que lo es Candy, es la mejor abuela del mundo –sonrió Patty -Se la podriamos presentar a tu abuelo.

—Si Patty pienso que se llevarian muy bien, mi abuelo también es maravilloso.

—¿Candy y cuéntame cómo están las cosas con tu esposo?

—Muy bien, Albert es todo un príncipe que me ama de verdad.

—¿Y tú Candy ya te estas enamorando de él?

La rubia sonrió, echándole una rápida mirada a su esposo, que estaba platicando con un grupo de caballeros, vestido con un elegante traje en color negro que lo hacía verse más atractivo de lo que era. En ese momento pensó que como no iba a enamorarse de un hombre así tan guapo, generoso y apasionado haciéndola recordar todos sus besos y caricias que la hacían estremecer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el instante, por aquellos pensamientos un poco indebidos, pero que la hacían sentir tantas cosas...

—Si mi corazón ya está latiendo por él –confesó Candy con una risita.

—Me alegro mucho amiga…

—Gracias Patty. Todo este tiempo he estado ciega y no he sabido valorar lo que tengo a mi lado, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes.

—¿Y lo que sientes por Terry?

—Lo de Terry es parte del pasado, creo que siempre fue una ilusión de un amor que nunca se pudo realizar.

—Qué bueno que ya no sientas nada por él, así en tu corazón solo estará Albert.

—Sí, Albert es mi destino, mi verdadero amor –dijo Candy dando un suspiro lleno de emoción.  
En eso se acercó Annie.

—¿Annie cómo te sientes que ahora eres una mujer casada? –le preguntó Candy.

—Más tranquila, ya todo pasó.

—Ves que no era tan terrible casarse.

—Gracias Candy, Patty por estar aquí conmigo apoyándome en este dia tan especial para mí –dijo Annie con sus ojos emocionados.

—De nada Annie tu sabes que queremos verte feliz –dijo Patty.

—Y lo soy junto a Archie. Espero ser una buena esposa para él.

—No tengas miedo Annie. Te aseguro que lo serás –le sonrió la rubia.  
...

Los novios partieron el pastel y minutos después tomaron sus maletas para emprender su viaje hacia su luna de miel. Los padres de Archie con los padres de Annie los acompañaron hasta el puerto, para que tomarán el barco que los llevaría a Francia. Mientras tanto Candy y la tía abuela se quedaron despidiendo a los invitados, cumpliendo la rubia con su papel de la señora de la casa, algo que cada día hacia mejor.

Una sirvienta se acercó a ellas.

—Señora Andrew, su esposo dice que la necesita en la biblioteca –le anunció.

—Ya voy –dijo Candy –Tía abuela regreso enseguida.

La rubia se dirigió a la biblioteca donde al entrar Albert sorpresivamente la tomó por detrás.

—Albert me asustaste –le dijo un poco sobresaltada sintiendo un cálido beso de su esposo en su cuello.

—Lo siento pequeña, no quise asustarte.

Ella se volteo hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—¿Para qué me necesita señor Andrew?

—Para decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo hermosa que te ves esta noche –la miró alucinado recorriéndola con sus ojos cada rincón del cuerpo de la rubia, que esa noche vestía un elegante vestido en tono fucsia que le acentuaba muy bien a su silueta.

—Gracias señor Andrew, usted también se ve muy guapo esta noche.

—Gracias por su alago señora Andrew.

Ambos rieron.

—Albert me siento muy feliz que Annie y Archie se hayan casado.

—Me imagino, ella es como una hermana para ti.

—Si lo es. La voy a extrañar mucho ahora que se fue de luna de miel.

Albert le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Sabes pequeña he estado pensando que ya es tiempo que nosotros también nos vayamos de luna de miel, recuerdas que no pudimos hacerlo cuando nos casamos por la enfermedad de tu abuelo.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio pequeña, te llevare a recorrer lugares maravillosos.

—¡Me encantaría, Albert! –exclamó ella con una radiante sonrisa.

—Eso si el viaje será a mi regreso de que vaya a los Ángeles.

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—La próxima semana.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho –lo abrazo con cariño.

—Yo también pequeña, pero regresare pronto. Solo serán un par de días.

—Te voy a estar esperando ansiosa.

—¡Te amo tanto pequeña! ¡Tanto! –le dijo besándole los labios con mucha pasión –Subimos a nuestra habitación.

—Es que tengo que regresar con la tía abuela.

—Olvídate de ella, ahora tu esposo te necesita –le dijo mirándola con una seductora sonrisa –Muero por estar contigo…  
Esas palabras estremecieron a la rubia, pensando que también se moría por estar con él.

—¿Como usted ordene señor Andrew?  
Ambos subieron a su recamara donde se amaron intensamente. Esa noche no solo seria para Annie y Archie, sino también para los rubios que cada vez se conocían más íntimamente, amándose con un amor y una pasión que los hacia reafirmar que habían nacido el uno para él otro y que ya no había nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar.  
...

Pasó la semana y Albert se fue de viaje a Los Ángeles, junto con George para atender unos asuntos de las empresas Andrew. Fabiola al enterarse de inmediato le mandó un telegrama a Terry, para que viajara lo antes posible a Chicago y así concretar su plan para deshacerse de su sobrina definitivamente.

Terry se encontraba en su compañía de teatro ensayando una nueva obra que estrenaría pronto. Al terminar el agotador ensayo se fue a su camarín donde se encontró con el telegrama que Fabiola le había enviado. De inmediato lo leyó y se fue hablar con el director de la obra para decirle que tendría que ausentarse por unos días, pero el hombre le dijo que no podía irse de Chicago a esa altura donde la obra se estrenaría en los próximos días. Sin embargo Terry no hizo caso a las palabras del director, tomó sus maletas y se marchó a Chicago, corriendo el riesgo de perder su trabajo de actor, pero estaba tan enceguecido que nada le importaba solo ir en busca de lo que más quería en su vida, su pecosa.

Despues de un largo viaje Terry arribo a Chicago, con el corazón lleno de ilusión de poder recuperar a la mujer que amaba. De inmediato se fue al hotel donde siempre se quedaba, para dejar sus cosas y encontrarse con Fabiola que lo estaba esperando en aquel lugar.

—Señora Fabiola ¿como esta? –le preguntó al verla en el lobby del hotel.

—Bien ¿y usted cómo se siente después de lo que le dije en el telegrama?

—Feliz de poder recuperar al amor de mi vida.

—Tiene que aprovechar esta instancia para llevarse a Candy con usted.

—Lo se…es la oportunidad que tengo y no la voy a desaprovechar.

—Entonces hágalo de una vez señor Granchester –le dijo Fabiola con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.  
**

 **Quería mandarle un especial saludo a mi amiga Stormaw que ha estado delicada de salud, espero que te recuperes pronto amiga, para que puedas actualizar tus fics, se extrañan mucho. Besitos y gracias por tu amistad.  
**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a cada una de las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior y agradecerles que me sigan apoyando con mi fic.  
**

 **Anahi78, Alexy fanalbert, Awylin0440, Adoradandrew, tutypineapple, YAGUI FUN, Patty Martinez, C.C. Suu, Silvia, Stormaw, Luci Andrew, Isasi, K.e.c.s, Natu, Guest, Pinwy Love, jeanete perez, Jennifer, Yiyi77, sayuri1707, Rosa, Mary.**

 **Que tengas una lindo fin de semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO IX**

 **Descubriendo la verdad**

Candy se despertó de una larga siesta que tubo después de comer junto con la tía abuela, Stear y Patty que seguía de visita en la mansión. Sin mucho que hacer se había encerrado en su habitación para leer un libro de medicina, pero el sueño la había vencido que ni una página había alcanzado a leer. De inmediato se levantó de la cama y se colocó unas zapatillas en sus pies. Se acercó a la ventana donde se dio cuenta que el sol estaba resplandeciente. Con ganas de sentir mejor los rayos del sol, salió al balcón sintiendo unas ganas de salir a dar un paseo a caballo, pero no quería hacerlo sola, sino con su esposo. Deseaba tanto tenerlo a su lado, escuchar su voz y sentir esos besos que la hacían sentir tantas cosas. Albert la besaba de una manera sorprendente, que ya no podía vivir sin esos besos llenos de amor, de un amor que ella también estaba sintiendo por él, porque ya no le cabía duda que estaba completamente enamorada de su príncipe de la colina. Sin embargo aún no se lo había dicho, aun no le había declarado su amor. Tal vez porque no había encontrado el momento indicado para hacerlo o tal vez por qué estaba esperando aquello que uniría a un más sus destinos.

Cerró sus ojos y se puso a recordar el dia antes que Albert se fuera de viaje. El inesperadamente la había invitado a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, donde probaron una exquisita comida a la luz de las velas.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _—Albert que restaurante tan bonito –le comentó Candy mirando a su alrededor el lugar que era muy elegante, con muchas mesas decoradas con finos manteles, flores y velas dándole un toque muy romántico._

 _—¿Te gustó, pequeña…?_

 _—Sí, mucho…_

 _—Qué bueno. Quiero que esta noche sea muy especial para los dos._

 _—Y lo será –le sonrió ella –Aunque mañana te iras a los Ángeles._

 _—Sí, pero serán por pocos días…A penas termine lo que tengo que hacer me regreso a Chicago. No voy hacer capaz de estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti –le dijo mirándola intensamente –Me dieron unas ganas de besarte en este momento._

 _—Albert hay mucha gente en el restaurante._

 _El miró a las otras mesas que estaban repletas de personas._

 _—Tienes razón…pero cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a comer a besos._

 _Candy sonrió pensando en esos besos que la hicieron suspirar._

 _—Sabes pequeña amo tanto tu sonrisa._

 _—Lo sé...mi príncipe de la colina. ¿Qué vamos a pedir para cenar? –preguntó._

 _—Lo que tú quieras pequeña…Mira la carta._

 _Candy tomó la carta y comenzó a mirar todos los platos que tenían disponibles, pensado en cuál iba a elegir._

 _—William Andrew que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –le dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos, muy elegante que se acercó a ellos._

 _Candy levantó su vista al escuchar la voz de la mujer, dándose cuenta que era muy atractiva y miraba a Albert con coquetería._

 _—¿Samantha cómo has estado? –la saludó Albert colocándose de pie._

 _—Muy bien y tu tan guapo como siempre._

 _Candy la observó sintiendo que la mujer era muy lanzada. Como se le ocurría hablarle así a un hombre casado._

 _—Samantha te presento a mi esposa Candy de Andrew –le dijo Albert dándole su lugar a la rubia._

 _—Vaya William no sabía que te habías casado, como estaba de viaje –comentó la mujer sorprendida._

 _—Si me case y soy muy feliz con mi esposa._

 _—Si lo somos –añadió Candy parándose también haciéndole ver que Albert tenía dueña._

 _—Los felicito, bueno yo me retiro. Que estés muy bien William. A salúdame a tu tía Elroy._

 _—En tu nombre Samantha._

 _La mujer se marchó y los rubios se volvieron a sentar a la mesa._

 _—Qué mujer tan melosa –comentó Candy con molestia, mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en sus piernas._

 _—Jajaja parece que no te cayó bien Samanta._

 _—Claro que no, se nota que es una coqueta._

 _—Sí, pero muy guapa._

 _—¡Albert!_

 _—Jajaja pequeña, es una broma._

 _—Parece que te gusta esa tal Samanta._

 _—Pequeña no digas tonterías, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –le dijo tomándole una mano._

 _—En serio Albert no me dejarías por otra._

 _—Ni que estuviera loco, tu eres la mujer de mi vida, nadie más. Además por lo que se Samantha está comprometida._

 _—Creo que hecho el ridículo –expresó Candy avergonzada por su actitud._

 _—Jajajaja pequeña solo que te pusiste un poco celosa._

 _—¡Celosa! -exclamó ella pestañando rápidamente, reconociendo que sí, que se murió de celos que esa mujer estuviera coqueteando con Albert, su esposo –¿Y conoces hace mucho tiempo a Samantha?_

 _—Sí, es hija de una amiga de tía Elroy._

 _—Apuesto que la tía abuela te la ha querido meter por los ojos._

 _—Algo así –sonrió Albert –Pero no nos vamos a pasar toda la cena hablando de Samantha. Mejor pidamos algo de comer de una vez._

 _—Si…pero no sé qué…_

 _—No te preocupes princesa, yo te ayudo a elegir._

 _Después de cenar Candy y Albert regresaron a la mansión, donde se fueron a caminar por el parque que la rodeaba. La noche estaba tan estrellada y cálida que estaba ideal para dar un paseo antes de irse a dormir._

 _Tomados de la mano caminaban debajo de los altos árboles y siendo iluminados por la luz de los faroles, disfrutaban del silencio de la noche, donde solo sus risas se podían escuchar._

 _—Jajaja pequeña me has hecho reír mucho esta noche –comentó Albert divertido y deteniéndose frente a una pileta de piedra y al lado de un alto árbol._

 _—Albert pienso que nunca debí contarte las cosas que hacia cuando niña._

 _—Estuvo bien, tu sabes que me gusta saber todo de ti –le dijo tomándole un mechón de sus cabellos –Estas tan bella pequeña, me acabo de acordar de lo que te dije en el restaurante._

 _—¿Y qué me dijiste?_

 _La tomó por la cintura posesivamente._

 _—Que te iba a comer a besos…_

 _Ella le sonrió._

 _—Pero aquí nos puede ver la tía abuela –dijo temerosa de la anciana._

 _—No creo. No te has sado cuenta que estamos muy alejados de la mansión._

 _Candy miró dándose cuenta que estaban en un lugar alejado, donde ni siquiera se podía ver a lo lejos la mansión Andrew._

 _—Tiene razón señor Andrew…_

 _—¿Entonces me permite que la bese esta noche señora Andrew…?-le preguntó con una mirada tan intensa que derritió a la rubia por completo._

 _—Por supuesto que si –le contestó con una coqueta sonrisa._

 _Albert comenzó a rozar sus labios lentamente causando en Candy miles de sensaciones que la tenía viajando en las nubes, a pesar que era solo un simple roce. Aquel contacto duro un par de minutos, hasta que poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando explorando sus bocas completamente. Ambos estaban cayendo bajo el embrujo del amor y la pasión, donde solo ellos existían en ese momento. Una suave briza envolvió sus cuerpos y Albert con una de sus manos la llevó a la espalda de su esposa, donde comenzó a desabrochándole uno por uno los botones del vestido. Se moría de ganas de acariciar la piel de Candy, esa piel tan suave y perfumada como si fuera un pétalo de una flor._

 _—Cuanto te amo, pequeña…-le susurró mientras la besaba disfrutando de la dulzura de su esposa._

 _Candy también quiso decirle que también lo amaba, ya no le cabía duda que él era el hombre de su vida, pero Albert no le daba el espacio para que pronunciará alguna palabra. La besaba de una manera que apenas la dejaba respirar, como si fuera el último beso que le estuviera dando o como si el mundo se fuera a cavar._

 _Sin dejar de besarse se sentaron debajo de uno de los árboles para estar más cómodos y seguir amándose en medio de esa hermosa noche estrellada, donde serían el único testigo de aquel tal grande amor que había nacido desde que ellos eran niños y que desde entonces había unido sus destinos para siempre._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la nombró Patty y Stear entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

—¡Chicos! –los nombró Candy saliendo del balcón.

—Candy venimos a buscarte para que nos acompañes a comprar unas cosas.

—Mejor vayan ustedes yo no me siento muy animada, extraño tanto a Albert –dijo dando un suspiro.

—Sabemos que extrañas a mi tio, pero no puedes pasarte todo el dia encerrada aquí –le dijo Stear –Ven con nosotros la pasaremos bien.

—Candy no seas así necesito que me ayudes a escoger unos regalos para mis padres y mi abuela –le añadió Patty –Esta tarde me regreso a Florida ¿Qué me dices nos acompañas?

—Está bien chicos.

—¡Genial! –Exclamó Stear –Voy hacer muy afortunado con salir con chicas tan hermosas como ustedes.

Candy y Patty se echaron a reír.

…

Terry después que se encontró con Fabiola en el hotel, pidió una recamara donde aprovechó para darse un baño y comer algo. Una vez listo se fue a la mansión Andrew en busca de su pecosa, pero se sentía tan nervioso que pasó a un bar para tomar una copa. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, sabía que la situación no sería fácil, pero era la última carta que tenía para recuperar a la mujer de su vida.

Bebió la última copa y se fue a la mansión Andrew dispuesto a todo. En solo minutos llegó en un carruaje a la inmensa mansión de una de las familias más importante del país. Al bajar dio un suspiro y empuño las manos con la mirada fija hacia la residencia donde se encontraba su amada. Se paró en la reja que la envolvía y ahí se quedó esperando en ver alguna sirvienta que le diera información sobre Candy.

Veinte minutos después las puertas se abrieron y salió Candy junto a Patty y Stear para despedir a su amiga que se regresaba a Florida. Terry los observabas fijamente hasta que vio que se marcharan en el automóvil por otra salida de la residencia. Cuando ya Stear y Patty no estaban y la rubia se había quedado sola le hiso una seña.

—¡Terry! –lo nombró Candy espantada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma en medio de la noche.

Con paso lento y sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo llegó hasta la reja donde estaba el actor.

—¿Qué haces aquí Terry? –le preguntó.

—Pecosa he venido por ti.

—¿Terry que estás diciendo? –le dijo abriéndole la reja –¡Te dije que tenías que olvidarme!

—Nunca voy a poder olvidarte pecosa, te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí.

—¡Terry por favor que locura es esto!

—¡No es ninguna locura, mi amor! –Protestó Terry - Sé que Albert está de viaje por eso he venido a buscarte, para que por fin podamos ser felices.

—Terry entiende que yo…

Él le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

—Pecosa reconoce que me sigues amando que solo te casaste con Albert por la enfermedad de tu abuelo. Se te olvida que antes de la boda nos íbamos a escapar juntos.

—¿Es eso verdad pequeña, es verdad que te ibas a escapar con Terry y que te casaste conmigo solo por tu abuelo? –le preguntó Albert que llegó en ese momento alcanzando a escuchar todo lo que el actor había dicho.

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre, al ver que el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón había descubierto toda la verdad.

—Si Albert es verdad, lo siento tanto –contestó Candy bajando la mirada.

Albert sintió que el cielo se le caía encima, sin poder creer que su pequeña, la mujer que ha amado toda su vida lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

—¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste que querías estar con Terry? –le reclamó Albert tomándola por un brazo con un dolor y una rabia que no podía controlar.

—¡Déjala! -le gritó Terry tirándosele encima.

—¡Déjame! ¡Debes estar feliz que arruinaste mi vida! -le gritó Albert tomándolo por la chaqueta a punto de golpearlo.

—Yo no arruine tu vida, no tengo la culpa que Candy me ame a mí. Si no hubiera existido ese compromiso que hiso tu padre con el abuelo de ella, ahora Candy seria mi esposa.

Albert lo soltó dándose cuenta de lo ciego que había estado todo este tiempo y en lo imbécil que fue al creer que su pequeña lo podía amar a él.

—¡Que ciego he estado!

—Albert por favor perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte daño -le dijo Candy llorando y sintiéndose la mujer más malvada del mundo, por causarle tanto daño a un hombre tan noble como Albert.

—Espero que ahora que sabes la verdad la dejes libre para que pueda ser feliz conmigo –intervino Terry con una mirada desafiante.

—Por supuesto Terry…no pretendo seguir casado con una mujer que ama a otro.

—Albert yo no quiero dejarte –le dijo Candy aferrándose a el –Yo te…

—Candy ya deja de fingir de que quieres estar conmigo, vete con Terry –la aparto de su lado –¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mí vida!

—Albert no me digas eso –le dijo Candy envuelta en llanto –No me iré de la mansión, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

—Vete Candy, ten un poco de dignidad. No hagas que yo mismo te saque de mi mansión –le pidió Albert marchándose del jardín.

—¡Albert tienes que escucharme! –le gritó Candy con ganas de seguirlo, pero Terry la tomó por los brazos.

—Ya pecosa déjalo, es mejor que nos vamos de aquí.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, difrutando de este dia viernes. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y lo comenten, su opinión es muy importante para mi.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo y agradecimiento para :**

 **Awylin0440, Lety Jimnez, Pinky Rose, Alexy fanalbert, C.C. Suu, Rubi, Alebeth, Stormaw, Anahi78, Mary silenciosa, tutypineapple, Luci Andrew, MadelRos, jeanete perez, Isasi, Ster star, EveR Blue, Jennifer, Silvia, Kecs, Patty Martinez, Leti, Guest, sayuri1707, Mary.**

 **Muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO X  
**

 **Un pequeño rayo de luz  
**

Esa noche Terry se llevó a Candy al hotel, donde la rubia pasó la noche en una de las recamaras, aunque no pudo dormir, se sentía tan afectada que le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Estuvo todas esas horas de insomnio parada al lado de la ventana, pensando en Albert, en todo lo que estaría sufriendo por su culpa. Porque solo ella era la culpable de causarle ese dolor aquel hombre que tanto le ha brindado. Aquel hombre que siempre la amó intensamente y que de la misma manera ahora la iba a odiar y con mucha razón. Eso no dejaba de herir su corazón, no quería que Albert la odiara, no quería que ya no fuera parte de su vida, ahora más que nunca podía darse cuenta que él era el hombre de su vida, con él quería envejecer y con él quería formar una hermosa familia, una familia que ya estaba naciendo en su interior.

Terry entró a la recamara para saber cómo se encontraba su pecosa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Candy no había dormido en toda la noche, al ver que la cama estaba intacta. Desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana de cortinas blancas, donde la vio muy afectada con el rostro pálido y sus ojos verdes rojos de tanto llorar, reflejando una tristeza que jamás había visto en la mirada de la rubia.

—Ya pecosa cálmate –le pidió Terry abrazándola.

—Me duele tanto lo que ocurrió, Albert no se merecía esto –dijo Candy sollozando.

—Pecosa yo lo se…pero así ocurrieron las cosas y fue lo mejor, ahora eres una mujer libre para que podamos estar juntos.

Candy se apartó de él.

—Terry estas equivocado yo no voy a dejar a Albert, él es mi esposo –le aclaró – ¡Nunca debiste regresar! ¡Vez lo que provocaste!

—Pero tú no lo amas pecosa, para que te empeñas en algo que no tiene ningún futuro –le dijo Terry con molestia –Olvídate de Albert y vámonos juntos lejos como lo habíamos planeado.

—No Terry no puedo hacer lo que me pides, lo siento, me regreso a la mansión Andrew –dijo Candy caminando hasta la puerta de la recamara.

Terry se le puso en frente para detenerla.

—Pecosa por favor recapacita, qué sentido tiene que continúes con un matrimonio absurdo.

—No Terry, no es ningún matrimonio absurdo yo quiero estar con Albert y con mayor razón ahora que estoy esperando un hijo de él.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Terry sorprendido.

—Que parece que estoy embarazada, estos días no me sentido muy bien. Pensaba ir al médico para que me lo confirmara.

Terry se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos.

—No puede ser…tú esperando un hijo de Albert.

—Sí y no sabes lo feliz que me siento, por eso tengo que regresar con Albert. Ya es demasiado tarde para lo nuestro Terry. Por favor olvídame y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más.

—¡Yo te amo pecosa! –le gritó Terry con desesperación.

—Lo se…pero ese amor no puede ser. Tienes que olvidarme Terry, estoy segura que algún dia encontraras a una buena chica que te haga feliz.

—Te enamoraste de el ¿verdad?

—Sí, amo a Albert con todo mi corazón, tal vez tarde me di cuenta de eso, pero voy hacer todo para recuperar su amor –le confesó Candy marchándose de la recamara.

Terry se quedó mirándola con el corazón destrozado, ahora sí que había perdido a su pecosa para siempre, ella amaba a otro hombre y le daría un hijo, un hijo que el soñó tener con ella, pero que ahora seria de Albert. Aunque no quisiera tenía que olvidarse de Candy, ese amor de adolescencia que por más intento tener a su lado, el destino de una u otra forma se encargaba de alejar. Sentía ganas de morir, que sentido tenía la vida si ya nunca más volvería a tener a su pecosa, ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de volver a estar con ella. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir lejos de la mujer que siempre iba amar.

…

En la mansión del señor Edwards Fabiola se había levantado de buen animó, ya que sabía que su plan había salido como ella esperaba, a esta hora Candy y Terry estarían rumbo a Nueva York, donde nunca más la volvería a ver y las cosas volverían a la normalidad como antes que la hija de su hermana apareciera. Ahora tenía que prepararse para la mejor parte cuando William Andrew llegara de un momento a otro a la mansión, a comunicar lo que Candy había hecho. Sabía que sería un gran dolor para su padre, pero eso serviría para que la sacara a Candy de su testamento y no la quisiera ver nunca más.

Luciendo un bonito vestido en tono azulado Fabiola bajo a desayunar, donde se encontraba el señor Edwards con Sally.

—Buenos días –los saludó sentándose a la mesa.

—Buenos días hija –le contestó el anciano.

—Hoy me levanté con mucha hambre –dijo Fabiola tomando una tostada con mermelada.

—Mamá se te ve muy animada.

—Lo estoy Sally...-sonrió Fabiola –Es más he estado pensando que podríamos irnos de viaje algún lugar.

—Me encantaría mamá, pero no quiero salir fuera de Chicago, puede venir Terry a buscarme.

—Hija Terry no vendrá a buscarte, porque no te olvidas de ese muchacho, no es para ti.

—¡Yo estoy enamorada de el mamá!

—Eso se te pasará. Ya encontraras otro muchacho que se interese en ti.

—Mamá no quiero a otro chico solo a Terry –protestó Sally.

—¡Entiende que tienes que olvidarte de ese actor! –le gritó Fabiola sin importarle los sentimientos de su hija –¡Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla caprichosa!

—¡Lo que pasa que tú nunca me has querido mamá! No deseas verme feliz –gritó Sally saliendo corriendo del comedor.

—Fabiola porque le haces esto a Sally, no te das cuenta que está sufriendo –la regañó el señor Edwards.

—Es por su bien papá…ya sabrás porque te lo digo. Mejor yo le buscaré un pretendiente que le convenga –dijo Fabiola pensando en quien podría ser.

—No quiero que manejes la vida de Sally.

—Es mi hija papá, tú no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en eso.

—Claro que tengo derecho soy su abuelo y no voy a permitir que tú la maltrates. Ya se me quito el hambre –dijo el señor Edward marchándose del comedor.

—No me provoques papá, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz -murmuró Fabiola tomando un sorbo de café.

El señor Edwards subió a la habitación donde su nieta Sally se encontraba llorando a amares por la actitud de su madre.

—Ya Sally no llores –le dijo el anciano acercándose a la cama de la joven –No me gusta verte así tan triste.

—Oh abuelito mi mama no me quiere –le dijo abrazándolo.

—No diga eso Sally, ella te quiere, lo que pasa que tiene un carácter difícil.

—Es una amargada, como ella no pudo ser feliz con papa quiere que yo tampoco lo sea.

—¿Tú quieres mucho a ese muchacho?

—Si abuelito, nunca me había enamorado así de alguien. Por eso no voy a permitir que mi mama me separe de él –dijo Sally pensando en que podía hacer para poder estar con Terry, el hombre que amaba.

…

Albert se había pasado toda la mañana corriendo en su caballo, tratando de sacarse ese dolor que invadía su alma. Era un dolor tan grande que no se podía comparar con nada, su corazón estaba tan herido que apenas podía respirar. Aun no podía creer que su pequeña, la mujer que tanto amaba y ha protegido toda su vida, lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras seguía corriendo como un guerrero que corría detrás de su enemigo, imaginándose que era Terry que le había rebatado a su esposa, al amor de su vida. Él no era una persona agresiva, pero tenía unas ganas de golpear a Terry, hacerle pagar por quitarle lo que más quería, el amor de su pequeña. Sin embargo en el fondo sabía que nunca había tenido ese amor, Candy jamás lo iba amar a él, solo sentía por el agradecimiento, el corazón de ella siempre fue de Terry y lo seguiría siendo el resto de su vida.

Una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios, pensando que había sido el peor de los idiotas al pensar que podía conquistar a su pequeña. Desde que se habían casado él se dedicó a conquistarla con sus detalles y caricias, pero no, ella no pudo amarlo, porque en su corazón siempre había estado presente ese amor de adolescencia que nunca pudo olvidar. Seguramente cuando estaban juntos se imaginaba que era Terry quien la besaba y acariciaba. La rabia, los celos y el dolor lo invadía aún más hiriendo su orgullo de hombre, al pesar en que Candy solo lo utilizo.

Mientras tanto Candy tomando las fuerzas que necesitaba e imaginándose con lo que se iba a encontrar, llegó a la mansión Andrew, dispuesta a todo para recuperar a Albert, el hombre que amaba y con el que iba tener un hijo. Estaba consiente todo el daño que le había hecho, pero esperaba que Albert la escuchara y la pudiera perdonar, ahora no solo eran ellos dos, sino también estaba su hijo, que necesitaba una familia que solo ellos le podían brindar.

Cuando Elroy vio a Candy entrar al salón, sintió que su rostro se enrojecía de la furia que la invadió de verla como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando su sobrino esa mismo noche le había contado todo lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que nunca debió permitir que él se hubiera casado con esa chiquilla sin modales, que solo ha traído problemas a la familia. De inmediato tuvo la intención de ir hablar con el señor Edward para contarle sobre el comportamiento de su nieta, pero Albert no se lo permitió. Ella no quiso contradecirlo, se veía tan afectado que prefirió respetar su decisión. Ahora sí que Candy se había pasado de la raya, ahora sí que la iba a odiar mucho más y no iba permitir que nuevamente se acercará a su sobrino.

—¡Descarada como te atreves a venir a esta mansión, después de lo que hiciste! –le gritó Elroy con unos ojos chispeante de rabia.

Candy la miró asustada, había visto muchas veces a la tía abuela enojada, pero ahora sí que estaba tan furiosa como si tuviera ganas de matarla y con razón.

—Tía abuela necesito hablar con Albert…-le dijo sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta, pero tenía que hacer todos los intentos para hablar con su esposo y aclarar la situación.

—¡Por ningún motivo, no dejare que lo veas! ¡Regrésate con tu amante!

—¡Terry no es mi amante!

—Pero te ibas a escapar con él.

—Eso fue antes que yo me casara con Albert –le aclaró Candy –Yo jamás lo engañado con Terry.

—Nunca debí dejar que William se casara contigo, siempre has sido una vergüenza para esta familia.

—Dígame lo que quiera tía abuela, sé que lo merezco. Pero no voy a dejar que se meta en mi relación con Albert el sigue siendo mi esposo.

—Pero tu dejaste de ser mi esposa desde ayer –le dijo Albert que llegó en ese momento al salón con una mirada llena de decepción y dolor.

Candy era la primera vez que veía a Albert ese hombre de mirada dulce ahora con una mirada tan triste y oscura que sintió ganas de morir, por ser la causante de todo ese dolor que Albert su esposo tenía por dentro.

—William no hables con esta muchacha –le pidió Elroy con autoridad.

—Claro que voy hablar con ella, por última vez. Tía déjame solo con Candy.

—Pero William…

—Tía por favor…

Elroy a regañadientes se marchó del salón.

—Albert tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó –le dijo Candy acercándose a el –Yo no pienso irme con Terry, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—No entiendo que haces aquí, para que quieres seguir con este matrimonio si ya se toda la verdad.

—¡Por qué no quiero dejarte Albert! –lo abrazó aferrándose a él –Tu eres mi esposo, el hombre con que quiero estar el resto de mi vida y el…

—¡No Candy! –la saco de su lado –Si esto lo estás haciendo por tu abuelo, no te preocupes no le diré la verdad, solo le diré que nuestro matrimonio no funcionó nada más. Así que vete tranquila con Terry yo me encargaré del divorcio para que puedas casarte con el único hombre que siempre has amado.

—Es que ya no amo a Terry. Eso fue un error, no te voy a negar que cuando Terry me mandó esa carta donde me decía que ya no estaba con Susana me sentí muy feliz…

—¿Que carta?

—Una carta que recibí antes de que tú llegaras de tus viajes. La noche de la fiesta te lo iba a decir, pero después sucedió lo de mi abuelo y lo de nuestro compromiso que no pude hacerlo.

—Nunca debiste ocultármelo Candy…si yo hubiera sabido que tu quería regresar con Terry yo te habría dejado libre para que fueras feliz con él.

—Lo se Albert y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo eso, pero por algo ocurren las cosas porque me case contigo…

—Lo hisite para complacer a tu abuelo -la interrumpió Albert con resentimiento –¡Que imbécil fui al no darme cuenta de eso! Ahora entiendo por qué Terry regresó a Chicago y se acercó a tu prima, era porque ustedes tenían algo.

—¡No Albert yo no volví a tener nada con Terry después que nos casamos! Yo cometí muchos errores, siempre debí hablarte con la verdad. Cuando nos casamos yo seguía pensando en Terry, pero después me di cuenta que tú eres el hombre de mi vida ¡Albert yo me enamoré de ti!

—Jajajaja no creas que soy tan idiota para creerte después de todo lo que me has mentido –le dijo Albert incrédulo de lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo.

—Es la verdad Albert…créeme por favor –le suplicó sintiéndose muy mareada –¡Yo te amo!

—Candy por favor vete, ya no quiero escucharte más…

—Albert por favor escúchame, tienes que saber…-trato de decir Candy, pero cayo desmayada en el suelo.

Albert se asustó al verla caer.

—¡Pequeña! –gritó con desesperación acercándose a ella.

En eso llegó Stear al salón.

—¿Tio que pasa? –le preguntó.

—Candy se desmayó –respondió tomándola en sus brazos –Stear llama a un doctor para que venga haberla. Yo la subiré a la habitación.

—Si tio, lo are de inmediato.

Más tarde llegó el doctor que revisó a Candy. La examinó y bajó al salón donde Albert lo estaba esperando, muy preocupado, ya que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no quería que nada malo le pasara a la que todavía era su esposa.

—¿Doctor como esta mi esposa? –le preguntó Albert acercándose al médico.

—Está bien, fue un simple desmayo.

—¿Pero por qué se desmayó…?

—Señor Andrew su esposa va tener un hijo.

Albert lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Está seguro?

—Completamente, así que felicidades en varios meses más usted será padre.

Albert de inmediato subió a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy. La noticia lo había dejado en desconcertado, su esposa estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo que él tanto quería tener ¿pero si ese hijo no era suyo? ¿si esa criatura era de Terry…?

—¡Albert! –lo nombró ella al verlo entrar.

El con paso lento y conteniendo el aliento camino hasta la cama donde ella se encontraba.

—El doctor me dijo que estas esperando un hijo.

—Si Albert, yo tenía las sospechas.

—¿Es mío o de Terry?¿Quiero la verdad Candy?

La rubia se sintió tan humillada con la pregunta de su esposo al dudar sobre su paternidad. Pero con qué cara podía reclamarle, si después de todo lo que había ocurrido era normal que él desconfiara de ella.

—Es tuyo Albert, tú has sido el único hombre en mi vida. Jamás podría mentirte en algo así –le contestó.

Él quiso dudar, pero tenía que creerle a Candy ella no podía ser tan cruel en mentirle en algo así. Además algo le decía en su interior que esa criatura era su hijo.

—¿Entonces por eso regresaste a buscarme, por nuestro hijo?

—Si…

—Ahora entiendo regresaste por qué te sientes amarrada a mí por nuestro hijo, pero no te preocupes apenas nazca nos divorciaremos.

—Albert como puedes decirme eso, comprende que no quiero divorciarme de ti, muchos menos ahora que dentro de mí hay pequeño rayo de luz que puede salvar nuestra relación.

—Pero yo sí...Candy –le dijo mirándola con dureza –Y cuando eso pase yo me quedare con nuestro hijo y tú te iras con Terry, ya tendrás más hijos con él.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien y agradecerle por cada uno de los comentarios que he resivido con mucho respeto y cariño. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Awylin0440, Enamorada, Rubi, Patty Martinez, Pinky Rose, Silvia, Bunny, Guest, Alexy fanalbert, Natu, Luci Andrew, Kecs, Isasi, alexas90, Mary silenciosa, Adoradandrew, C.C. Suu, sayuri1707, Stormaw, lmonroe1214, Elico01, Alebeth, Guest, Karina, jeanete perez, pelusa778, EveR Blue, Jennifer, Rosa, Helem, ABA, chidamami, MadelRos, Guest, tutipeneaple, Mary silenciosa.**

 **Muchas bendiciones para todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO XI**

 **Reconquistando un corazón**

Pasaron algunas semanas y Candy y Albert estaban viviendo juntos en la mansión, a pesar de lo mal que estaba su relación. Sin embargo Albert todo lo estaba haciendo por su hijo, porque a su pequeña la había perdido para siempre. Ella no lo amaba y nunca lo iba a amar, por más que hiso todo para conquistar el corazón de su esposa, no logro hacerlo. Eso lo llenaba de frustración, de coraje y dolor, pero que sacaba con pensar en algo que no tenía solución. Ahora tenía que pensar solo en su hijo, el seria la razón de su vida y la motivación que necesitaba para salir adelante y curar todas las heridas que tenía en su alma.

Candy por otro lado tenía la esperanza de poder reconquistar el corazón de Albert, hacerle ver que quería estar con él, que lo amaba y que lo de Terry había quedado en el pasado. Sin embargo las cosas se le estaban haciendo difíciles, ya que Albert hacia todos los intentos para hablar con ella lo justo y necesario y cuando lo hacía era solo para hablar del bebé, es más había mandado a buscar a Dorothy para que la atendiera. Eso si se lo agradecía, se sentía tan sola en aquella mansión donde solo Stear le dirigía la palabra. Annie y Archie no habían llegado de su luna de miel, esperaba que lo hicieran pronto, aunque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar cuando Albert le contara lo que había ocurrido.

—Buenos días señora Andrew –la saludó Dorothy entrando con una bandeja a la recamara.

—Buenos días Dorothy –le contestó Candy desde su cama luciendo un bonito camisón de tono rosa.

—Le traje un rico desayunó.

—No tengo hambre…-dijo la rubia desganada mirando la bandeja que tenía varias delicias.

—Pero tiene que comer señora Andrew.

—Ya Dorothy no me llames así, dime solo Candy. Parece que se te olvida que somos amigas.

La sirvienta le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, es que como ahora estas casada con el señor Andrew.

—Sí, pero es como si no lo estuviera. No te has dado cuenta que todo está muy mal con Albert –comentó Candy con tristeza.

—Lo se…pero él te sigue queriendo, siempre está preocupado por ti Candy.

—Lo hace por nuestro hijo nada más…Albert me dejo de amar, ya ni siquiera me dice pequeña.

—Está dolido por todo lo que pasó, pero cuando nazca el niño las cosas volverán hacer como antes.

—¿Tú crees Dorothy?

—Claro que si Candy, el señor Andrew te ama mucho.

—¿Y ahora dónde está?

—Se fue temprano a la oficina, pero dijo que vendría a la hora del almuerzo. Yo que tú me pongo muy bonita y bajo a comer con él, tienes que poner todos tus esfuerzos para reconquistar el corazón de tu esposo.

—Es lo que voy hacer Dorothy voy hacer todo para reconquistar a Albert. Ayúdame a escoger un bonito vestido.

—Por supuesto señora Andrew -rio Dorothy.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Me hace muy bien tu compañía.

—De nada Candy tu sabes que te quiero mucho.

—Yo también Dorothy –la abrazo con cariño.

—Ahora come tu desayuno –le dijo acomodándole la bandeja en la cama –Yo te voy a preparar un rico baño con flores aromáticas, te servirá para sentirte mejor.

…

En la mansión del abuelo de Candy. Sally había tomado una drástica decisión, se iría a Nueva York a buscar a Terry, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él y eso la tenía preocupada pensando que su madre podría haber hecho algo para que Terry no la volviera a buscar. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, así que iba luchar por ese amor y no iba permití que ni su madre ni nadie la separaran de él. Sin que nadie la viera se escapó de la casa muy temprano con una maleta y unos cuantos dólares que le servirían para comprar un pasaje en tren, que la llevaría al lado de su amado.

Fabiola después de desayunar se había encerrado en la biblioteca. Se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su padre, con el testamento de él en una de sus manos donde la hija de su hermana Emma estaba incluida. Lo miraba una y otra vez, sintiendo una gran rabia de que su plan hubiera fallado, al no poder deshacerse de su sobrina Candy. Había estado segura que su plan no fallaría, que Terry se llevaría a Candy con él, pero todo se terminó arruinando en el último momento por culpa del hijo que esperaba la rubia. Las cosas se le estaban complicando, ya no solo era Candy que debía sacar del camino sino también a esa criatura de la cual su padre no dejaba de hablar, desde que se había enterado que su nieta favorita estaba embarazada.

 _"Emma tu hija me está dando mucho dolores de cabeza, creo que voy a tener que tomar otras medidas con ella", pensó Fabiola con una oscura mirada._

En eso el mayordomo sobresaltado llegó a la biblioteca.

—Señora Fabiola –la nombró al entrar.

—¿Qué pasa Román? –le preguntó ella.

—Su hija se fue de la mansión.

Fabiola bruscamente se paró del escritorio.

—¿Como que se fue?

—Una sirvienta encontró esto en su cuarto –le dijo pasándole un papel.

Fabiola lo leyó.

 ** _Lo siento mamá, pero no me vas a impedir que este junto al hombre que amo, me voy a buscarlo y no pienso regresar nunca más._**

 ** _Sally._**

—¡Lo último que me faltaba! –Exclamó Fabiola apretando el papel.

En eso entro el señor Edwards.

—¿Fabiola que está pasando? –le preguntó.

—Sally se fue a buscar a Terry Granchester.

—No puede ser…

—Ahora sí que se pasó de la raya, pero cuando regrese va saber quién soy yo.

—Fabiola todo esto es tu culpa, no te das cuenta que ella está enamorada de ese joven.

—Ya papá no te metas en esto, ella es mi hija y no voy a dejar que se involucre con alguien que no quiero.

—¿La vas a buscar a Nueva York?

—No, ella sola va regresar cuando se dé cuenta que ese actor no la ama.

—Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, a lo mejor ese joven también está enamorado de ella.

—No papá, él no la ama. Terry Granchester está enamorado de otra mujer.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Lo se papá, solamente lo sé –dijo Fabiola pensando en Candy.

…

Albert llegó a la hora de comer, cuando se encontró con Candy en el comedor, luciendo un vestido de tono verde que la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que era. Al verla no dejo de sentirse cautivado por su joven esposa. A pesar de todo su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, pero claro envuelto en un sufrimiento que no se podía curar y mucho menos olvidar.

—Hola Albert –lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola Candy –contestó sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Qué bueno que viniste a almorzar.

—¿Y tía Elroy?

—Debe estar por bajar.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Con un poco de malestar en el estómago, pero bien. Gracias por preguntar.

—Quiero que mi hijo este bien.

—¿Solo nuestro hijo? –le preguntó Candy mirándolo a los ojos y tomándole la mano buscando en su esposo esa mirada cariñosa que por su culpa él había perdido.

En eso llegó la tía abuela y Stear interrumpiendo a los rubios.

—Candy que bueno que bajaste a comer con nosotros –le dijo Stear sentándose a su lado.

—Me siento más animada.

—Yo preferiría que lo siguieras haciendo en tu cuarto Candice, tu presencia no es muy grata en esta mesa –le dijo Elroy con dureza –Recuerda que tu estadía en la mansión será hasta que nazca el niño.

—Tía por favor comamos en paz –le pidió Albert acomodándose la servilleta en sus piernas.

—Tio William llegó carta de Archie –le contó Stear.

—¿Y cómo lo está pasando en su luna de miel?

—Dice que muy bien, piensan regresar el próximo mes.

—Me alegro por ellos.

—Qué bueno yo extraño mucho a los dos –comentó Candy con alegría.

—William esta noche tenemos invitados a cenar–le dijo la tía abuela tomando un sorbo de agua.

—¿Quién tía?

—Ayer cuando fui a comprar unos vestidos, en una de las tiendas me encontré con mi amiga Mery ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Si tía, es la madre de Samantha.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como plato al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer tan melosa que conoció en el restaurante.

—La Invite a cenar con su hija Samantha. Así que me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

—Por supuesto tía, no te dejare mal.

—Candice tu no estas invitada a la cena, así que has el favor de esta noche cenar en tu habitación.

—Como usted diga tía abuela –dijo Candy sintiendo unos profundos celos y rabia de solo pensar que la tal Samantha estaría en la mansión y cerca de Albert.

En eso apareció una sirvienta al comedor.

—Señora Candy tiene una llamada de su abuelo –le anunció.

—Voy enseguida –dijo parándose de la mesa –Permiso voy a tender la llamada.

Candy llegó hasta el salón donde tomó el teléfono para hablar con su abuelo.

—Hola abuelito ¿que necesitas?

—Mi querida nieta no deseo molestarte, pero es que pasó algo inesperado con Sally.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi prima?

—Se fue a Nueva York a buscar a Terry Granchester.

Candy quedó impresionada con lo que le había contado su abuelo.

—¿Cuando fue?

—Esta mañana. Sin darnos cuenta se escapó de la mansión.

—Abuelito cualquier cosa que sepas de ella me avisas.

—Por supuesto, tú tranquila que todo va estar bien. Cuida mucho a mi bisnieto.

Candy cortó la llamada sentándose en un sillón, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había cometido su prima. Sabía que Sally estaba muy enamorada de Terry, pero este solo la había utilizado para acercarse a ella y ella ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírselo. Si algo malo le pasaba a su prima nunca se lo podría perdonar.

…

Por la noche en la mansión Andrew había llegado la amiga de la tía abuela en compañía de su hija Samantha, que vestía muy elegante como siempre lo hacía, pero también para impresionar a alguien que a pesar que estaba casado le interesaba y mucho. Samantha Lewis era una joven de buena familia, que conocía hace mucho años a Albert y desde entonces siempre ha estado interesada en él, sin embargo Albert nunca quiso pretenderla y ella se terminó comprometiendo con otro, con el que hace un par de meses terminó su relación.

—Me alegra tanto que hayan venido a la mansión –les dijo Elroy recibiéndola en el salón.

—Gracias a ti por la invitación Elroy, hacía tiempo que no platicábamos –dijo la señora Lewis.

—Esta mansión me encanta –comentó Samantha mirándola a su alrededor con sus ojos ámbar –Me imagino que usted la decoró.

—No, fue la esposa de mi hermano William, era una mujer muy fina y de buen gusto.

—¿Y William donde esta para saludarlo?

—Debe estar por llegar.

—¿Y cómo va su matrimonio? –preguntó la señora Lewis.

—Ni me preguntes sobre eso…

—¿Las cosas no marchan bien? –preguntó Samantha con interés.

—Si no marchan bien, ese matrimonio resultó un fracaso, pero no hablemos de eso. Mejor cuénteme ¿cuando te casas Samantha?

—Ya no me caso -contestó la joven con tranquilidad -Termine mi relación con mi prometido.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Fue lo mejor, me di cuenta que nunca habría sido feliz con él.

—Entiendo -sonrió Elroy pensando que Samantha podría ser una buena opción para ser la próxima señora Andrew- ¿Y cómo les fue en Irlanda?

—La pasamos muy bien, no te imaginas los lugares que conocimos –contestó la señora Lewis.

En eso llegó Albert.

—¡William! –lo nombró Samantha parándose del sillón y acercándose a él con mucha coquetería.

—Samantha, señora Lewis bienvenidas.

—Gracias William, tan caballeroso como siempre –comentó la señora Lewis.

—Qué bueno que llegaste sobrino, te estábamos esperando–le dijo la tía abuela colocándose de pies.

Dorothy entro al salón.

—Señora Elroy la cena esta lista – anunció.

—Entonces pasemos al comedor.

—¿Dorothy Candy ya ceno? –le preguntó Albert preocupado que su esposa se alimentara bien.

—Si ya ceno, señor Andrey.

—¿William podemos ir al comedor? –le preguntó la tía abuela.

—Por supuesto tía…

—Va ser un placer cenar contigo esta noche William –le dijo Samantha tomándolo del brazo y sonriéndole atrevidamente.

Candy se encontraba en su cuarto caminando de un lado para otro, muy intranquila pensando en la tal Samantha, que seguramente ya había llegado y ahora estaría cenando junto a su príncipe de la colina. Eso la llenaba de coraje, de no poder estar ahí e impedir que aquella mujer estuviera coqueteando con su esposo.

—Ya no aguanto más tengo que bajar al comedor y ver que está pasando entre Albert y esa mujer –se dijo Candy saliendo apresurada de su habitación.

En solo minutos llegó al comedor donde escuchó unas risas. Curiosa de que era lo que estaba sucediendo se escondió detrás de un muro y ahí se puso a mirar a todo los que estaban cenando en el largo comedor, platicando alegremente entre ellos Albert que se veía muy animado junto a la tal Samantha.

—¡Candy! –la nombró Dorothy que iba entrando con una bandeja con una botella de vino.

—No digas que estoy aquí –le pidió la rubia en voz baja.

—No te preocupes…¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Me voy a mi habitación.

Candy como aturdida y con el corazón herido por ver a Albert su esposo al lado de aquella mujer, subió a su cuarto donde se echó a llorar a la cama, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida. Porque solo Albert era el amor de su vida, su destino desde que había nacido, pero que ahora se le estaba escapado de sus manos, por no hablar con la verdad. Se sentía tan sola en ese instante, que lo único que deseaba era marcharse al hogar de Pony para estar con sus madres que siempre tenían las palabras justa para aconsejarla.

Cerro sus ojos e imagino aquellas palabras de aquellas dos nobles mujeres, que la criaron como a una verdadera hija.

 _"Candy no te des por vencida tienes que luchar por lo que quiere" –escuchaba la voz de la señorita Pony_

 _"Siempre ha sido una muchachita muy valiente y con mayor razón tienes que serlo ahora que estas esperando un hijo" –escuchó la voz de la hermana María._

Sintiéndose más tranquila con aquellas palabras, que le dieron mucha fortaleza Candy secó sus lágrimas y salió del cuarto dispuesta a todo para recuperar lo que siempre le ha pertenecido, su querido Albert.

Dos horas después Albert y la tía abuela despidieron a las visitas y el contento con la velada que había pasado subió a su recamara para descansar, pero antes pasó a la de Candy para ver cómo se encontraba. Le toco la puerta dos veces, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta se imaginó que ya se había dormido. Se dirigió a su habitación donde al entrar se sacó la chaqueta y la corbata que dejo encima de una silla, cuando su mirada se posaron en unos chispeantes ojos esmeraldas que conocía desde que él era un adolecente.

—¡Candy! –la nombró como asustado.

—Albert te estaba esperando, tenemos que hablar –le dijo caminando hasta él.

—¿Hay algún problema con él bebé?

—No, él está muy bien.

—Candy no tengo ganas de conversar ahora dejémoslo para mañana, me siento muy cansado, quiero dormir.

—Cuando estabas cenando con esa mujer no te veías muy cansado –le dijo Candy celosa recordando esa escena que no podía sacarse de su cabeza.

—¡Me viste cenando con Samantha!

—Sí, pero no los quise interrumpir.

—Candy por favor que es lo que pretendes.

—Defender lo que es mío. Salvar nuestro amor.

Él sonrió irónico.

—Nuestro amor, que bonito se escucha, lástima que en nuestro matrimonio siempre hubo amor de mi parte porque tu…

—Por qué yo estaba ciega y no te supe valorar en cambio ahora no descansare hasta reconquistar tu corazón –le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mezclándose con la mirada celeste de él, como si fuera una sola.

Albert no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de ella, la mirada de su pequeña era tan hermosa, tan dulce que era imposible no dejarse llevar por esas esmeraldas que tanto lo cautivaban. En ese instante quiso olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con Terry y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Extrañaba tanto esa boca con sabor a miel, que tener así a su pequeña tan cerca y sin poder besarla era una tortura de la cual solo quería escapar.

Candy se dio cuenta de aquello, Albert moría por besarla y ella también deseaba sentir eso labios que la hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza. Sin pensarlo lo abrazo por el cuello y se puso de puntilla para quedar más cerca de la boca de su esposo.

—¿Que estás haciendo Candy? –le preguntó Albert incomodo con la situación.

—Quiero que me beses, te mueres por hacerlo ¿verdad? –le respondió la rubia con una coqueta sonrisa.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo mi fic y mandome sus bellos mensajes que leeo con mucho interes ya que me gustan saber sus puntos de vista con respecto a la historia.**

 **Adoradandrew, Silvia, Luci Andrew, Rub, pelusa778, Awylin0440, Alexy fanalbert, Pinky Rose, ABA, Isasi, fatima, Guest, lmonroe1214, Anylu Pony, Luna azul, Lety Jimnez, Mxima, Kecs, Enamorada:., Patty Martinez, Alebeth, YAGUI FUN, Mary silenciosa, MadelRos, Stormaw, Jennifer, Luci, Yiyi77, jeanete perez, Esperanza, Jean Perez, Rosi, July34, Suri, Norma 6, Guest, chidamami, Maky, Guest.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes, que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino Escrito con el Tuyo**

 **CAPITULO XII**

 **Confesiones dolorosas**

Albert se encontraba en su oficina, pensando una y otra vez en la locura que había cometido la noche anterior, una locura que lo llevó a tocar el cielo, pero que lo hiso ser débil frente a su esposa. Aunque por más que trato de no caer en los encantos de su pequeña, no pudo resistirse y la terminó besando con todo su ser.

Apoyo su espalda en el asiento del escritorio y cerro sus ojos recordando aquel momento, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese instante.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _—Candy es mejor que te vayas –le pidió apartándose de ella…_

 _—No Albert, no me iré de aquí hasta que me beses –le dijo Candy tomándolo por el brazo._

 _—Candy por favor…_

 _—No digas nada, solo bésame..._

 _El la miró fijamente y sin poder resistirse le tomó el rostro con sus manos y la besó de una manera desesperante, como si fuera la primera vez que besaba esos labios tan dulces, que solo su pequeña le podía brindar._

 _El beso duro varios minutos, era un beso tan anhelado por él, que por ni un segundo quería separar su boca de la de Candy. A pesar de todo la seguía amando con tanta intensidad, que no quería terminar aquel beso que lo estaba haciendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos…_

 _—Señor Andrew tiene una llamada –le anunció tocando la puerta una de las sirvientas._

 _Albert se apartó de los labios de su esposa con mucho esfuerzo, ya que quería seguir besándola._

 _—Pequeña es mejor que te vayas a descansar. Tengo que atender la llamada…-dijo saliendo de su habitación._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

—Señor Andrew –le dijo su secretaria entrando a la oficina.

—¿Que necesita? –le preguntó él.

—Lo busca el señor Legan.

—Hágalo pasar.

La secretaria se retiró y Albert se puso de pies para recibir al señor Legan.

—¿William como estas? –lo saludó dándole la mano.

—Bien –contestó –Tome asiento ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—He venido hablar de negocios.

—¿Cuénteme?

—¿William te gustaría invertir una parte de tu fortuna en mi cadena de hoteles? –le preguntó el señor Legan con entusiasmo.

—Bueno…ahora no puedo darle una respuesta, es algo que tengo que pensar. De todos modos gracias por su ofrecimiento –respondió Albert desde su escritorio muy indeciso.

—El mundo hotelero cada vez crece mucho más, sería un buen negocio para ti.

—Le prometo que lo voy a pensar.

—Está bien –sonrió el señor Legan - ¿Y cómo está tú esposa? Cuando hable con Elroy por teléfono me conto que está esperando un hijo.

—Si vamos a tener un hijo con Candy -confirmó Albert.

—¡Muchas felicidades!

—Gracias, señor Legan

El señor Legan se paró.

—Bueno yo me retiro. Cualquier cosa me llamas a Florida, mañana me regreso.

—De acuerdo –le dijo Albert despidiéndose de él.

El señor Legan se marchó y George entro a la oficina.

—¿Y qué quería el señor Legan? –le preguntó a Albert, sentándose frente de él.

—Desea que me haga socio en su cadena de hoteles.

—Es un buen negocio William ¿qué le dijiste?

—No le di ninguna respuesta, no tengo cabeza para pensar en negocios en estos momentos.

—Te entiendo, William –dijo George mirando lo apesumbrado que estaba el rubio –Las cosas siguen mal con tu esposa ¿verdad?

Albert suspiró pesado.

—Después de lo que ocurrió es difícil que todo vuelva hacer como antes.

—William a lo mejor está siendo muy duro con Candy.

—Lo sé…y no sabes lo difícil que es para mí todo esto –dijo Albert parándose del escritorio –Pero cuando pienso que ella se casó conmigo para complacer a su abuelo y más encima amando a Terry, me siento muy herido por que nunca tuvo intensiones de amarme a mí.

—Y si ahora se enamoró de ti, si es verdad que te ama.

—Quisiera tanto creerle…Yo soñé tanto con que algún dia mi pequeña me dijera que me ama, pero no, ella nunca me va amar. Terry siempre va ser el amor de su vida, por eso es mejor que la deje libre para que pueda ser feliz con él.

—Pero tú la amas William.

—Si a pesar de todo la amo –admitió Albert con impotencia –Y lo peor de todo que anoche…

—¿Anoche que William…?

—Anoche la bese…y si no fuera por una sirbienta que nos interrupio hubiera pasado la noche con ella.

—Jajajaja William estas perdido.

—George no te rías, esto no es gracioso –se quejó Albert.

—No te pongas tan grave William, deja ese orgullo de lado y dale otra oportunidad a tu esposa, a lo mejor es verdad que se enamoró de ti.

—No lo sé…George me siento muy confundido.

—Piénsalo William, recuerda en todo esto está tu hijo y el merece tener a sus padres juntos.

…

Después de varias horas de viaje Sally arribó a Nueva York, en busca del hombre que amaba. De inmediato se fue a la compañía donde Terry trabajaba, para una vez encontrarse con él. Con mucho nerviosismo, pero con la ilusión de volver a ver a aquel chico de ojos rebelde que le había robado su corazón, llegó a la compañía donde un compañero de Terry la atendió.

—¿Señorita que necesita? –le preguntó el joven.

—Busco a Terry Granchester –respondió ella.

—Lo siento, pero Terry no se encuentra. El ya no trabaja en esta compañía.

—¿Entonces donde lo puedo encontrar?

—Eso no puedo decírselo, no creo que Terry la atienda para darle un autógrafo.

—Es que yo no he venido a pedirle un autógrafo. Yo vine a visitarlo, soy una amiga de Chicago. Por favor dígame donde lo puedo encontrar.

—Está bien, le daré su dirección.

—Gracias…-le sonrió Sally.

Minutos después Sally llegó al departamento donde Terry vivía. Este se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón bebiendo una botella de un licor barato, seguía deprimido por lo de Candy y más encima ya ni siquiera tenía su trabajo de actor, el director de la compañía había cumplido su promesa y apenas lo vio lo despidió por irse a Chicago sin su autorización. Terry se excusó de mil formas, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque su papel lo tenía otro actor. Se sentía más perdido que nunca, sin la mujer que amaba y sin trabajo lo único que le quedaba era beber, beber y beber hasta morir.

Al sentir el sonido de la puerta no quiso abrir, no quería ver a nadie, pero tal la insistencia se paró del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Sally que haces aquí? –le preguntó Terry asombrado de verla en la puerta de su departamento.

Ella llorando se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Oh Terry no te imaginas como te extrañado!

—Pero no debiste venir ¿Tu familia lo sabe? –le preguntó apartándola de él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me escape de mi casa.

—¡Sally que locura has cometido!

—Lo hice porque mi madre no quiere que te vuelva a ver, dice que tú no me convienes.

—Y tiene razón Sally –le dijo Terry dándole la espalda.

Ella se le puso en frente.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Terry yo te amo!

—Sally lo siento tanto, pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

—¿Amas a otra chica? –le preguntó temerosa.

—Sí y lo peor de todo que te utilice a ti para acercarme a esa chica.

—No te entiendo.

—Sally te voy a contar toda la verdad.

—¿Que verdad Terry?

El dio unos pasos antes de responder.

—La verdad que solo te utilice para acercarme a tu prima Candy. Ella es la mujer que siempre he amado y que voy amar aunque nunca pueda estar con ella -le confesó Terry.

Sally negó con la cabeza.

—No Terry, eso no puede ser verdad.

—Lo es, yo amo a Candy. Por favor perdóname lo que te hice, tu no lo merecías.

—¡Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste y tampoco a mi prima Candy, ambos son de lo peor! –le gritó Sally saliendo llorando del departamento.

…

Pasaron dos días desde la desaparición de Sally. Candy no dejaba de estar preocupada por ella. Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, que apenas se levantó llamo a la casa de su abuelo, pero este le dijo que no tenían noticia de Sally. Se pasó gran parte del dia pensando en lo que podía estar ocurriendo con su prima, que no aguanto más y tomó la decisión de ir a la casa de su abuelo para estar con él y por si se sabía sobre el paradero de su prima.

—Candy que bueno que viniste –le dijo el señor Edwards abrazándola.

—¿Se ha sabido algo de mi prima? –le preguntó Candy.

—No nada, espero que se encuentre bien.

—Yo también abuelo…

—¿Y tú como te has sentido?

—Bien –contestó la rubia.

—Ya quiero que pronto nazca mi bisnieto.

—O bisnieta abuelo.

—Presiento que será un niño. Me imagino que William debe querer un varón.

—Me imagino que si –dijo Candy pensando que aquel niño podía ser la salvación para su matrimonio con Albert.

—¿Candy sucede algo malo?

—No abuelo, no sucede nada…¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Porque veo una tristeza en tus ojos. Además el otro dia cuando nos encontramos con William en la reunión del concejo de ancianos lo note muy pensativo, como si algo le preocupaba.

—Lo que pasa que tiene mucho trabajo –comentó Candy con una leve sonrisa.

En eso llegó Fabiola al salón.

—Candy –la nombró la mujer con desagrado.

—¿Cómo estas tía Fabiola?

—Cómo quieres que estés con lo que hiso Sally.

—Ella lo hiso porque está enamorada de ese joven, todo esto es tu culpa –la regañó el señor Edwards.

—No papá estas equivocado, la culpable de todo es otra persona –dijo Fabiola echándole una fulminada mirada a Candy.

—¿Entonces quién es la culpable Fabiola?

—Realmente quieres saberlo papá…

Candy sintió temor dándose cuenta que algo sabia su tía.

En eso apareció Sally con el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, de la decepción que había vivido no solo con Terry el chico que quería, sino también con su prima.

—¡Sally! –la nombró Fabiola acercándose a ella –¡Se puede saber por qué fuiste a buscar a Terry!

—¡Por estúpida! –se puso a llorar mientras se acercaba a Candy –Porque pensé que él me quería, pero me equivoqué, solo me estaba utilizando para acercase a mi prima.

—Sally yo… –trato de decirle Candy.

—¡Como fuiste capaz de traiciónarme de esta manera tu sabias perfectamente que Terry te amaba a ti! Solo me utilizo para acercase a ti y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo.

—¿Por qué le dices eso a Candy? –le preguntó el señor Edwards que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Que te lo diga ella abuelo, si es capaz de hacerlo –respondió Sally saliendo corriendo del salón.

La rubia se puso a llorar.

—Candy es la culpable del sufrimiento de Sally –dijo Fabiola disfrutando de ese momento donde se había descubierto toda la verdad - Tu querida nieta como aquí la vez tan inocente, es una cualquiera que tenía una relación oculta con Terry Granchester.

—¿Candy es eso verdad? –le preguntó el señor Edwards mirándola extrañado.

—Abuelo tenemos que hablar sobre eso, pero a solas.

—No te preocupes Candy, yo me retiro –dijo Fabiola saliendo riéndose del salón.

La rubia se dio cuenta que su tía era una mala persona y que realmente no la quería.

—¿Candy explícame que sucedió con ese joven?

—Si abuelo, te lo contare todo.

La rubia tomando la valentía que necesitaba para su confesión, comenzó a contarle todo a su abuelo, desde que todo había comenzado la noche de la fiesta.

—Así ocurrieron las cosas abuelo. Yo cometí un grave error al ocultar lo de Terry, Albert y ni prima no se merecía lo que les hice –dijo Candy terminado el relato entre sollozos –Me imagino lo decepcionado que te debes sentir de mí, sino quieres que siga siendo tu nieta yo lo voy a entender.

—Ya mi querida nieta, no digas eso –la abrazo con cariño - Eres una chiquilla y a tu edad se cometen tantos errores…Lo importante que estas arrepentida y que todo esto te ha servido para valorar aún más lo que tienes a tu lado.

—Estoy muy arrepentida abuelito, le hecho daño a las personas que me querían.

—Tranquila, tienes que estar bien por tu hijo. Yo voy hablar con William para que te perdone.

—No abuelo, yo tengo que poco a poco volver a ganarme el amor de mi esposo…-dijo Candy recorando el beso que se habían dado y que quizás era el primer paso para que Albert la perdonara.

—De acuerdo, pero si las cosas no se solucionan con él sabes que me tienes a mí, que nunca te voy a desamparar –le dijo con cariño.

—Gracias abuelito, te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero mi querida nieta.

—Ya tengo que irme. Es tarde.

—Le diré a mi chofer que te lleve.

—Está bien, abuelo…

Más tarde Fabiola bajo al salón para saber qué había pasado entre su padre y su sobrina.

—Me imagino que después de lo que supiste de Candy la vas a desheredar ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no Fabiola, ahora más que nunca ella necesita de mi apoyo.

—¿Qué? –Exclamó Fabiola sorprendida –¡Te volviste loco papá tú lo la puedes seguir apoyando después de lo que hiso!

—Ella me explicó todo y si cometió un error, pero eso no significa que deje de ser mi nieta. La voy a apoyar más que nunca y si su relación con William no mejora le diré que se venga a vivir aquí conmigo.

—¡No papá! ¡Jamás voy a permitir que ella viva aquí! -protestó Fabiola con rabia.

—¿Por qué te opones, si ella tiene todos los derechos de vivir en esta casa?

—No se lo merece después de lo que hiso, se te olvida que Sally está sufriendo por su culpa ¡No papá ella no vivirá aquí!

—Si lo hará Fabiola, recuerda que esta es mi mansión – le dijo señor Edwards saliendo del salón.

—Lo siento papá, pero eso jamás lo voy a permitir –se dijo Fabiola tomándose la barbilla y pensando en algo para deshacerse de su sobrina definitivamente.

…

Candy regresó a la mansión Andrew, sintiéndose muy triste por lo sucedido con su prima Sally, no quería que ella la odiara por lo de Terry, pero se lo merecía por no hablar con ella con la verdad. Desde un principio debió decirle que Terry solo la estaba utilizando, sin embargo no lo hiso y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su silencio. No solo Albert había salido lastimado con aquel asunto sino su prima también.

Desganada entro al salón, donde se encontró con Albert que la estaba esperando preocupado por su tardanza.

—Candy me tenías preocupado ¿porque te tardaste tanto de casa de tu abuelo? –le preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Es que me quede platicando con mi abuelo.

—¿Sucedió algo con él?

Candy dio unos pasos por el salón.

—Sí, mi abuelo se enteró de todo lo que pasó con Terry.

—¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Sally. Ella fue a Nueva York a buscar a Terry y él le terminó contando toda la verdad.

—Algo bueno hiso. Sally no merecía lo que Terry le estaba haciendo, él no la ama, solo la utilizo para acercase a ti –dijo Albert lleno de celos.

—Si…y no sabes lo triste que me siento, mi prima ahora me odia –dijo Candy colocándose a llorar.

Albert sintió que se le partía el corazón, le dolía tanto ver así a su pequeña que no dudo en abrazarla para darle su cariño y protección.

—Ya tranquila, le puede hacer daño al bebé.

—No te preocupes, él está bien –dijo Candy apartándose de el –Es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, quiero estar sola. Buenas noches Albert –dijo Candy marchándose a su cuarto.

Una hora después Albert también subió a su recamara, pero antes paso a la de Candy para saber cómo estaba. Al entrar se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se sentó a su lado y con una de sus manos le acaricio el rostro, que era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida y que pasara lo que pasara nunca lo podría olvidar.

—Cuanto te amo pequeña, siempre vas a ser la mujer de mi vida –le murmuró con mucha ternura dándole un beso en la frente y se marchó.

…

Días después Fabiola apenas se levantó llamó al mayordomo a la biblioteca, aprovechando que su padre el señor Edwards había salido y su hija Sally estaba dormida en su habitación.

—¿Señora que necesita? –le preguntó el hombre.

—Quiero que me hagas un favor Román –respondió ella.

—Dígame, señora…

—Quiero que en la tarde llames a la mansión Andrew y le digas a mi sobrina Candy que mi padre se puso muy enfermo.

—Pero si el señor Edwards está perfectamente bien.

—Eso lo sé, quiero que le mientas a mi sobrina. Te voy a recompensar muy bien.

—Comprendo señora…are lo que usted diga.

—Perfecto –sonrió ella –Ahora retírate y que esto quede entre nosotros.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren muy bien. Como siempre quiero agradecerle su gran apoyo que le han dado a este fic, mil gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios con tanta dedicacion y cariño, algo muy importante para mi.**

 **Un cariñoso saludos para :**

 **sayuri1707, Adoradandrew, Pinky Rose, Rub, Cami Andrew, Duquesa Belen, GabyAmor, Elico01, Anylu Pony, Fan Verde Azul, Luna azul, Lizita, Alexy fanalbert, CANDY GATA, Stormaw, Silvia, Patty Martinez, Awylin0440, tutypineapple, Yuyu, Isasi, Esperanza, Lety Jimnez, Luci Andrew, Elo Andrew, Patty Martinez, Rosa, Bunny, Kecs, Alebeth, Guest, Ambar, Mary, Claudia A, Alebeth,** **Jean Perez, **Ana isela Hdz(muchas gracias por hacer un recorrido por todos mi fics)  
****

 ** **Que tenga un lindo fin de semana junto a sus familias.****


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 **La despedida de Candy**

La mañana estaba más hermosa que nunca, Candy se había despertado con mucha hambre, sus náuseas habían desaparecido, que ahora lo único que quería era comérselo todo. El desayuno que Dorothy le había llevado se lo había devorado por completo, quedando la sirvienta muy contenta que la rubia recuperara su apetito habitual.

—Candy esta mañana amaneciste con mucha hambre –le comentó Dorothy con una risita graciosa.

—¡Oh si amiga!

—Se ve que ese bebé es un comilón.

—Sí, lo es –sonrió Candy -Deseo que pase pronto el tiempo para que nazca mi hijo.

—No te darás ni cuenta cuando lo tengas en tus brazos ¿Ya has pensado en que nombre le vas a colocar?

—Tengo muchos en mente, pero no lo he decidido todavía, además quiero esperar para ver si va ser un niño o una niña –contestó la rubia tomándose la barriga –Por otro lado también me gustaría preguntarle a Albert, él es el padre.

—Hablando de él, me dijo que esta noche lo esperaras para cenar juntos.

—¿En serio te dijo eso? –le preguntó Candy con sus ojos iluminados.

—Sí, me dijo que preparara algo especial solo para ustedes dos.

—¿Dorothy tú crees que él quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo?

—Presiento que si amiga…

—Entonces tienes que ayudarme a colocarme muy hermosa para la cena. Esta noche quiero impresionar a mi príncipe de la colina.

—Por supuesto, el señor Andrew quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea –rio Dorothy sintiéndose feliz que Candy y Albert retomaran su relación.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que se amaban, que verlos así separados le daba mucha tristeza sobre todo por el niño que en meses más iba a nacer.

…

En la tarde Candy tuvo que ir a la casa de su abuelo. Durante la tarde había recibido una llamada donde le comunicaban que el señor Edwards se había puesto muy enfermo. La angustia la invadió en ese momento, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su abuelito, así que no dudo en ir a visitarlo.

Cuando Candy llegó se encontró en el salón a su tía Fabiola, que la estaba esperando para concretar el plan que tenía en mente. Fabiola ya no soportaba más la presencia de la rubia, así que estaba dispuesta a todo para que Candy saliera de su vida definitivamente.

—¿Tía Fabiola como esta mi abuelo? –le preguntó Candy apresurada acercándose a ella.

—Muy mal y todo por tu culpa –le respondió la mujer con unos ojos chispeante de odio.

—¡Por mi culpa!

—Si, por todos los problemas que le has dado. Después de que se enteró de lo tuyo con Terry Granchester se comenzó a sentir muy mal.

—¿Quiero verlo?

—¡Por ningún motivo! ¡No dejare que veas a mi padre, ya mucho daño le has hecho!

—Tengo todo el derecho de verlo, soy su nieta.

—Una nieta que solo le ha traído puros problemas. ¡Lo mejor que puedes hacer es desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre!

—Usted me odia ¿verdad?

—Si te odio tanto como odie a tu madre. Ella siempre fue la favorita de papá, me quito el cariño de el cómo ahora tú lo estás haciendo.

—Yo no pretendo hacer eso.

—Claro que quieres hacerlo, quieres quedarte con el cariño de mi padre y con su fortuna también. Nunca debiste aparecer, todo lo que hice para que tu padre te llevara fue inútil.

—¿Que está diciendo?

—Que yo ayude a tu padre para que te llevara con él –le confesó Fabiola aquel secreto que hacía muchos años tenía guardado –La noche que él te llevó yo le ayude hacerlo y hasta le di una buena cantidad de dinero para que desapareciera contigo.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así?-le reclamó Candy sorprendida con la confesión de su tía –¡Usted me separo de mi abuelo!

—¡Lo hice para defender lo que es mío, como ahora lo voy a volver hacer! –le gritó Fabiola descontrolada tomándola por el cuello a la rubia para estrangularla.

—¡Fabiola suelta a mi nieta! –le gritó el señor Edwards que apareció en ese momento en el salón.

La mujer al ver la presencia de su padre soltó a Candy y esta corrió a los brazos de su abuelo.

—Abuelo me quería matar, me dijo cosas horribles.

—Lo escuche todo Candy, tranquila, ella no te hará daño –le dijo abrazándola —¡ Fabiola nunca pensé que odiara de esa manera a tu propia hermana y que hubieras estado involucrada en la desaparición de mi nieta!

—Tú tienes la culpa por siempre preferir a Emma. Ella siempre fue tu favorita.

—Eso no es verdad, yo siempre te querido tanto como quise a Emma.

—¡No papá! .Tú la querías más a ella, como ahora quieres a Candy, por eso quería matarla.

—Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca Fabiola, quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de mi casa –le pidió el señor Edwards con autoridad.

—Papá tu no me puedes echar, sabes que no tengo donde ir.

—Ese no es mi problema ¡Vete ahora mismo!

—Papá hazlo por Sally –le suplicó Fabiola sintiéndose perdida.

—Ella no tiene por qué irse, es mi nieta y la voy a proteger, eres tú la que se ira ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre!

—Está bien me voy papá, pero esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca –dijo Fabiola marchándose del salón.

El señor Edwards muy afectado por lo que había descubierto de su hija, se sentó en unos de los sillones del salón. Candy se sentó a su lado para consolarlo.

—Tranquilo abuelo, no te vayas a poner mal –le dijo con dulzura.

—No te preocupes Candy estoy bien, gracias a Dios llegue a tiempo para que Fabiola no te hiciera daño.

—Entonces no has estado enfermo.

—No ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Por qué alguien me llamo a la mansión Andrew diciéndome que tú estabas enfermo, por eso vine a verte y cuando llegue tía Fabiola me lo confirmó.

—Todo fue una trampa de ella, que le pasa a mi hija está completamente loca.

—Es una pobre mujer que está llena de resentimiento. Tal vez sea mejor que no la eches, no tiene a donde ir.

—Lo se…pero es lo menos que se merece. No quiero verla nunca más –dijo el señor Edwards con rabia y decepción –¿Quieres que mande a buscar a William para contarle lo que sucedió?

—No abuelo, no quiero preocuparlo. Estoy bien.

—Entonces déjame acompañarte hasta la mansión.

—Está bien abuelo –dijo Candy con una sonrisa –Tengo que llegar antes de la hora de la cena. Albert quiere que cenemos juntos esta noche.

—Es una buena señal mi querida nieta.

—Si abuelo, presiento que las cosas se van a arreglar con el –dijo Candy suspirando de alegría.

…

Media hora después Candy regresó a la mansión Andrew, más tranquila. Lo de su tía Fabiola la había dejado temblorosa, había estado a punto de matarla, sin embargo no sentía rabia con ella, sino tristeza por tener tanto odio en su corazón. Se despidió de su abuelo y de inmediato subió a su habitación para darse un baño y arreglarse antes de la hora de la cena. Dorothy la ayudó como la había prometido, dejando a la rubia muy hermosa con un peinado nuevo, maquillada y luciendo un precioso vestido de organdí en tono fucsia.

Una vez lista Candy decidió bajar a la biblioteca para buscar un libro que quería leer mientras esperaba a Albert, sin imaginarse que se encontraba Elroy junto a Samantha en aquel lugar. El dia anterior la tía abuela había llamado a Samantha para que viniera a la mansión y hablar algo muy importante con ella. Algo que hacían días tenía pensado y que sería el primer paso para que Samantha en un tiempo no muy lejano se convirtiera en la nueva señora Andrew. Quien mejor que ella para ser esposa de su sobrino William, la esposa que el siempre debió elegir y que ella se encargaría que eso se hiciera realidad.

Candy al llegar abrió la puerta lentamente con la manilla cuando se encontró con la presencia de ambas mujeres. Curiosa de que estaban platicando se quedó escuchando, sin que ellas notaran su presencia.

—Samantha me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir –le dijo Elroy sentada en un largo sofá.

—No podía negarme a venir señora Elroy, usted sabe que siempre le he tenido mucho cariño –contestó Samantha sacándose unos finos guantes de hilo.

—Yo a ti, eres la hija de una de mis mejores amigas.

—Lo se…señora Elroy. Pero no me invitó para hablar de la amistad que tiene con mi mamá ¿verdad?

—Oh claro que no, si te invite es porque quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Que pregunta?

—¿A ti te gustaría casarte con mi sobrino William?

Los ojos ámbar de Samantha se iluminaron intensamente.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría casarme con él, pero él ya está casado.

—No por mucho tiempo, ese matrimonio no funcionó así que apenas nazca el hijo de William él se va divorciar de su esposa.

—No pensé que las cosas estaban así de mal.

—Lo están, pero es lo mejor William necesita una mujer como tú a su lado y una buena madre para su hijo.

—Entonces el niño se quedaría con William.

—Por supuesto, esa criatura es un Andrew y tiene que estar aquí con su padre. Tú estarías dispuesta hacer una madre para él.

—Claro que sí, ese niño lo criaría como si fuera mi hijo –sonrió Samantha –Pero William está de acuerdo que yo…

—Por supuesto Samantha él está de acuerdo en todo lo que te hablé –contestó Elroy sabiendo que era una mentira, que Albert no tenía ni idea sobre sus planes de que él se casara con la hija de su amiga, pero eso no importaba ahora ya se encargaría de convencer a su sobrino que Samantha es la mujer que le conviene.

Candy tenía el corazón destrozado al darse cuenta en el plan que tenía la tía abuela, Samantha y hasta el mismo Albert, algo que le dolía profundamente que precisamente el quisiera quitarle a su hijo. Ahora entendía que esa cena no era para reconciliarse con ella, sino seguramente para pedirle el divorcio y decirle que se iba a casar con Samantha. Desesperada salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia su habitación, donde se puso a llorar.

—No, no voy a permitir que esa mujer se quede con mi hijo, eso nunca –dijo Candy pensando en algo para evitar que eso ocurriera.

…

Una hora después Albert terminó una larga jornada de trabajo. Un poco cansado se subió a su lujoso automóvil para irse a la mansión Andrew, pero antes le pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a una de las mejores florerías de la ciudad, donde compró un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Rosas que serían para una sola mujer, su querida pequeña a la que ama con todo su corazón. Se había propuesto darle otra oportunidad, sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida y con la única que podía llegar a formar una bella familia. Quería olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con Terry, como si no hubiera ocurrido y comenzar nuevamente juntos, como los grandes amigos de siempre y como dos personas que se aman con mucha intensidad.

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew, Albert de inmediato con el ramo de rosas subió a la habitación de su esposa, pero en vez de encontrarla a ella se encontró con una carta que estaba encima de una mesita de noche. Sin imaginarse sobre su contenido, dejo la rosas encima de la mesita y tomó la carta para leerla.

 ** _Querido Albert._**

 ** _Primero que nada quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado. Fuiste el mejor amigo y protector que alguien pudiera tener, apoyándome en todo y estando conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Tú me brindaste muchas cosas, entre ellas un sincero amor que yo no supe valorar al principio. Sé que cometí muchos errores y te pedí perdón por eso. También te dije que te amaba y trate de reconquistarte, sin embargo todo fue inútil y no lograste perdonarme. Por eso he tomado una decisión, donde nuestros destinos que siempre estuvieron unidos, esta vez se van a separar y quizás para siempre. Te dejo libre para que rehagas tu vida al lado de Samantha, sé que es lo que deseas y tienes todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero sin mi hijo, es el tesoro más grande que tengo en mi interior y no voy a permitir que otra mujer lo crie. Lo siento mucho Albert, me vas a despreciar más con esto, pero todo lo hago para que ni tú ni nadie me separen de mi bebé._**

 ** _Adiós Albert, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Que seas muy feliz con Samantha y con los hijos que ella te pueda dar._**

 ** _Candy White._**

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, un cariñoso saludo para cada una de ustedes. La verdad las he extrañado mucho, asi que me siento muy contenta de poder haber regresado. Gracias a Dios mi familiar esta mejor de salud, asi que poco a poco estoy retomando el fic. Disculpa si este capitulo lo van a encontrar muy corto, lo que pasa que es como el final de la primera parte de la historia. El proximo capitulo seran cuenta de los que les digos.**

 **Les mando un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes, que Dios las bendiga y espero seguir leyendolas pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Nota :** El nombre de este capitulo es una cración de mi amiga Stormaw, que tubo la gentileza en ayudarme en eso. Muchas gracias amiga por toda tu ayuda y por tu bella amistad.

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIV**

 **Cuatro años sin verte  
**

 ** _Cuatro año después…_**

 _Varios años pasaron desde que Candy y Albert se separaron, sin embargo sus corazones aún sigue latiendo el uno por el otro. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni las heridas han logrado borrar aquel amor que nació desde una bella amistad. Dicen que cuando el amor es verdadero, aunque aquellas personas estén separadas siempre vivirá ese amor y ni la misma muerte podrá destruir aquel sentimiento que es una bendición de Dios. ¿Se volverán a encontrar? Esperemos que el destinos se encargue de volver a juntar aquellos seres que siempre se van amar._

 _..._

Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana y se estaba preparando para otra jornada de trabajo. Frente al espejo el millonario William Albert Andrew acomodaba su fina corbata, pensando en las numerosas cosas que tendría que atender durante el dia. Sin embargo se sentía tan cansado, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas de antes y las ganas de seguir al mando de los negocios de su familia. Lo de Candy lo había dejado devastado, desde que ella se marchó, su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Nada podía calmar el dolor que sentía en su corazón, por la partida de la mujer que ama y de su hijo, ese hijo que tanto deseo tener con ella y que ahora ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama.

Cuatro años había pasado desde entonces, donde Candy se había fugado con su abuelo dejándole una carta de despedida. Ese mismo dia se dedicó a buscarla por miles de lugares, contratando a los mejores detectives del País, pero todo había sido inútil, su pequeña había desaparecido del mapa, causándole un gran vacío en el alma. Sin embargo en su corazón estaba más presente que nunca, recordando cada instante que vivió con ella, desde que eran unos simples amigos, hasta que el sin darse cuenta se enamoró perdidamente de ella, convirtiéndola en su esposa, compañera y su mujer. Esa mujer con la que sueña todas las noches con algún dia poder encontrarla y a su hijo o hija. Al que cada instante se imagina como es, si se parece a él o tal vez a su pequeña, con su misma risa, esa risa que conoció en una colina de pony, donde sus destinos se unieron para siempre. Si, por que aunque Candy estuviera donde estuvieran sus destinos estaban escritos y sus almas unidas en una conexión que nada ni nadie podría destruir.

Una vez listo y dejando sus pensamientos de lado Albert bajo al salón, luciendo un elegante traje color gris. Al llegar se encontró a su tía Elroy.

—Tía ya me voy a la oficina –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—William, tendrás que ir más tarde.

—¿Por qué…?

—William los ancianos te están esperando en el comedor -respondió Elroy un poco preocupada con la situación –Quieren hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían?

—Ya sabes como son. George esta con ellos.

—Bueno, voy a recibirlos.

—William sabes que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar.

—Lo se tía, tranquila, todo va salir bien.

Con paso firme y un cierto nerviosismo Albert caminó hasta el comedor, donde al entrar se encontró con cuatro ancianos y George, que lo estaban esperando para hablar seriamente con él. Eso lo tenía muy inquieto porque sabía que su desempeño como presidente del concejo no había sido el de los mejores en el último tiempo, así que cualquier decisión que tomara los ancianos tendría que aceptarlo, sin tener el derecho a una objeción.

—Aquí me tienen, señores –dijo Albert acercándose a la larga mesa de madera tallada, decorada con flores y objetos de plata.

—William hemos venido por qué tenemos que hablar claramente contigo –le dijo el señor Anderson, uno de los ancianos.

—¿Que tienen que decirme? –preguntó Albert con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se sentía muy nervioso, sintiendo que su labor como presidente del concejo estaba en peligro.

—William desde que tomaste la presidencia del concejo siempre hiciste un buen trabajo, dejando bien en alto el apellido de los Andrew. Sin embargo este último tiempo no ha pasado lo mismo, tu desempeño tanto en el concejo como en los negocios no ha sido de los mejores, has cometido muchas faltas y tú lo sabes muy bien…

—Quieren que renuncie a la presidencia ¿verdad? –les preguntó Albert directamente.

Los ancianos se miraron unos a otros.

—William sabes que ser el presidente del concejo de ancianos es una responsabilidad muy grande y tú en el último tiempo no has cumplido como se debe, deberíamos de sacarte de la presidencia…

—Yo sé que he cometidos muchas faltas señor Anderson -lo interrumpió Albert a la defensiva –Pero todo ha sido por lo de mi esposa…ustedes saben que ella desapareció y que en muchas ocasiones tuve que dejar mis asuntos de lado para salir a buscarla.

—Lo sabemos William y ha sido muy difícil para ti todo eso, por eso lo hemos evaluado bien y te vamos a dar otra oportunidad.

—¿Están seguros?

—Si lo estamos, hay cosas que no han dependido de ti, así que vamos a dejar que sigas siendo el presidente del concejo –contestó el señor Anderson –Pero tu desempeño tiene que ser el mejor, sino tendrás que dejar la presidencia.

—Así será señor Anderson, no los voy a defraudar –dijo Albert agradecido de la nueva oportunidad que le estaban dando. El mejor que nadie sabía lo estricto que eran los ancianos, así que lo que estaban haciendo con él, era algo que tendría que pagar con crese.

—¿Señor Anderson si William no hubiera tenido esta oportunidad quien habría tomado su lugar? –preguntó George con interés.

—Su lugar lo habría tomado el señor McDonald, pero como el falleció le tocaría a su hijo Erick McDonald.

—Que yo sepa él no vive en América.

—Vive en Francia, pero piensa regresar pronto a América. Es un hombre con muchas cualidades pienso que sería un buen presidente para el concejo.

—Un buen rival para mi querrá decir señor Anderson –le dijo Albert sintiendo en las palabras del anciano esa intensión.

—Digamos que sí William, por eso más que nunca tienes que esforzarte mucho en hacerlo bien, sino quieres que Erick McDonald tomé tu lugar.

…

Por la tarde la tía abuela había mandado a preparar una cena especial, para celebrar que Albert seguía siendo el presidente del concejo de anciano. A las ocho de la noche todos se habían reunidos en el comedor Albert, Elroy, George, Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty que ya era toda una maestra y llevaba un año casada con Stear. Después de comer la tía abuela se fue a dormir y George se marchó a su casa, mientras que los demás se quedaron platicando en el salón.

—Tio de verdad me alegra mucho que todo haya salido bien con el concejo de anciano –le dijo Archie que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa Annie con la que ya tenía una hermosa niña de dos años.

—Gracias Archie, por un momento pese que el concejo me sacaría de la presidencia –admitió Albert sabiendo que también se lo merecía –Y con razón no he cumplido bien mi papel como presidente, es más muchas veces pensé en renunciar, pero si lo hacia perdería todo lo que tengo y ustedes también.

—Después de lo de Candy era difícil que tú…-dijo Stear sin pensar.

—Stear siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente –lo regañó Archie por tocar un tema tan doloroso para Albert.

—Lo siento tio, no quise…

—No te preocupes Stear, no me afecta hablar de Candy, todavía tengo la esperanza de poder encontrarla –dijo Albert esperando que fuera así -Tengo varios detectives que todavía están en su búsqueda. Mi corazón dice que ella y mi hijo van aparecer.

—Todos soñamos con volver a ver a la gatita –añadió Archie con melancolía.

—Ella tiene que regresar, no se puede haberse olvidado de nosotros –comentó Annie recordando a su amiga de la infancia.

—Aun no entiendo porque Candy se fue de esa manera –dijo Patty –Lo único que me tranquiliza que se fue con su abuelo.

—Yo siempre he pensado que la tía abuela tuvo que ver en que Candy se haya marchado de esa manera –dijo Stear- Ella seguramente le dijo que tio Albert quería casarse con Samantha y quitarle a su hijo.

—Si Stear ella a toda costa quería que me divorciara de mi pequeña. Sin embargo el culpable de todo he sido yo, por haber sido tan duro con ella al no perdonarla cuando más me necesitaba –dijo Albert recriminándose –Nunca me voy a poder perdonar todo el daño que le hice.

—Fuerón los celos tio, son muy traisioneros -le dijo Archie.

—Si Archie, lo celos solo destruyen las relaciónes, yo no vi a tiempo que mi pequeña se había enamorado de mio. Todavía pensaba que ella amaba a Terry.

—Bueno no hablemos de cosas triste, porque no vamos al teatro se va ser una exposición de pinturas famosas -propuso Stear para no seguir con aquel tema, que causaba tanto dolor no solo a su querido tio, sino a todos que siempre han querido aquella rubia de mirada verde.

—Es una buena idea hermano –lo apoyó Archie –¿Tio vas con nosotros?

—No, me siento cansado. Vayan ustedes.

—Te entendemos tio.

—Buenas noche…

Albert subió a su habitación, donde como todas las noches se recostó en su cama, con una fotografía de su esposa que se colocaba en su fuerte pecho. Con la miraba hacia el techo recordaba su rostro en su memoria, su risa y sintiendo su aroma a rosas que al tanto le gustaba de ella.

—Nunca voy a dejar de amarte mi pequeña, han pasado cuatro años sin verte, sin embargo yo sé que algún dia volverás a mí con nuestro hijo –dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

…

En la mansión del señor Edwards, Sally se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillándose el cabello, con una mirada llena de melancolía, sumergida en aquel recuerdo donde por primera vez en su vida fue feliz. Sin embargo todo aquello había sido solo una ilusión que le terminó rompiendo el corazón, al no poder tener el amor de Terry. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado ahora su vida estaba destinada a otro, otro que quizás se llegaría a convertí en su esposo y padre de sus hijos.

—¿Sally estas lista?–le preguntó Fabiola entrando al cuarto de la joven.

—Si mamá –le respondió ella parándose del tocador, luciendo un bonito vestido en tono damasco.

Fabiola la miró con desagrado.

—¿Por qué no te colocaste el vestido azul?

—Mamá me gusta más este.

—¡Siempre te conformas con tan poco! –protestó Fabiola con molestia –El otro era más elegante, tienes que verte hermosa para tu novio.

—Lo se…mamá –dijo Sally sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Y cambia esa cara parece que no estuvieras contenta con salir con él. Comprende que él es nuestra única salvación, nuestra situación es insostenible, ya se no está acabando el dinero que te dejó tu abuelo, apenas nos está alcanzando para comer.

—Tú te gástate todo el dinero que me dejó mi abuelo –le reprochó Sally.

—Tu abuelo, mira lo que nos hiso, se fue con su nieta preferida dejándonos aquí completamente desamparadas.

—Que querías mamá, después de lo que hiciste, agradece que se arrepintió de echarte de la casa. ¿Dónde estará con Candy?

—Deja de preocuparte de él y de esa estúpida, se te olvido lo que te hiso.

—Si es por lo de Terry, he comprendido que Candy no tuvo la culpa de que el me haya utilizado para acercase a ella.

—Ya no hablemos más de eso. Ahora lo que importa es tu futuro. Bajemos al salón ya debe estar por llegar tu novio.

Fabiola y Sally bajaron al salón, cuando en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la mansión. Como solo le quedaba una sirvienta, ya que a todas las otras las tuvieron que despedir por no tener dinero para pagarles, Fabiola se dirigió abrir.

—Niel Legan bienvenido –lo saludó Fabiola con su mejor sonrisa.

Fabiola hacía tiempo que le estaba buscando un pretendiente a su hija, sin embargo no había encontrado al indicado, hasta que en una reunión social se hiso amiga de Sara Legan, que le platico mucho de su hijo Niel. Fabiola sabía bien que los Legan tenía una cadena de hoteles, que en el último tiempo le estaba yendo mejor que nunca, así que quien mejor que Niel Legan para ser su futuro yerno. Su hija Sally necesitaba un marido rico para que sacará a ambas de la situación en la que se encontraban. Algo que por supuesto los Legan no podían saber.

Lo que Fabiola ignoraba era que Neil había aceptado pretender a Sally, porque por un lado le recordaba mucho a Candy y por el apellido Edwards, un apellido tan prestigioso como los Andrew al que todo querían pertenecer. Eso le traería muchos beneficios para el negocio hotelero de su familia y aumentaría más su fortuna cuando Sally heredara todo lo que su abuelo le había dejado.

—Gracias señora…-contesto Neil –¿Y Sally?

—Te está esperando en el salón.

Niel que llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas se dirigió al salón para saludar a su novia.

—Sally que hermosa estas –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Niel.

—Mira lo que te traje –le pasó las rosas.

—Están preciosa, no te debiste molestar.

—Pásamela hija, las voy a colocar en agua –dijo Fabiola quitándoselas.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace la sirvienta? -pregunto Neil.

Fabiola y Sally se miraron nerviosas.

—Es que…hoy es el dia libre de la servidumbre, las pobres también tienen que descansar.

—Comprendo. Sally nos vamos a la exposición.

—Si vamos…-dijo tomándole el brazo.

—Señora Fabiola traeré temprano a su hija.

—No te preocupes Niel, yo sé que ella está en buenas manos. Que se diviertan mucho en esa exposición.

…

 ** _Días después..._**

En el norte de Francia se encuentra una hermosa residencia que pertenece a Erick McDonald. Un hombre joven, atractivo y soltero. Dueño de varias empresas en América y propiedades en Europa que su padre le heredó. Llevaba una larga temporada viviendo en Francia, pero su anhelo es regresar a América donde tiene varios de sus negocios.

Esa tarde se encontraba en su biblioteca, revisando la correspondencia, cuando uno de sus mejores amigos llegó a visitarlo.

—Erick tanto tiempos sin vernos –lo saludó su amigo llamado Louis dándole la mano.

—Louis que sorpresa ¿cuando regresaste de Londres?

—Ayer en la tarde.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tus pendientes?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú como has estado?

—Trabajando como siempre –contestó Erick apartándose del escritorio –¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un whisky podría ser.

Erick caminó hasta un pequeño bar que había en la biblioteca y preparó dos copas de whisky, una le entregó a su amigo y otra se la dejo para él.

—Erick pensé que ya habías regresado América. La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que tenías que irte lo antes posible.

—Sí, pero hubo cambio de planes. Las cosas no resultaron como quería.

—¿Y eso?

—Estuve a punto de ser el próximo presidente del concejo de anciano.

—¿En serio amigo?

—Sí, ese lugar le tocaba a mi padre, pero como el ya no está yo debería tomar su lugar como su único hijo.

—¿Y quién está a cargo de la presidencia del concejo?

—El millonario William Albert Andrew.

—He escuchado hablar mucho de él, dicen que es un hombre con muchas habilidades para los negocios.

—Si es un hombre bastante inteligente, pero por lo que supe en el último tiempo las cosas no marcharon bien para él y estuvo a punto de perder su poder en el concejo de anciano. Pero hacen unos dias atras, me llegó un telegrama donde me avisaron que le habían dado otra oportunidad.

—Ósea que si lo hubieran sacado tu habrías tomado su lugar.

—Exacto mi querido Louis, sin embargo no pierdo las esperanza de llegar a tomar su lugar, tu sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero –dijo Erick bebiendo un sorbo de whisky.

—Lo se amigó, mejor que ese millonario se cuide de ti –sonrió Louis –Lo bueno que te vas a quedar un tiempo más en Francia.

—Si todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí en Francia.

—¿Qué cosas? Si se puede saber.

Eric sonrió.

—Bueno…una de ella que el otro dia conocí una mujer muy hermosa.

—Pero tú siempre conoces mujeres bellas.

—Sí, pero esta es diferente. Aparte de hermosa es encantadora, dulce, no se…pero me dejó impresionado.

—Vaya Eric es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de una mujer –le dijo Louis asombrado, ya que sabía que su amigo no era de los hombre que se enamoraba tan fácilmente –¿Donde la conociste?

—En un baile en la mansión de la baronesa de Moreau.

—¿Cuéntame?

Erick dio unos pasos por la biblioteca y tomando un sorbo de wisky se puso a recordar aquella noche en que conoció esa encantadora mujer.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Cerca de las diez de la noche y luciendo un traje oscuro que combinaba con su piel trigueña y ojos pardos, él había llegado a la residencia de la baronesa de Moreau, una mujer muy conocida en Francia. De inmediato se puso saludar a unos amigos, mientras un mozo le ofrecía una copa de champaña. La bebía lentamente, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia una hermosa joven, que vestía un vestido en tono plata que la hacía verse como una reina. Como si estuviera hipnotizado se quedó mirándola por varios minutos, sintiéndose realmente cautivado por tal belleza, que estaba seguro que no solo a él lo había impresionado sino a muchos de los presentes también. Ella no era cualquier mujer, algo tenía que hasta llegaba a iluminar el salón de la mansión. Pensando en que a como diera lugar tenía que conocerla, tomó la decisión de caminar hasta aquella preciosura._

 _Como todo un caballero se acercó a ella para saludarla._

 _—Bienvenida mademoiselle –le dijo dándole un beso en la mano._

 _Ella lo miró parpadeando rápidamente._

 _—Gracias, señor –contestó con una leve sonrisa._

 _—Usted no es francesa ¿verdad? –le preguntó al notar su asentó diferente al francés._

 _—No, soy inglesa._

 _—Yo soy americano, pero estoy pasando una temporada aquí en Francia. Mi nombre es Erick McDonald._

 _—Es un placer conocerlo señor McDonald._

 _—El placer es mío señorita…¿Cuál es su nombre?_

 _—Mery Taylor._

 _—Hermoso nombre para una hermosa joven ¿Anda sola?_

 _—No…_

 _—¿Vino con su prometido?_

 _—Con un familiar –contestó ella mirando hacia otro lugar del salón en busca de esa persona._

 _—Su familiar no se molestaría si la invito a bailar esta noche._

 _—¡Bailar con usted!_

 _—Sí, me aria el honor de ser mi pareja de baile esta noche._

 _ _—_ Pero si no me conoce._

 _ _—_ Pero sería una bonita manera de comenzar a conocerlos. ¿No le parece señorita Taylor?_

 _—¿Por qué no señor McDonald?_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

—Vaya Erick así que bailaste con ella toda la noche –le dijo su amigo.

—Sí y fue maravilloso.

—¿La has vuelto a ver?

—No, pero si le he mandado rosas y le hecho algunas invitaciones que ha rechazado. Sin embargo seguiré insistiendo, ella va ser mía o me dejo de llamar Erick McDonald -dijo con convicción.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, donde ya comienza la segunda parte de la historia, espero que les guste y me comente con sus lindos reviews, que agradesco enormemente a cada una de ustedes, ya que me agrada saber como van viendo la historia jejeje.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para :**

 **Silvia, jean Perez, Stormaw, Adoradandrew, Isasi, Tuty Pineapple, Rub, CANDY GATA, GabyAmor, ALY, Pinky Rose, Duquesa Belen, Kecs, Fan Verde Azul, Alexy fanalbert, Luna azul, Cami Andrew, Patty Martinez, pelusa778, sayuri1707, Elo Andrew, YAGUI FUN, EveR Blue, Sasil, Mary, Guest, Guest., YalmiFanAlbert.**

 **Que tenga un lindo fin de semana junto a sus seres queridos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XV  
**

 **Una nueva vida en Francia**

 _ **Francia.**_

Era el tercer dia de la semana que se encontraba con aquellas hermosas rosas en el salón de su casa. Un salón no muy grande, pero bien decorado con finas alfombras, cuadros, objetos de plata, lámparas y varias plantas al lado de un alto ventanal. Una de las sirvientas las estaba colocando en un fino jarrón, que estaba en el centro de una antigua mesa redonda.

—Mademoiselle Mery otra vez le mandaron rosas –le comentó la sirvienta acomodándolas.

La joven con paso lento caminó hasta las rosas y sacó la tarjeta imaginándose que eran de la misma persona.

 ** _Para la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida._**

 ** _Erick McDonald._**

—Son del señor Erick McDonald -dijo ella.

—Parece que está muy interesado en usted.

—Katty puedes retirarte.

—Si mademoiselle -dijo la sirvienta retirándose del salón.

Mery con la tarjeta en sus manos se acercó al ventanal de la casa, que daba hacia un hermoso jardín de rosas. Ahí se quedó mirando con mucha melancolía aquel jardín, que le recordaba tanto a uno que conoció muchos años atrás. Aun no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo de ese entonces, donde era una chiquilla traviesa que buscaba la felicidad, viviendo momentos duros, pero también felices. Conociendo personas maravillosas que siempre estuvieron con ella apoyándola y brindándole su amistad. Eso encogía su corazón de tristeza, por haberse separado de ellos de una manera tan inesperada, sin ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de decirles a adiós. Pero en ese entonces solo tenía que huir lo más lejos posible, para defender aquello que por primera vez en su vida iba ser suyo, solamente suyo. Ella nunca había tenido nada en su vida, pero ahora tenía el tesoro más hermoso que Dios le había enviado, un tesoro que la acompaña a cada instante llenando sus días de alegría y felicidad.

—Candy estas aquí –le dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre, que tanto cariño y apoyo le ha brindado. Su querido abuelo que más que eso ha sido como un padre para ella. Dejándolo todo para estar con ella, cuidándola, manteniéndola y escuchándola en esos momentos donde más necesita desahogar su corazón.

—Estaba observando el jardín, abuelo.

—Veo que Erick te mandó rosas otra vez –comentó el anciano mirándolas.

—Si abuelo, a pesar que lo he rechazado no deja de insistir.

—¿Y porque no aceptas salir con él? Te haría bien distraerte un poco.

—Abuelo tu sabes que…

—Candy, yo sé lo que siente tu corazón. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida al lado de un buen hombre.

—¿Y piensas que Erick puede ser una buena opción?

—No lo sé…pero se ve que es un hombre serio de buena posición. Además recuerda que te conté que conocí a su padre.

—Si el padre de Erick perteneció al concejo de ancianos. Eso no deja de darme miedo abuelo, que pasaría si te llega a reconocer –dijo Candy con temor.

—No lo creo, él nunca me conoció, además en ese tiempo el solo era un niño. Deberías de darte la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Abuelo no te conocía esa faceta de casamentero –dijo ella en tono de broma.

—Ja,ja,ja,ja. Lo que pasa que quiero verte feliz.

—Y lo soy abuelo, contigo y mi pequeño tesoro –lo abrazó la rubia con cariño –No necesito más para ser feliz.

—Cada dia está más grande ese travieso.

—Y más parecido a su padre también –admitió Candy con tristeza y apartándose de su abuelo, pensando en lo mucho que su pequeño se parecía a Albert.

Su hijo cada vez que iba creciendo más se comenzaba aparecer a su padre. Tenía el mismo color de cabello y sus ojos cielos con esa expresión tan cálida y cariñosa que solo había visto en los ojos de su príncipe de la colina. De ella había sacado muy poco, tal vez su risa y algunas pecas que tenía en el área de la nariz. Definitivamente su hijo era todo un Andrew.

—Candy has pensando en la posibilidad de regresar a América para que William conozca a su hijo.

—Abuelo como puedes decirme eso, sabiendo que Albert quería quitármelo -protestó Candy dando unos pasos por el salón –Se te olvida que por eso tuve que huir contigo y transformarme en otra persona para que nadie nos encuentre.

—No Candy nunca me voy a olvidar de eso –contestó el anciano recordando aquella noche donde su nieta llegó desesperada a su mansión, pidiéndole ayuda para que no le quitaran a su hijo -Sin embargo me cuesta tanto creer que William quería quitarte tu hijo, siempre lo encontré una buena persona.

—Y lo es, pero después de lo que paso con Terry cambio mucho conmigo, no pudo perdonarme lo que hice.

—Discúlpame Candy, no debí decirte algo así. No te enfades conmigo.

Ella le sonrió.

—No digas eso abuelo, jamás podría enfadarme contigo. Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí haciendo una nueva vida junto a mi hijo –le dio un beso en la mejilla - Tú me has ayudado tanto abuelo que nunca voy a poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Cómo no iba ayudarte si eres mi querida nieta, hija de mi hija Emma.

—Pero también tienes otra hija y otra nieta.

—Si Fabiola, pero después de lo que hiso me desilusionó mucho, a la que si extraño es a Sally. Espero que Fabiola la esté tratando bien.

—Yo también lo espero abuelo, es una buena muchacha. Ojala me haya perdonado por lo de Terry.

—Estoy seguro que sí, Sally no es una joven rencorosa.

—Sabes abuelo no te voy a negar que me gustaría mucho regresar América –admitió Candy con melancolía -Extraño tanto a mis amigos, al hogar de Pony y a mis madres, pero sé que tengo que quedarme aquí donde nadie me puede quitar a mi hijo.

—Lo se mi querida nieta…

—Bueno voy a ver a Anthony si ya despertó.

Candy subió a la habitación de su hijo al que nombró Anthony, en honor aquella persona tan maravillosa que tantas cosas linda le brindó, su querido Anthony Brown. Con paso lento se acercó a la cama del niño que dormía tranquilamente. Con una sonrisa lo observaba sintiéndose muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, pensando que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena. Él era todo en su vida, su luz, su razón de vivir y el fruto de un amor que aún vive en su corazón. Aunque el tiempo ha pasado y aun las heridas siguen muy abierta sigue amando a Albert, aquel hombre que conoció desde niña y que con el tiempo se convirtió en el amor de su vida. Abecés soñaba con regresar a América y reunirse con el junto a su pequeño, vivir en la mansión de Lakewood como en algún momento ambos desearon. Pero todo eso era un sueño, las cosas eran tan diferente ella no podía regresar y a estas altura lo más probable que Albert ya estaba casado con Samantha. Lo mejor era olvidar y seguir con su nueva vida en Francia y también quisas poder rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre.

…

Erick McDonald era un hombre decidido que estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que desea, tanto en los negocios como en las mujeres. Desde que había conocido a Candy no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ella lo había impresionado tanto que lo único que deseaba era volver a verla.

Esa tarde sin pensarlo mucho decidió ir a la mansión de la baronesa, para saludarla como siempre lo hacía, pero también para pedirle un gran favor, un favor relacionado con una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches.

—Erick bienvenido –lo saludó la baronesa recibiéndolo en el salón de su mansión.

—Gracias baronesa –le dio un beso en la mano –¿Espero no estarla importunando?

—Para nada Erick, me agrada mucho que me vengas a visitar.

—¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bueno con los achaques de la vejes –sonrió ella –¿Y tú que cuentas? ¿Cuándo te nos casas?

Él sonrió.

—Tal vez pronto…

—Vaya me sorprende tu respuesta. Antes que te preguntaba eso siempre me decías que no tenías planes para casarte y ahora…

—Es que ahora las cosas son muy diferente.

—¿No me digas que estas interesado en alguna joven?

—Si…

—¿La conozco?

—Si la conoce –contestó el pensando en Candy –Es más de usted depende que yo me termine casando con ella.

—No te comprendo Erick, explícame mejor.

—Bueno…la mujer que me interesa es la señorita Mery Taylor. ¿Se acuerda que la conocí la noche de la fiesta?

—Si lo recuerdo muy bien, bailaste con ella toda la noche.

—Sí, y de esa noche no he dejado de pensar en ella. Averigüe donde vivía y le mandado flores y le hecho algunas invitaciones, pero todas la ha rechazado.

La baronesa se puso a pensar en todo lo que Erick le estaba contando, imaginándose por que la nieta de su amigo el señor Edwards al que conocía desde su juventud lo había rechazado. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad sobre Candy y su abuelo, algo que por supuesto a nadie podría decir ni siquiera a Erick, al que le tenía mucha estima.

—Tendrá sus motivos para rechazarte…

—¿Usted me quiere decir que ella está comprometida con otro hombre? –le preguntó el interesado por saber.

—No está comprometida.

—Entonces no hay problema que yo la quiera pretender. Baronesa de verdad me gusta la señorita Mery y si usted me ayudara a conquistarla se lo agradecería enormemente.

—¡Yo ayudarte en eso!

—Sí, usted es amiga del abuelo de ella, por eso me sería más fácil llegar a ella a través de usted.

La baronesa se quedó en silencio penando en lo que Erick le estaba pidiendo. Ella no era nadie para estarse metiendo en la vida de Candy. Sin embargo recordó que en un par de conversaciones que había tenido con el señor Edwards, este le comentó que le gustaría mucho ver de nuevo a su nieta al lado de un buen hombre que la hiciera feliz y quizás Erick McDonald sería una buena opción para ella.

—Está bien Erick te voy ayudar para que te acerques a Mery y la puedas pretender.

—Gracias baronesa, no sabe lo feliz que me hace con lo que me dice.

—Te tengo cariño Erick y confió que aras feliz a Mery, es una buena muchacha y se merece lo mejor.

—Le prometo que así será baronesa –dijo Erick con una sonrisa –No se va arrepentir haberme ayudado. Es más si me llego a casar con Mery usted seria nuestra madrina de boda.

—Te voy a cobrar la palabra –dijo la baronesa deseando que esa boda se llegara a realizar.

…

 ** _América._**

En Chicago Albert se encontraba solo en su oficina terminando de firmar unos documentos, antes de irse a la mansión Andrew. Concentradamente firmaba los papeles, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y una finos zapatos de mujer caminaban hacia él, en volviendo la oficina de un perfume con aroma a jazmín.

—¿Samantha que haces aquí? –le preguntó Albert al levantar su cabeza, viendo la silueta de ella parada frente al escritorio –¿Que no estabas en Houston?

—Llegue hace un par de días –contestó ella.

—Samantha es mejor que te vayas. No deseo platicar contigo.

—Tranquilo William no he venido en plan de conquista –le aclaró ella sentándose frente del escritorio - ¿Se ha sabido algo de tu esposa?

—Nada…

—Nunca hay que perder las esperanzas.

Albert la miró levantando una ceja, asombrado por las palabras de la mujer.

—Es increíble que tú me digas algo así.

—Tu siempre me gustaste mucho William, es más soñaba con convertirme en tu esposa. Pero he comprendido que tu corazón siempre va ser de ella.

—Qué bueno que lo hayas entendido, porque aunque con mi pequeña estamos separados siempre la voy amar. Además que como tú dices no pierdo las esperanzas de que regrese con mi hijo –dijo Albert con emoción.

—William hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre la desaparición de tu esposa.

—¿Tú sabes algo sobre eso? –preguntó Albert mirándola extrañado.

—Bueno...tengo las sospechas de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—¡Habla de una vez!

—El dia que tu esposa se fue, tu tía Elroy me cito en la mansión para hablar de ti. Hay me dijo que si yo estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo y criar a tu hijo porque tú ya no querías nada más con tu esposa, yo le dije que sí y tal vez tu esposa escuchó esa conversación.

Albert frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—Por qué tenía esperanza de conquistarte, pero ahora que estuve de viaje lo primero que me propuse hacer es decirte la verdad.

—Me imaginaba que mi tía Elroy estaba involucrada en todo esto, pero no tenía la certeza.

—Ella a toda costa quiere que tú y yo…Apenas supo que regrese de Houston me llamo a la casa para que te viniera a buscar.

—¡Mi tía esta vez sí que me va a escuchar!

—Eso es algo que tienes que solucionar con ella. Bueno ya me voy –dijo Samantha parándose –De todo corazón deseo que encuentres a tu esposa.

—Gracias Samantha, te aseguro que así será –dijo Albert con seguridad.

Una vez que se fue Samantha Albert tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se marchó a la mansión Andrew, donde de inmediato subió a la habitación de su tía Elroy para hablar seriamente con ella. Antes de entrar respiró profundamente, se sentía tan furioso con la anciana que sabía que no iba controlarse en sus dichos, estaba cansado de que ella quisiera manejar su vida, sin embargo nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada, por el cariño y respeto que le tenía, pero ese respeto ella misma había provocado que él se lo perdiera.

—Tía tenemos que hablar –le dijo el entrando bruscamente a la habitación de la mujer, donde esta estaba descansando en su cama.

—¡William que forma es esta de entrar a mi cuarto! –lo regañó molesta.

—¡Me enteré que tu estuviste involucrada de que Candy me haya dejado!

—¿De que estas hablando, William?

—No te hagas la tonta tía. Samantha me contó todo lo que paso ese dia que mi pequeña se fue, seguramente escuchó todo lo que tu hablaste con Samantha.

—Yo solo lo hice por tu bien.

—Por mi bien –sonrió irónico –Separarme de la mujer de mi vida.

—Por favor William, se te olvida lo que Candice te hiso con el tal Terry Granchester, ella no merecía seguir siendo tu esposa.

—Ese era asunto mío, tía. Deja de meterte en mi vida, entiende que no voy a cambiar a Candy ni por Samanta ni por ninguna otra mujer –le aclaró Albert con una voz autoritaria y segura.

—Sigues esperando en que va regresar, pero conociéndola debe estar en brazos de otro, es más hasta él bebé que llevaba en su vientre a lo mejor no era hijo tuyo por eso prefirió huir.

—¡Deja de hablar mal de mi esposa! ¡Te guste o no ella sigue siendo mi esposa!

—Hace mucho tiempo que tenías que haberte divorciado de ella.

—Nunca lo voy hacer, sé que la voy a encontrar. Así que has el favor de no volverte a meter en mi vida, sino quieres que me olvide que tengo una tía –le advirtió Albert marchándose furioso de la habitación.

—¡William! ¡William! -exclamó Elroy espantada por las palabras de su sobrino. Era la primera vez que lo veía así tan alterado, que no dejó de sentir temor de que cumpliera su amenaza.

En el salón Archie y Annie se encontraban un poco asustados por la discusión que había tenido la tía abuela con Albert.

—¿Que habrá pasado? –preguntó Annie.

—Nada bueno…-respondió Archie preocupado.

Stear y Patty llegaron en ese momento, muy contentos por una buena noticia que traían.

—Archie, Annie que bueno que están aquí tenemos algo que contarles –dijo Stear con alegría.

—¿Que hermano…?

—Ya encontramos una bella casa para vivir.

—Felicidades a los dos –dijo Archie sin mucho ánimo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Patty –le dijo Annie dándole un abrazo –Vas a tener tu propio hogar.

—Sí amiga, me tienes que ayudar a decorar la casa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Archie parece que no te alegraras que Patty y yo vayamos a tener nuestro hogar? –le preguntó Stear por el poco entusiasmo de su hermano con la noticia.

—No es eso Stear, es que estoy preocupado porque tio Albert y la tía abuela se pusieron a discutir.

—¿Por qué…?

—No lo sabemos…

—De seguro la tía abuela hiso algo que a tio Albert le molestó.

—Sí, todos sabemos cómo es la tía abuela –dijo Archie cruzando los brazos –Ella a toda costa quiere que tio Albert se case con otra mujer, para que se olvide de la gatita definitivamente.

—Pero él nunca va olvidar a Candy –dijo Patty –Como estoy segura que ella tampoco lo va a olvidar, menos si tuvo un hijo o hija de él.

—Cuánta falta nos hace Candy –suspiró Annie.

—Mucha falta –añadió Stear –Sobre todo a su prima Sally, si supiera que esta de novia con el malvado de Neil.

—Es para no creer que esa joven tan bonita se haya echo novia de Neil –comentó Archie –Cuando la vimos en la exposición con él no lo podíamos creer.

—Que no estaba muy enamorada de Terry –dijo Annie.

—Por lo visto ya lo olvidó, pero fijarse en Niel.

—Si Candy estuviera nunca permitiría que su prima se involucrara con el hermano de Elisa –dijo Patty sabiendo todo el daño que Niel le hiso a su amiga en el pasado.

—Si tan solo supiéramos donde está la gatita -dijo Archie con tristeza -En qué lugar de mundo estará haciendo una nueva vida.

…

En la residencia de los Legan. Neil llegaba después de haber estado de paseo con su novia Sally. Al entrar al salón de la casa, se encontró con su madre Sara que lo estaba esperando.

—Neil por fin llegas –le dijo Sara –Te estaba esperando para cenar.

—Ya cene con Sally –contestó el sentándose en un sillón del salón –La invité a comer a un bonito restaurante.

—¿Y cómo va tu noviazgo con ella?

—Muy bien mamá, esta loquita por mí –contestó Niel con una sonrisa triunfante –Te dije mamá que la iba a conquistar.

—Tienes que formalizar pronto con ella, tú sabes que estar emparentados con los Edwards nos traería muchos beneficios.

—Lo se…mamá, esa boda con Sally es un hecho.

—Me alegra hijo, quiero que cuando regrese de viaje empecemos con los preparativos de esa boda.

—Mamá no me habías contado que te vas de viaje.

—Me voy a Francia, pero regresaré pronto.

—¿Con Elisa?

—No, con mi amiga Irene ¿te acuerdas de ella?

—Si…¿y por qué vas con ella?

—Por qué me va llevar a conocer a su tía la baronesa de Moreau –contestó Sara –Me siento tan emocionada, es la primera vez que voy a conocer a alguien de la nobleza.

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—Pasado mañana tomo el barco para irme a Francia y en varias semanas mas estaré en la mansión de la baronesa de Moreau.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo difruten y me manden su lindos comentarios.  
**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para :  
**

 **Silvia, Adoradandrew, Mary silenciosa, sayuri1707, Rubi, Pinky Rose, Stormaw, Isasi, pelusa778, Elo Andrew, Fan Verde Azul, CANDY GATA, YAGUI FUN, ALY, Alexy fanalbert, Luna azul, GabyAmor, Duquesa Belen, Cami Andrew, Patty Martinez, tutypineapple, vialsi, Mary, venezuela lopez, lmonroe1214, Guest.**

 **Muchas gracias chicas por seguir apoyandome con el fic, besitos para todas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVI**

 **Rencuentros, aclaraciones y decisiones**

Candy y su abuelo habían sido invitados a la mansión de la baronesa para tomar el té. Sin embargo no era una invitación cualquiera, sino con la intención de que Candy y Erick se encontraran en aquel lugar. La baronesa se había propuesto ayudar a Erick para que se acercará Candy. Le había tomado cariño a la rubia y encontraba que Erick sería una buena opción para ella y su hijo. El señor Edwards le había contado lo mucho que su nieta había sufrido cuando tuvo que huir para que no le quitaran a su hijo, que esa historia no dejo de conmoverle, y si ahora tenía la oportunidad de ayudar aquella joven lo haría para que fuera feliz.

En varias ocasiones había mandado a invitar a Candy y su abuelo a su mansión, pero todas las invitaciones habían sido rechazadas, ya que la rubia prefería no salir de la casa a que no fuera realmente necesario, por su seguridad y la de su niño. Hasta que un dia la baronesa decidió ir a visitarlos a la casa y personalmente hacerle la invitación para que esta vez no se pudieran negar.

—Peter, Mery que bueno que aceptaron mi invitación –le dijo la baronesa al recibirlos en su lujosa mansión.

—No nos pudimos negar –contestó el señor Edwards.

—Agradecemos mucha su invitación –añadió Candy sin dejar de mirar el salón impresionada por la elegante decoración que tenía.

—Me encanta que venga gente a tomar él te conmigo. Es más estoy esperando otro invitado.

—¿Quién? –preguntó Candy curiosa.

—Yo señorita Taylor –respondió la voz de Erick que llegó en ese momento a la mansión.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo hacia el hombre, que esa tarde lucía un fino traje color azulado.

—Señor McDonald.

—Es un placer volver a verla señorita –le dio un beso en la mano –¿Señor Taylor como ha estado?

—Bien señor McDonald –contestó el abuelo de Candy.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos, pasemos a tomar él te –dijo la baronesa con entusiasmo –Una de mis sirvientas preparó un rico pastel que le va a encantar.

La tarde estuvo muy amena tomando el té en el jardín de la mansión. Candy la paso muy bien platicando con la baronesa, que era una mujer muy entretenida. Por otro lado Erick también era amable, un hombre interesante, con mucho mundo. En un instante le hiso recordar a Albert por lo caballeroso que era con ella, sin embargo no tenía esa sensibilidad y amor por las cosas simple de la vida, que tenía su príncipe de la colina.

Al terminar el té Erick aprovechó para invitar a Candy a dar un paseo por el parque que envolvía la mansión de la baronesa. Mientras tanto la baronesa se quedó con el señor Edwards platicando.

—Peter es muy bonita tu nieta –le comentó la mujer sirviendo más te.

—Sí y muy buena también –dijo el anciano sintiéndose orgulloso de la nieta que tenía - Tú crees que Erick puede ser un buen hombre para ella.

—Yo pienso que sí, conozco hace mucho tiempo a Erick y tengo una buena imagen de él. Además tengo que serte sincera y él está muy interesado en tu nieta.

—¿Te hablado de ella? –preguntó el anciano con interés.

—Sí, es más me pidió ayuda para acercarse a ella.

—Ahora comprendo tu invitación.

—Bueno me tomé esa atribución, como tú me has comentado que ella ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de que regrese con su esposo –dijo la baronesa tomando un sorbo de té.

—Lamentablemente esa relación hace muchos años que se terminó, a estas alturas William ya debe estar casado con otra mujer. El antes de que Candy lo dejara tenía planeado divorciarse de ella y como mi nieta lo dejó lo más probable que le dieron el divorcio por abandono.

—Recuerdo que me contaste toda esa historia.

—Lo que si me preocupa es que va pasar cuando Erick se enteré todo sobre mi nieta y que tiene un hijo –dijo el señor Edwards con un tono de preocupación.

—Mira Peter si Erick realmente quiere de verdad a tu nieta la va aceptar con su pasado, sino es porque no es el hombre para ella.

—Tienes razón…-dijo el anciano tocándose con una de sus manos el área del corazón.

—¿Peter te sientes mal….?

—No, estoy bien –contestó sintiendo un poco de malestar.

Candy y Erick iban caminando en medio de un largo camino, rodeado de muchos árboles, una gran variedad de plantas y algunas estatuas de piedra.

—Es muy hermoso este lugar. ¿No le parece señor McDonald? –le comentó Candy mirando los altos árboles, recordando esos tiempos cuando le gustaba treparlos.

—Sí, la mansión de la baronesa es una de las más hermosa de Francia –contestó él –Aunque mi residencia no se queda atrás, ojala un dia de esto acepte ir a cenar a mi casa.

—Señor McDonald usted sabe que he rechazado todas sus invitaciones.

El detuvo el paso y se colocó frente de ella, mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro.

—¿Y no entiendo por qué lo hace? Pienso que no tiene nada de malo que salga conmigo.

—Lo se…pero prefiero que sea así.

—Algo se lo impide ¿verdad?

—¿Como que…?

—Algún amor que quiere olvidar –le preguntó Erick buscando en la mirada de ella aquella respuesta que moría por saber.

Candy se apartó de él, sintiéndose descubierta.

—Tal vez…

—Me lo imaginaba, una mujer tan hermosa como usted no podría haber tenido un amor.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso…

—Comprendo –la miró a los ojos - Sin embargo si algún dia decide volverse a dar otra oportunidad con alguien aquí estoy. Usted me interesa mucho señorita Taylor.

Candy bajó la mirada incomoda con la situación.

—Es mejor que regresemos señor McDonald.

—Como quiera señorita…

Ambos se pusieron a caminar de regreso a la mansión, cuando se encontraron con la baronesa.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la nombró la mujer apresurada.

—¿Que sucede baronesa? –preguntó la rubia

—Tu abuelo se puso mal.

—¡No puede ser mi abuelo! -exclamó Candy asustada –¿Dónde está?

—Mis sirvientes lo subieron a unas de las habitaciones.

Candy y Erick subieron hasta una habitación, donde se encontraba al señor Edwards.

—¿Abuelito cómo te siente?–le preguntó Candy tomándole una mano.

—Tranquila, solo fue un mareo.

Ella le tomó el pulso.

—Tienes muy bajo el pulso, hay que llamar un doctor.

—No se preocupe señorita Taylor yo puedo llamar a mi médico personal –le ofreció Erick.

—Se lo agradecería mucho señor McDonald –dijo Candy agradecida.

En solo minutos llegó el doctor de Erick para revisar al señor Edwards, encontrándolo no muy bien por el problema al corazón que tiene el anciano. Le dejó unos medicamentos y le indicó reposo absoluto, por lo que era mejor que esa noche se quedará en la mansión de la baronesa.

—¿Baronesa está segura que no le molesta que mi abuelo y yo nos quedemos a pasar esta noche aquí? –le preguntó Candy.

—Para nada Mery, yo quiero lo mejor para él. El doctor dijo que tiene que estar en reposo, ya mañana cuando se sienta mejor podrá irse a la casa.

—Gracias baronesa…

—De nada Mery –le sonrió la mujer –Te mandaré frazadas para que te acomodes en ese sofá y estés al lado de tu abuelo.

—Antes tengo que hacer una llamada a mi casa, usted sabe que…

—Si comprendo –dijo la baronesa sabiendo que Candy estaba hablando de su hijo –Ve a mi habitación hay tengo un teléfono para que hagas la llamada tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Estirando sus brazos incorporó su cuerpo del sofá y caminó hasta la cama donde todavía seguía dormido el señor Edwards. Le tomó él puso dándose cuenta que lo tenía estable y con mucho cariño le dio un beso en la frente.

—Candy –la nombró el anciano al sentir el cariñoso beso de su nieta.

—¿Cómo te sientes abuelito?

—Mejor.

—Ya no estás tan pálido y estuviste tranquilo toda la noche.

—Siento estar dándote estas molestias.

—Abuelo no digas eso, tu sabes que para mí no es ningún sacrificio cuidarte, además no olvides que soy enfermera –le sonrió –Voy a ver a la baronesa para contarle que amaneciste mejor.

—Ve mi querida nieta, ella se ha portado tan bien con nosotros.

—Vuelvo enseguida abuelo. Tú sigue descansando.

Candy se acomodó un poco el cabello y salió en busca de la baronesa. Bajo a la planta baja de la mansión, cuando se encontró con unas de las sirvientas.

—¿Dónde está la baronesa? –le preguntó la rubia –Necesito hablar con ella.

—Está en el salón, con unas visitas que llegaron esta mañana –le respondió la sirvienta –¿Quiere que le avise que desea hablar con ella?

—No, mejor después, no quiero interrumpirla con sus visitas.

—Está bien, la baronesa está muy entusiasmada platicando con su sobrina y una amiga de ella.

—¿Y de dónde vienen?

—De América.

—¡América! –exclamó Candy con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, permiso mademoiselle.

Candy se quedó inmóvil pensando en las visitas de la baronesa, sintiendo una extraña sensación que la hiso sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Desvió su silueta para regresar al cuarto, cuando la voz de la baronesa la interrumpió.

—Mery –la nombró deteniéndola.

Candy volteo su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Baronesa, quería hablar con usted, pero la sirvienta me dijo que estaba ocupada con sus visitas.

—Mery no vayas a ir al salón por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Una de las visitas te conoce.

Candy trago seco.

—¿Quién es…?

—La que vino a visitarme es una sobrina y vino con una amiga llamada Sara Legan.

—¡Sara Legan! –exclamó Candy espantada.

—Sí, me comenzó hablar de su vida y me di cuenta que conoce a los Edwards y me imagino que a ti también.

—Si esa mujer me conoce y muy bien. Pero que yo sepa no es amiga de mi abuelo.

—Qué extraño porque me contó que su hijo Neil creo que se llama, esta de novio con tu prima Sally.

—Neil y Sally –expresó Candy como si se fuera a desmayar.

—Sí y al parecer se van a casar.

—¡No puede ser mi prima y Neil!

—¿Candy te sientes bien?

—No baronesa, es mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible de su mansión. Sara Legan no me puede ver aquí.

—¿Pero Peter como se siente?

—No se preocupe amaneció mucho mejor.

—Le diere a mi cochero que los lleve, mientras tanto voy a entretener a mi sobrina y esa mujer para que no se den cuenta de nada.

…

 ** _América._**

Albert junto a George y Archie que poco a poco se estaba involucrando en los negocios de la familia, viajaron a Nueva York para asistir a un congreso de economía, donde conocerían a nuevos inversionistas extranjeros para hacer nuevos negocios. Albert tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, después de la nueva oportunidad que el concejo de ancianos le había dado se estaba esforzando mucho para cumplir bien con su papel de presidente.

Esa semana fue muy intensa para él, aparte de participar en el congreso tuvo varias reuniones con inversionista japoneses con los que quería hacer negocios. Eso lo dejo muy contento, porque eran nuevos proyectos que aumentarían más su patrimonio familiar. Él no era un hombre ambicioso, pero si quería tener una buena fortuna para cuando algún dia Candy y su hijo llegaran aparecer, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que así seria y cuando eso ocurriera les daría todo lo que ello se merecen.

Esa tarde después de esa exitosa reunión Albert, George y Archie se fueron a un conocido restaurante de Nueva York para celebrar.

—William me siento muy orgulloso de ti, esa reunión con los japoneses fue fabulosa –dijo George sintiendo que el joven millonario estaba volviendo hacer el William Andrew de siempre.

—Los japoneses quedaron impresionados con las propuestas de tio Albert –añadió Archie.

—Utilice todos mis conocimientos para convencerlos que hicieran negocios conmigo –sonrió Albert – Aunque no lo crean por dentro me sentía muy nervioso, esos japoneses son difíciles de convencer. Gracias a ustedes también por estar ahí conmigo apoyándome.

—Tú sabes que siempre te vamos apoyar, William –le dijo George.

—Si tio siempre te vamos apoyar -añadió Archie.

—Pidamos una botella de champaña, esto hay que celebrarlo –sugirió Albert buscando con mirada a un mozo, cuando en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en la presencia de Terry Granchester, que venía entrando en compañía de Karen Klees.

Terry también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Albert, algo que lo impresionó y lo hiso recordar aquella noche en la mansión Andrew cuando fue a buscar a su pecosa. Una noche muy extraña donde él tenía todas las esperanza de recuperar a la mujer de su vida, pero al final la terminó perdiendo para siempre, por que el corazón de ella ya no le pertenecía, sino aquel hombre que esta frente de el en aquel restaurante.

—Terry mira te diste cuenta de quien está en el restaurante, el millonario William Andrew –le comentó Karen.

—Si ya me di cuenta…

—Debe incomodarte su presencia ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

—No, es más este rencuentro me va servir para hacer algo que tengo pendiente con él.

—Por favor Terry no vayas armar un escándalo.

—Tranquila no voy a pelear con él. Tú pide una mesa y me esperas ahí –le dijo.

Terry con mucha seguridad caminó hasta la mesa donde Albert se encontraba.

—¡Terry! –lo nombró Albert.

George se preocupó con la presencia del actor y Archie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, nunca le ha tenido buena voluntad a Terry y menos después de lo que hiso, que provocó que Candy y Albert terminaran su relación.

—¿Albert podemos hablar?

—Tio no hables con el –le pidió Archie.

—Archie no te aflijas no vengo a pelear con tu tio –le contestó Terry.

—¿Y a que has venido? –le preguntó Archie mirándolo con rabia -¿Quieres causar más problemas?

—Jajajaja sigues siendo el impulsivo de siempre Archie.

—¡No me provoques Terry! –protestó Archie parándose dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas.

—Archie tranquilo no tengo ningún problema en hablar con Terry –dijo Albert con serenidad –Es mas es una conversación que tenemos pendiente. ¿No lo crees Terry?

—Es lo mismo que estaba pensado, Albert.

—Vamos a esa mesa para hablar tranquilos –le indicó Albert una mesa que estaba al lado de un ventanal.

Ambos caminaron hasta aquel lugar y se sentaron incomodos con aquel rencuentro, pero dispuesto hablar sinceramente y aclarar todo lo que ocurrió cuatro años atrás.

—Te escucho Terry. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –le preguntó Albert.

—Quiero pedirte disculpa por todo lo que paso años atrás –contestó Terry con una humildad que a Albert le sorprendió –Yo sé que hice mucho daño a Candy y a ti, pero mi intensión nunca fue esa, yo lo único que quería era ser feliz junto a mi pecosa. Fue mucho tiempo lejos de ella, que cuando tuve la oportunidad de poder recuperarla no dude en buscarla para poder volver a estar con ella.

—Lo se Terry, todo lo hiciste por amor, además sabias que Candy te seguía amando.

—Sí, pero al final se terminó enamorando de ti.

—Lamentablemente tarde me di cuenta de eso –dijo Albert con dolor –Me porte como un canalla con ella, los celos hacia ti me cegaron tanto que no supe escucharla. Y cuando quise hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde ella se había marchado.

—¿No has sabido nada de ella? -le preguntó Terry que por los periodicos se había enterado de la desaparición de la rubia.

—Nada, sin embargo no pierdo las esperanza de poder encontrarla a ella y a mi hijo –dijo Albert con unos ojos cristalizados de emoción.

—Yo también deseo mucho que la pecosa aparezca.

—¿La sigues amando verdad?–le preguntó Albert sabiendo que era así.

—Creo que nunca la voy a dejar de amar y si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella no lo pensaría dos veces.

—Te agradezco tu sinceridad, Terry.

—A ti no puedo mentirte, fuiste un gran amigo para mí y eso siempre lo tengo presente –dijo colocándose de pie –Bueno te dejo, no quiero arruinarte tu cena.

—No te preocupes Terry, me gustó mucho platicar contigo. Te deseo lo mejor en tu carrera de actor.

—Gracias Albert y yo te deseo que encuentres a la pecosa, eso si ella ya no quiere nada contigo yo la voy a conquistar –le dijo Terry con unas sonrisa y se marchó.

…

Desde que Candy se había enterado que su prima Sally estaba de novia con Neil, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada. Sabía perfectamente como era Neil, así que esa relación no le iba trae nada bueno a su prima.

Esa tarde el señor Edwards se encontraba en el jardín junto al pequeño Anthony que estaba jugando con una pelota.

—Mira abuelito como lanzo la pelota –le decía el niño pateándola.

—Qué fuerte eres Anthony –sonreía el anciano.

—Si abuelito, soy más fuerte que tú.

—Jajajaja si mi querido bisnieto.

En eso llegó Candy.

—Abuelo te traje un rico jugo –le dijo pasándoselo y sentándose al lado de él.

—Gracias mi querida nieta.

—¡Mamá! ¡mamá! –le gritaba el niño –Mira estoy jugando con mi pelota.

—No se te vaya a salir a la calle.

—Si mamá.

—Que grande esta Anthony –comentó el anciano bebiendo el jugo.

—Si muy grande –contestó Candy pensativa.

—¿Candy que te sucede? –le preguntó el anciano al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su nieta - Hacen días que te noto preocupada.

—Nada abuelo…

—No me mientas, te conozco bien, algo te pasa.

La rubia se quedó en silencio ya que no sabía si debía contarle a su abuelo de lo que se había enterado. Sabía que estaba enfermo y no quería angustiarlo.

—Abuelo solo estoy un poco cansada.

—Candy sino me dices la verdad me voy a molestar mucho contigo. Seré viejo, pero no tonto y me doy cuenta que algo está pasando. Dímelo de una vez –le exigió el señor Edwards con autoridad.

La rubia suspiró al darse cuenta que no podría seguir engañando al señor Edwards.

—Está bien abuelo. Lo que sucede que me enteré que Sally esta de novia de Niel Legan.

—¡Mi nieta novia del hijo de los Legan!

—Si abuelo, por eso estoy muy preocupada.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¿Te acuerdas que cuando nos quedamos en la mansión de la baronesa le llegaron unas visitas?

—Si ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Bueno ese dia no te lo quise decir, pero una de las visitas era Sara Legan, la madre de Neil, ella misma le comentó a la baronesa que su hijo esta de novio de Sally y que hasta piensan en casarse –le contó Candy –Abuelo yo mejor que nadie conozco a Niel, y sé que no es una buena persona para mi prima.

—Lo sé, me acuerdo muy bien de todo lo que me has contado sobre esa familia. Estoy seguro que Fabiola está detrás de todo esto, ella debe estar obligando a Sally para que ande con ese tal Neil –dijo el señor Edwards recordando que una vez Fabiola le dijo que ella le iba a buscar un pretendiente a su hija –Pobre de mi nieta está en manos de Fabiola y los Legan. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla.

—Abuelo hay algo que he estado pensando.

—¿Que Candy?

—Que regresemos a América.

El anciano la miró extrañado.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Si abuelo, no podemos permitir que Sally se llegue a casar con Neil.

—Pero tú no…

—Si abuelo no quisiera regresar a Chicago –lo interrumpió Candy - Pero tenemos que hacerlo Sally nos necesita.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí abuelo, es una decisión que tengo tomada.

—¡Oh Candy eres tan buena! –la abrazo con cariño –Siempre pensando en los demás.

—Es una deuda que tengo con mi prima, por mi culpa Terry la engaño y si ahora puedo evitar que cometa una locura al casarse con Neil lo voy a impedir.

—Pero si regresas sabes que puedes perder a tu hijo.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro abuelo, pero no te preocupes ya tengo pensado que voy hacer con Anthony. Te prometo que nadie me lo va quitar –le contestó Candy con seguridad.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por los reviews que me han mando comentando la historia. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para :**

 **En Shock, Fan Verde Azul, CANDY GATA, Rubi, Pinky Rose, ALY, Mary silenciosa, Silvia, Alexy fanalbert, GabyAmor, Stormaw, Kecs, Isasi, Luna azul, Duquesa Belen, Guest, Cami Andrew, mary silenciosa, Rousi, Silvia, pelusa778, EveR Blue, YAGUI FUN, tutypineapple, Luci Andrew, JENNY, Jean Perez, Rousi, vialsi, Loreley Ardlay, Pinwy Love, MadelRos, Nennyta, Jennifer, Claudia.**

 **Besitos para todas y muchas bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Nota : Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Stormaw, que lo ha pasado mal con algunos comentarios que ha recibido, por parte de algunas chicas que lo único que hacen es ofender. Es triste que pasen estas cosas, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Esta página no es para atacar a nadie ni estarse peleando, es una página para entretenerse y disfrutar las historias que nosotras las escritoras subimos con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Por suerte la mayoría de las chicas valoran nuestro trabajo y eso se agradece enormemente, así que por ellas hay que seguir adelante. Amiga todo mi apoyo para ti y me alegra mucho que continues con tus fics.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVII**

 **El regreso de Candy**

 **Parte I**

El viaje hacia América estaba siendo más largo de lo que Candy esperaba. Sin embargo no dejaba de contar los días para su llegada. Sabía que su regreso causaría un gran revuelo, especialmente para él, para su príncipe de la colina. Se sentía aterrada con volver haberlo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto ver aquella mirada de color cielo que la hacía suspirar. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia su corazón seguía latiendo por aquel amor que nació cuando pensaba que todavía estaba enamorada de Terry, nunca imaginó que se trasformaría en un sentimiento tan grande que ni siquiera la distancia pudo destruir. Para muy a su pesar seguía amando a Albert y ahora que lo volvería a ver tendría que ser muy fuerte para ocultar aquel amor que sentía por él. Por otro lado estaba su hijo, de seguro que él le exigiría conocerlo y lo peor quitárselo, después de todo el pequeño era un Andrew y debería vivir como tal, para que algún dia se trasformara en heredero de aquella poderosa familia. Eso no lo podía permitir, su hijo era el tesoro más grande que tenía, así que lo iba defender con dientes y uñas para que nadie se lo llegara a rebatar.

Parada en la cubierta del barco luciendo un hermoso vestido en tono lavanda, Candy cerró sus ojos sintiendo una brisa marina que acarició su rostro. Se quedó varios minutos disfrutando de aquella tarde, que aunque estaba fría necesitaba sentir ese aire que la hacía sonreír.

—Nunca había visto una sonrisa más hermosa como la suya señorita Taylor –le dijo una voz que la asustó, provocando que ella abriera sus ojos bruscamente.

—¡Señor McDonald! –lo nombró sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí frente de ella tan elegante como siempre.

—¿Cómo esta señorita Taylor? –la saludó Erick dándole un beso en la mano y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Que hace aquí señor McDonald?

—Como usted también voy rumbo a América.

—¡América!

—Sí, recuerde que cuando nos conocimos le dije que era americano.

—Si lo recuerdo –dijo Candy recordando también que era hijo de un integrante del concejo de ancianos.

Eso preocupo a la rubia, porque cuando Erick estuviera en Chicago descubriría toda la verdad sobre ella.

—¿Señor McDonald es una coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado en este barco o usted sabía que yo venía viajando aquí? -le preguntó Candy que encontraba extraño que él estuviera viajando en el mismo buque que ella.

Él sonrió.

—No, solo fue una coincidencia –respondió Erick mintiendo ya que la misma baronesa le había contado sobre el viaje de Candy y su abuelo, pero no la quiso delatar -Espero que cuando estemos en Chicago sigamos frecuéntanos.

—Bueno…no pretendo mucho tiempo quedarme en Chicago, con mi abuelo vamos a resolver un problema y nos regresamos a Francia –le aclaró Candy esperando que fuera así.

Los planes de Candy era lograr impedir que su prima se casara con Neil y regresarse lo antes posible a Francia para continuar con la vida que tenía haya.

—De todos modos el tiempo que este en Chicago quiero volverla a ver –le dijo Erick con una mirada fija –¿Claro si usted me lo permite?

—De acuerdo –dijo Candy con una incómoda sonrisa al ver que Erick no se daría por vencido –Bueno tengo que regresar al camarín mi abuelo me espera. Buenas noches señor McDonald.

—Buenas noches señorita Taylor -se despidió el, pensando que no descansaría hasta conquistarla.

...

Candy rápidamente llegó al camarín donde se encontraba su abuelo y su pequeño.

—Abuelo. ¿y Anthony? –le preguntó Candy al entrar a la recamara, que era una de las más lujosas del barco.

—Se quedó dormido. Esta tan emocionado con el viaje –respondió el anciano que estaba sentado en un sillón con un libro en la mano.

—Es la primera vez que viaja en barco –sonrió Candy acercándose a la cama donde dormía el niño. Le dio un beso en la frente y le colocó otra cobija para que no sintiera frio.

—¿Candy cómo te sientes? –le preguntó el anciano sabiendo lo que significaba ese viaje para su nieta.

—Bien abuelo…Estoy preparada para todo.

—¿Y ya tienes claro lo que vas hacer con el niño?

—Sí, lo he pensado mucho y estoy segura que en el lugar que lo voy a dejar va estar seguro –contestó Candy con seguridad –Confía en mi abuelo que todo va salir bien. Nadie me va quitar a Anthony.

—Pero no puedes ocultarlo toda la vida.

—Lo se abuelo, pero si todo salé bien con Sally nos regresamos a Francia lo antes posible.

—Eso espero mi querida nieta.

—¿Abuelo sabes a quien me encontré en la cubierta del barco?

—¿A quién?

—Al señor McDonald, también viaja a América.

—Bueno él tiene varios negocios que atender en América –dijo el anciano que conocía todos los bienes que los McDonald tenían en los Estados Unidos -¿Te pregunto por el niño?

—No al parecer no lo ha visto, es mejor que Anthony no salga del camarín para que no lo vea. Aunque cuando este en Chicago se va a enterar de toda la verdad.

—Tranquila Candy, tal vez sea mejor que lo sepa todo. No crees que Erick McDonald sería un buen apoyo para ti.

—No quiero pensar en eso abuelo, esperemos que va pasar en Chicago para tomar una decisión –contestó Candy.

…

 ** _Un mes después…_**

En la mansión del señor Edwards llegaban los señores Legan junto a sus hijos Neil y Elisa para hablar sobre el compromiso de Neil y Sally. Fabiola gracias a unos cuadros que había vendido mando a preparar una cena especial, con muchas delicias para recibir lo mejor posible a sus futuros consuegros.

—Fabiola estos canapés están exquisitos –le comentó Sara probando uno de ellos –¿Dónde lo mandaste a preparar?

—A una de las mejores banquetearías de Chicago.

—Me vas a tener que dar la dirección, para cuando haga mis reuniones sociales.

—Por supuesto querida y para el banquete de la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros hijos. Ya tenemos que comenzar a platicar sobre eso –le dijo Fabiola.

—Si hay mucho por hacer…

—Estoy tan feliz que mi hija y Niel se vayan a comprometer.

—Yo también estoy feliz con ese compromiso. Tu hija es tan bella y fina, la esposa ideal para Neil. ¿Verdad Raymundo?

—Si querida –contestó el señor Legan –¿Por qué no hacemos un brinde por eso?

—Estoy de acuerdo señor Legan –contestó Fabiola - Esperemos que llegue mi hija, ya debe estar por bajar.

Minutos después bajo Sally luciendo un bonito vestido tono turquesa, largo y descotado en los hombros. Neil la recibió abajo de la escalera y todos los presentes se acercaron a una larga mesa, donde la sirvienta comenzó a servir las copas de champaña.

—Bueno esta noche quiero brindar por mi hijo Neil y su novia Sally, que pronto se van a comprometer en matrimonio –dijo el señor Legan alzando la copa.

—Y a nosotros no nos van a invitar a brindar –interrumpió el señor Edwards que llegó junto a Candy provocando el asombro de todos.

—¡Papá! –exclamó Fabiola cayéndosele la copa de champaña al suelo de la impresión.

—¡Candy! –exclamaron también Neil y Elisa sorprendido de volver a ver a la rubia después de cuatro años, más madura y más hermosa que nunca.

Ella se sintió incomoda con sus miradas, pero trato de disimularlo, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes y ni los Legan, ni su tía Fabiola, ni la tía abuela ni nadie la iban a volver a maltratar.

—¡Abuelito! –gritó Sally corriendo hasta él y dándole un fuerte abrazo –¿Cómo te extrañado?

—Y yo a ti mi querida nieta.

—¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? –les preguntó Fabiola desconcertada con la situación.

—Hemos regresado, hija –contestó el anciano con autoridad –Se te olvida que está es mi casa.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Candy –le dijo Elisa con una mirada burlona.

—Sí, pero no precisamente a ti Elisa –contestó Candy con una leve sonrisa.

—No sé para qué regresaste, tio William hace mucho tiempo que te olvidó, está feliz con Samantha Lewis –le dijo Elisa mintiéndole solo para mortificarla.

Candy no dejó de sentir un dolor en su corazón, al confirmar lo que ella todo este tiempo había pensado. Albert estaba con Samantha y quizás hasta hijos ya tenía con ella.

—Es mejor que no vayamos de aquí –dijo el señor Legan viendo que no era momento de seguir con la celebración –Otro dia seguiremos hablando del compromiso de nuestros hijos.

—No tienen por qué irse –le pidió Fabiola apresurada.

—Fabiola deja que los Legan se vayan, nosotros tenemos muchas cosa de que hablar –intervino el señor Edwards que no quería a esa familia en su mansión.

...

Los Legan rápidamente se fueron de la mansión de los Edwards, muy desconcertado con la llegada de Candy y su abuelo. Se subieron al automóvil que lo estaba esperando en las afuera de la residencia.

—No puedo creer que Candy y el señor Edwards hayan regresado –comentó Sara.

—Y llegar junto cuando estamos en lo mejor –añadió Neil –Siempre tiene que ser tan inoportuna Candy.

—Se dieron cuenta que Candy no llegó con su hijo.

—Tienes razón mamá, que habrá pasado con el hijo que estaba esperando.

—Esto tiene que saberlo tio William –dijo Elisa –Papá dile al chofer que nos lleve a la mansión Andrew.

—No Elisa, nos vamos a la casa –contestó el señor Legan.

—Pero papá…

—Nosotros no le vamos a decir nada a William sobre el regreso de su esposa, ese es un asunto de ellos, así que ustedes no se atrevan a decir nada. ¿Entendido Elisa?

—Tu padre tiene razón hija, es mejor no decir nada. Tenemos que mantener buenas relaciones con los Edwards, ahora que tu hermano se va a casar con Sally.

—Si mamá –dijo Elisa con una mueca de desagrado, ya que se moría de ganas de verle la cara a Albert cuando le contara sobre el regreso de Candy.

...

En el salón Fabiola estaba furiosa, caminando de un lado para otro sintiendo ganas de matar a su padre y sobre todo a su sobrina Candy.

—¡Papa mira lo que provocaste todo se arruinó! –exclamó llena de rabia y frustración,

—Mejor, no creo que ese joven sea una buena opción para mi nieta.

—Que sabes tú papá, ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Pero yo lo conozco y puedo dar fe que Niel es una mala persona –añadió Candy que lo conocía muy bien.

—¡Tú que te metes! -protestó Fabiola –Preocúpate de tus asuntos. ¿A propósito donde está el hijo que estabas esperando?

—Ese es algo que no voy hablar con usted, señora.

—¡Insolente!

—¡No le grites a mi nieta! –la regañó el señor Edwards.

—Abuelo tranquilízate te puede hacer daño –le pidió Candy preocupada por la salud de él.

—Tranquila Candy, estoy bien –le dijo más calmado - Hija nosotros lo único que queremos es lo mejor para Sally.

—Claro ahora te preocupas por Sally, después que te fuiste con tu nieta favorita y a nosotras nos dejaste completamente desamparadas –le reprochó Fabiola.

—Eso no significa que no quiera a Sally, si me fui porque Candy me necesitaba. Y si a ti no te deje dinero fue porque después de lo que hiciste no merecías nada que viniera de mí, pero a Sally le deje una buena cantidad de dinero, no me digas que te lo gástate en todas tus frivolidades.

—Si me lo gaste –admitió Fabiola sin sentir ningún poco de vergüenza de aquello.

—No vas a cambiar nunca Fabiola.

—¡Déjame de criticarme se perfectamente que nunca seré como Emma!

—Si tienes razón nunca serás como ella, no sé si sentir pena o rabia por ti. Si regresé fue por Sally, no voy a permitir que la obligues a casarse con Niel Legan.

—Ella no se va casar obligada con él. ¿Verdad hija?

—Si abuelo, mamá tiene razón yo si quiero casarme con Neil.

El señor Edwards y Candy se miraron no muy convencidos con lo que la joven había dicho.

—¿Está segura…?

—Si abuelito, es un buen muchacho, sé que me hará muy feliz –contestó la joven que estaba resignada a su destino.

…

 ** _Dias despues..._**

Pasaron algunos días desde que Candy había regresado a Chicago, sin embargo Albert no daba señales de vida. Ella estaba segura que apenas lo Legan le dijeran sobre su regreso el vendría a buscarla a la mansión Edwards, pero no, se había equivocado. Al parecer a Albert no le interesaba verla y ni siquiera preguntar sobre su hijo. Seguramente él estaba tan feliz con Samantha que ya en su corazón no tenía ningún lugar para ella. Eso no dejaba de dolerle. Lo amaba tanto que hasta en algún momento llegó a tener la ilusión de volver a estar junto a él y su pequeño, pero todas esas ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos, tenía que resignarse que había perdido a su príncipe de la colina para siempre.

Ahora su objetivo tenía que ser Sally, poder lograr que su prima dejara a Neil y aunque había hecho varios intentos por hablar respecto aquel tema Sally no quiso escucharla. Por alguna razón su prima no quería tocar el tema de Niel. Dispuesta a intentar hablar con ella nuevamente se colocó una bata y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su prima, pero una sirvienta la interrumpió.

—Señorita Candy el señor Edwards desea hablar con usted, la espera en la biblioteca –le anunció.

—Voy de inmediato a verlo.

Candy bajo a la biblioteca para hablar con su abuelo.

—Buenos días abuelo –lo saludó al entrar a la biblioteca –¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Si Candy –respondió el anciano saliendo del escritorio para acercase a ella –Esta mañana te llegó esta invitación.

Candy la tomó con sus manos y rápidamente la leyó.

 ** _Señorita Taylor esta tarde la invitó a mi residencia, junto a su abuelo para una pequeña recepción que are para algunas amistades de aquí de Chicago. Espero que pueda asistir, para mí sería un honor tenerla en mi casa._**

 ** _Erick McDonald._**

—¿Qué me dices Candy vamos a la casa de Erick? –le preguntó el señor Edwards esperando su respuesta.

—Si abuelo vamos…-contestó Candy impulsivamente, sin poder imaginarse con lo que se iba a encontrar.

…

Por la tarde en la residencia de Eric McDonald comenzaban a llegar los primeros invitados, la mayoría amigos de él y algunos empresarios. Entre ellos William Albert Andrew. El dia anterior Albert había recibido la invitación de Erick y al enterarse de quien se trataba no dudo en asistir. Se moría de curiosidad de conocer al hijo del señor McDonald, un hombre interesante que estuvo a punto de quedarse con la presidencia del concejo.

Por otro lado Erick también se moría por conocer al presidente del concejo de anciano. Había escuchado tanto hablar del millonario William Albert Andrew, que desde que llegó a América se propuso conocerlo, era su otro objetivó por el cual también había regresado.

—Bienvenido a mi residencia señor Andrew –lo saludó Erick dándole la mano.

—Gracias por la invitación señor McDonald –contestó Albert –Le presento a mi amigo y colaborador George Johnson y una amiga la señorita Samantha Lewis.

Albert había invitado a Samantha, ya que esa tarde ella llego a visitarlo. La consideraba una buena amiga, así que no encontraba nada de malo que fuera con ella a la casa de Erick.

—Es un placer conocerlo señorita Lewis, señor Johnson.

—El placer es mío señor McDonald –contestó Samantha con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo –contestó George -Hace tiempo que estábamos esperando su regreso.

—Estuve viviendo en Francia, pero ya era tiempo de regresar para atender mis negocios y tomar el lugar de mi padre en el concejo.

—Sera muy bienvenido en el concejo señor McDonald –le dijo Albert.

—Gracias señor Andrew –sonrió Erick pensando que no le quedaría mucho tiempo a Albert en aquel puesto –Pero también tuve otro motivo para regresar. He venido a la siga de una hermosa mujer.

—Debe ser una mujer muy especial para que la haya seguido hasta aquí.

—Claro que lo es, es la mujer más especial que he visto en toda mi vida –dijo Erick mirando hacia la entrada de la residencia –Es más viene ahí para que la conozcan.

Albert volteo su cuerpo para ver la mujer de la que hablaba Erick, quedando paralizado al darse cuenta que era su pequeña.

—¡Candy! –la nombró quedando en shock.

Ella junto al señor Edwards también se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró ella con sus labios temblorosos y sintiendo un salto en su corazón al rencontrarse con su príncipe de la colina.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Les pido disculpas por que el viernes no puede actualizar, no me encontraba muy bien salud, pero ya estoy bien gracias a Dios asi que les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus lindos comentarios jejeje.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para todas las chicas que me seguien apoyando, para las que tambien han tenido la gentileza de colocar mi fic en sus favoritas :**

 **Silvia, Stormaw, NoAngy, YAGUI FUN, MadelRos, vialsi, Rubi, Anahi78, tutypianeapple, Alexy fanalbert, ALY, Pinky Rose, JUJO, Luna azul, Isasi, pelusa778, Guest, CANDY GATTA, Cami Andrew, Fan Verde Azul, Duquesa Belen, Loreley Adldy, GabyAmor, Kecs, Bunny, Guest, Mary, Jennifer, Luz(bienvenida nena, gracias por seguir apoyandome con mis fics)  
**

 **Besitos para todas, espero leerlas pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVIII**

 **El regreso de Candy**

 **Parte II**

Por varios minutos ellos se quedaron paralizados. Solo sus miradas expresaban lo que ambos estaban sintiendo con aquel rencuentro, un rencuentro doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo esperado. Un rencuentro que hacia renacer ese amor que ambos se tenían, porque a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separado, se seguían amando con la misma intensidad de el primer dia que sus corazones se dieron cuenta que latía el uno por el otro. Albert fue el primero en sentir aquel sentimiento por su pequeña, aunque siempre tuvo miedo de admitirlo por ser rechazado, pero cuando se enteró que su padre lo había comprometido con ella en el pasado, no le cabía duda que Candy era la mujer de su vida, su destino. Para la rubia fue diferente, ella creía que aún seguía amando a Terry cuando se casó con Albert, pero el con su amor y cariño logró conquistar su corazón de una manera que nunca se pudo imaginar. Aquel amor se había trasformado en algo tan grande que los uniría el resto de sus vidas.

Candy sentía que se le estaba acabando la respiración. Rencontrarse con el hombre que aún seguía amando, la hacía sentir tantas cosas, sentimientos encontrados que confundían más su corazón. Lo amaba tanto, que deseaba tanto correr hasta él y poder sentir esos brazos tan fuertes que le dieron mucha protección cuando ella más lo necesitó. Por otro lado extrañaba tanto sus besos, sus caricias, que era imposible no recordar todos aquellos momentos apasionados que la hicieron sentir tantas cosas, que estaba segura que solo con su príncipe la experimentaría. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía muy dolida con él, por todo lo que había sucedido hace cuatro años atrás. Estaba consiente que en ese entonces ella había cometidos muchos errores y que Albert tuvo razón de enfadarse con ella, pero querer quitarle a su hijo era algo que no le podía perdonar. Además por lo visto Albert ya la había olvidado, ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre, en compañía de Samantha, la que ahora era su esposa, su compañera, su mujer. Una punzada sintió en su corazón al pensar en eso, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía confirmar que estaba muy bien con ocultar a su hijo, el único lazo que la unía a su príncipe de la colina.

Para Albert el rencuentro con Candy era lo más maravilloso que le estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Sentía que estaba viviendo uno de sus sueños, con tener a su pequeña ahí frente de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, buscándola por miles de lugares imaginándose lo peor, pero también al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla y esa esperanza se había hecho realidad, porque ella estaba ahí frente de él, con esa mirada tan dulce y más hermosa que antes, porque sí que Candy estaba realmente hermosa. Con sus ojos celestes podía recorrer la figura de su esposa, por que aquella mujer que estaba ahí era su esposa y ahora que se había rencontrado con ella no iba dejar que ni Terry, ni Erick y ningún otro hombre se la arrebatará de su lado.

—Permiso voy a recibir a mi invitada –dijo Erick caminando hasta Candy.

Ella en ese instante lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de aquel lugar, nunca había pensado encontrarse a Albert en la residencia de McDonald, pero era algo que tarde o temprano iba pasar y ella tenía que enfrentarlo.

—Bienvenidos a mi residencia –los saludó Erick al llegar ante ellos.

—Gracias señor McDonald –contestó el señor Edwards, preocupado por la presencia de Albert.

—¿Señorita Taylor se siente bien? Está muy pálida –le preguntó Erick al ver que Candy estaba con un rostro como si hubiera recibido una fuerte impresión.

—Estoy bien señor McDonald –respondió intercambiando intensas miradas con su príncipe de la colina.

Albert se sentía muy ansioso, lo único que quería era tomar del brazo a Candy y llevársela a otro lugar, tenían tantas cosa de que hablar, sobre todo de su hijo, al que ansiaba mucho conocer.

—William no vayas a cometer una locura –le pidió George que se imaginaba lo que el joven millonario quería hacer.

—No te das cuenta que me muero por hablar con mi esposa.

—Lo se…pero las cosas tienes que hacerse bien, no te das cuenta que estamos en casa de Erick.

—George tiene razón William, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar tranquilo con ella –añadió Samantha.

—Lo siento George, pero no vas a impedir que hable con ella –dijo Albert pensando que también tenía que sacarla del lado de Erick, ese hombre estaba interesado en su pequeña y por lo visto estaba dispuesto a todo para conquistarla, algo que por supuesto el jamás lo iba a permitir.

Albert con decisión caminó hasta donde estaba Candy, el señor Edwards y Erick.

—Señor McDonald siento mucho interrumpirlos, pero necesitó urgente hablar con Candy –le dijo Albert tomando por el brazo a la rubia y llevándosela a las afuera de la residencia, sin que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada.

Erick tuvo ganas de seguirlo, pensado en que se creía Andrew para que se llevara a la mujer de la que él estaba interesado de esa manera, pero el señor Edwards lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo señor McDonald, es mejor que no haga nada –le pidió.

—Señor Taylor que está pasando por que William Andrew se llevó a su nieta de esa manera. ¿Acaso ellos se conocen?

—Si se conocen, pero es mi nieta la que tiene que hablar de eso con usted –contestó el señor Edwards que no encontraba prudente decirle en ese momento a McDonald la verdad.

Candy y Albert llegaron hasta donde estaba una pileta.

—Es como un sueño volver a verte, pequeña –dijo Albert sintiéndose realmente emocionado de volver a ver a la mujer de su vida –¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Tu sabes perfectamente cuando regresé –le dijo Candy creyendo que los Legan se lo habían dicho.

El negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabía...pequeña…

—No me mientas Albert, tú sabias que yo había regresado, pero bueno que importa eso.

—No sé por qué piensas eso. Pero ahora lo que me interesa saber. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin esperarme para hablar conmigo?

—Para que te iba a esperar si tú ya tenía la decisión tomada, y ahora que regresé confirmo que hice muy bien, tú estás mejor sin mí –le dijo Candy pensando que él estaba feliz con Samantha.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si tú…?

—Albert no digas nada, ha pasado tanto tiempo que a estas alturas no hay explicación que valga, cada uno tomó sus vidas por caminos diferente.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Porque estas aquí en la residencia de Erick McDonald?

—Que importa eso.

—Claro que importa pequeña…aunque digas que hemos tomado caminos diferentes, hay algo que nos va unir para toda la vida y tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Dónde está mi hijo o hija? Dímelo, es mi derecho saber sobre él.

Candy tragó seco había llegado se momento que tanto temía. Un momento donde tenía dos opciones decirle la verdad a Albert o mentirle para proteger a su pequeño.

—¡Candy dímelo de una vez donde está mi hijo! –le insistió Albert al ver que ella no respondía.

—Nuestro hijo…no llego a nacer –le contestó con los labios tembloroso.

—¡Eso no puede ser!

—Lo siento, pero lo es Albert, lo perdí a poco tiempo que me fui de la mansión –dijo Candy saliendo corriendo de la residencia de Erick, llorando y sintiéndose fatal por la mentira que había dicho al hombre que amaba.

Albert se quedó paralizado había soñado tanto con rencontrarse con Candy y poder conocer a su hijo, ahora todo ese sueño se había roto en mil pedazos.

El señor Edwards y Erick salieron en ese momento al jardín de la residencia.

—¿William dónde está mi nieta? –le preguntó el señor Edwards.

—Se fue –respondió Albert como ausente.

El abuelo de Candy rápidamente salió a buscarla imaginándose lo que había sucedido.

Erick se acercó a Albert mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Señor Andrew que le hiso a la señorita Taylor? –le preguntó.

Albert no le contestó, nada lo que Candy le había dicho lo había dejado aturdido.

—¿Señor Andrew no me escucha? ¿Por qué se fue la señorita Taylor?

Albert lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Se refiere a mi esposa –le contestó provocando que los ojos de Erick se abrieran como plato.

—¡Su esposa!

—Si la señorita Taylor como usted la llama es mi esposa, así que es mejor que no se vuelva acercase a ella. Entendido señor McDonald –le advirtió Albert marchándose también.

...

A la mañana siguiente Candy amaneció con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Había llorado toda la noche, el rencuentro con Albert le había causado tanto dolor que le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en la mentira que le había dicho, una mentira tan cruel que hasta ella la horrorizaba, recordando aquella escena cuando le dijo que había pedido al bebe, que hasta la hacía sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía una miserable por aquello, sin embargo sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo por su pequeño, era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida, que no iba a dejar que Albert se lo quitara para criarlo con la tal Samantha. Anthony era su hijo y ninguna otra mujer ocuparía su lugar. Lo antes posible tenía que lograr convencer a su prima que no se casara con Neil y cuando eso ocurriera se regresaría a Francia con su abuelo lo antes posible, antes que Albert descubriera la verdad.

Esa mañana después de darse un baño y desayunar algo ligero Candy se fue a buscar a su prima que estaba en su habitación.

— Sally tenemos que hablar –le dijo la rubia al entrar al cuarto de la joven.

—¿Sobre qué prima? –le preguntó ella que se estaba colocando unos aretes frente al tocador.

—Sobre tu relación con Neil Legan.

Sally se levantó del tocador.

—Candy sabes que no deseo hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué rehúyes tocar del tema? Sally por favor confía en mí, quiero ayudarte.

—¿Y qué tienes que decirme sobre mi novio?

—Neil no te conviene, solo te va ser sufrir es una mala persona, yo mejor que nadie sabe por qué te lo digo –dijo Candy recordando todo el daño que él le hiso en el pasado –Además estoy segura que tu no lo quieres, que todo esto lo estás haciendo por tu madre ¿verdad?

—Ella quiere lo mejor para mí.

—Precisamente Niel no es lo mejor para ti. Tú no lo quieres ¿verdad?

—Y que importa eso, si al hombre que amo nunca me va a amar –dijo Sally con dolor.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Candy.

—¡Sigues enamorada de Terry!

—Sí, no lo he podido olvidar –admitió Sally con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Pero que saco si él siempre te va querer a ti.

—Sally yo…

—Tranquila…no tienes la culpa de que él te amé.

—Prima si regrese es para impedir que cometas el error más grande de tu vida. Hazme caso y deja a Niel, menos sino lo amas.

—¡Como te a través a meterte en la vida de mi hija! –le gritó Fabiola que llegó al cuarto.

—Me meto porque quiero lo mejor para mi prima y precisamente Neil Legan no lo sea.

—Que sabes tú, no te voy a permitir que le metas cosas en la cabeza a Sally –la tomó por el brazo –Vete ahora mismo de aquí.

—¡Suélteme! –le dijo Candy soltándose –Usted no tiene corazón no le da pena estar utilizando a su hija para su propio beneficio.

—¡Cállate Candy!

—Es la verdad, es una ambiciosa, pero ni mi abuelo ni yo vamos a dejar que destruya la vida de Sally, eso que le quede muy claro –dijo Candy saliendo del cuarto.

—Eso está por verse –dijo Fabiola marchándose furiosa.

Bajo rápidamente a la planta baja de la residencia enfurecida con todo lo que había pasado, sintiendo que ahora odiaba mucho más a su sobrina, que había regresado a arruinar los planes que tenía con Sally. Al llegar a la afuera de la mansión sorpresivamente se encontró con Erick McDonald que había llegado a la mansión Edwards.

—¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Me presento señora mi nombre es Erick McDonald.

—¿Que desea?

—Busco a la señorita Taylor.

—Aquí no vive ninguna señorita Taylor.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí, ahora vallase no tengo tiempo de atenderlo.

El abuelo de Candy apareció en ese momento.

—¡Erick! –lo nombró el señor Edwards –¿Que hace aquí?

—He venido a ver a su nieta.

—¿Papá tú conoces a este señor?–le preguntó Fabiola intrigada.

—Sí, es un amigo.

—¿Pero porque está preguntando por una señorita Taylor?

—Fabiola es mejor que nos dejes solo.

—¿Como quieras papá? –dijo la mujer marchándose de la residencia, pensando en quien era ese hombre realmente.

...

El señor Edwards hiso pasar a Erick al salón y mandó a llamar a su nieta. Minutos después Candy bajo para hablar con Erick. Se imaginaba a lo que venía, así que lo mejor era contarle toda la verdad.

—Señor McDonald –lo nombró.

—Le debe sorprender verme aquí ¿verdad?

—No tanto, me imagino que viene a preguntarme por qué me fui de su casa sin ni siquiera haberme despedido de usted.

—Sentí mucho que se haya ido de esa manera, pero yo comprendo su actitud.

—¿Por qué me dice eso? –le preguntó Candy confundida.

—Porque yo sé que ayer en mi casa usted se rencontró con su ex esposo.

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida de lo que Erick le estaba diciendo.

—¿Usted sabe que…?

—Si sé que William Andrew es su ex esposo.

—¿Quién se lo conto?

—Bueno la baronesa antes de viajar a América me conto que usted estuvo casada y que tuvo un hijo de su esposo, que él le quería quitar por eso huyo a Francia.

—¿Entonces usted sabía que William Andrew era mi ex esposo?

—No sabía que él era, la baronesa no me dijo el nombre de su ex esposo, ayer me entere cuando ustedes se rencontraron. Después que se fue, él me dijo que no me atreviera a volver a acércame a usted porque era su esposa.

—Le mintió porque hace mucho tiempo que estamos divorciados –dijo Candy con tristeza y pensando que era así.

—Pero tienen un hijo.

—Sí, pero ayer le mentí y le dije que lo había perdido. Sé que hice muy mal, pero todo lo hice para que no me lo quite.

—La comprendo señorita Taylor.

—Es mejor que me diga por mi verdadero nombre, ya no tiene sentido que me siga llamando así. Mi nombre es Candy White Edwrds.

—Tiene razón señorita White –le sonrió –Debe pensar que la baronesa es una indiscreta, pero todo lo hiso para que yo la pudiera proteger. Jamás permitiría que William Andrew le haga daño y le quite a su hijo.

—Gracias señor McDonald, pero no deseo que se involucre en esto.

—Por qué si yo quiero ayudarla –le tomó una mano mirándola a los ojos –Usted me interesa mucho y estoy dispuesto a todo para que me acepte.

—Señor McDonald yo…

—No me diga nada ahora, solo piénselo a mi lado estará usted y su hijo protegidos –dijo el marchándose, dejando a una Candy muy confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando.

…

A esa misma hora Albert se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, tomando una botella de licor para curar el dolor que sentía en su corazón. El dia anterior había sido tan contradictorio, se había rencontrado con su esposa, su pequeña, algo con lo que había soñado tanto, pero también se había enterado de algo que no esperaba y que lo inundaba de un gran dolor que lo hacía sentir muchas cosas, rabia, decepción y amargura por volver a perder esa felicidad que tanto le ha costado tener. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero rápidamente las froto con una de sus manos, no quería llorar más, no quería sentir esa sensación de vacío nuevamente. Ya mucho había llorado en el pasado por sus seres queridos que había perdido, que volver a sufrir así nuevamente era algo que no lo podría soportar.

—William –lo nombró George que llegó en ese momento tomándole una mano en el hombro.

Albert se volteo a su amigo y lo abrazo.

—George me siento desecho, mi hijo...

—Es normal William que te sientas así tenías tanta ilusión de conocerlo, pero tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar bien lo que sucedió. No has pensado en la posibilidad de que todo sea una mentira de tu esposa.

—George Candy no sería tan cruel en mentir en algo así.

—Pero si todavía piensa que tú quieres quitarle a su hijo…ella te puede haber mentido.

Albert dio unos pasos tomándose la cabeza.

—No sé qué pensar George…

—Hazme caso William no te des por vencido, ella sigue siento tu esposa y todavía la sigues amando. ¿O quieres que Erick McDonald se quede con Candy?

—Si tienes razón George, no me daré por vencido voy a luchar por mi pequeña y voy a averiguar que pasó realmente con mi hijo -dijo Albert con una luz de esperanza en su corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Les pido mil disculpa por haberme ausentado estas semanas. Me toco salir de viaje por eso no pude actualizar, pero ya estoy de regreso y les dejo este capitulo con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes, que me han apoyado con sus lindos reviews.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para :**

 **Silvia, Silvia, NoAngy, Guest, CANDY GATA, Alexy fanalbert, Elo Andrew, JUJO, Rub, Cami Andrew, Pinwy Love, tutipeneaple, Loreley Ardlay, Luci Andrew, Mary silenciosa, Kecs, pelusa778, Luna azul, Duquesa Belen, sayuri1707, Isasi, Jennifer, MadelRos Mary, Patty Martinez, Luz, Guest, Guest.**  
 **Stormaw(amiga que tu y tu hija se recuperen pronto de esa gripa. Besitos para las dos.)  
**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo y muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIX**

 **Rivales**

Neil había invitado a Sally a dar un paseo por la ciudad en su lujoso automóvil. Sin embargo ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que Candy le había dicho sobre su novio. Eso la tenía muy confundida, porque Niel siempre le ha parecido un joven bueno que la ha tratado con cariño y respeto, así que le costaba mucho creer de que fuera una mala persona como le decía Candy.

—Niel quiero hacerte una pregunta –le dijo Sally que quería averiguar si su prima le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Sobre qué…?

—Es sobre mi prima Candy. ¿Tú la conocías de antes verdad?

—Sí, ella trabajó como sirvienta en mi casa.

—¿Cómo sirvienta?

—Sí, fue cuando era una niña, en ese entonces era una huérfana del hogar de Pony. ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Acaso te hablado mal de mí? –le preguntó Neil imaginándose que Candy lo había puesto mal.

—Bueno…no…

—Porque si te ha dicho algo, todo es mentira nosotros siempre la tratamos bien, era ella la que no se comportaba debidamente –le dijo Neil mintiendo.

—No te preocupes no me ha dicho nada…-contestó Sally quedando más confundida.

—¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Mi madre quiere hablar contigo sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso.

—Está bien…

Neil detuvo el automóvil para que pasaran unas personas.

—Ya quiero que pronto estemos casados, te prometo que te voy hacer muy feliz –le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Sally en ese momento se dio cuenta que en la calle donde su novio había detenido el automóvil, se encontraba un letrero donde salía la fotografía de Terry, anunciando una nueva obra que se estrenaría en Chicago.

—¡Terry! –murmuró sorprendida.

—¿Que dijiste? –le preguntó Neil.

—Nada…

—¿Que estas mirando?

—Ese letrero que está en la calle.

Neil se volteo para mirarlo.

—No puede ser ese antipático de Terry Granchester va a estrenar otra obra en la ciudad. ¿No me digas que te gustaría ir a la obra?

—No, claro que no, a mí no me gustan esas cosas –dijo Sally mintiendo.

—Qué bueno porque no tengo ninguna ganas de volver a ver a ese antipático –comentó Neil con desagrado.

—¿Tú conoces a Terry?

—Sí, estudiamos en el mismo colegio en Londres, es un arrogante. Apropósito sabias que tuvo un romance con tu prima Candy.

—Si lo sabía…

—Bueno…mejor vamos a mi casa, mamá nos está esperando.

Sally no dejo de inquietarse por la llegada de Terry, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que tenerlo nuevamente en Chicago la hacía sentir tantas cosas. Sin embargo Terry solo había lastimado su corazón, al utilizarla para acercase a su prima Candy, era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Además ahora ella estaba con Neil, este era su presente y su futuro y todo lo que vivió con Terry tenía que seguir quedando en el pasado.

…

Por la tarde Candy se encontraba en su habitación escribiéndole una carta al hogar de Pony. Necesitaba saber de sus madres y de su hijo al que había dejado con ellas. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero sabía que era el mejor lugar para que estuviera su pequeño, protegido donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

Mientras escribía la carta, se puso a recordar aquel dia que tuvo que dejar a su hijo en el hogar de Pony causándole un gran dolor.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _—¿Mamá por qué no puedo ir contigo y el abuelo? –le preguntó el niño mirándola con tristeza._

 _—Es que vamos hacer un viaje muy largo, por eso es bueno que te quedes aquí en el hogar. La señorita Pony y la hermana María cuidaran muy bien de ti –le decía Candy a punto de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante del pequeño._

 _—Yo no quiero quedarme aquí._

 _—Anthony lo se…pero tienes que quedarte. Mira la pasaras muy bien jugando con los niños del hogar. También podras conocer el rancho de mi amigo Tom._

 _—¡Si yo quiero ir al rancho! –exclamó el niño con entusiasmo,_

 _—Vez que es bueno que te quedes aquí, será poco tiempo Anthony, pronto volveremos a estar juntos con el abuelo._

 _—Está bien mamá –dijo el niño abrazándola._

 _—Te quiero tanto mi pequeño. Hazle caso en todo a la señorita Pony y la hermana María._

 _—Si mamá._

 _Candy le dio un beso y fuerte abrazo de despedida a su hijo. Le dolía tanto dejarlo, pero sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo por su bien._

 _—Cuídeme bien a mi pequeño –les pidió Candy a sus madres con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _—Tranquila Candy, aquí estará bien cuidado y protegido –le dijo la señorita Pony._

 _—Lo cuidaremos igual que como te cuidamos de ti cuando eras una niña -añadió la hermana María._

 _—Gracias, las quiero mucho._

 _—Y nosotras a ti Candy. Que tengas buen viaje y que todo te salga muy bien._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Candy terminó de escribir la carta entre sollozos y la metió en su cartera de mano. Bajo rápidamente a la planta baja de la residencia, para dirigirse al correo. Al salir a las afuera de la mansión se encontró con Neil, que había pasado a dejar a Sally.

—¡Niel! –lo nombró Candy al verlo en el automóvil.

—Vine a dejar a Sally.

—Si me encontré con ella en el jardín.

—¿Cómo has estado Candy? –le preguntó Neil con una sonrisa.

—Bien…

—¿Vas de salida?

—Si…

—Si quieres te puedo llevar.

—No, gracias…

—Anda Candy no seas tan arisca conmigo, recuerda que muy pronto vamos hacer familia.

La rubia se acercó al automóvil de Neil.

—Eso está por verse –le dijo -Yo no voy a permitir que tú te cases con mi prima. Tu solo la harías sufrir.

—No podrás hacer nada para impedir esa boda, tu prima esta loquita por mí, así que va ser mi esposa quieras o no.

Candy sonrió recordando que Sally seguía enamorada de Terry.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de que mi prima este loquita por ti. Así que no te confíes Neil, mejor desiste de esa boda.

—¡No me amenaces Candy! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz!

—Lo se Neil, te conozco tan bien, pero yo no te tengo miedo. Así que ya estas al vertido deja a mi prima o atente a las consecuencias –le advirtió Candy marchándose del lugar.

Neil la miró con ojos de rabia, pensando que algo tenía que hacer para que Candy no impidiera su boda con Sally.

…

Cuando Albert se enteró que la compañía de Terry estrenaría una nueva obra en Chicago, no dudo en pedirle a su secretaria que comprara dos boletos para asistir con George. Estaba seguro que Candy asistiría a esa obra, así que sería una buena oportunidad para verla y por supuesto hablar con ella.

Luciendo un elegante traje color gris y en compañía de su fiel amigo George, que también vestía muy bien para la ocasión llegaron al teatro, donde se estrenaría la obra. Un gran acontecimiento para la ciudad, por la llegada del exitoso actor Terry Granchester. Mientras esperaban que iniciara la obra se quedaron en el lobby del teatro, Albert muy atento esperando que su pequeña apareciera de un momento a otro, pero antes de que Candy llegara apareció Samantha.

—William, George que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí –los saludó acercándose a ellos.

—Venimos a ver la obra –respondió Albert.

—Yo estoy acompañando a mi mamá, se quedó afuera platicando con unas amigas. ¿Y cómo has estado William?

—Bien.

—¿Has podido hablar nuevamente con tu esposa?

—No, pero seguiré insistiendo con ella.

—Si tienes que aclarar todo con ella. ¿Y usted como ha estado George?

—Bien señorita Samantha.

—Cuando va ir a mi casa nuevamente a tomar una copa conmigo, la pase muy bien platicando con usted el otro dia –le dijo Samantha con una coqueta sonrisa.

George sonrió nervioso, recordando aquella noche que después que Albert se fue de la mansión de Erick, el llevó a Samantha a su casa, donde está la invitó a tomar una copa. Para él no fue fácil aceptar la invitación de aquella joven y guapa mujer, pero no pudo negarse, ya que ella le insistió mucho para que se quedara.

—No creo que sea prudente que vuelva a su casa señorita Samantha, su madre se puede molestar.

—Jajajaja George que cosas dices, soy una mujer hecha y derecha, así que tengo todo el derecho de invitar a quien quiera a mi casa, mi madre no se mete en eso. William a ti no te molesta que George me visite ¿verdad?

—No claro que no –sonrió Albert viendo la cara de incomodidad de su amigo –George tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera.

—Gracias William por apoyarme en esto –le dijo Samantha con una amplia sonrisa tomándole un hombro.

En ese instante llegó Candy en compañía de Erick encontrándose con aquella escena entre Albert y Samantha, algo que no tenía nada que ver a lo que ella pensó en ese momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente, Albert se sintió feliz de volver a ver a su esposa, que esa noche se veía realmente hermosa, luciendo un elegante vestido de terciopelo en color turquesa, pero al mismo tiempo sintió unos inmensos celos de que ella hubiera llegado junto a Erick.

Erick por otro lado le mostro una fulmínate mirada a Albert, diciéndole que no se iba dar por vencido y que iba ser todo para quedarse con la rubia.

Una vez que la obra había comenzado. Albert junto a George, Samantha y su madre se encontraban en unos de los palcos del teatro, mientras que Candy y Erick en otro que estaba en frente. Todos estaban disfrutando de la obra y de la gran actuación de Terry Granchester y Karen Klees como los protagonistas, menos los rubios que no dejaban de mirarse, sintiéndose en el ambiente el amor que salía de ellos, pero también los celos de que a ambos los estaba atormentando.

Candy trataba de concentrarse en la obra, pero no podía, Albert no la dejaba, mirándola con unos ojos que le tenía los pelos de punta. Seguramente quería preguntarle nuevamente por su hijo, y ella no tendría nuevamente el valor para mentirle. Sus piernas comenzaron a templar y sus manos a traspirar que sentía que estaba al punto del colapso. Bruscamente se paró de la silla y se disculpó con Erick diciéndole que iba al baño. No quería permanecer ni un minuto más en el teatro, necesitaba salir y tomar un poco de aire que la ayudara a tranquilizarse.

Albert al darse cuenta que su pequeña se había salido del palco, rápidamente se fue a seguirla. Era la oportunidad que estaba necesitando para hablar con ella así que no la iba a desaprovechar. Llegó hasta el lobby, pero ella no se encontraba en aquel lugar, después se fue a buscarla al baño, pero tampoco estaba. Un poco preocupado decidió salir a las afueras del teatro, cuando su mirada se encontró con una figura delgada que estaba despalda, con el cabello al viento. Mostrando una sonrisa camino hasta aquella mujer que tanto buscaba.

—Estabas aquí pequeña –le murmuró arriba de la cabeza de ella.

Candy cerro sus ojos y volteo su cuerpo hacia él.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró nerviosa.

—¿Por qué te saliste del teatro? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No estoy bien. Me dio un poco de calor, por eso salí a tomar un poco de aire.

—Calor, si estamos en pleno invierno.

—Bueno…yo sentí calor –dijo Candy cruzando los brazo y haciendo una mueca de enfado.

—Pienso que te saliste porque te sentías incomoda con mi presencia.

—Por favor Albert…me tiene sin cuidado que estés aquí con Samantha –dijo Candy fingiendo indiferencia.

Él sonrió.

—Celosa de que este con ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –protestó Candy –Me da lo mismo que estés con esa mujer.

—En cambio a mí no me da lo mismo que tú hayas venido con Erick McDonald. ¿Qué tienes con ese hombre? ¿Estas interesada en él?

Candy lo miró con rabia, que se creía Albert para reclamarle por lo de Erick, si él estaba feliz con la tal Samantha.

—Si lo estuviera cual es el problema. Tu y yo hace tiempo que estamos divorciados.

—¿Así que piensas que estamos divorciados? –dijo Albert asombrado de que ella pensara eso.

—Sí, eso era lo que tú querías cuando me fui de tu lado. Divorciarte de mí por lo de Terry.

—Si cuando me entere todo lo de Terry lo único que deseaba era divorciarme de ti, sentía tanto dolor, celos, que quería que desaparecieras de mi vida para siempre…

—Lo se Albert y no sabes cómo sufrí con eso…

—Me imagino pequeña, yo te hice mucho daño –le dijo sintiéndose muy arrepentido de eso –Ojala algún dia me puedas perdonar.

—Es mejor que no sigamos hablando de eso Albert, vamos a regresar al teatro –dijo Candy con intensión de marcharse, pero Albert la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

—No pequeña, no te vallas, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

—Si quieres hablar sobre nuestro hijo no tengo nada más que decir –dijo bajando la mirada.

—No quiero hablar de eso -le dijo Albert sintiendo que no quería tocar ese tema en ese momento - No me vas a preguntar por Archie, Stear, Annie y Patty, ellos te han extrañado mucho.

—¿Cómo han estado?

—Archie y Annie tienen una hermosa bebé y Stear y Patty se casaron.

—¿Me alegra mucho que sus vidas vayan muy bien. Por qué no han ido a visitarme? ¿Acaso no desean verme? –preguntó Candy sintiendo que sus amigos ya no la querían como antes.

—Ellos no saben que tu estas de regreso. Los cuatro se encuentran de viaje en Florida, visitando a la familia de Patty. Cuando regresen se pondrán felices de verte.

—Tú no te opones ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías pequeña, jamás me opondría a eso, ellos siempre han sido tus amigos.

—Gracias Albert, ahora si tengo que regresar al teatro –le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos con la dulzura de siempre.

Albert se perdió rápidamente en aquella mirada que tanto amaba y la tomó por la cintura, para que no se fuera de su lado.

—No pequeña no dejare que regreses con Erick –le dijo con una voz ronca que estremeció por completo a la rubia.

—Albert tengo que irme –le pidió Candy, aunque en el fondo no quería que la dejara, se sentía tan bien así cerca de su príncipe de la colina, sin embargo sabía que tenía que separarse de él, que el ahora pertenecía a otra mujer -Albert esto no está bien, déjame ir.

—No lo haré, pequeña –le contestó tomándole una mejilla con una de sus manos –¡Estas tan hermosa!

—Albert por favor que es lo que pretendes.

—Lo único que pretendo es aclarar las cosas contigo. Por favor escúchame tenemos mucho de qué hablar –le dijo acercándose a los labios de ella, esos labios que moría por besar.

—¡William Andrew suelta a la señorita White! –le gritó Erick que llegó en ese momento.

Albert soltó a Candy, mirando con una mirada chispeante de rabia a Erick.

—¡Señor McDonald no le permito que me venga hablar en ese tono! –le reclamó.

—Le hablo en ese tono por que no voy a permitir que usted maltrate a la señorita White –dijo Erick acercándose a Albert con una mirada desafiante.

—Yo no la estaba maltratando, solo estamos conversando –le contesto Albert tomándolo por la chaqueta - Así que haga el favor de no meterse en nuestros asuntos.

Candy sintió que estaban a punto de golpearse, así que se fue rápidamente a buscar a George al teatro.

—¡Me meto por que la señorita White me interesa! –le aclaró Erick con una voz posesiva como si Candy fuera de su propiedad.

—¡Eso jamás va poder ser porque ella es mi esposa! –le aclaró Albert defendiendo lo que era solamente suyo.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ustedes están divorciados, así que no hay ningún impedimento para que yo la pretenda.

—Es la verdad aunque le duela señor McDonald.

George llego en ese momento. Candy se había quedado en el teatro.

—William es mejor que nos vamos –le pidió tomándolo por el brazo.

—No George, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con este señor.

—William por favor, vamos no te conviene armar un escándalo.

—Hágale caso a su amigo William, vallase no se meta en cosas que pueden perjudicar su presidencia en el concejo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor McDonald? -le preguntó Albert viendo mala intensión en las palabras de Erick.

—Usted sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir señor Andrew –le dijo Erick mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica.

Albert apretó los puños con ganas de golpearlo, pero George rápidamente lo sacó del lugar.

…

 _ **Dias despues...**_

Pasaron algunos dias de aquel enfrentamiento Erick McDonald se dio cuenta que Albert se estaba convirtiendo en su rival. Ya no solo se disputaba con él la presidencia del concejo de ancianos, sino también el amor de Candy. Estaba consiente que William Andrew era un hombre poderoso en el País, pero él también lo era y ocuparía todo su poder para sacarlo de su camino, así que si tenía que recurrir a malas maniobras para deshacerse de Albert, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Ese dia Erick mandó a buscar a su secretario a la biblioteca. Un joven llamado Henry, que llevaba varios años trabajando para él.

—¿Señor McDonald desea hablar conmigo? –le preguntó Henry entrando a la biblioteca, con unos documentos en las manos.

—Si Henry ¿Dime has averiguado sobre los negocios de William Andrew? –le preguntó tomándose la barbilla.

—Sí, aquí le tengo todo lo que averigüe sobre el señor Andrew –le respondió pasándole los documentos.

Erick tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos con mucho interés.

—Por lo que dice aquí este último tiempo William Andrew ha tenido conversaciones con unos japoneses con los que quiere hacer negocios.

—Así es señor McDonald y por lo que me dijeron esos negocios están a punto de concretarse.

—Que interesante –dijo Erick levantando una ceja –Henry quiero que me consigas una cita con esos japoneses lo antes posible.

—Sí señor McDonald, are lo posible para conseguirle esa cita. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No Henry, puedes retirarte.

—Permiso señor McDonald –dijo el joven saliendo de la biblioteca.

Erick mostro una leve sonrisa, pensando que había encontrado una buena forma de perjudicar a su rival.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Un cariñoso saludos para todas ustedes por el dia de la mujer, espero lo hayan pasado muy bien y las hayan concentido mucho jejeje. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y como siempre me dejen sus lindo reviews.**

 **Saludos para cada una de las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior :**

 **sayuri1707, Stormaw, Silvia, Alebeth, Isasi, Kecs, Guest, marymen, ALY, E.K.V.V, Rubi, Ster star, pelusa778, Yuyu, Luna azul, Pinky Rose, YalmiFanAlbert, Alexy fanalbert, GabyAmor, Duquesa Belen, tutypineapple, CANDY GATA, Cami Andrew, Fan Verde Azul, Bunny, JENNY, Guest, Luz, Jennifer, Claudia A.**

 **Mil besos para cada una de ustedes y gracias por seguir apoyandome con mi fic.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XX**

 **El plan de Erick**

Albert como todos los días llegaba a su oficina, para comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Al llegar su secretaria le pasó una llamada de los japoneses, donde le comunicaban que ya no iban hacer negocios con él. Albert se quedó helado con la noticia, no podía creer que los japoneses desistieran de esos negocios, sin ni siquiera darle una explicación. Todo le parecía muy raro, tan raro que hasta llegó a sospechar que Erick McDonald estaba detrás de todo eso.

—Si tiene que haber sido ese hombre que hiso que los japoneses desistieran de hacer negocios conmigo –decía Albert enfurecido, caminando de un lado para otro en su oficina.

—William no tenemos la certeza de eso, no puedes acusar a Erick McDonald sin tener pruebas –le decía George.

—George ese hombre me odia, se convirtió en mi rival y por lo que me he dado cuenta esta dispuesto a todo para destruirme.

—En eso tienes razón, se ve que nos solo está interesado en tu esposa, sino que también quiere la presidencia del concejo.

—Así es George.

—Tienes que cuidarte mucho de él.

—Yo no le tengo miedo George. Lo que me preocupa es mi pequeña –dijo Albert inquieto - Ahora más que nunca tengo que alejarla del lado de ese hombre.

—Si William, ve de una vez hablar con ella.

—Es lo que voy hacer George, pero antes voy hablar con Erick. ¡Ese imbécil me va a escuchar!

—William ten cuidado ese hombre es peligroso, es mejor que yo te acompañe.

—No te preocupes, voy a estar bien –dijo Albert colocándose la chaqueta que estaba en la silla del escritorio –Nos vemos en la tarde.

—La señorita Samantha me invitó a comer a su casa esta tarde.

—Qué bueno George que acéptate su invitación.

—Creo que no hice bien –dijo George dudoso.

—¿Por qué amigo? Te hará bien distraerte con una mujer tan guapa como Samantha.

—Ese es el problema William, que es una mujer joven y guapa y bueno yo…-dijo George que se sentía un viejo.

—George no me digas que te crees un viejo.

—Pero si lo soy William.

—George eres joven todavía, estas en todo tu derecho de salir con una mujer guapa –le sonrió Albert - No pienses tonterías y disfruta tu cena con Samantha. Mañana me cuentas como te fue.

—Está bien William, espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Estás haciendo lo que siente tu corazón y eso el lo que importa –dijo Albert marchándose de la oficina.

…

Candy se encontraba caminando en el jardín de la mansión de su abuelo. Con una mirada melancólica no dejaba de pensar en Albert, en todo lo que había sucedido en el teatro. Se sentía tan confundida, Albert había actuado de una manera tan extraña con ella, como si la siguiera amando a pesar que esta con Samantha. Acaso si todavía sentía algo por ella, o solo estaba jugando con ella para vengarse por haberlo abandonado. Inconscientemente cerro sus ojos y recordó esa noche donde Albert estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando había deseado que eso hubiera ocurrido, extrañaba tanto los besos de su príncipe y que a pesar que él era un hombre comprometido con otra mujer, si el la hubiera besado no lo habría detenido.

Albert mi amor, nunca podre dejar de amarte, pensó dando un fuerte suspiro.

En eso llegó una sirvienta comunicándole que tenía una llamada de Erick McDonald. Candy fue atenderla de inmediato.

—¿Señor McDonald que necesita?

—Señorita White, me gustaría mucho hablar con usted. ¿Puede venir a mi casa?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, es importante.

—Está bien, estoy dentro de una hora en su casa.

Candy se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se fue a la casa de Erick, pensando que era lo tan importante que quería hablar con ella.

…

Al llegar Candy a la residencia de Erick, este la recibió en el salón, donde le ofreció una rica taza de té con galletas.

—Señor McDonald gracias por él te y las galletas, pero no me ha dicho que era lo tan importante que quería hablar conmigo –le preguntó Candy tomando un sorbo de té.

Él se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se sentó al lado de Candy. Le quito la taza de té y le tomó una de sus manos.

—Señorita White…yo quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa.

—¡Su esposa! –exclamó Candy sorprendida.

—Sí, usted sabe que me interesa mucho y que estoy dispuesta a protegerla a usted y a su hijo. Si se casa conmigo nadie le podrá quitar a su pequeño, el pasaría hacer mi hijo y….

Candy se levantó del sillón.

—Señor McDonald yo agradezco mucho su propuesta –lo interrumpió –Pero yo no puedo casarme con usted.

La mirada de Erick se oscureció al sentirse rechazado por la rubia.

—¿Por qué? Yo la quiero de verdad, a mi lado nada le faltaría.

—Eso lo se…pero lo siento no puedo ser su esposa.

—¿Es por qué sigue enamorada de William Andrew? –le preguntó sospechando que era así.

—Si a pesar de todo sigo enamorada de el –le confirmó Candy -Es mejor que me vaya.

Erick comprobó sus sospechas de que la rubia seguía amando a Albert, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Se paró del sillón y se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros.

—Por favor no se vaya señorita White.

—Tengo que irme…-dijo Candy sintiéndose mareada –No me siento muy bien.

—¿Qué le pasa…?

—No sé, creó que…

En ese instante Candy cayó desmayada en los brazos de Erick.

Una sirvienta apareció en el salón.

—Señor McDonald lo busca el señor Andrew –le anunció.

—Hágalo pasar –contestó Erick.

—¿Que le paso a la señorita?

—Nada que te importe, ve a decirle al señor Andrew que pase.

—Si señor McDonald –dijo la sirvienta marchándose.

En solo minutos Albert apareció en el salón, encontrándose con una escena que lo dejó en estado de shock y lo hiso olvidad a que había ido a la residencia McDonald. Apretando los puños y con un dolor que inundó su corazón se marchó de la residencia McDonald, llevándose en su memoria aquella imagen entre Candy y Erick, una imagen que estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría.

Antes de que Albert entrara al salón, Erick tomó a Candy que estaba inconsciente y la condujo hasta un sofá, él se le puso encima y la besó sin que ella se diera cuenta, todo aquel desmayo había sido producto de una gotas para dormir que Erick le puso al te de la rubia. Era un plan que tenía planeado desde que se enteró que Albert y Candy seguían casado. Después de la pelea que tuvo con Albert en el teatro, aparte de quitarle los negocios con los japoneses, también se puso averiguar si era verdad lo que su rival le estaba diciendo, que Candy seguía siendo su esposa. Hablo con uno de sus abogados para que se encargara de eso y en solo horas recibió la respuesta donde le comunicaban que sí, que William Albert Andrew y Candice White Edwards seguían siendo marido y mujer. Ese descubrimiento lo dejo impactado, Albert no le había mentido, pero lo peor de todo que sus deseos de querer casarse con la rubia se tendrían que terminar. Sin embargo era un hombre que no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, así que no le quedaría más remedio que recurrir a otras maniobras para quedarse con la mujer de su rival.

Candy comenzó abrir sus ojos encontrándose a Erick que estaba a su lado.

—¿Que me paso? –preguntó tomándose la cabeza.

—Se desmayó señorita White –le respondió sosteniéndola para que se parara.

—No sé por qué me ocurrió, pero de pronto me sentí muy mareada.

—A lo mejor no ha comido muy bien.

—Debe ser eso –dijo Candy aturdida –Debo irme a mi casa, no sé por qué, pero tengo mucho sueño.

—No se preocupe le diere a mi chofer que la lleve.

—Gracias señor McDonald. A y con respecto a su ofrecimiento…

—Tranquila, no volveré a insistir, pero si algún dia decide aceptarme aquí estaré para convertirla en mi esposa –dijo Erick pensando que después de la escena que Albert había visto lo más seguro que ahora si se divorciaría de la rubia.

…

Albert regresó a su mansión como si fuera un sonámbulo y sintiendo una gran decepción en el alma, al darse cuenta que a Candy, su pequeña la había perdido para siempre. Ella ya no lo amaba, su corazón ahora le pertenecía a Erick McDonald. Definitivamente lo de ellos había quedado en el pasado, ya nada lo unía a su esposa, bueno solo un papel donde decía que todavía seguían casados, pero ahora después de lo que había visto, lo mejor era destruir ese papel para que ella pudiera ser feliz, aunque fuera al lado de Erick McDonald. Después de todo él era el culpable, sino hubiera sido tan duro con ella, Candy jamás lo habría dejado y ahora vivirían felices junto a su hijo.

Lo primero que hiso al entrar al salón fue prepararse una copa de whisky. Quería beber para sacarse todo lo que tenía en su corazón, un poco de licor lo ayudaría a calmarse y borrar de su memoria lo que había acabado de ver.

—¿William que te ocurre? –le preguntó Elroy, un poco preocupada por el rostro de tristeza del rubio.

—Nada tía –respondió él bebiendo el whisky.

—No me mientas, algo te ocurre. Apuesto que tuviste un problema con esa chiquilla, desde que regresó tú has estado muy intranquilo.

—Tía quiero estar solo.

—No va poder ser, tengo algo que comunicarte.

—¿Que sucede tía?

—Llamo el administrador de la mansión de Lakewood y me dijo que hubo un incendio.

—¡Un incendio! –exclamó asustado.

—Sí, se quemaron dos graneros y un establo.

—¿Cuando fue?

—Esta mañana. Dice que le mandemos dinero para reparar los daños causados por el incendio.

—Es mejor que vaya personalmente a Lakewood para ver bien lo que sucedió.

—Pero tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí en Chicago.

—George se puede encargar de todo. Además me hará bien ir a Lakewood necesito estar solo.

—Como quieras William ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana mismo –contestó Albert que quería irse lo más pronto posible de Chicago.

…

George vestido con su clásico traje negro y una botella de vino en sus manos llegaba a la residencia de Samantha. Un poco nervioso ingreso al comedor guiado por una de las sirvientas.

—George lo estaba esperando –lo saludó Samantha con una amplia sonrisa.

—Como esta señorita Samantha –la saludo dándole un beso en la mano –Le traje esta botella de vino.

—Gracias George, vendrá muy bien para la cena.

—¿Y su madre?

—Mama no podrá cenar con nosotros, salió a visitar a un familiar que está enfermo. Así que cenaremos solos.

Eso puso más nervioso a George.

—Tome asiento George –le dijo Samantha indicándole una silla –¿Puede abrir el vino?

—Por supuesto –contestó George abriendo la botella.

Samantha la tomó y le echo a dos copas una se la paso a George y la otra se la dejo para ella.

—¿Qué le parece si hacemos un brinde?

—Un brinde.

—Si un brinde por esta cena que no me cabe duda que será muy especial –le dijo con una mirada coqueta.

Después de cenar Samantha invito a George a caminar por el jardín de su residencia. A pesar que era invierno la noche estaba bien agradable para caminar bajo la luna.

—?George no me ha dicho como estuvo la cena? –le preguntó Samantha que iba tomada de su brazo.

—Estuvo exquisita señorita Samantha.

—George dígame solo Samantha.

—Sabe que no puedo…

—¿Por qué…?

El detuvo el paso.

—Bueno…señorita no se da cuenta que somos diferentes.

—Si te refieres a nuestra diferencia de edad eso a mí no me importa –le aclaró tomándole el cuello de la camisa - Siempre me he sentido atraída por los hombres mayores.

—William no es un hombre mayor y sin embargo usted estaba muy interesada en él.

—Sí, lo estaba, pero solo fue un capricho.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? –le preguntó George que no le creía que lo de Albert fuera un simple capricho.

—Lo estoy, porque el hombre que realmente me interesa es usted –le contestó besándolo sin que él lo pudiera evitar.

George se sentía en las nubes el beso de Samantha era maravilloso, tan apasionado que lo hiso sentir muchas cosas. Sin embargo dentro de su mente, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, que no podría dejarse llevar por los encantos de aquella mujer.

—Señorita Samantha no siga –le pidió apartándose de ella.

—¿Por qué George? ¿Acaso no le gusto mis besos?

—No es eso…

—Entonces George ¿porque se niega a esto que estamos sintiendo? –le preguntó Samantha que estaba segura que el también sentía algo por ella.

—Porque ya le dije que somos diferente y no solo me refiero a nuestras diferencias de edades, sino a que usted es una señorita de buena familia, en cambio yo siempre he sido un empleado que ha trabajado toda mi vida para los Andrew. Yo no puedo ofrecerle las comodidades a lo que usted siempre ha estado acostumbrada.

—George eso a mí no me importa.

—Pero a mi si, lo siento, pero es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Adiós señorita Samantha –dijo George marchándose, pensando que era lo correcto en alejarse de ella, ya una vez se había enamorado de una mujer diferente a el, que estaba vez no le iba a pasar lo mismo.

…

Al dia siguiente Albert llegaba a su querido Lakewood después de varias horas de viaje. Un poco cansado se dio un rico baño y después bajó para ver que daños había causado el incendio. Con la ayuda del administrador estuvieron recorriendo el establo y los dos graneros que se quemó. Uno de los graneros se quemó por completo, pero el otro y el establo solo una parte.

—Encárguese usted de comprar el material y contratar a los maestros para que hagan un establo nuevo y reparen el otro –le dijo Albert.

—Si señor Andrew yo me encargo de todo.

—Gracias…Yo voy a salir a dar un paseo a caballo, cualquier cosa que necesite me lo dice a mi regreso.

—Como usted diga señor Andrew.

Albert tomó uno de sus finos caballos y salió a recorrer los alrededores de Lakewood. Se sentía tan triste y solo que necesitaba esa naturaleza que siempre le ha gustado desde que era un niño. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la cascada, aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, que no dudo bajar para disfrutar mejor de la belleza de aquel lugar.

En ese momento apareció un niño corriendo hasta él.

Albert lo miró con ternura preguntándose quien era y por qué andaba solo.

—Hola –lo saludó.

—Hola –contestó el niño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Albert.

—Me llamo Anthony.

—Así que te llamas Anthony –le dijo Albert sintiendo una extraña sensación en su corazón.

No solo le sorprendía el nombre del niño que era igual al de su sobrino, hasta su apariencia era muy parecido, sino había algo más que en ese instante no se podía explicar.

—¿Y dónde vives?

—En el hogar de Pony.

—Así que eres un niño del hogar del Pony –dijo Albert sintiendo que era un niño huérfano igual como lo fue Candy.

—¿Usted conoce el hogar? –le preguntó el pequeño.

—Si lo conozco…

—Mi mamá me dejo ahí.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá?

—¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! –le gritó Tom que lo andaba buscando como loco.

Él lo había sacado Anthony a dar un paseo por el bosque, cuando sin darse cuenta el pequeño se le escapo.

—Tio estoy aquí –le contestó el pequeño haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Tom se quedó pálido al ver que Anthony estaba junto a Albert. Rápidamente corrió a buscarlo.

—Estabas aquí –le dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

—Tom que gusto de verte –lo saludo Albert dándole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo señor Andrew.

—Llámame, Albert.

—Bueno tengo que irme, Albert –dijo Tom con ganas de irse lo más pronto posible –Vamos Anthony, la señorita Pony nos está esperando.

—Es un niño encantado –comentó Albert mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es un niño nuevo del hogar. Adiós Albert.

—Adiós Tom. Anthony me encanto conocerte –le dio la mano al niño.

—A mí también –le sonrió el pequeño marchándose con su tio Tom.

Albert se le quedo mirándolo sintiendo mucha nostalgia en su corazón, preguntándose si su hijo existiera sería como ese pequeño.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **La semana pasada no pude actualizar, pero ahora le dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo difruten. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome con mi fic, no olviden que siempre leo sus mensaje que me envian con mucho cariño.**

 **Silvia, mary, Stormaw, Isasi, Kecs, pelusa778, Yuyu, alebeth, Bunny, ALY, Rub, Pinwy Love, Mary silenciosa, E.K.V.V, Luz, Yuyu, Lupiblu, tutypineapple, Loreley Ardlay ,Guest.**

 **Besitos para todas y que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXI**

 **Sospechas**

Esa noche Albert no pudo dormir, se la pasó pensando en el niño que había conocido. No podía sacárselo de su mente, imaginándose que era su hijo. Tenía más menos su misma edad y se llamaba Anthony, se parecía tanto a su sobrino, como si ese pequeño llevara la sangre de los Andrew. Por otro lado había sentido algo tan especial cuando lo conoció, como si entre ese niño y el existiera un lazo muy fuerte que no se podía explicar.

A la mañana siguiente Albert se fue temprano al pueblo, donde compró regalos y dulces para llevarle a los niños del hogar y por supuesto a Anthony. Necesitaba verlo otra vez y averiguar más sobre aquel niño que lo tenía muy intrigado.

En uno de sus lujosos automóviles, Albert llegó al hogar de Pony, en compañía del chofer que le ayudó a bajar los regalos.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María no hayaban donde meterse cuando lo vieron llegar. La tarde anterior, Tom cuando fue a dejar a Anthony, les contó que Albert y el pequeño se habían conocido. Esa situación las dejo preocupada sintiendo que Albert podría haber descubierto la verdad.

Sin tener otra alternativa ambas mujeres decidieron salir a recibir a Albert, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que se venía.

—Señor Andrew que sorpresa tenerlo aquí –lo saludó la señorita Pony disimulando su nerviosismo.

—Vine a traerle unos presente a los niños –respondió Albert.

—No se debió molestar…

—No es ninguna molestia señorita Pony.

—Usted siempre tan generoso con el hogar –comentó la hermana María dándose cuenta que Albert no venía por lo de su hijo.

—Ustedes saben que le tengo mucho cariño al hogar de Pony. ¿Y ustedes como han estado?

—Bien señor Andrew –contestó la señorita Pony más aliviada.

—¿Y los niños? Quiero entregarles los regalos.

—Entremos para que se los entregue.

Albert junto a su chofer entraron al interior del hogar, donde les comenzó a entregar los regalos a los niños. Al ver a Anthony él se acercó al niño y se lo entregó.

—Toma Anthony, este es para ti –le dijo pasándole el regalo.

—Gracias…-contestó el pequeño tímidamente.

—Albert, puedes decirme así.

—Gracias Albert…-dijo el niño abriendo el regalo que era una hermosa pelota –¡Esta bonita!

—¿Te gusto la pelota?

—Sí, me gustan mucho las pelotas.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se miraron con mucha emoción al ver a Albert y su hijo juntos. Ambas desearon en ese momento decirles la verdad a Albert, después de todo él tenía todo el derecho de conocer a su hijo, pero eso le correspondía decírselo solo a Candy.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –dijo Albert.

—Niños denle la gracias al señor Andrew por los regalos –le dijo la hermana María.

—Gracias señor Andrew –dijeron los niños en coro.

Albert los miró con una sonrisa.

—De nada niños…

—Lo acompaño a la salida –le indicó la señorita Pony.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba el automóvil donde el rubio había llegado.

—Gracias nuevamente por los regalos señor Andrew.

—Es un placer darle un poco de alegría a los niños –sonrió Albert –Sabe quiero hacerle una pregunta señorita Pony.

—¿Sobre qué señor Andrew?

—Es sobre el niño llamado Anthony.

La señorita Pony tragó seco.

—¿Que sucede con él?

—¿Quién es la madre del niño? Él me dijo que su mamá lo dejo aquí –preguntó Albert intrigado por saber.

—Bueno…señor Andrew yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo darle ninguna información sobre la madre de Anthony, y de ningún otro niño, eso es privado. Me entiende ¿verdad?

—Sí, comprendo…Bueno hasta pronto señorita Pony.

—Hasta pronto señor Andrew –dijo la señorita Pony sintiendo que Albert tenía alguna sospecha que el pequeño Anthony era su hijo.

…

En Chicago Candy se encontraba en la habitación de su abuelo. Él había amanecido un poco refriado, así que la rubia le pidió que no se levantara. Como buena enfermera le dio los medicamentos y mandó a una de las sirvientas que le preparara una rica sopa de pollo, para que su querido abuelo se sintiera mejor.

—Candy puedo comer solo, no soy un niño –se quejó el anciano.

—Jajajaja lo se abuelo, pero déjame darte la sopa.

—Está bien, siempre consintiéndome.

—Es para que te recuperes pronto.

—Sí, tengo que estar bien, la próxima semana es la fiesta de compromiso de Sally.

—No lo sabía abuelo.

—Me lo conto Fabiola.

—Entonces Sally sigue con la idea de casarse con Niel –comentó Candy preocupada.

—Si mi querida nieta, yo trate el otro dia de hablar con ella, pero no pude convencerla. Su decisión está tomada de casarse con Neil.

—No me resigno abuelo, no quiero ver a mi prima casada con Neil, ella no lo ama.

—Un matrimonio sin amor no funciona. Pobre de mi nieta –suspiró el anciano con tristeza.

—Si abuelo…-dijo Candy pensando en la propuesta de Erick –Por eso yo rechace al señor McDonald.

—Me habría gustado que te hubieras dado una nueva oportunidad con Erick, pero mientras sigas amando a William no puedes pensar en casarte con otro hombre.

—Así es abuelo, amo a Albert…aunque entre nosotros ya no hay ninguna posibilidad.

Una sirvienta entro al cuarto.

—Permiso señor Edwards, señorita Candy tiene visitas –le anunció.

—¿Quiénes son? –preguntó la rubia, sin imaginarse quienes podrían ser.

—Unos amigos suyos de la infancia.

—¡No puede ser deben ser ellos! –exclamó Candy con sus ojos iluminados –Voy enseguida a residirlos. Abuelo regreso después.

—Ve mi querida nieta a saludar a tus amigos.

Candy con el corazón acelerado bajó a la planta baja de la mansión, encontrándose con sus queridos amigos de toda la vida. Esos amigos que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre han estado presente en su corazón.

—Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty que alegría de verlos –les dijo corriendo hasta ellos para abrazarlos.

—¡Oh gatita gracias a Dios regresaste! –exclamó Archie.

—No te imaginas como te extrañamos –añadió Annie al borde de las lágrimas.

—Y yo a ustedes –sollozó Candy –Perdóneme por haberme ido sin despedirme de ustedes.

—Tranquila amiga, nosotros te entendemos –le dijo Patty tomándole una mano.

—Lo importante que ahora estas aquí con nosotros nuevamente –intervino Stear –Apenas supimos de tu regreso decidimos venir a visitarte.

—Albert se los contó, él me dijo que ustedes estaban en Florida.

—No fue la tía abuela, tio Albert está en Lakewood.

—¡Albert está en Lakewood! –expresó Candy asustada.

—Si fue a resolver un asunto.

Candy no dejo de sentir una angustia en su corazón al pensar que Albert estaba en Lakewood, cerca del hogar de Pony y de su hijo.

—¿Candy que te ocurre? –le preguntó Annie.

—Nada, estoy feliz de volver a verlos. Es verdad Annie que tuviste una bebé y que Stear y Patty se casaron.

—Si amiga todo eso es verdad -respondió Annie –Mi bebé esta preciosa. Candy nosotros sentimos mucho lo que pasó con tu hijo.

—Annie yo…-dijo Candy que se sentía mal por aquella mentira.

—Tranquila gatita, no vamos a tocar ese tema tan triste para ti –le dijo Archie.

—Cuando regrese tio Albert tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar tu regreso –sugirió Stear con entusiasmo.

—No creo que Albert este de acuerdo.

—No digas eso Candy, él te quiere mucho. No sabes todo lo que sufrió cuando tú te fuiste.

—Pero si fue lo mejor para él, ahora está feliz con Samantha.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

—Candy tu estas equivocada tio Albert no está con Samantha –le aclaró Archie.

—Por favor Archie no me mientas, yo los he visto juntos. No tienen para que ocultar que Albert se casó con Samantha.

—¿Candy de donde sacaste eso? –le preguntó Patty –Tio Albert nunca se ha casado con Samantha.

—No…

—No, como se va casar con ella si todavía sigue casado contigo.

—¡Están seguros de lo que están diciendo!

—Por supuesto Candy –le confirmó Stear –Tio Albert nunca se divorció de ti.

—¡Entonces sigo casada con Albert! –exclamó la rubia asombrada.

—Claro sigues siendo la señora Andrew. Eso significa que entre tú y tio Albert todavía queda una luz de esperanza para ustedes.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron intensamente, sintiendo una gran felicidad en su corazón. Ella seguía siendo la esposa de Albert, eso significaba que él nunca la olvidó. Sin embargo lo de Samantha la tenía muy confundida, ella en dos ocasiones lo había visto juntos, como si tuvieran una relación amorosa, pero si entre ellos no había nada y todo aquello había sido productos de sus celos hacia Samantha. Eso significaba como le decía Stear que había un rayo de esperanza para ellos.

…

Dos días después Candy tomó su maleta y decidió viajar al hogar de Pony. Su abuelo estaba más recuperado del refriado, así que viajó tranquilamente para ver a su pequeño y también a Albert para aclarar todo con él. Pero lo de su prima la tenía inquieta, así que como veía que no había manera de convencerla para que terminara con Neil, tendría que recurrir a otra cosa. Tal vez era lo menos indicado para salvar a su prima, pero era el único recurso que le quedaba para que ese matrimonio no se realizara.

—Candy eres tu –le preguntó Terry incrédulo al verla parada en el lumbral de la puerta de su camarín.

—Si soy yo –respondió ella con una sonrisa –¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

—¡Oh claro que si pecosa!

Terry caminó hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cuándo regresaste pecosa?

—Hace poco –contestó ella rompiendo el abrazo –¿Tu cómo has estado?

—Bien…

—He sabido que tu carrera de actor cada dia va mejor.

—Sí, eso me tiene muy contento. ¿Y tú pecosa donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Tuviste a tu hijo?

—Estuve viviendo en Francia con mi abuelo y con respecto a mi hijo, nació bien y ahora es un hermoso niño de cuatro años.

—¿Albert lo conoce?

—No, tuve que mentirle y creo que no hice bien –dijo Candy arrepentida de eso - Pero ese es otro asunto que tengo que resolver. Ahora vine a verte porque hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre mi prima Sally.

—¿Que le paso a Sally? –preguntó Terry preocupado.

—Ella va a casarse con Neil.

—¡Con Niel Legan!

—Si con el mismo. Hace tiempo que son novios y ahora pronto se van a comprometer en matrimonio. Yo por eso tuve que regresar a Chicago, no podía permitir que mi prima arruine su vida al lado de Niel. Pero ella está empeñada en casarse a pesar que todavía sigue enamorada de ti.

—¡Sally me sigue amando! –expresó Terry asombrado.

—Si ella te ama, si va casarse con Niel es para olvidarte y por su madre que la está obligando.

—Me siento tan culpable por lo que está pasando Sally, yo nunca debí utilizarla para acercarme a ti –dijo Terry sintiéndose culpable –No puedo permitir que ella se case con Niel.

—¿Vas hacer algo por ella?

—Sí, tranquila pecosa, yo voy a impedir esa boda.

—Gracias Terry.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que te hice. Por mi culpa tuviste que dejar a Albert.

Ella suspiró.

—Eso es parte del pasado Terry, yo también cometí errores y bueno lo importante que ahora regresé y que quizás las cosas pueden cambiar.

—Eso me aria muy feliz pecosa, tu mejor que nadie merece ser feliz.

—Y lo soy Terry –le sonrió ella.

—Candy hay algo importante que tienes que saber.

—¿Sobre qué Terry?

—Es sobre tu tía Fabiola ella y yo nos aliemos para que yo te llevara conmigo. Sé que hice muy mal, pero en ese entonces estaba tan desesperado por recuperarte que acepte la propuesta que ella me hiso. Esa mujer es peligrosa tienes que cuidarte mucho de ella.

—Oh Terry como fuiste capaz, pero bueno gracias por decírmelo. Y no te preocupes por mi tía se la clase de persona que es. Ya tengo que irme, viajo al hogar de Pony.

—Que tengas buen viaje pecosa.

—Gracias Terry y ojalá puedas hacer algo por mi prima.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvar a Sally de ese matrimonio –dijo Terry esperando que fuera así.

…

En la residencia McDonald, Erick residía una visita en la biblioteca. Una visita que estaba dispuesta ayudarlo a conseguir a la mujer que tanto quería. Esa visita era Fabiola, la tía de Candy. Fabiola a toda costa quería destruir a su sobrina, ya que por Neil se había enterado, que Candy lo había amenazado para que no se casara con Sally. Fabiola estaba sintiendo que su sobrina se estaba convirtiendo nuevamente en una amenaza para ella, y si una vez había logrado que Candy se fuera a través de Terry, estaba vez lo volvería hacer. Un dia recordó a Erick y decidió ir a su casa para averiguar qué era lo que tenía con su sobrina, él le confeso que estaba interesado en la rubia, así que Fabiola le ofreció ayudarlo para que se casara con Candy, con la condición que se le llevará de regreso a Francia.

—Fabiola desea algo de beber –le ofreció Erick.

—No gracias, no bebo a esta hora –contestó la mujer que estaba sentada frente al escritorio –Vine para saber ¿cómo le fue con mi sobrina?

—Muy bien, mi plan salió a la perfección. William Andrew llegó en el preciso momento que ella se desmayó en mis brazo, y lo que vio lo dejo realmente desconcertado.

—Le dije que eso funcionaria, esas gotas para dormir que le facilité no fallan –dijo Fabiola con una sonrisa.

—Así fue –sonrió Erick también - William se fue creyendo que entre su esposa y yo existe una relación, así que no me cabe duda que ahora sí que se va divorciar de ella.

—Y cuando eso ocurra, convénzala para que se case con usted y llévesela de regreso a Francia.

—Esos son mis planes…-le confirmó Erick –Casarme con ella y llevármela con su hijo a Francia donde William nunca más la volverá a ver.

...

Albert por más que no quería pensar en el pequeño Anthony no se lo podía sacar de su cabeza. Algo le decía en su interior que tenía que seguir viendo a ese niño y seguir averiguando más sobre él. Si la señorita Pony no le daría ninguna información sobre la madre del pequeño, entonces el por otro lado tendría que averiguarlo.

Esa tarde después de cenar Albert tomó su caballo y se fue al rancho del señor Steven para hablar con Tom.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró Tom extrañado de que estuviera en su rancho.

Albert bajo rápidamente del caballo.

—Tom siento venir a esta hora a tu rancho, es que necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo.

—¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó Tom imaginándose de lo que podría ser.

—Es sobre el pequeño Anthony, deseo saber quién es su madre. ¿Tú la conoces?

—Bueno…yo…-titubeo Tom muy nervioso.

—¿Dime Tom conoces a la madre de Anthony?

—Si…la conozco…Pero no puedo decirte quien es.

—Tom por favor dime quien es la madre de ese pequeño.

—¿Por que deseas saber de ella?

—Ni yo mismo me explico por qué quiero saber tanto de ese niño –dijo Albert tomándose la cabeza -Algo me pasa con él, que hasta he sospechado que podría ser el hijo que tuve con mi pequeña.

Tom lo miró sintiendo tristeza por Albert, sabía que Candy quería ocultar al pequeño, pero lo encontraba bastante injusto que Albert no conociera a su propio hijo.

—Está bien Albert, te lo diré.

En ese momento llegó una carreta donde venía Candy. Ella hace dos horas atrás había llegado al hogar de Pony, donde sus madres de inmediato le contaron lo que había sucedido con Albert. Aquella situación la dejó preocupada, que prefirió saber por la propia boca de Tom lo que realmente había sucedido entre Albert y el pequeño Anthony.

—¡Candy! –exclamó Tom al verla.

Albert volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con la rubia, a la que no veía desde ese dia que fue a la residencia de Erick McDonald.

Candy rápidamente bajó de la carreta, sintiéndose nerviosa por la presencia de Albert, pero también por otro lado se alegraba de verlo. Había llegado el momento de hablar claramente con él.

—¿Albert que haces aquí? –le preguntó.

—Estoy pasando unos días en Lakewood y vine hablar con Tom. Me imagino que tú viniste al visitar el hogar de Pony.

—Sí, extrañaba mucho a mis madres.

—Bueno yo los dejos para que hablen tranquilo –dijo Tom entrando a la casa.

—Sabias que Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty regresaron de Florida.

—No lo sabía…

—Ellos me fueron a visitar.

—Me alegra, ellos te extrañaban mucho.

—Estuvimos platicando mucho y bueno…ellos me aclararon que tú y yo…

—Que seguimos casados, es eso ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Si…yo todo este tiempo pensé que tú te habías divorciado de mí, después de lo que sucedió era lógico que tu…

—Si, en ese momento no lo hice, pero si quieres lo puedo hacer ahora, así te libraras de una vez por todas de mí –le dijo Albert en tono de reproche.

A Candy le sorprendieron esas palabras de Albert y la forma tan indiferente a como la estaba tratando.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

—Por qué es lo que deseas verdad. Divorciarte de mí para rehacer tu vida al lado de otro hombre….-le respondió pensando en Erick McDonald y recordando aquella escena que jamás olvidaría.

—Albert yo…

—No me des explicaciones pequeña, tienes todo el derecho de querer ser feliz al lado de otro hombre, como yo lo hare al lado de otra mujer.

—¿Con Samantha?–le preguntó Candy.

—Si con ella, es una mujer guapísima –respondió Albert mintiendo solo por rabia –Bueno ya tengo que irme. Apenas llegue a Chicago le diré a mi abogado que comience con los trámites para el divorcio.

—Está bien, Albert…-dijo Candy como aturdida, pensando que era la mujer más tonta del mundo al volver a tener la ilusión de regresar con su príncipe de la colina.

Él se subió al caballo.

—Adiós Candy, te deseo lo mejor –le dijo Albert marchándose, sintiendo que esta vez la había perdido para siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien y esten difrutando en familia este dia de viernes Santos. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les gusten y me envien sus comentarios.**

 **Stormaw, Pinwy Love, Mary silenciosa, Kecs, Alebeth, tutypineapple, Elo Andrew, Isasi, CANDY GATA, Silvia, ALY, Serenity usagi, Guest, Rub, JUJO, E.K.V.V, JUJO, Luz, Rousi, Ster star, Loreley Ardlay.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXII**

 **Un beso y un compromiso roto**

Albert regresó a Chicago, habría deseado quedarse más tiempo en Lakewood, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba en aquel lugar, ya que podía disfrutar de las cosas que tanto le gustaban. Por otro lado habría deseado seguir viendo al pequeño Anthony, ese niño le había robado el corazón y aunque ahora está seguro que no había ninguna posibilidad que fuera su hijo, si le gustaría seguir viéndolo. Por ahora tenía muchas cosas que atender en Chicago, sobre todo lo de su divorcio con Candy. Eso le causaba un gran dolor, lo que menos quería era divorciarse de su pequeña, pero ya lo de ellos no tenía ningún futuro. Tenía que resignarse a perderla y esta vez para siempre, ahora su trabajo seria aprender a olvidarla y tratar de continuar con su vida. Quizás podría pensar en la posibilidad de hacer un viaje, así estar lo más lejos posible para cuando su pequeña se casara con Erick McDonald.

Esa tarde Albert después de hablar con el abogado sobre los trámites de su divorcio, se la pasó el resto del dia en la biblioteca, pensando en su vida y en todos aquellos momentos que vivió con su pequeña. Desde que la conoció en la colina de Pony, hasta el dia que la convirtió en su esposa. Todos aquellos recuerdos aparecían una y otra vez en su memoria como si fuera una película, haciéndolo sentir miles de sentimientos, sentimientos que tocaban lo más profundo de su alma y lo hacían pensar que nunca podría amar a otra mujer que no fuera su pequeña.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

—¿Tio Albert puedo pasar?–le preguntó Archie desde el lumbral.

—Si pasa Archie –respondió el rubio.

—Mira te traje la correspondencia –le dijo dejando las cartas encima del escritorio.

—Gracias Archie, más tarde las reviso.

—Tio Albert no te vez muy bien. ¿Hay algún problema con los negocios?

El suspiró.

—No, es sobre Candy, nos vamos a divorciar.

—¿Como que se van a divorciar?

—Lo que escuchaste Archie. Ya no hay ninguna posibilidad entre nosotros. Ella ya no me ama, su corazón le pertenece a otro hombre –le contó Albert recordando lo que había visto en casa de Erick.

—¿Estas seguro? –le preguntó Archie sin poder creer lo que su tio le estaba diciendo.

—Sí, yo misma la vi con otro hombre.

—¿Con quién tio?

—Es un hombre poderoso que logró quitármela.

—Tio me cuesta creer lo que me dices, a mí me parece que la gatita todavía te ama. Ella pensaba que tú te habías divorciado de ella y que estaba casado con Samantha, pero cuando nosotros le aclaramos todo se puso muy feliz.

Albert miró a Archie frunciendo el ceño.

—Archie estas equivocado, yo la vi besándose con otro hombre.

—¿Con quién tio?

—Con Erick McDonald.

—¡Con ese hombre! –expresó Archie sorprendido.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, mi pequeña está enamorada de ese imbécil –dijo Albert con rabia.

Archie se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que su tio le había contado, le costaba mucho creer que Candy y el tal Erick tuvieran una relación. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo había raro en todo ese asunto, algo que él se encargaría de averiguar.

…

Terry había hecho muchos intentos para hablar con Sally, pero en ningunos había tenido éxito. Las veces que la había visto ella siempre andaba acompañada por su madre o por Niel. Sin embargo no iba darse por vencido, como fuera tendría que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella y lograr que desistiera de querer casarse con Niel.

Ese dia se la pasó toda la tarde vigilando la mansión Edwards, viendo si la veía salir de la residencia. No supo cuántas horas estuvo escondido de tras de un árbol, hasta que repentinamente vio un lujoso automóvil donde iba saliendo Fabiola. Eso significaba que Sally se encontraba sola con su abuelo en la mansión, así que era la oportunidad que estaba necesitando para platicar con ella. Decidido se dirigió a la mansión Edwards donde convenció a una sirvienta que lo hiciera pasar.

Sally se encontraba sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro, cuando llegó la sirvienta a interrumpirla.

—Señorita Sally tiene una visita –le anunció.

—¿Quién es? –preguntó la joven sin dejar de mirar el libro.

—Soy yo –le respondió Terry caminando hasta ella.

Sally levantó su cabeza quedando impresionada de volver a ver a Terry después de tanto tiempo. Como sonámbula dejó el libro de lado y se paró del sofá.

—¿Terry que haces aquí? –le preguntó.

El la miró con una sonrisa, viendo que Sally estaba más hermosa que nunca. Cuando la vía visto de lejos había notado algo diferente en ella, pero ahora que la tenía en frente de él, podía comprobar que si lo estaba. Ya no tenía esa apariencia de niña de cuando la conoció, sino que estaba convertida en toda una mujer.

—Sally estas preciosa –le dijo como embobado.

Ella se sonrojó por su comentario.

—Terry no me has respondido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque tenemos que hablar de tu boda con Niel Legan.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo sabes que me voy a casar con Neil?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú no puedes casarte con él.

—Claro que puedo, él es mi novio.

—Pero tú no lo amas…

—Que sabes tú si lo amo o no, con qué derecho me dices eso –le reclamó Sally con molestia.

—Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, te hice mucho daño y siempre voy a estar arrepentido de eso. Pero por lo mismo con mayor razón no voy a dejar que arruines tu vida al lado de Niel.

—¡Terry no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida! Es mejor que te vayas –le pidió dándole la espalda.

Él se acercó a ella y la obligo a que lo mirara de frente.

—Lo siento Sally, pero no me iré hasta que desista de esa locura...

—¿Que está pasando aquí?–se escuchó la voz de Niel que llegó en ese momento, pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Terry le dijo a Sally.

Sally se quedó pálida a ver la presencia de su novio.

Terry volteo su cuerpo.

—Neil tanto tiempo sin vernos –lo saludó burlón.

—¿Qué haces con mi novia? –le preguntó Neil mirándolo extrañado de que el actor estuviera en la mansión Edwards.

—El vino a ver a mi prima Candy –le apresuro a responder Sally –Pero ella no se encuentra es lo que le estaba diciendo a Terry.

—A mí me pareció que estaban hablando de otra cosa.

—Me estaba invitando a ver su obra…¿Verdad Terry?

—Sí, la estaba invitando a ver mi nueva obra –contestó Terry para no contradecirla.

—A mi novia no le gustan esas cosas, así que es mejor que te vayas Terry –le pidió Niel.

—Ya me voy. Adiós Sally –dijo Terry marchándose con una mirada cómplice.

Niel se acercó a su novia.

—No soporto a ese inglés, la próxima vez que venga es mejor que no lo recibas.

—No te preocupes, no creo que regrese –dijo Sally sintiéndose muy confundida con la presencia del hombre que todavía amaba.

…

Candy decidió pasar varios días en el hogar de Pony, para compartir con sus madres y estar con su hijo. Lo de Albert la había dejado muy triste, había tenido la ilusión de que entre ella y él todo se solucionaría y por fin le confesaría que Anthony era su hijo, pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por él, lo de ellos era algo del pasado y así tendría que seguir siendo. Ahora tenía que rogar para que todo se solucionara con su prima Sally y así poder regresar a Francia, donde nunca debió haber salido.

Al dia siguiente Candy regresó a Chicago. Esa noche seria la fiesta de compromiso de Sally y Niel, así que las sirvientas corrían de un lado para otro preparando todo para la recepción. Candy se sentía desanimada, no tenía ningunas ganas de participar del compromiso de su prima, un compromiso del cual ella no estaba de acuerdo. Al parecer Terry no había logrado convencer a Sally que desistiera de esa locura que la llevaría a la infelicidad. Todos los intentos por salvan a su prima habían sido inutiles y eso la hacía sentirse muy frustrada.

Candy después de darse un rico baño y vestirse para la fiesta con un hermoso vestido de terciopelo verde. Bajo al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, antes que comenzaran a llegar los invitados. Se puso a caminar por el jardín que envolvía a la mansión de su abuelo, cuando en ese instante vio a Annie y Patty que bajaban de un carruaje. Archie les había pedido que visitaran a Candy, para que averiguaran si era verdad que tenía un romance con Erick McDonald.

Les sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

Annie, Patty vienen al compromiso de mi prima –les dijo Candy.

—No, hemos venido hablar contigo –le contestó Annie un poco seria.

—¿Sobre qué chicas…?

—Es sobre Albert…

—Yo no deseo saber nada de él, ya saben que va a empezar con los trámites para nuestro divorcio.

—Si lo sabemos –contestó Patty.

—Archie nos contó –añadió Annie –Pero tu deberías estar feliz, así vas a poder hacer tu vida con Erick McDonald.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—De que tú tienes una relación con Erick McDonald, eso fue lo que Albert le conto a Archie.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no tengo nada con el señor McDonald –protestó Candy con molestia –¡Albert como puede inventar algo así!

—Él dice que te vio besándote con ese hombre –le dijo Patty.

—¿Qué le pasa Albert? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? –se preguntó Candy realmente desconcertada con lo que le estaban diciendo sus amigas.

—Entonces no es verdad que tú y Erick…

—Por supuesto que no Patty –le confirmó Candy -Albert se está pasando de la raya, ahora sí que me va a escuchar.

—¿Que vas a hacer? –le preguntó Annie.

—¡Poner en su lugar a Albert!…¿Tu sabes dónde está?

—Él está en su oficina.

...

Candy se subió al carruaje donde habían llegado sus amigas y se fue con ellas a la oficina de Albert. Al llegar Annie y Patty se quedaron esperándola en el carruaje, mientras que la rubia subía hablar con Albert.

—¿Señorita que necesita? –le preguntó la secretaria de Albert.

—Busco al señor Andrew –respondió ella.

—Él se encuentra ocupado en su oficina, no creo que pueda recibirla.

—Claro que me va a recibir –dijo Candy entrando bruscamente.

Él que estaba leyendo unos documentos, se sobre saltó de ver a la rubia en su oficina. No solo el hecho de tenerla ahí frente de él, sino por lo realmente hermosa que se veía, con ese vestido verde que la hacía resaltar más sus ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—¿Candy a que se debe tu visita? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—Tenemos que hablar…-respondió caminando hasta él.

—Si es por lo del divorcio, ya mi abogado se está encargando de eso.

—No es sobre eso, es sobre lo que le dijiste a Archie.

—¿Y qué le dije Archie?

—Que me viste besándome con Erick McDonald.

Albert se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a ella.

—¿Acaso es mentira?

—¡Claro que es mentira! –protestó Candy –¿Cómo puedes inventar algo así?

—Y tú como puedes negarlo, yo mismo te vi el otro dia besándote en la casa de Erick. ¡No seas mentirosa!

—¡Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa!

—Si eres una mentirosa, admite que tienes una relación con ese hombre –le exigió Albert molesto que Candy le estuviera negando algo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

—¡Eso no es verdad!–le gritó Candy enfadada. ¡Estas completamente loco!

—Un loco que dice la verdad –le dijo tomándola por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame Albert!

—No te soltaré, hasta que te diga que ese imbécil nunca te besará como yo –le dijo besándola.

Candy trato de zafarse, pero no pudo y se dejó llevar por aquel beso que tanto había anhelado. Su corazón latía como un rayo, al mismo tiempo que el de Albert. Ambos habían olvidado aquella tonta discusión y habían caído en las redes de aquel hermoso sentimiento de amor, que la distancia ni el tiempo no pudo destruir.

Albert con decisión la trajo más a su cuerpo, sin dejar de probar esos labios tan dulces que tanto había extrañado. Mientras que Candy de puntillas hundía sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de su príncipe de la colina. Aquel contacto enloqueció más a Albert, que tomo el cuerpo de su amada y lo giro en varias vueltas, provocando que llegaran hasta una de las paredes de la oficina. El beso se rompió con aquel acto, y con sus respiraciones agitadas abrieron sus ojos, se miraron con intensidad por solo minutos y rápidamente sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con más ansiedad. Albert sonrió para dentro sintiendo que su pequeña no podría escapar y que ese beso se podría trasformar en algo que estaba seguro que no solo él deseaba sino ella también.

—Señor Andrew–lo interrumpió la secretaria entrando a la oficina.

Ellos rompieron el beso.

—¿Que sucede? –le pregunto él con ganas de matar a su secretaria, que entrara en el momento menos oportuno.

—Tiene una llamada de la señorita Samantha.

—A tiende a tu novia, yo ya me voy –le dijo Candy marchándose rápidamente con el corazón a mil por hora por lo que había cavado de suceder.

Albert se tocó los labios con una sonrisa, pensando que su pequeña lo amaba todavía.

...

En la mansión Edwards comenzaba a llegar los invitados para asistir al compromiso de Sally y Niel. Fabiola se encontraba recibiéndolos vestida muy elegante para la ocasión y feliz que por fin su hija se comprometiera con Neil, el hombre que le convenía. Sabía que ese matrimonio no solo le traería beneficios a Sally, sino a ella también. Una vez que su hija y su futuro yernos estuvieran casados se iría a vivir con ellos, a la hermosa residencia que los padres de Niel le iban a regalar como regalo de boda. Ahí tendría todas las comodidades a las que siempre ha estado acostumbrada y dinero, así ya no tendría que mendigarle nada más a su padre.

En eso llegó Niel con sus padres y Elisa.

—Qué bueno que llegaron –los saludó Fabiola.

—Nuestro hijo Niel estaba impaciente por llegar –comentó Sara.

—Ya quiero comprometerme con Sally –contestó Niel –A propósito ¿dónde está mi novia?

—Debe estar por bajar. Pero pasen para que disfruten de la fiesta.

Sally se encontraba en su cuarto dándose los últimos retoques antes de bajar. Se terminó de echarse un poco de perfume en su cuello y se puso a caminar por su lujoso cuarto, sintiéndose muy temerosa por el paso que iba a dar. Un paso que la llevaría a los brazos de un hombre que no amaba, porque ahora que se había rencontrado con Terry, estaba segura que nunca podría llegar amar a Niel.

—¿Sally estas lista? –le preguntó el señor Edwards.

—Si abuelo –respondió ella.

—Estas hermosa.

—Gracias…-sonrió ella –Bajamos, ya debe haber llegado Niel.

—¿Sally estas segura de querer comprometerte con ese muchacho?

—Si abuelo…

—Piénsalo bien, recuerda que el paso que vas a dar depende tu felicidad.

—Lo se…abuelo -dijo Sally sabiendo que era así –Bajemos de una vez.

—Si bajemos.

El señor Edwards le ofreció el brazo a su nieta y bajaron al salón.

Niel de inmediato se acercó a su novia y la guio hasta el centro del salón, para dar el anuncio de su compromiso.

En ese momento llegó Candy rogando que Sally no aceptara ese compromiso.

—Familia, amigos –comenzó Niel –Quiero anunciar que la señorita Sally y yo nos vamos a comprometer en matrimonio.

Sally le soltó la mano a Niel y lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo que ya no podía más y que tenía que terminar con esa locura.

—Niel lo siento, pero no puedo comprometerme contigo, no puedo –le dijo saliendo corriendo de la mansión.

—¡Sally vuelve aquí! –le gritó Fabiola enloquecida por lo que había hecho su hija.

Neil estaba pálido, no podía creer que Sally lo hubiera rechazado.

—Vez Niel eso te pasa por involucrarte con la prima de Candy te hiso lo mismo que ella –le recordó Elisa.

—¡Eso esto una burla! –protestó Sara –Vámonos de inmediato de aquí.

—Yo la verdad lo siento tanto, no sé qué le pasó a mi hija –se disculpó Fabiola.

—Lo que le ha hecho a nuestro hijo no tiene nombre –expresó Raymundo con molestia –Niel vámonos, esta es una humillación.

Los Legan sintiéndose humillados se marcharon de la residencia Edwards, enseguida también se fueron los invitados haciendo miles de murmuraciones al ver que no habría compromiso.

Fabiola furiosa comenzó a tirar todo el banquete que estaba en una larga mesa.

—Hija por favor cálmate –le pidió el señor Edwards.

—¡Cómo quieres que me calme papa, si todo se echó a perder! –gritó Fabiola enloquecida.

—Fue lo mejor, Sally no amaba a Neil –le dijo Candy -Nunca habría sido feliz con él.

Fabiola se acercó a la rubia.

—¡Tu tuviste la culpa de esto, tu no querías que Sally se comprometiera con Niel! –le reclamó zamarreándola.

—¡Fabiola suelta a mi nieta! –la regaño el señor Edwards –¡Candy no tiene la culpa de nada!

—Si la tiene…deja de defenderla.

—¡Pareces una loca! Candy mejor dejémosla sola.

—¡Si váyanse! –les gritó Fabiola –Cuando Sally regrese se va a repetir de lo que hiso.

...

Más tarde Candy se encontraba acostada en su cama, se sentía contenta que su prima en el último momento tomara la decisión de no comprometerse con Niel, al parecer Terry había logrado hacer algo por su prima, como se lo había prometido.

Sintiendo un poco de sueño apago la luz de la lámpara y se puso a dormir, cuando sintió un sonido en la ventana de su cuarto. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, donde al abrirla se encontró con una sombra alta.

—¡Albert! –exclamó asustada.

—Hola pequeña –le contestó el entrando al cuarto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto como si fueras un ladrón?

—Jajajaja...que cosas dices pequeña...

—¿De qué te ríes? -le reclamó Candy furiosa -¿Cómo supiste que este es mi cuarto?

—Alguien me ayudó, pero no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Albert a que has venido?

—He venido a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo en mi oficina –le contestó besándola nuevamente.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola Patty.**

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas te encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que le guste. Un gran abrazo para cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

 **Silvia, , Luz, Kecs,** ** **Stormaw,** Isasi, JUJO, Gabriela Infante, Pinwy Love, Guest, Serenity usagi, Loreley Ardlay, Elo Andrew, tutypineapple, E.K.V.V, Alebeth, ALY, Guest, Jennifer, Leti, Rosa, ABA , Bunny.** ** **Mary silenciosa( me alegro que estes mejor de salud, muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome)****

 **Que tengan un bonito fin de semana  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXIII**

 **Una noche de reconciliación**

La mañana estaba resplandeciente, Candy se había despertado más tarde que lo de costumbre. Había dormido tan bien, que si no hubiese sido por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, había seguido en los brazos de morfeo, soñando con aquella noche que había vivido con su príncipe de la colina.

Una nerviosa sonrisa salió de sus labios, al recordar cada detalle de todo lo que había vivido con el hombre que amaba con toda su alma, aquel hombre que por muchos años fue su amigo, protector, pero que el destino había querido que se convirtiera en su esposo. Por qué William Albert Andrew seguía siendo su esposo y anoche lo había comprobado muy bien.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _—Albert no comprendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Candy al romper el fabuloso beso que le había dado, dejando sus labios completamente enrojecidos._

 _Él le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos._

 _—Te dije que vine a terminar lo que habíamos empezado en mi oficina –le contestó._

 _Ella con molestia le dio la espalda._

 _—No entiendo a qué estás jugando, porque no vas a besar a Samantha._

 _—Por qué a la única mujer que quiero besar es a ti y estoy seguro que tú también lo deseas –le susurró en el oído, dándole un beso en el cuello._

 _Ella cerró los ojos con aquel contacto que la estremeció de pies a cabeza._

 _—Albert por favor…no sigas…_

 _—No me pidas eso porque no lo haré._

 _Albert la volteo hacia él y la comenzó a besar nuevamente, con una pasión que le quemaba la piel. La rubia no podía resistirse más y comenzó disfrutar de aquella pasión que también sentía por su príncipe. Habían sido tantos años lejos de él, que le era imposible resistirse a ese amor y deseo que sentía por su esposo._

 _Sin dejar de besarse ambos caminaron hasta la cama, donde se depositaron. Albert se apartó por un instante de los labios de Candy, y se quedó mirándola fijamente, viendo lo hermosa que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes como dos hermosos luceros que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Con una de sus manos le recorrió delicadamente el rostros, hasta que aquellos labios, que lentamente comenzó a rosar, provocando que ella emitiera un gemido. Albert se sintió fascinado con aquello y poco a poco se fue nuevamente apoderando de aquella boca, con sabor a miel. La trajo más a su cuerpo, mientras que con una de sus manos le comenzó a quitarle el camisón, como si estuviera desojando una hermosa flor._

 _—No sabes cuánto extrañaba tenerte así mi amor… –le susurró Albert comenzando a besar los hombros._

 _—Yo también te extrañaba mucho mi príncipe de la colina…_

 _Le sacó completamente el camisón, dejando expuesta la piel de su amada solamente para él. Pero Candy también quería disfrutar el cuerpo fuerte de su esposo, así que con sus pequeñas manos le ayudó para que él también se quitara la ropa. Una vez su cuerpos desnudos, la caricias se fueron haciendo más íntimas, para dar paso a lo que ambos deseaban con todo su ser._

 _Esa noche se amaron como nunca, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos. Descubriéndose nuevamente, besándose, acariciándose y explorando sus cuerpos para poseerse en un amor y pasión que a los dos los tenía completamente fascinados._

 _Al terminar el acto de amor, Candy coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su amado principe.  
_

 _—Albert nunca pensé que volvería a estar así contigo –le confesó emocionada._

 _—Yo siempre soñé con volver a tenerte entre mis brazos pequeña, pero cuando te vi besándote con…_

 _Ella levantó su cabeza hacia él._

 _—Albert vas a seguir con lo mismo, no sé de donde sacaste que me besé con el señor McDonald._

 _—Pequeña yo te vi._

 _—¿Cuándo?_

 _—Fue antes que nos rencontráramos en el rancho de Tom. Yo ese dia fue a visitar a Erick McDonald, el muy desgraciado hiso que unos japoneses desistieran de hacer negocios conmigo. Yo fui a reclamarle, cuando la sirvienta me hiso pasar al salón, te vi a ti tirada en el sofá besándote con él._

 _Candy se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras de Albert._

 _—¿Estás seguro…?_

 _—Sí, yo los vi besándose._

 _—Entonces debió ser el dia que me desmaye._

 _—¿Como que te desmayaste?_

 _—Lo que pasa que Erick me llamó a la casa de mi abuelo diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo, yo fui a su residencia y ahí me pidió que fuera su esposa, por supuesto me negué y fue entonces que repentinamente me desmaye –le contó Candy._

 _—Ahora comprendo, ese imbécil te besó cuando estabas desmayada y tú no te diste cuenta._

 _—No puedo creer que el señor McDonald haya hecho algo así –comentó Candy asombrada._

 _—¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar! –expresó Albert con rabia._

 _—Albert no digas eso, no vale la pena._

 _—Prométeme que no lo volverás haber. Es un hombre peligroso._

 _—Te lo prometo, amor –le sonrió –Que bueno que se aclaró todo ese asunto._

 _—Sí, no te imaginas todo lo que sufrir al pesar que tú y Erick tenías una relación._

 _—Lo mismo que sentí yo cuando creía que tú y Samantha. Aunque todavía me queda la duda que entre tú y ella…_

 _—Pequeña entre Samantha y yo nunca habido nada, siempre hemos sido amigos._

 _—Pero ella está enamorada de ti._

 _—Te equivocas pequeña, Samantha está completamente enamorada de George._

 _—¡De George! –exclamó Candy parpadeando rápidamente._

 _—Si se enamoró de él. Lo malo que él no le quiere corresponder fue lo que me conto cuando me llamó a la oficina._

 _—Vaya nunca pensé que Samantha amara a George._

 _—Así es. No tienes por qué volver a sentir celos de ella. Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios –Te das cuenta lo tontos que hemos sido._

 _—Si mucho Albert, todos los días de mi vida me voy arrepentir por haberte dejado._

 _Él le tomo una mano y se la beso._

 _—Ya pequeña es mejor olvidar todo eso, desde ahora en adelante todo será diferente nunca dejare que te vayas de mi lado._

 _—Y yo nunca más te dejare mi príncipe de la colina. ¡Te amo Albert!_

 _—Y yo a ti amor mío –le sonrió –Bueno ya tengo que irme._

 _—Tan pronto…_

 _—Pero si he pasado casi toda la noche contigo._

 _—Eso es verdad –sonrió ella sonrojada._

 _Él se vistió rápidamente y Candy se levantó de la cama colocándose su camisón._

 _—Fue una noche maravillosa –le dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello._

 _—Lo se…mi amor –le dio un beso en la nariz -¿Porque no te vienes conmigo a la mansión? No olvides que sigues siendo mi esposa._

 _—Albert antes de eso tengo algo que contarte –le dijo pensando en que tenía que decirle que Anthony era su hijo –¿Qué te parece si en la tarde nos vemos en la mansión?_

 _—Bueno… la voy a estar esperando señora Andrew._

 _—De acuerdo señor Andrew._

 _Ambos se echaron a reír._

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

—Pasen –contestó Candy.

—Permiso mi querida nieta –le dijo el señor Edwards.

—Pasa abuelo.

El camino hasta la cama, donde se sentó en la orilla.

—¿Cómo dormiste mi querida nieta?

—Bien abuelo…-suspiró ella.

—Yo no pegue un ojo en toda la noche, me tiene preocupada Sally. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

—Abuelo ella debe estar bien.

—¿Y porque estas tan segura de eso?

—Bueno…porque tengo mis sospechas de que ella esta con Terry.

—¿Con el actor?

—Sí abuelo, es algo que te voy a contar, pero antes tengo otra cosa que decirte.

—¿Que mi querida nieta?

—Voy a regresar con mi esposo.

—Entonces hice muy bien en dejar que William entrara a tu cuarto –comentó el anciano con una pícara sonrisa.

—Abuelo fuiste tú quien ayudo a mi esposo a que entrar a mi recamara –le dijo Candy asombrada.

—Sí, yo sé que ustedes se aman y que merecen estar juntos.

—¡Oh abuelito gracias! –lo abrazo con cariño –Fue una noche maravillosa.

—¿Ya le contaste lo de Anthony?

—No, hoy mismo lo voy hacer, espero que me entienda y no se enfade conmigo –contestó Candy temerosa de que Albert la odiara por eso.

—Confía que todo va salir bien, me siento muy feliz por ti.

—Yo también abuelo, lo amo tanto –suspiró Candy completamente enamorada.

...

Como Candy suponía su prima se encontraba con Terry. El la había acogido con cariño y contento que la joven no se hubiera comprometido con la lacra de Niel Legan.

Esa noche Sally la pasó en el camarín de Terry, él se quedó en uno de sus compañeros. Al otro dia él le fue a dejar leche y unos ricos panecillos para que desayunara.

—Gracias Terry tenía mucha hambre –dijo la joven comiendo un panecillo.

El la miró complacido.

—Come los que quieras, son todos para ti.

—Siento estarte dando estas molestia, es que anoche no sabía dónde ir.

—Hiciste bien venir aquí Sally –le dijo tomándole una mano -Me alegra tanto que no te comprometieras con Niel.

—Igual me da pena por él, pero no podía casarme con un hombre que no amo.

—Sí, esas relaciones sin amor nunca funcionan –dijo Terry recordando su relación con Susana.

—Gracias Terry por abrirme los ojos.

—Las gracias tienes que dárselas a Candy, ella fue la que me dijo que tú te ibas a casar con Niel. Ella por nada del mundo quería que te casaras con Neil, él le hiso mucho daño en el pasado.

Sally dejó lo que estaba comiendo y se paró de la cama.

—¿Ósea que todo lo hiciste por ella? –le preguntó sintiéndose engañada nuevamente.

—Bueno si…pero también lo hice por ti.

—Que tonta he sido, por un minuto pensé que yo te importaba, pero eso nunca va ocurrir. Es mejor que me vaya.

—Sally claro que tú me importas –le dijo tomándole el brazo para que no se fuera.

—No Terry, a ti solo te importa mi prima. Déjame irme, no quiero molestarte más.

—No digas tonterías, tu no me molestas, aunque no lo creas me gusta estar contigo –le dijo acariciándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

—Terry no hagas eso…

Él no le hiso caso y le acarició amabas mejillas dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Terry porque me besaste? –le preguntó mirándolo confundida.

—Por qué lo sentí…

—¡No juegues conmigo! Tú siempre vas amar a Candy.

—Lo de Candy es algo del pasado, entre nosotros no hay ninguna posibilidad, ella ama Albert. No estoy jugando contigo Sally, solo quiero darme la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si Sally, aunque no me lo creas ahora que te volví a ver siento algo especial por ti. Si tú lo desearas podríamos intentar algo…

—Claro que lo deseo Terry y estoy segura que te vas a terminar enamorando de mi –le dijo dándole un beso con su corazón lleno de ilusión.

Más tarde Sally decidió regresar a su casa, sabía que su madre la mataría por lo que había cometido, pero ya no le importaba, se sentía tan feliz de Terry quisiera darse una oportunidad con ella. Él quiso acompañarla, pero Sally se negó ya que sabía que eso podría empeorar aún más las cosas.

Un poco temerosa de la reacción de su madre entro al salón, cuando se la encontró tomando una copa de licor.

—Hola mamá –la saludó.

—¡Hasta que apareces! –le gritó Fabiola tirando la copa que tenía en sus manos –¿Se puede saber por qué rompiste tu compromiso con Niel Legan?

—Por qué no lo amo mamá, nunca habría sido feliz con él.

Fabiola caminó hasta ella y la tomó por el brazo.

—¡Eres una estúpida! No te das cuenta que arruinaste tu futuro, el té habría dado todo lo que te mereces.

—No me interesan las cosas materiales mamá…

—Pero a mi si, vas ir donde Niel y le va a pedir perdón, que recapacitaste y que te vas a comprometer con él.

—¡Eso nunca mamá! –protestó Sally zafándose de ella –No insistas, ahora menos que nunca me voy a casar con Niel.

—¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó.

—Por qué tengo una relación con Terry.

Fabiola enfurecida le dio una cachetada.

—¡Como te atreviste a involucrarte con ese actor, no te das cuenta que nunca te va amar!

—Te equivocas mamá él me quiere y vamos hacer muy felices –dijo Sally sobándose el rostro.

—Eso si yo lo permito…

—Lo siento mamá, pero no podrás hacer nada para impedir que este con el hombre que amo –dijo Sally subiendo a su habitación.

…

Por la tarde Candy llegó a la mansión Andrew, para reunirse con el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón y contarle de una vez que su hijo estaba vivo.

—Mi amor te estaba esperando –le dijo Albert recibiéndola en el salón con un dulce beso en los labios.

—Qué bueno porque tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar –le dijo ella.

—Lo se…pequeña, pero antes ven conmigo te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Que sorpresa?

—Ya lo sabrás, acompáñame al comedor.

Albert guio a su esposa hasta el comedor donde al entrar se encontró Archie, Annie, Stear, Patty, George menos la tía abuela que no estaba de acuerdo que su sobrino regresara con la rubia.

Todos estaban reunidos en el largo comedor que estaba lleno de delicias.

—¿Y esto?–preguntó Candy.

—Es una cena especial, para celebrar que regresamos.

—¡Oh gracias mi príncipe! –lo abrazó con cariño –Siempre con tus bellos detalles.

—Muchas felicidades por su rencuentro –les deseo Archie.

—Nos alegra tanto verlos juntos –añadió Patty sollozando de emoción.

—Nunca más se vuelvan a separar –dijo Stear.

—No te preocupes mi pequeña y yo desde ahora en adelante vamos a estar juntos para siempre –dijo Albert dándole un beso en la frente a Candy -Que les parece si cenamos de una vez, me muero de hambre.

—Si cenemos, se ve todo delicioso lo que está en la mesa –comentó Candy saboreándose.

La cena estuvo maravillosa entre probar puras delicias y conversar amenamente, como en los viejos tiempo. Después los rubios decidieron salir a caminar por los alrededores de la mansión, hasta que llegaron a ese lugar donde una vez se amaron.

—¿Candy te acuerdas de este lugar? –le preguntó Albert deteniendo el paso.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

—Si lo recuerdo –sonrió sonrojada –Aquí estuvimos juntos una vez.

—Sí, fue maravilloso.

—Lo se…mi príncipe –lo abrazo por el cuello –Aquí me había comenzado enamorar de ti.

—¡En serio pequeña!

—Si…¡Te amo tanto Albert!

—Y yo a ti mi princesa –le dio un beso en los labios –Quiero que ya te vengas a vivir aquí conmigo.

—Antes tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Que mi amor…?

Ella se apartó de él y dio unos pasos esperando que Albert no la odiara por mentirle sobre su hijo.

—Albert yo…tengo algo que confesarte…

—¿De qué se trata, pequeña…?

—Yo te mentí…yo si tuve a nuestro hijo, no lo perdí y ahora es un niño hermoso de cuatro años.

Albert estaba paralizado al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

—Me estas queriendo decir que mi hijo está vivo.

—Sí y tú ya lo conoces…

—¡Lo conozco! –expresó Albert tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

—Sí, es Anthony el niño del hogar de Pony, él es nuestro hijo.

Albert comenzó a llorar sintiendo una gran felicidad en su corazón, recordando el dia que conoció al pequeño.

—Albert por favor perdóname por haberte mentido –se puso a llorar Candy aferrándose a el –Cuando escuché a la tía abuela hablando con Samantha sobre eso. Después cuando nos rencontramos yo pensaba que tú estabas casado con Samantha y que si sabía lo de nuestro hijo me lo ibas a quitar.

Él se apartó de ella, sintiéndose muy dolido por su engaño.

—Candy no debiste mentirme en algo así. No te imaginas todo lo que sufrí cuando me entere que mi hijo…¡Fuiste muy cruel conmigo!

—Yo solo quería proteger a mi pequeño…Pero si no me quieres perdonar yo lo voy a entender, me voy de tu vida para siempre, a tu hijo lo podrás ver cuando quieras.

Él se volteo y le tomó las manos.

—No digas eso pequeña, yo no puedo vivir sin ti –la abrazo con desesperación –Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar juntos por nuestro hijo.

—Si el té necesita tanto…

—Quiero decirle que soy su padre.

—Lo sabrá Albert, el por fin conocerá a su padre -dijo Candy con emoción.

...

En la mansión McDonald Erick se sentía furioso, no podía creer lo que Fabiola le había contado que Candy y Albert habían regresado, ya que cuando Albert se marchó del cuarto de la rubia, ella lo vio dándose cuenta que ellos habían pasado la noche juntos. Eso la lleno de rabia, por nada del mundo quería ver a su sobrina feliz al lado de su esposo. De inmediato llamó a Erick a la mansión para contarle lo sucedido.

Erick había quedado desconcertado, estaba seguro que su plan no había fallado que después de que Albert había visto a su esposa besándose con él, él le pediría el divorcio, pero se había equivocado y ahora ellos estaban juntos. Pero no se daría por vencido, su rival le había ganado una batalla, pero la guerra la ganaría él.

—¿Señor McDonald que necesita? –le preguntó Henry.

—Quiero que me consigas un hombre de confianza que pueda hacer un trabajo.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? –preguntó el joven.

—Que asesine a William Albert Andrew.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo un capitulo muy esperado por todas ustedes jejeje. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviwes.**

 **Elo Andrew, Silvia, Silvia, Jean Perez, Kecs, Guest, Stormaw, Serenity usagi, Guest, Yuyu, Guest, Guest, ALY, AGUI FUN, Alebeth, JUJO, Rubi, E.K.V.V, Luz, Loreley Ardlay, pivoine3.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo para cada uno de ustedes, y muchas bendiciones.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXIV**

 **Un viaje hacia un pequeño rencuentro**

Candy y Albert emprendieron su viaje hacia el hogar de Pony. Tomaron el primer tren de la mañana, querían llegar lo antes posible al hogar, para ver a su hijo. Ambos se sentían emocionados con aquel hermoso rencuentro con su pequeño, el fruto de su amor. Ese amor que estaba más vivo que nunca y que había superado la distancia, los errores cometidos y las intrigas de algunas personas para destruirlo. Ahora su amor estaba más fortalecido, reafirmando que habían nacido el uno para el otro y que pasara lo que pasara no se volverían a separar. Sus destinos nuevamente se habían juntados, escribiendo una nueva historia, una historia donde esta vez tendría un final feliz.

—Pequeña me siento muy nervioso. ¿Tú crees que Anthony me llegue a querer? –le preguntó Albert tomándole una mano a su esposa.

—Estoy segura que te va querer mucho, además ya te conoce –le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Pero me ve como un desconocido, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar cuando le diga que soy su padre.

—Bueno no va ser fácil para Anthony saber de la noche a la mañana que eres su padre, pero cuando lo asimile te va aceptar de buena manera.

—Me siento tan feliz pequeña, te he recuperado a ti y a mi hijo –le dijo abrazándola –No puedo pedirle más a la vida.

—Ni yo amor, es como sueño volver a estar contigo.

—Pequeña quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasaste cuando te fuiste de mi lado.

—Te lo contare Albert, el viaje es largo para que podamos platicar sobre eso.

El trayecto estuvo tranquilo Candy y Albert llegaron al atardecer al hogar de pony, donde de inmediato se fueron a ver a su hijo. El pequeño Anthony se encontraba jugando a la pelota con otros niños del hogar, cuando vio a Candy de inmediato corrió hasta ella.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –le gritó abrazándola.

—Mi pequeño –le dio un beso en la frente –No te imaginas como te extrañado.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas más.

—Tranquilo Anthony, te he venido a buscar, nos vamos a Chicago.

—¿Con el abuelo?

—Si…mi niño hermoso. Mira quien vino conmigo.

—Hola Anthony –lo saludó Albert a punto de llorar de volver a ver ese pequeño que llevaba su misma sangre.

—Hola Albert –contestó el niño –¿Tú conoces a mi mama?

—Si la conozco –sonrió él.

—¿Anthony te acuerdas que una vez te dije que tu papá vivía en otro lugar? –le preguntó Candy agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura de su hijo.

—Si mamá…

—Tu papá es Albert…

—¡Albert es mi papá! –exclamó mirándolo con asombro.

—Si hijo, yo soy tu padre –lo abrazó Albert con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –No te imaginas como deseaba conocerte. Desde ahora en adelante tu mamá, tú y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Candy no aguanto más y sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse tan feliz de que por fin Albert y su hijo estuvieran juntos. Ella había sido la causante de aquel alejamiento entre ellos, pero que ahora se encargaría que ellos nunca más se volvieran a separar.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la pelota?

Candy y Albert se miraron con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que el niño no había asimilado bien la noticia, pero era algo que con el tiempo iba aceptar.

—Si mi pequeño…-le contestó Albert.

—Vayan a jugar, yo voy a ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María –les dijo Candy dirigiéndose hasta el hogar.

Al entrar se encontró a sus madres que estaban cocinando.

—¡Vuele delicioso! –exclamó Candy al sentir un rico olor que impregnó sus sentidos –No me digan que están preparando un rico pastel de chocolate.

—Así es Candy –contestó la señorita Pony –Es para celebrar que tú y el señor Andrew están juntos nuevamente.

—¡Me siento tan feliz! Albert es un hombre maravilloso. Cada dia lo amo más.

—Espero que no vuelvas hacer más locura de dejarlo nuevamente –le dijo la hermana María.

—No, eso nunca más va volver a pasar.

—¿Y le contaron a Anthony que el señor Andrew es su padre?

—Si hermana María.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—Se sorprendió y después lo invito a jugar a la pelota –contó Candy riéndose –Hay que darle tiempo para que acepte que Albert es su padre.

—Si eso va ir pasando poco a poco. Lo importante que ahora en adelante los tres van a estar juntos –dijo la señorita Pony feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado de buena manera.

—O los cuatro –añadió la hermana María –A lo mejor Candy puede tener otro hijo.

—Otro hijo –repitió la rubia con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, no crees que a Anthony le hace falta un hermanito.

—Si pienso que sí. Además sería maravilloso tener otro hijo de mi príncipe de la colina –dijo Candy con dando un suspiró de emoción.

Esa noche después de cenar y que todos se habían dormido, Candy y Albert se fueron a la colina de pony, su colina de pony, donde ambos se sentaron en la cima, sintiendo la briza fresca de la noche. Sus corazones no dejaban de latir recordando aquel hermoso dia donde se conocieron en la colina, un dia donde comenzó su historia de amor.

—Albert pensar que aquí nos conocimos –dijo Candy recordando aquella escena como si la estuviera viviendo en aquel instante.

—Si mi pequeña, aquí nos conocimos -le confirmó el con una voz melancólica - Ese dia te encontré tan hermosa a pesar de lo triste que estabas.

—Si estaba muy triste por la partida de Annie, pero cuando te vi aquí parado vestido de escoces mi corazón se tranquilizó y hasta me hisite reír.

—Jajajaja si lo recuerdo muy bien, me sentí tan ridículo cuando me dijiste que parecía un marciano.

—¿Y lo parecías jajajaja?

—Pero no lo era verdad –le preguntó Albert mirándola a los ojos.

—Claro que no…eras un hermoso príncipe que había llegado a calmar mi dolor.

—Y tu una hermosa princesita que también alegró mi solitario corazón.

—En serio Albert.

—Si pequeña –le dijo acariciándole un riso –Yo también estaba sufriendo por la muerte de mi hermana. Me sentía más solo que nunca, con ella era la única persona con la que podía platicar, que cuando ella se fue sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, pero cuando te conocí mi vida se volvió a iluminar, tu sonrisa me dio la fuerza para salir adelante, esa risa que desde ese dia comencé amar.

—Por eso me dijiste _te vez más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras._

—Si…y lo voy a decírtelo el resto de mi vida. Te amo tanto mi pequeña.

—Y yo a ti mi príncipe de la colina –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

…

En Chicago Fabiola llegó al teatro donde Terry estaba ensayando su obra. Espero que el actor terminara el ensayo y se fue al camarín para hablar claramente con él. Desde que se había enterado por boca de la propia Sally que tenía un romance con Terry, Fabiola a toda costa se iba a encargar de destruir ese romance, que estaba echando a perder los planes que tenía con su hija.

—¿Señora Fabiola que hace aquí? –le preguntó Terry aunque se imaginaba a lo que venía la mujer.

—Así que andas enamorando a mi hija –le respondió mirándolo realmente enfadada.

—Qué bueno que Sally le dijo que estoy interesado en ella.

—Si la muy descarada se atrevió a decírmelo, pero yo jamás voy a permitir que la vuelvas a ver. No quiero que te atrevas acercarte a mi hija, tú no la quieres, estoy segura que sigues enamorado de Candy.

Terry sonrió cruzando sus brazos.

—Lo siento señora Fabiola, pero usted no va impedir que yo siga frecuentando a Sally. Y por lo de Candy eso es parte del pasado, ahora me interesa su hija seriamente –le aclaró.

—¡No te creo! Tu siempre vas amar a mi sobrina, acaso se te olvida que una vez fuimos aliado para separarla de William Andrew.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien señora y no sabe cómo me arrepiento de eso. Pero ya le dije que lo de Candy es algo del pasado. Ahora quiero estar con Sally y eso tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡Ella va a casarse con Niel Legan!

—Deje de insistir con eso señora, Sally jamás va a casarse con esa lacra. Ahora haga el favor de retirarse de mi camarín, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Eso está por verse –dijo Fabiola marchándose del teatro pensando en algo para separar a su hija de ese actor.

Después de ese encuentro Terry y Sally se juntaron en una cafetería de la ciudad para hablar de lo sucedido.

—Mi mamá se pasa como fue a buscarte al teatro –dijo Sally preocupada. Ella conocía muy bien a Fabiola y sabía que podía ser capaz de hacerle daño a Terry.

—Tranquila a mí no me afecta lo que haga tu mamá, ella no va impedir que estemos juntos –contestó Terry con una voz muy segura.

—¿En verdad Terry?

Él le tomó una mano.

—Si Sally, yo quiero estar contigo y ni tu mamá ni Niel lo van impedir.

—Terry conociendo a mi mamá ella no se va quedar tan tranquila y algo va ser para separarnos.

—No te preocupes por eso, pronto me regreso con la compañía a Nueva York y tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿Terry me estás hablando en serio? –le preguntó mirándolo sorprendida.

—Sí, quiero que te vengas conmigo, así tu mamá no podrá hacer nada en nuestra contra.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Pasado mañana, así que prepara todo para esa fecha.

—¡Te amo Terry!

—Yo también quiero amarte Sally –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

…

Candy y Albert después de estar dos días en el hogar de Pony, se fueron a Lakewood para mostrarle al pequeño Anthony la mansión de la familia. Ahí pasaron unos días y decidieron regresar a Chicago. Al llegar todos se enteraron de lo de Anthony quedando muy contentos con el nuevo heredero de los Andrew. Menos la tía abuela que había colocado el grito en el cielo al ver que Candy todo este tiempo había ocultado a su hijo.

—¡Esto es inconcebible William esta chiquilla te mintió! –protestó roja de la rabia sintiendo que odiaba a la rubia más que antes.

—Candy tuvo sus razones para eso –contestó Albert con molestia –Y la culpable de eso eres, tu cuando mi pequeña te escuchó hablando con Samantha que yo quería quitarle a mi hijo.

—Bueno…. yo lo hice por tu bien. No te das cuenta que esa chiquilla no te conviene, mira lo que te hiso…¡Yo no la quiero en esta mansión!

—Tía ella es mi esposa, es la señora de esta casa ¿te guste o no?

—¿William que me quieres decir?

—Que si tanto te molesta la presencia de mi esposa te puedes ir a vivir a otro lugar, los Andrew tenemos muchas propiedades en las que puedes vivir cómodamente –le aclaró Albert sin ninguna contemplación.

—¡William como puedes decirme algo así! –se puso a llorar –Yo que he sido como una madre para ti y me lo pagas de esta manera.

—Tía tu sabes que siempre te he querido mucho por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias a ti soy el hombre que soy ahora. Pero eso no significa que permita que maltrates a mi esposa. Candy es la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo así que merece respeto.

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya de aquí?

—No tía –Albert le sonrió –Solo quiero que trates de llevarte bien con mi pequeña, ella es una mujer maravillosa que te tiene mucho cariño. Hazlo por mi tía, acaso no deseas verme feliz al lado de mi familia.

—Claro que deseo verte feliz.

—Entonces tía, pone de tu parte y acepta de una vez por toda que Candy es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Prométeme que lo vas a intentar.

—De acuerdo William. Voy a tratar –dijo la anciana no muy convencida.

…

 ** _Semanas después…_**

Esa mañana Albert se fue a su oficina como todos los días, después de desayunar con su esposa e hijo, se fue a trabajar en unos de sus lujosos automóviles. El chofer iba manejando tranquilamente, mientras Albert iba en la parte de atrás mirando el periódico. Cuando bruscamente otro automóvil se les atravesó, donde dos hombres bajaron con armas y le apuntaron al chofer.

—Baja del automóvil con las manos arribas –le obligo uno de ellos apuntándole en la cabeza.

El chofer asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo bajó del automóvil, cuando el mismo hombre le pego en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido. De inmediato se acercaron a la parte de atrás donde sacaron a Albert.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! –gritaba el rubio tratando de zafarse, uno de ellos le dio un golpe en el estómago para que se callara.

Los hombres lo más rápido posible lo metieron al otro automóvil y se lo llevaron con rumbo desconocido.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, disculpen por haber actualizado la semana pasada es que tuve unos problemitas. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo difruten y me mandes sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Silvia, sayuri1707, Guest, Kecs, Stormaw, Mary silenciosa, Yuyu, ALY, tutypineapple, Elo Andrew, JUJO, Loreley Ardlay, Isasi, Rub, elbroche, E.K.V.V, Pivoine3, Jennifer, Luz, Guest, Claudia A, Jennifer, Serenity usagi, JENNY, YAGUI** **FUN.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes y muchas bendiciones.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXV**

 **El secuestro de Albert**

Cuando el chofer de Albert llegó herido a la mansión Andrew contando lo que le había sucedido al patriarca de la familia, todos quedaron impactados con la noticia, en especial Candy, que se sintió morir. No podía creer que su príncipe de la colina hubiera sido secuestrado, estando en peligro en manos de esos bandidos y ella sin poder hacer nada para rescatarlo. George de inmediato puso al tanto a la policía, para que comenzaran a buscarlo. Stear y Archie por su lado también salieron a buscar a Albert rogando que su tio apareciera con bien.

Candy se quedó en la mansión, implorando que el hombre que amaba apareciera sano y salvo en compañía de su hijo, la tía abuela y sus amigas Annie y Patty que estaban con ella apoyándola en ese momento tan difícil.

—Dios mío has que Albert aparezca bien –rogó Candy muy angustiada –Si algo le pasa a mi príncipe yo me muero.

—Tranquila amiga, él va aparecer bien –le dijo Patty para tranquilizarla.

—Estoy segura que la policía lo va a encontrar –añadió Annie que no sabía cómo consolar a su amiga de la infancia –Además si esos hombres lo secuestraron es para pedir dinero.

—Si puede ser, todo el mundo sabe que Albert es un conocido millonario.

—El debió tener guarda espalda como la mayoría de los millonarios -comentó Patty.

—Albert nunca quiso tenerlos –contestó Candy dando unos pasos por el salón -Yo tenía que haber ido con Stear y Archie a buscarlo…

—Candy eso puede ser peligroso, además tienes que cuidar a Anthony.

—Tienes razón Annie, por suerte que no se ha dado cuenta de nada, le dije que Albert se fue de viaje.

—¿Y la tía abuela? –preguntó Patty.

—Está en su cuarto, muy afectada con todo lo que esta pasando.

—No es para menos, ella quiere mucho a tio Albert.

—¿Y tu abuelo Candy, ya se enteró de lo que pasó? –preguntó Annie.

—No quería decírselo para no preocuparlo, pero se enteró igual por el periódico. Lo bueno que echó a correr todas sus influencias para buscar a Albert.

En eso llegó una sirvienta.

—Señora Andrew la buscan –le anunció.

—¿Quién me busca? –preguntó Candy que no tenía ganas de recibir a nadie.

—Yo –respondió la voz de Erick McDonald entrando al salón.

Candy lo miró con rabia, ya que no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él, menos en esos momentos.

—¿Señor McDonald que lo trae por aquí? –le preguntó con una voz seria.

El dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—He venido a saber sobre su esposo –respondió –Me enteré por el concejo de ancianos lo que le sucedió.

—Mi esposo fue secuestrado, pero yo estoy segura que va salir bien de todo esto, la policía lo está buscando.

—Aunque tuve algunas diferencias con el señor Andrew, siento mucho lo que le está pasando. Si en algo la puedo ayudar no dude en pedírmelo –le dijo Erick feliz que su plan hubiera resultado como el esperaba.

—Gracias señor McDonald, pero no creo que sea necesario –le aclaró Candy que no deseaba nada que viniera de él, después del incidente del beso ya no podía seguir confiando en él.

—Bueno…es mejor que me vaya, espero que pronto encuentren a su esposo.

—Así será señor McDonald –dijo ella con seguridad–Gracias por su visita, le diera a la sirvienta que lo acompañe a la puerta.

La sirvienta acompaño a Erick hasta la salida y él se subió a el automóvil donde había llegado.

—¿Señor McDonald lo llevo a su residencia? –le preguntó el chofer.

—No, llévame a otro lugar –contestó con una mirada oscura.

…

Después de un largo trayecto el automóvil de Erick McDonald se estacionó frente a un viejo galpón donde los hombres que había secuestrado a Albert lo estaban esperando.

—Señor McDonald –lo saludaron los hombres.

—¿Dónde lo tienen? –les preguntó él.

—Muy bien escondido –respondió uno de ellos –¿Desea verlo?

—Por supuesto….lo que más deseo es ver a William Andrew.

Los hombres condujeron a Erick al interior del galpón donde entraron a un cuarto pequeño, frio y oscuro. Ahí se encontraba Albert amarrado a una silla con los ojos vendados.

—¿Quien está ahí? –preguntó el rubio al sentir los pasos en la habitación.

—Déjeme solo con el –les pidió Erick a los individuos.

Los hombres rápidamente se marcharon.

—¡Erick McDonald! –exclamó Albert al reconocerle la voz.

Erick se acercó a él y bruscamente le sacó la venda.

—Si soy yo –le confirmó con una mirada desafiante.

—¡Yo sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo esto! –le grito Albert con ganas de golpearlo –¡Eres un cobarde! porque no te enfrentas a mi como un hombre de verdad.

—Por qué no estoy dispuesto a mancharme las manos de sangre contigo. Mis hombres se encargaran de sacarte de mi camino para siempre.

—¡Eres un miserable que quiere quedarse con todo lo que es mío!

—Si con la presidencia del concejo de ancianos, con tu esposa e hijo, todo eso será solo mío.

—¡Eso nunca! –gritó Albert con desesperación –¡No te atrevas hacerle daño a mi familia!

—Tranquilo no les hare daño, solo los convertiré en mi familia. Candy se convertirá en mi esposa y tu hijo en mi hijo –le dijo con una risa burlona.

—¡Candy jamás va a casarse contigo!

—Ella se casara conmigo y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, así que resignaste a tu destino. Fue un placer haberte conocido William Andrew, hasta nunca –le dijo marchándose del cuarto.

Albert sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo dándose cuenta que estaba en las manos de ese hombre y lo peor que su familia también.

—Dios mío no permitas que ese hombre le haga daño a mi pequeña y a mi hijo, por favor no lo permitas -pidió Albert sintiéndose que estaba perdido.

…

En Nueva York, Sally se sentía feliz al lado de Terry, el cada dia que pasaba le demostraba que quería estar con ella. Le había rentado un departamento en el mismo edificio donde él tenía el suyo para que estuviera tranquila y cómoda. Por otro lado Terry también se sentía feliz con ella, era una chica extraordinaria que lo amaba de verdad. Él también quería llegar amarla, se sentía muy bien a su lado por lo que pondría todos sus esfuerzos para que esa relación funcionara y perdurara en el tiempo.

Como todos los dia Terry después de sus ensayos invitaba a Sally a conocer diferentes lugares de Nueva York para que conociera más la ciudad. También la llevaba a comer algún restaurante causando la envidia de todas las fan del famoso actor.

—Terry gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, cada dia me convenzo más que tomé la decisión correcta de venir contigo a Nueva York –le dijo Sally con una cariñosa mirada.

Él le sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, aunque no lo creas me siento muy contento que estés aquí conmigo, eres una chica extraordinaria que aprendido a conocer.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Claro Sally…fue la decisión correcta, aparte que aquí tu mamá no nos podrá molestar.

—Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferente con mamá, pero ella no quiso apoyarme a toda costa quería que me casara con Neil, gracias a mi prima Candy no logré cometer esa locura.

Terry se puso serio.

—Sally hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre la pecosa.

—¿Qué cosa?–le preguntó ella.

—Me enteré por el periódico que secuestraron a Albert.

—¡No puede ser…! ¡Pobre de mi prima!

—Sí, justo ahora que todo se había solucionado entre ellos.

—Terry tengo que viajar a Chicago para apoyarla.

—Te entiendo Sally –le tomó una mano –Pero yo no puedo acompañarte, tengo muchas funciones que hacer aquí en Nueva York y no deseo que vayas sola a Chicago, tu madre puede hacer algo para que no regreses.

—En eso tienes razón, entonces voy a llamar a mi prima para saber si han sabido algo de su esposo.

Sally y Terry terminaron de cenar así que se fueron del restaurante, cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban.

—Vaya, vaya así que era verdad que ustedes están juntos –les dijo Niel cruzando los brazos.

Fabiola le había contado a Niel que Sally se había fugado con Terry, era una buena estrategia ya que sabía que Niel se enfurecería y que no dudaría en viajar a Nueva York a buscar a Sally.

—¿Qué haces aquí Niel? –le preguntó Terry enfurecido por la presencia del moreno.

—He venido a buscar lo que me pertenece –respondió tomando del brazo a Sally –Ahora mismo nos regresamos a Chicago.

—¡Niel suéltame! ¡Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado!

—Claro que iras, se te olvida que eres mi prometida y que pronto nos vamos a casar.

—¡Yo jamás me voy a casar contigo!

—¡Neil suelta a mi novia! –le gritó Terry quitándole a Sally y empujándolo provocando que Niel callera en el suelo.

Niel se paró del suelo y saco un arma que tenía escondido dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

—Esto no se quedar así, ustedes no se van a burlar de mi –dijo disparando en el cuerpo de la joven.

Sally cayó en los brazos de Terry y Niel rápidamente salió huyendo del lugar.

—Sally mi amor, resiste por favor…–le decía el actor aferrándose a ella.

Horas después Terry llamaba a Chicago a la mansión Edwards para comunicar lo que le había sucedido a Sally. El abuelo de Candy había recibido la llamada quedando muy afectado con la noticia, de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Fabiola para comunicárselo.

—Fabiola –la nombró al entrar al cuarto.

—¿Que necesitas papá? –le preguntó ella que estaba en el borde de la cama secándose el cabello.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Nueva York.

—Si es de Sally no me interesa hablar con ella.

—No es de ella, es de Terry Granchester Niel Legan le disparo a Sally y ahora está muy grave.

A Fabiola de la impresión se le cayó la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello.

—¡No mi hija no! ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! –gritó Fabiola llena de remordimientos por ser la culpable del estado de su hija.

...

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Candy se encontraba en su cuarto cambiándole ropa a su hijo. Frente de el trataba de disimular su angustia por la desaparición de su esposo. Había pasado más de una semana y aun no sabía nada de Albert, eso la tenía al borde del colapso, pero no quería colapsar tenía que ser fuerte y confiar que su príncipe de la colina aparecía sano y salvo y que todo volvería hacer como antes.

—¿Mamá cuándo vamos a ir al parque? –le preguntó el pequeño.

—Pronto mi niño hermoso…-le contestó ella sabiendo que mientras no apareciera Albert no podían salir de la mansión por seguridad.

—¿Cuando llegue Albert…?

—Si cuando llegue tu papá…

—¡Albert es mi papá….!

—Si –le dio un beso en la frente –Albert es tu papá y pronto volverá con nosotros.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el salón, Candy asustada dejo a su hijo en la habitación y ella bajo para ver que estaba pasando. Ahí se encontró con la tía abuela que estaba abrazada a George.

—¿Que sucede? –preguntó Candy.

Elroy dejo a George y se acercó a la rubia.

—William está muerto, muerto –respondió envuelta en llanto.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso no puede ser verdad, George es mentira lo que dice la tía abuela.

—No es mentira Candy, lo siento tanto William está muerto –contestó George bajando la mirada a punto de llorar.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis linda chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que lo difruten. Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de las chicas que sigue leyendo y comentando la historia, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Serenity usagi, elbroche, Silvia, Yuyu, Elo Andrew, ALY, Stormaw, Mary silenciosa, sayuri1707, Loreley Ardlay, tutypineapple, Kecs, Ster star, YAGUI FUN, Luz.  
**

 **Besitos para todas, nos leemos pronto.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **Nota : El titulo de este fic esta creado por mi amiga** ** **Stormaw** , que me hiso el favor de ayudarme con eso. Muchas gracias amiga por tu ayuda, me hisiste un gran favor.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXVI**

 **Confrontación**

 ** _Tres meses después…_**

La mansión estaba más triste que nunca, nadie se podía resignar a la muerte del patriarca de la familia. La tía abuela estaba desbastada que su querido sobrino hubiera muerto de una manera tan cruel. Stear y Archie no podían creer que su querido tio ya no estuviera con ellos, siendo consolados por sus esposas que también se sentían muy tristes por el rubio. George trataba de sobre ponerse para poder seguir con los negocios de la familia, él era el único que los podría administrar mientras Archie aprendía bien el manejo de las empresas.

Candy era la única que no creía que Albert, el amor de su vida estuviera muerto, ni siquiera se había colocado luto. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que él estaba vivo y que tarde o temprano el aparecería.

Esa mañana Candy después de bañar a su hijo y dejarlo desayunado, bajo a desayunar al comedor de la mansión, donde estaba la tía abuela, Archie y Annie.

—Buenos días –dijo Candy sentándose a la mesa.

—Buenos días Candy –contestaron Archie y Annie.

La tía abuela solo la miró, se sentía tan molesta con la actitud de la rubia que no llevara luto por la muerte de su esposo, como si no le importaba que Albert ya no estuviera en este mundo.

—Candice no soporto verte vestida así como si nada hubiera pasado –le reclamó antes que tomara un sorbo de té.

—Si se refiere a que no ando de luto, no pienso hacerlo, yo sé que Albert está vivo.

—Él está muerto y por tu culpa…

—¡Eso no es verdad tía abuela! –protestó Candy cansada de que la anciana la culpara de todo –Yo no tengo la culpa de la supuesta muerte de Albert.

—Aunque nos duela está muerto, Candice. Esos hombres lo asesinaron y después lo tiraron al lago.

—Pero solo encontraron sus ropas, no su cuerpo –dijo Candy recordando el dia que George les comunicó sobre la muerte de Albert.

La policía le había avisado a George diciéndole que en el lago Michigan habían encontrado la ropa del joven millonario con manchas de sangre, indicando que su cuerpo había sido tirado en el lago. Lo buscaron por muchos días, pero el lago era tan grande y profundo que era casi imposible poder encontrarlo.

—Tía abuela, Candy por favor tranquilícense –les pidió Archie –A tio Albert no le gustaría que ustedes estuvieran discutiendo.

—Si tienes razón Archie –dijo la anciana bajando la cabeza –Candice discúlpame.

—No se preocupe tía abuela, yo sé todo lo que está sufriendo…pero solo una cosa le puedo decir que Albert está vivo.

—Gatita cambiando de tema sabias que hoy Erick McDonald toma el lugar de tio Albert en el concejo de anciano.

—No lo sabía…¿Cómo te enteraste?

—George me lo dijo, desde hoy ese hombre es el nuevo presidente del concejo de anciano.

—No por mucho tiempo Archie, ese hombre no se saldrá con la suya, cuando Albert regrese retomara su lugar –dijo Candy con palabras muy seguras.

Archie y Annie se miraron sintiendo pena por su amiga, que no era capaz de aceptar la muerte de Albert. Para ellos también era difícil la muerte de su tio, pero era algo que había ocurrido y tarde o temprano Candy tendría que aceptar.

…

En la mansión de Erick McDonald los ancianos del concejo lo nombraban el nuevo presidente del concejo, en una ceremonia discreta, ya que la mayoría de los ancianos estaban muy afectados por la muerte de la cabeza de los Andrew. El abuelo de Candy no había querido asistir el también eran integrante del concejo, pero no estaba de acuerdo que Erick tomara el lugar de Albert. Él le había tenido estima a Erick y hasta había deseado que se casara con su nieta Candy, pero después que ella le contó sobre aquel beso, le dejo de tener confianza.

—Erick desde ahora en adelante tu será el presidente del concejo como años atrás lo fue tu padre –le dijo uno de los ancianos el señor Anderson.

—Para mí es un honor pertenecer a la presidencia del concejo, les aseguro que no los voy a defraudar –dijo Erick con una sonrisa triunfante de conseguir lo que tanto quería.

—Eso esperamos. Ser el presidente es una labor muy importante con muchas responsabilidades que cumplir.

—Estoy preparado para cumplir bien con mi labor señor Anderson –contestó Erick –Es más tengo nuevas ideas para que esto marche aún mejor.

—Nos alegra mucho que pienses así, después de la muerte de William pensábamos que el concejo no volvería hacer lo mismo.

—Hablando de William Andrew, después de lo que sucedió con él, pienso que no sería bueno que esa familia siguiera siendo parte del concejo.

Los ancianos se miraron.

—Los Andrew han pertenecido al concejo desde que se inició no creo que sea bueno sacarlos, aparte que les perjudicaría mucho en sus negocios –dijo otro de los ancianos el señor Smith.

—Lo siento por ellos, pero yo como el nuevo presidente del concejo quiero lo mejor para todos ustedes y créanme que estar relacionados con esa familia no los beneficiara en nada.

…

En Nueva York, Sally poco a poco se estaba recuperando del disparo que le había dado Niel. Había estado muy grave, Candy tuvo que viajar para donarle sangre, ya que después de la operación había perdido mucha dejándola muy débil. Paso por días críticos, donde los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas, pero gracias a Dios se comenzó a recuperar.

Neil había sido capturado por la policía y ahora los Legan estaban colocando todas sus influencias para que no le dieran una pena muy alta. Aunque el señor Edwards había contratado uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago, para que a Niel pagara muy caro por lo que le había hecho a su nieta, sin embargo sabía que no solo Niel era el culpable de eso sino que Fabiola también lo era, pero ella lo iba a pagar de otra manera.

—¿Mamá que haces aquí? –le preguntó Sally al ver a Fabiola que entraba a la sala del hospital.

—Hija por favor necesito que me escuches –le pidió Fabiola, ya que hacía días que quería hablar con ella, pero Sally no deseaba recibirla.

—No quiero hacerlo mamá, ya mucho daño me has hecho, por tu culpa estuve a punto de morir, crees que no sé qué fuiste tú quien mandó a Niel a buscarme.

—Si yo lo hice, porque no te quería al lado de Terry, no te das cuenta que quiero lo mejor para ti.

—No mamá, tu nunca has querido lo mejor para mí, siempre has sido una egoísta que solo piensa en ti.

—Tal vez me equivocado en algunas cosas, pero…

—Pero nada mamá, ya deja de hacerle daño a la gente, por favor vete no quiero verte nunca más.

—¡No me digas eso! –se puso a llorar Fabiola –¡Yo soy tu madre!

—¡Una madre que nunca me ha querido! Por favor retírate, no me hace bien verte.

—Señora es mejor que salga de aquí –le pidió Terry que llegó en ese momento –Sally tiene que descansar.

Fabiola realmente derrotada se marchó del cuarto, sintiendo que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía en su vida su hija, a la que nunca supo valorar.

Sally se puso a llorar, a pesar de todo quería mucho a su madre y le dolía tratarla a así, pero ya estaba cansada de sus manipulaciones, que nunca más le iba a permitir que la volviera a maltratar.

Terry se acercó a consolarla.

—Ya tranquila Sally, fue lo mejor –le dijo abrazándola.

—Me duele tanto que mamá sea así.

—Te entiendo, ella nunca te ha sabido valorar, pero ya no sufras más por ella, ahora me tienes a mí que siempre voy a estar contigo.

—Eso me hace sentirme tan feliz Terry, te amo tanto.

—Sabes Sally creo que ya me estoy enamorando de ti. Me sentí tan angustiado cuando pensé que podrías morir, que ahora no quiero que nunca te separes de mi lado.

—Terry es tan hermoso lo que me dices, mi sueño se está haciendo realidad que me llegues amar tanto como te amo yo.

—Así es mi amor…-le dijo Terry dándole un beso en los labios y sintiendo en su corazón que por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

…

Ese mismo dia el señor Anderson se fue hablar con George, para comunicarle la decisión de los ancianos ordenada por Erick McDonald que los Andrew no siguieran perteneciendo al concejo. George se quedó muy preocupado con aquella noticia, sabía todo lo que perjudicaría a la familia aquella decisión, sobre todo ahora que después de la muerte de Albert muchos accionistas sacaron sus acciones de las empresas Andrew, sintiendo que no estando la cabeza de los Andrew, los negocios no volverían hacer lo mismo. Ahora esto era otro golpe a las finanzas de la familia que estaban en riego de irse a la quiebra.

—Señor Johnson lo busca una señorita –le anunció la secretaria.

—¿Que señorita? –preguntó él que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

—Soy yo –respondió la voz de Samantha.

George la miró sorprendido, ya que hacía tiempo que no la veía, desde la última vez que se habían visto en la casa de ella, donde le confesó que lo amaba.

—Señorita Samantha que sorpresa tenerla aquí –le dijo parándose del escritorio.

La secretaria se marchó y Samantha caminó hasta George.

—Estuve de viaje, acabo de llegar. Mi madre me contó lo que le paso a William, de verdad lo siento tanto.

George agacho la cabeza con ganas de llorar.

—Ha sido muy doloroso para todos nosotros la muerte de William.

—Me imagino George, William era una persona muy querida. Candy y la señora Elroy deben estar destrozadas.

—Si lo están…Pero bueno hay que ser fuerte y salir adelante.

—Si en algo lo puedo ayudar George, no dude en pedírmelo.

—Gracias señorita Samantha…-le sonrió él –Yo siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—No se preocupe George, yo no lo puedo obligar para que tenga algo conmigo.

—Señorita Samantha entienda que…

—Si…yo entiendo, aunque eso no significa que deje de amarlo. Bueno ya tengo que irme.

—Gracias por venir señorita Samanta.

—De nada George, ya sabe que cualquier cosa que necesité no dude en buscarme -dijo ella marchándose con una sonrisa.

George la miró dando un suspiro sintiendo que era una mujer realmente encantadora y que lo hacía sentir muchas cosas, pero aquello no podía ser, ya en el pasado había sufrido por el amor a Rosemary, una mujer diferente a él, que no deseaba volver a pasar por lo mismo.

George después que estuvo con Samantha, se fue a la mansión Andrew para hablar con la familia de una vez y comunicarle la decisión del concejo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la propuesta de Erick McDonald, en especial la tía abuela, que después de toda una vida los Andrew participando del concejo de anciano ahora eran sacados así tan fácilmente. Candy por otro lado reafirmaba más que Erick a toda costa quiere destruir a los Andrew, algo que por supuesto ella no le va a permitir, ellos también son su familia y si Albert no está para salvarlos entonces ella lo haría.

…

Días después Candy decidió ir a la mansión de Erick McDonald, para hablar seriamente con él.

—¿Señora Andrew que la trae por aquí? –le preguntó el al recibirla en su mansión.

—He venido hablar con usted algo muy importante –respondió ella.

—Tome asiento para que platiquemos cómodamente.

—Gracias –dijo Candy sentándose.

Él también se sentó frente de ella.

—¿Dígame señora Andrew en que la puedo ayudar?

—Quiero saber por qué no desea que los Andrew sigamos perteneciendo al concejo de anciano.

—Por qué lo veo innecesario, su esposo ya no está para que participe del concejo.

—Lo puede hacer otro integrante de la familia, por ejemplo Stear o Archie.

—No creo que ellos tenga la experiencia para eso.

—Mejor dígame que lo único que desea con todo esto es perjudicar a los Andrew –lo increpó Candy directamente.

Él se paró del sofá.

—¿Por qué piensa eso…?

—Porque usted no es el hombre que aparenta ser, a toda costa quería quedarse con la presidencia del concejo de anciano.

—Así es para que se lo voy a negar…-le confesó Erick una leve sonrisa -Cuando regrese a Chicago uno de mis objetivos era quedarme con la presidencia del concejo y como su esposo ya no está en este mundo es una oportunidad que no voy a desaprovechar.

—Si ya tiene lo que tanto quería para que se empeña en seguir perjudicándonos.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para el concejo.

—Usted sabe que eso nos perjudicaría mucho.

—Tal vez, pero ese no es mi problema –dijo Erick con desprecio.

—Mi esposo tenía razón, usted es una mala persona.

—Yo solo lucho por lo que quiero –le dijo mirándola a los ojos -Y usted es otra cosa que deseo mucho tener.

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo un poco de temor.

—¡A mí jamás me va tener! A no ser que sea desmayada como cuando me beso sin que me diera cuenta.

Él solo sonrió recordado aquella escena.

—No diga eso, puede cambiar de opinión.

—¿Que me quiere decir?

—Que de usted depende que yo no siga haciéndole daño a su familia. A no ser que acepte casarse conmigo –le dijo Erick con palabras amenazadoras.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para :**

 **Mary silenciosa, sayuri1707, elbroche, Silvia, Silvia, Guest, YAGUI FUN, Kecs, Guest, Pinwy Love, Loreley Ardlay, ALY, Elo Andrew, JUJO, Rubi, Serenity usagi, pelusa778, Stormaw, Yuyu, tutypineapple, pivoine3, Limna, Luz, ABA.**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado para todas las mamitas. Feliz dia de las madres.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXVII**

 **El plan de Candy**

El matrimonio de Candy y Erick, se realizó en la residencia McDonald, donde solo asistió la familia, ya que la sociedad de Chicago se sentían escandalizados que la viuda de William Albert Andrew se hubiera casado tan pronto con otro hombre. A Candy lo que menos le importaba era lo que pensara la sociedad, su objetivo de casarse con Erick McDonald era salvar el patrimonio de los Andrew y comprobar que él tenía que ver en el secuestro de Albert.

Después de la conversación que había tenido con Erick, ya no le cabía duda que él tuvo que ver en la desaparición de su esposo. Era un hombre tan peligroso que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere, y la única manera de poder lograr quedarse con la presidencia del concejo y con ella era mandar a asesinar a Albert. Sin embargo ella seguía pensando que su príncipe de la colina estaba vivo en algún lugar. Eso le daba más fuerzas para seguir con su plan y de una vez por todo desenmascarar a Erick McDonald y hacerle pagar muy caro todo lo que ha hecho.

Sin embargo no fue una decisión fácil de tomar, paso muchos días pensando en la locura que iba cometer. Hasta que por fin lo decidió y hablo con su familia para comunicarle que iba a casarse con Erick McDonald.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _—Gatita tú te has vuelto loca, no puedes casarte con ese hombre –le dijo Archie escandalizado por la decisión de la rubia._

 _—Mi hermano tiene razón, ese hombre es peligroso te puede hacer daño –añadió Stear._

 _—Candy por favor recapacite, no es necesidad que se case con Erick McDonald para salvar a los Andrey de la ruina –dijo George –Tiene que haber otra solución para salir de todo esto._

 _—Tranquilos por favor –dijo Candy –Yo sé que es una locura, pero ese hombre está dispuesto a destruirnos y yo no lo puedo permitir, por otro lado es la única manera que pueda saber si él estuvo involucrado en el secuestro de Albert._

 _—Candy tu abuelo no va dejar que hagas algo así –le dijo Annie._

 _—Yo hablare después con mi abuelo, él me va a entender como lo tienen que hacer ustedes._

 _—Es que nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos que ese hombre te haga daño a ti también, ya lo hiso con tio Albert –dijo Patty._

 _—Gracias por su preocupación, pero yo voy a estar bien, siempre he sido una chica muy valiente. Ese matrimonio no significa nada para mí, yo sigo siendo esposa de William Albert Andrew y lo de Erick es un plan que tengo para desenmascararlo. Por favor confíen en mí, que todo va salir bien._

 _—Está bien Candy vamos a confiar en ti, pero si ese hombre se atreve hacerte daño, nos dirá de inmediato –le dijo Stear._

 _—Por supuesto, con su apoyo todo será más fácil para mí –dijo Candy agradecida del apoyo de su familia._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

…

Después de la ceremonia civil, Candy se fue a la mansión Andrew para cambiarse de ropa, ya que ese mismo dia tomaría el barco hacia Francia, donde sería su luna de miel. Annie y Patty la acompañaron muy preocupadas por la decisión que había tomado la rubia, ambas encontraban una locura que su amiga se hubiera casado con ese hombre, pero Candy era tan obstinada que no pudieron convencerla que no lo hiciera.

—Candy cuídate mucho –le pidió Patty angustiada por su amiga.

—Tranquilas chicas voy a estar bien, yo sé lo que hago –contestó la rubia con tranquilidad –Quiero pedirle que cuiden mucho a Anthony, mientras regreso de Francia.

—Claro que lo cuidaremos.

—El estará muy bien con nosotras –añadió Annie.

—Gracias a las dos, son una grandes amigas –le dijo Candy abrazándola con emoción.

En eso entro la tía abuela a la habitación.

—¿Candice podemos hablar? –le preguntó.

—Si tía abuela…

—Nosotros nos retiramos, te esperamos en el salón Candy –dijo Patty saliendo con Annie de la recamara.

—Tía abuela que es lo que tiene que decirme –le preguntó la rubia.

La anciana caminó hasta ella.

—Yo…quería agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por esta familia, sé que tu matrimonio con Erick es para que no nos sigas perjudicando, es un gran sacrificio que te vamos agradecer toda la vida.

—Tía abuela ustedes son mi familia y haré todo para que ustedes estén bien, por otro lado sé que él tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Albert y cuando eso lo averigüe ese hombre va pagar muy caro lo que hiso.

—¿Sigues pensando que William está vivo?

—Sí, yo sé que él está vivo mi corazón no puede estar equivocado –dijo mirando una fotografía de él que estaba encima de un mueble.

—Como quisiera pensar que es así.

—Lo es ti abuela, yo sé que Albert está vivo, va regresar con nosotras y todo volverá hacer como antes.

—Dios te oiga Candice, cuídate mucho.

—No se preocupe tía abuela voy a estar bien –le dijo dándole un abrazo –La quiero mucho.

—Yo también Candice, William tenía razón eres una gran mujer.

Una vez lista Candy bajó al salón donde todos la estaban esperando. Se despidió de todos con mucha emoción sobre todo de su hijo y abuelo, a los que iba a extrañar mucho. Le dolía mucho dejarlos, pero sería por poco tiempo. El tiempo donde pasaría su supuesta luna de miel y para descubrir que Erick tuvo que ver con lo que le paso a Albert.

…

Candy y Erick tomaron el barco que los llevaría a Francia, el lugar donde se habían conocido. Erick pidió una de las mejores recamaras del buque para pasar su noche de boda, una noche que soñaba desde que conoció a la rubia.

Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, sabía que el haberse casado con un hombre tan malvado como Erick podía correr muchos riesgos. Sin embargo estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que fuera, era una chica fuerte que no iba a permitir que Erick le hiciera daño alguno.

Después de cenar en el salón del barco, Candy se fue primero a la recamara, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza ya que no soportaba estar al lado de Erick. Una hora después apareció Erick, encontrándose con su bella esposa sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Me alegra que estés despierta, así no tendré que despertarte –le dijo Erick sacándose la chaqueta y corbata que dejó encima de una silla.

—No tenía sueño –contestó con una voz seca.

El con una seductora sonrisa caminó hasta ella.

—Estas tan hermosa, esta noche será inolvidable para los dos.

Ella se puso de pies.

—Para usted será inolvidable porque para mí no –le dijo apuntándole con un arma.

El dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿De dónde saco esa arma?

—Eso no importa, lo que debería importarle que tengo una perfecta puntería y que si se atreve a colocarme una mano encima no dudare en apretar el gatillo.

—Yo no quiero hacerle daño, solo deseo que cumpla con sus labores de esposa.

—¡Eso nunca! –le gritó Candy –Jamás me entregaría a usted. Eso tiene que tenerlo muy claro.

—Está bien, por ahora lo vamos a dejar así, pero cuando estemos en Francia va tener que cumplir como esposa quiera no –dijo Erick marchándose de la recamara.

Candy dio un suspiro de alivio, por esa noche se había librado de ese hombre, pero vendrían otras cual tendría que enfrentar y eso no iba ser nada de fácil.

 _"Albert mi amor, donde quieras que estés dame las fuerzas para soportar todo esto, sé que pronto volveremos a estar juntos con nuestro hijo"_

…

El mes paso rápidamente y Candy y Erick llegaron a Francia, apenas arribaron del barco se fueron a la residencia que Erick tenía en Francia. Ahí los esperaba Henry el secretario y hombre de confianza de Erick que había viajado un mes antes.

—Bienvenido señor McDonald –lo saludó.

—Gracias Henry –contestó el –Te presento a mi esposa.

—Es un placer conocerla señora McDonald.

Ella solo le mostro una leve sonrisa, se sentía tan mal que la llamaran así, ella nunca iba ser la señora McDonald, siempre seria la señora Andrew hasta el fin de sus días.

—La sirvienta les tiene lista su habitación por si desean subir a descansar.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, pero sola –dijo Candy mirando con ojos de desprecio a Erick.

—Henry llama a la sirvienta para que lleve a mi esposa a su habitación, después ve a la biblioteca para hablar contigo.

—Si señor McDonald.

Minutos después Henry llegó a la biblioteca para hablar con Erick.

—Señor McDonald aquí me tiene –le dijo.

—Pasa y cierra la puerta –le indicó Erick mientras se preparaba una copa de licor.

—Su esposa ya quedo acomodada en la habitación.

—Bien. De ella precisamente quiero hablarte, deseo que te conviertas en su sombra, que la vigiles todo el tiempo tanto cuando este aquí en la casa y como fuera.

—Entendido señor McDonald. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte.

…

Cerca del lago Michigan se encuentra una humilde casa, donde vive una anciana con su nieto, un muchachito de catorce años.

—Abuela aquí te traje las hiervas –le dijo al entrar a la casa con una canasta en la mano.

—Qué bueno, ya se me estaban acabando –dijo la anciana tomándola –Estas hiervas son muy curativas.

—Es para curar al hombre que encontramos en el lago.

—Si…aunque el pobre sigue inconsciente, tengo la fe de que lo puedo curar –dijo la anciana mirando al desconocido que estaba tirado en una cama.

—¿Tú crees abuela?

—Nunca hay que perder la fe Tony.

—Abuela ¿quién será ese hombre?

—¿Quién sabe? Sea quien sea tenemos que ayudarlo para que regrese con su familia –dijo la anciana rogando de que fuera así.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, que espero que difruten y me comente como siempre, brindandome su apoyo incondicional, algo muy valioso para mi.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

 **Stormaw, Mary silenciosa, sayuri1707, elbroche, Silvia, YAGUI FUN, Guest, Kecs, Serenity usagi, Loreley Ardlay, Isasi, Guest , pivoine3, tutypineapple , Gladis, Elo Andrew.**

 **Un abrazo a la distancia y muchas bendiciones.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXVIII**

 **En las manos del enemigo**

Pasaron algunos días desde Candy y Erick llegaron a Francia. Su relación era muy distante, Candy apenas le dirigía la palabra a su actual esposo, ya que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él. Ella se la pasaba en su cuarto, leyendo o escribiendo algunas cartas para sus seres queridos, especialmente para saber cómo estaba su querido hijo al que extrañaba mucho. Por otro lado pensaba en la forma en como descubrir que Erick tuvo que ver en la desaparición de su príncipe de la colina. Sabía que no sería fácil descubrirlo, Erick era un hombre muy inteligente y hermético con sus cosas, así que sería todo un reto hacerlo confesar.

Esa mañana le llegó una invitación de la baronesa para ir a su mansión a tomar el té. Candy al principio se negó, pero después pensó que sería bueno hablar con la baronesa y quizás encontrar a una aliada para desenmascarar a Erick.

Llegaron cerca de la cinco de la tarde a la mansión de la baronesa de Moreau. Candy lucía un hermoso vestido color lavanda y Erick un elegante traje color gris.

—Bienvenidos –los saludó la anciana con simpatía.

—Gracias baronesa por su invitación –le dijo Erick dándole un beso en la mano.

—Apenas me enteré que estaban aquí, los quise invitar a tomar él te conmigo. Candy me alegra tanto verte.

—A mí también baronesa.

—Quiero que me cuenten todo sobre su boda.

Candy se sintió incomoda, pero trato de disimularlo.

—Le contaremos todo baronesa –dijo Erick con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces pasemos al salón de té.

Llegaron hasta el salón de té donde Erick comenzó a comentarle como había sido su boda con Candy, claro todo muy diferente a como todo había ocurrido. Candy sentía una profunda ira, al ver que ese hombre mentía de esa manera, le dieron ganas de gritarle en ese momento delante de la baronesa todo lo que pensaba de él, pero se contuvo. Ya encontraría el momento de hablar con la baronesa a solas y poder contarle toda la verdad.

—¿Candy y cuéntame cómo esta Peter? –le preguntó la baronesa.

—Bien, su salud está más estable.

—Me alegra saberlo, tú sabes que le tengo mucho cariño.

—Lo sé muy bien, él también la quiere mucho.

—¿Candy quieres más te?

—Si, por favor –contestó la rubia pensando en una idea para poder hablar a solas con la baronesa.

La baronesa le sirvió el té, pero Candy al propio paso a botar la taza provocando que se le derramara todo él te en el vestido.

—¡Oh que torpe soy! –exclamó parándose de la mesa.

—No te preocupes Candy, ven conmigo a mi cuarto para que limpies el vestido. Erick nos espera.

—Si, vayan baronesa…

Llegaron a la recamara de la baronesa, donde Candy se sacó el vestido y la baronesa con un paño húmedo comenzó a limpiarlo.

—Es un vestido muy bello para que se manche –comentó la anciana sentándose en un sofá junto a la rubia.

—Sí, pero le va salir la mancha.

—Candy siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu primer esposo, pero me siento muy contenta que te hayas casado con Erick, es un buen hombre que te va ser muy feliz.

—Baronesa…las cosas no son como piensa.

—¿No te comprendo Candy?

—Baronesa tengo algo que contarle sobre Erick, él no es la persona que usted cree, nuestro matrimonio es…

—¿Que sucede con tu matrimonio?

En eso Erick toco la puerta del cuarto, era un hombre muy astuto que de inmediato se dio cuenta que Candy quería pedirle ayuda a la baronesa para librarse de él.

—¿Candy estas lista? –le preguntó.

—Casi lista, bajamos enseguida Erick –le respondió la baronesa.

—No te tarde, tenemos que llegar temprano a la casa.

—Si voy enseguida –contestó Candy sintiendo que ese hombre la había descubierto.

…

En América Sally y Terry viajaron a Chicago para saber cómo estaban las cosas con Candy. Se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida, cuando el señor Edward les conto que Candy se había casado con Erick McDonald.

—Abuelo no puedo creer que Candy se haya casado con ese hombre –comentó Sally sorprendida.

—Ni yo, por más que intenté convencerla que no lo hiciera, no pude hacerlo.

—Candy es muy obstinada y muy valiente a la vez –dijo Terry sintiendo una gran admiración por la rubia –Usted dice que lo hiso para saber si ese hombre es el causante de la muerte de Albert.

—Así es Terry, aunque ella está segura que el sigue vivo.

—Mi prima es una chica admirable, espero que ese hombre no le haga daño.

—Rezo por ella todas las noches para que no le pase nada y regrese pronto con nosotros –dijo el señor Edwards dando un suspiro de preocupación –Y tu mí querida nieta. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor abuelo, Terry me ha cuidado muy bien.

—Gracias Terry por preocuparte tanto de mi nieta.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, lo hago con gusto señor Edwards –dijo dándole un beso en la mano de su novia -Sally es una chica maravillosa. Quiero estar con ella toda mi vida.

—¿Eso significa que pronto habrá matrimonio?

Sally y Terry se miraron.

—Si abuelo, Terry me pidió que fuera su esposa y acepte.

—¡Felicidades a los dos! ¡Vamos hacer una gran boda!

—¿Abuelo has sabido algo de mamá?–le preguntó Sally que desde que hablo con ella en el hospital no la había vuelto a ver.

—No Sally, después que estuvo en Nueva York cuando estuviste muy mal por culpa de Niel Legan, ella se fue de aquí de la mansión. Te prometo que no la eche, fue decisión de ella marcharse de nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Pobre de mamá, me duele que se haya ido, pero ha hecho tanto daño, que es mejor que este lejos de todos nosotros.

—Ojala que algún dia se arrepienta de todo lo que hiso –dijo el señor Edwards con tristeza.

—Señor Edwards. ¿Cómo va el juicio de Niel Legan? -le preguntó Terry -Él tiene que pagar lo que le hiso a Sally.

—Y lo está pagando Terry, le dieron una sentencia bien larga, así que tranquilos que ese muchacho no volverá hacerles daño.

—Abuelo porque no nos llevas a la mansión Andrew, nos gustaría mucho conocer al hijo de mi prima –le pidió Sally.

—Los llevaré, Anthony es un niño encantador, lo van a querer mucho.

…

De regreso a la residencia McDonald, Candy de inmediato se fue a su habitación, pero esta vez Erick la siguió. Estaba cansado de la actitud de su esposa, el la amaba a su manera y le dolía que ella lo rechazara como si tuviera la peste.

—Quiero estar sola señor McDonald –le pidió Candy para que se marchara.

—¡Déjame de llamarme así! Se te olvida que soy tu esposo –le reclamó el con rabia.

—¡Usted nunca va ser mi esposo! El único esposo que siempre voy a tener se llama William Albert Andrew.

Erick lleno de celos la tomó de los brazos y la comenzó a samarrear.

—¡Entiende que él está muerto! Yo soy tu esposo a ahora, solamente yo.

Candy quiso gritarle que gracias a el Albert estaba muerto o mejor dicho desaparecido, pero si lo hacía descubriría que ella sabía la verdad y era mejor que creyera que ella no sospechaba de él.

—Haga el favor de soltarme, me está lastimando –le pidió.

—Lo siento, es que me dan unos celos que nombres a William Andrew, tienes que olvidarlo y amarme a mí.

—En el corazón no se puede mandar señor McDonald, menos en la manera que usted está haciendo las cosas. Recuerde que me case con usted para que no siga destruyendo a mi familia.

—¡Era la única manera que te casaras conmigo! No te das cuenta que te amo, que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

—¡Pero yo nunca lo voy amar a usted!

—¡Si me vas amar quieras o no! –le gritó Erick tomándola para besarla a la fuerza.

Candy logro zafarse de él y le dio una cachetada.

—¡No se atreva a volver hacer algo así!

—Eres mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de besarte cuando quiera. Así que es mejor que te vayas a acostumbrado a mis caricias y en castigo te vas a quedar aquí encerrada hasta cuando yo lo diga.

—¡Usted no puede encerrarme como si fuera una prisionera!

—Tú te lo buscaste, crees que no me di cuenta que estuviste a punto de contarle todo a la baronesa. No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, a y no te atrevas a sacar tu arma porque mande a Henry para que la hiciera desaparecer cuando estamos en mansión de la baronesa –le dijo marchándose del cuarto y colocándole llave a la puerta.

Candy se echó a llorar desesperada, sintiéndose perdida en manos de ese malvado.

…

En ese instante cuando Candy más necesitaba de Albert. El en la cabaña comenzó abrir sus ojos sintiendo una extraña sensación, como si la mujer que amaba estuviera en peligro.

—¡Mi pequeña! ¡Mi pequeña! –comenzó a murmurar.

La anciana al escucharlo se acercó a él.

—¡Gracias a Dios reaccionó! –exclamó con alegría.

—¿Quién es usted señora? –le preguntó Albert mirándola desorientado –¿Dónde está mi pequeña y mi hijo?

—Señor mi nombre es Ana. Mi nieto lo encontró mal herido cerca del lago Michigan.

—No recuerdo muy bien lo que me pasó.

—Tranquilo, lo importante que ya reaccionó. Dígame dónde puedo encontrar a su familia, para que lo vengan a buscar.

Albert le dio la dirección a la anciana y ella mandó a su nieto a Chicago para que le avisara a los Andrew que Albert estaba vivo.

Al dia siguiente George en compañía de Stear y Archie llegaron a la casa de la anciana para buscar a Albert. Se sentían realmente felices que el rubio estuviera vivo, confirmando que Candy siempre tuvo la razón.

—William es un milagro que estés vivo –le dijo George abrazándolo a punto de llorar –Nos sabes cómo sufrimos pensando que habías muerto.

—¿Tio quien fue el culpable de lo que te ocurrió? –le preguntó Stear.

—Fue Erick McDonald, él me mandó a secuestrar y asesinar –respondió Albert recordando poco a poco esos acontecimientos.

—Pero no le resulto porque estas vivo –dijo Archie –La gatita tenía razón ella nunca creyó que estabas muerto.

—¿Mi pequeña dónde está? Quiero verla y a mi hijo.

George y los hermanos se miraron serios, notando Albert que algo había ocurrido con su familia.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿dónde está Candy? Ella está bien ¿verdad?

—William tienes que saber que Candy se casó con Erick McDonald y ahora se encuentra en Francia con el pasando su luna de miel –le contó George, viendo el rostro de asombro del millonario.

—¿Que estás diciendo George? –preguntó Albert que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—William tu esposa se casó con Erick porque ese hombre a toda costa quería destruir a los Andrew. Ella lo hiso para salvar a la familia de la quiebra.

Albert se quedó helado, no podía creer que Candy, su esposa se hubiera casado con ese hombre, era como una pesadilla de la cual solo quería despertar.

—¡Candy no debió hacer algo así! ¡Ese hombre la va a lastimar a ella también! –protestó Albert con una ira e impotencia que no podía controlar.

—También lo hiso porque ella estaba segura que tuvo que ver en tu desaparición –añadió Stear –Nosotros por todos los medios tratamos de convencerla que no lo hiciera, pero no lo logramos, ya sabes lo obstinada que es.

—Mi pequeña, tengo que ir a buscarla, tengo que rescatarla de las manos de ese hombre –dijo Albert con desesperación –Erick McDonald se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con mi familia, les prometo que le hare pagar todo el daño que ha hecho.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Les agradesco a cada una de ustedes sus lindos mensajes. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que me guste.**

 **Elbroche, Silvia, Guest, Elo Andrew, Kata78, pivoine3, Stormaw, Kecs, Serenity usagi, Mary silenciosa, Luz, Isasi, Luz, Patty Martinez, ALY, Dulce candy, Rubi, tutypineapple, ABA, Ster star, Loreley Ardlay.**

 **Besitos y muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXIX**

 **Rencuentro en Francia**

Albert regreso a Chicago, donde todos lo recibieron con mucho cariño, en especial su hijo que al verlo entrar en compañía de George y los hermanos Cornwell corrió hasta él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Poco a poco el niño estaba asimilando que Albert era su padre, había tenido poco contacto con él desde que lo había conocido, sin embargo el tiempo que Albert estuvo desaparecido Candy le habló mucho de él, logrando que Anthony comenzara a mirar al rubio como su progenitor.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! –le gritó abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

—Mi pequeño –le dijo Albert emocionado –¡Me dijiste papá!

—Mamá dice que tú eres mi papá.

—Lo soy mi niño hermoso. Ahora falta tu mamá para que estemos todos juntos.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? –preguntó el niño.

—Ella está en otro lugar, pero te prometo que iré a buscarla para que regrese con nosotros.

—William es un milagro tenerte aquí en la mansión –comentó la tía abuela sollozando.

El rubio se acercó a su tía y la abrazo.

—Tía no llores, ya todo paso, estoy aquí con ustedes nuevamente. Erick McDonald no pudo destruirme.

—¿Ese hombre tuvo que ver en lo que te sucedió?

—Si tía, pero va pagar muy caro lo que me hiso.

—Tienes que denunciarlo a la policía.

—Lo haré tía, también iré a Francia a buscar a mi pequeña.

—William tienes que estar bien recuperado todavía estas débil por lo que te sucedió –le dijo George.

—Lo se…pero no puedo esperar, mi pequeña está en peligro en manos de ese hombre –dijo Albert afligido por su esposa –Quiero que prepares el viaje mañana mismo. En el barco podre descansar para recuperarme antes que lleguemos a Francia.

—Esa bien William, mañana nos vamos a Francia.

...

Las semanas pasaban y Candy seguía encerrada en su habitación, por órdenes de Erick. Ella se sentía desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, ese hombre la tenía secuestrada, vigilada todo el tiempo por los sirvientes de la casa y en especial por Henry que estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de ella.

—Señora el señor McDonald le envió estos libros para que se entretenga –le dijo Henry mostrándoselos.

—Lléveselos, no quiero nada que venga de ese hombre –le contestó Candy con molestia –Yo lo único que deseo es salir de aquí. Por favor déjeme salir aunque sea un momento al jardín, siento que me estoy ahogando en esta habitación.

—Lo siento señora, el señor…

—No entiendo cómo puede trabajar para ese hombre, no se da cuenta lo malvado que es…Usted está haciendo su cómplice en todas sus maldades, ambos van a pagar muy caro todo lo que han hecho.

—Henry déjame solo con mi esposa –le ordenó Erick que llegó en ese momento a la habitación.

El joven en silencio salió del cuarto.

—Mi querida esposa no sacas nada con hacer cambiar a Henry, él es como un perro fiel que hace todo lo que yo le digo –le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Váyase de aquí no quiero verlo! –le pidió Candy dándole la espalda –No se da cuenta que lo desprecio.

Él se acercó por detrás.

—En cambio yo te amo tanto.

—Le he dicho miles de veces que jamás lo voy amar, no podría amar a un acecino.

El la volteo a la fuerza.

—¡Asesino…!

—Sí, sé que usted mando a secuestrar a mi esposo. ¿Me lo va negar?

El frunció el ceño al verse descubierto.

—Si yo lo secuestre y lo mande asesinar. Vez de lo que soy capaz de hacer para tener tu amor.

—¡Usted está completamente loco!

—Si loco por ti…-le dijo tomándola a la fuerza –E cometido muchas barbaridades por tu amor, que no voy a permitir que me sigas despreciando, ahora mismo vas a hacer mía.

Erick la guio hasta la cama donde la lanzo y él se tiró encima de ella, Candy luchaba contra el para que no le hiciera daño.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! –gritaba Candy mientras él le besaba el cuello a la fuerza y ella le golpeaba la espalda.

—No te resistas, no hagas que te termine asesinando también.

En ese momento llegó Henry y golpeo a Erick por la espalda con un florero. Candy rápidamente se levantó, mirando asustada el cuerpo de su atacante aturdido en la cama.

—Váyase de aquí señora antes que el señor McDonald reaccione –le dijo Henry viendo que su jefe en cualquier momento iba a reaccionar.

—Gracias por salvarme. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiso por mí.

—No podía permitir que el señor McDonald le hiciera daño, no quiero seguir siendo cómplice de sus maldades –dijo Henry arrepentido.

—Me alegro que haya recapacitado, gracias nuevamente y aléjese de este hombre que solo le va trae problemas –le dijo Candy marchándose de la residencia.

...

Candy en medio de la noche salió huyendo de la residencia McDonald, para refugiarse en la mansión de la baronesa. Ella era la única persona que conocía en Francia y la única que la podía ayudar.  
La baronesa se encontraba en su habitación a punto de meterse a la cama para dormir, cuando una de sus sirvientas llegó a interrumpirla diciéndole que tenía una visita. La anciana rápidamente se colocó una bata y bajo para ver que estaba pasando con Candy.  
—¿Muchacha que haces aquí a esta hora? -le preguntó preocupada.  
—Oh baronesa necesito que me ayude -le respondió la rubia abrazándola envuelta en llanto.  
—¿Pero que te ocurrió Candy?  
—Ese hombre me quiso...  
—¿De quién estás hablando?  
Candy se apartó de ella.  
—De Erick McDonald...  
—Pero él es tu esposo. ¿Cuéntame bien que ocurrió con él?  
—Se lo contaré todo baronesa, usted tiene que saber toda la verdad.  
—Tranquila. Toma asiento para que me cuentes bien lo que está pasando con tu matrimonio con Erick.  
La rubia más calmada le comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado con su actual esposo.  
—¡Oh Candy no puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas sobre Erick!  
—Es un hombre muy malvado baronesa, tuvo que ver en la desaparición de mi esposo y prácticamente me obligo que me casara con él o iba a destruir a mi familia.  
—Yo que siempre pensé que era un hombre correcto -dijo la baronesa asombrada -Que equivocada estaba.  
—Por favor necesito que me preste dinero para encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y mañana regresar a América.  
—Te prestare ese dinero. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche, a esta hora es muy peligroso que andes sola en la calle.  
—Está bien baronesa, mañana a primera hora me voy de aquí.  
La baronesa llevó a Candy a una bonita habitación de su mansión para que la rubia pasara la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó temprano para tomar el barco que la llevaría América. La baronesa antes que se fuera la invitó a desayunar con ella, para entregarle el dinero que le serviría para que comprara el pasaje de regreso América.  
—Baronesa apenas pueda le voy a mandar el dinero –le dijo Candy tomándolo.  
—No es necesario muchacha, tómalo como un regalo.  
—Gracias, es una gran mujer. La quiero mucho.  
—Y yo a ti Candy –le sonrió la anciana.  
Una sirvienta llego al comedor.  
—Baronesa el señor McDonald la busca en el salón –le anunció.  
Candy y la baronesa se miraron.  
—¡Ese hombre está aquí! –exclamó Candy asustada.  
—No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que te vuelva hacer daño.  
La baronesa tranquilamente se dirigió al salón, donde Erick la estaba esperando.  
—¿Erick que te trae por aquí? –le preguntó.  
—Quiero ver a mi esposa –respondió él –Yo sé que ella está aquí.  
—Estas equivocado Erick ella no ha venido.  
—¡No me mienta baronesa! ¡Sé que mi esposa está aquí! –gritó Erick alterado.  
—Erick no me gusta que me hables en ese tono, ya te dije que Candy no ha venido. No sé qué problema habrás tenido con ella, pero no te voy a permitir que me vengas a levantar la voz.  
—Es que…  
—Es que nada Erick, es mejor que te vayas a buscarla a otro lugar.  
—¡No me iré de aquí sin Candy!  
—Erick por favor no hagas que mis guardias te saquen a la fuerza.  
McDonald apretando los puños se fue de la mansión de la baronesa, convencido que Candy se encontraba ahí y que tendría que tomar otras medidas para recuperarla.  
La baronesa regreso al comedor.  
—¿Baronesa que pasó con ese hombre? –le preguntó Candy.  
—Venía a buscarte, pero le negué que estabas aquí.  
—No creo que le haya creído, es muy astuto.  
—Lo se…pero no se atreverá a regresar, mi mansión está rodeada de guardias que no lo dejaran entrar. Candy es mejor que te quedes unos días aquí, hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas.  
—Está bien baronesa…me quedare unos días, aquí con usted me siento segura.

...

Días después Albert en compañía de George y de la policía Norteamericana arribaban en tierras francesas. De inmediato se dirigieron a la residencia McDonald, para detener a Erick por el secuestro e intento de asesinato de Albert y rescatar a Candy.

Al llegar Albert les pidió a la policía que lo dejaran entran solo a la residencia McDonald, quería enfrentar a Erick antes que lo detuvieran.

Erick se encontraba en la biblioteca tomando una botella de whisky, sintiéndose enfurecido por la huida de su esposa y de su hombre de confianza, ya que después que Candy huyo Henry también lo hiso dejándole una carta de despedida a su jefe, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él, pero que no podía seguir trabajando a su lado por las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo. Por primera vez en su vida Erick en aquella residencia tan grande, pero tan fría que le provocaba un temor que no podía controlar.

—Erick McDonald –lo nombró Albert, sin una gota de miedo al enfrentarse a su enemigo. Después de lo que le había ocurrido se sentía más fuerte que nunca para enfrentarlo, sin tener ninguna contemplación con él.

El levanto su cabeza y vio la figura del rubio, sintiendo que estaba viendo una aparición producto de su borrachera.

—¡Tu estas muerto! –exclamó riéndose.

—No estoy muerto, estoy más vivo que nunca.

Erick se paró del escritorio y se acercó al rubio.

—Yo sé que estás muerto, yo mismo te mandé a asesinar.

—Pero tus hombres fallaron y no lograron matarte –le dijo Albert tomándolo por la chaqueta –Esta guerra la gane yo, ahora vas a pagar muy caro todo el daño que le hisite a mi familia y a mí.

—¡Déjame! ¡Tú eres una aparición!

—Convéncete que no lo soy desgraciado, querías quitarme todo lo que es mío, pero fallaste. Espero que no te hayas atrevido a colocarle una mano encima a mi esposa por que no dudaría en matarte.

—No te preocupes ella está bien, es muy astuta nunca dejo que la convirtiera en mi mujer.

—¿Dime dónde está mi esposa? ¿Dímelo? –le gritó Albert golpeándolo en la cara.

—Ella huyo de aquí…

—¡Mientes! ¿Dónde está mi esposa? Si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo.

—Ya te dije que huyo…-dijo Erick sintiéndose aturdido por los golpes que su rival le estaba dando.

En eso entro una sirvienta.

—Señor McDonald –dijo asustada al ver que Albert lo estaba golpeando.

—Usted vaya a buscar a mi esposa –le pidió el rubio a la sirvienta.

—Es verdad lo que dice el señor McDonald la señora huyo anoche de aquí.

—Mi pequeña ¿dónde habrá ido? –dijo Albert preocupado.

Rápidamente Albert salió a la afuera de la residencia McDonald y hablo con la policía para que una vez por todo detuvieran a Erick. Eso ya estaba resuelto, pero ahora faltaba encontrar a su esposa. En ese momento recordó que Candy una vez le hablo de la baronesa amiga de su abuelo, quizás ahí se podría encontrar.

En solo minutos Albert y George llegaron a la mansión de la baronesa.

—Es un milagro que este vivo señor Andrew –le dijo la anciana sorprendida de ver al rubio.

—Si baronesa, gracias a Dios estoy vivo. Por favor dígame si mi esposa está aquí.

La baronesa le sonrió.

—Tranquilo, ella está aquí. Acompáñeme para que la vea.

Albert suspiro aliviado y siguió a la baronesa a las habitaciones de arriba donde se encontraba Candy.

Ella estaba parada en la ventana pensado en todo lo que había ocurrido, por un lado se sentía aliviada de haberse librado de Erick, pero preocupada de que su príncipe de la colina todavía no diera señales de vida. Su corazón le decía que él no había muerto, que estaba en algún lugar, pero ya la angustia la estaba matando, porque si su corazón se estuviera equivocando y si Erick había logrado asesinar a Albert, era algo que no iba poder resistir.

Albert lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta ella, sin que la rubia notara su presencia.

—Mi príncipe de la colina que falta me hace, te extraño tanto –dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho mi pequeña…-le contestó.

Candy sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su amado y volteo su cuerpo hacia él.

—¡Albert!–exclamó corriendo hasta él como una niña pequeña.

—Candy mi amor, por fin estamos juntos nuevamente –le dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerza.

—Yo sabía que estabas vivo, que no me podrías haber dejado.

El la aparto de él y la miró a los ojos.

—Nunca podría dejarte mi pequeña, gracias a Dios estoy aquí para estar juntos con nuestro hijo.

—¿Cómo esta Anthony? Deseo tanto verlo.

—Él está muy bien, te mandó muchos besos.

—Albert sabes que yo me case…

—Lo es todo, sé que lo hiciste para que no siguiera haciéndole daño a la familia -la interrumpió -No debiste arriesgaste así. Quiero que me digas la verdad el ti hiso daño.

—No Albert, nunca deje que me tocara. Él tuvo que ver en lo que te ocurrió ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tranquila Erick McDonald está en manos de la policía, así que no nos volverá hacer más daño.

—Qué alivio Albert, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida.

—Te prometo que no lo volverás a ver, al único que veras será solo a mí –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

—Eso me encanta –sonrió ella coqueta –¡Te amo tanto Albert!

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña, te amo con todo mi corazón –le dijo besándola en un beso anhelado por los dos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Mil disculpa por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, por tiempo no pude hacerlo. Aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de este fic, ya esta llegando a su final. Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas me han mando sus reviews comentando la historia siempre con mucho cariño y respeto.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

 **Kata78, Silvia, elbroche, Guest, marysilenciosasuenos481, tutypineapple, Gabriela Infante, Kecs, Isasi, Guest, Stormaw, Esperanza, Luz, Loreley Ardlay, Serenity usagi,**  
 **Ana isela Hd, Mary.**

 **Besitos para todas, que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXX**

 **Juntos para siempre**

Candy y Albert se quedaron un par de semanas en Francia, donde tuvieron como una pequeña luna de miel. Estuvieron visitando Paris, disfrutando de la mágica ciudad del amor. Pasaron momentos maravilloso, olvidando todo lo ocurrido con Erick McDonald, que iba a pasar muchos años en la cárcel por el intento de asesinato del patriarca de los Andrew.

Un mes después la pareja de rubios regresaron a Chicago, para reunirse con su querido hijo y el resto de la familia.

—¡Mama! ¡Papá! –gritaba el pequeño al verlos llegar.

—¡Mi niño hermoso! –lo abrazo Candy feliz de tener a su hijo con ella nuevamente –¿Cómo te extrañé?

—No quiero que te vayas nunca más mamá…

—Te prometo mi pequeño que nunca más te dejaré –le dio un beso en la frente –Desde ahora en adelante estaremos juntos para siempre. ¿Verdad mi príncipe de la colina?

—Así es mi pequeño -confirmó Albert dándole otro beso en la frente a su hijo.

—Papá entonces vamos a poder jugar a la pelota siempre.

—Claro que si mi pequeño, todos los días jugaremos a la pelota.

—Candy, tio Albert, bienvenidos –los abrazaron Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty.

—Gracias, no se imaginan como los extrañamos –dijo Albert sintiéndose feliz de estar de regreso con sus seres queridos.

—Es como un sueño tenerlos aquí nuevamente –sollozó la tía abuela.

—Un sueño hecho realidad tía abuela –dijo Candy con alegría –Ya todo pasó y desde ahora en adelante todo será pura felicidad.

—Hablando de felicidad, con Patty tenemos que darle un anuncio –dijo Stear tomando la mano de su esposa.

—¿Que anuncio? –preguntó Albert impaciente por saber.

—Patty y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

—¡Oh felicidades! –los abrazo Candy.

—¡Qué alegría! –exclamó Archie -Voy a tener otro sobrino.

—O una sobrina –dijo Patty sonriendo.

—Sería muy bonito que fuera una niña –dijo Candy –A mí me encantaría tener una.

—Y en que estamos esperando pequeña para ponernos en campaña.

—¡Albert! –se sonrojó Candy.

Todo se echaron a reír.

—William no quisiera interrumpir, pero tengo que comunicarte que el concejo de anciano quiere hablar contigo -dijo George -Quieren que seas nuevamente el presidente del concejo.

—Me siento muy feliz por eso George.

—Tu mejor que nadie puede presidir del concejo -dijo la tía abuela.

Esa misma tarde Albert se reunió con los ancianos y lo nombraron nuevamente presidente del concejo. Albert se sentía orgulloso de volver a tomar el lugar que una vez fue de su padre, se prometió hacerlo mejor que antes para dejar bien en alto el nombre de la familia.

...

Al dia siguiente Candy junto a Albert fueron a visitar al señor Edwards, que estaba en compañía de Sally y Terry.

—Mi querida nieta que alivio tenerte de regreso –le dijo el anciano abrazándola con mucha emoción.

—Tranquilo abuelo, todo salió bien.

—Erick está en la cárcel pagando todo el daño que nos hiso –dijo Albert.

—Gracias a Dios las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

—Prima nos alegra tanto verte sana y salva –le dijo Sally abrazándola con cariño.

—A mí también me alegra de verlos. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Muy felices pecosa –contestó Terry –Sally y yo nos vamos a casar.

—¡Oh felicidades a los dos!

—Muchas felicidades Terry –lo abrazo Albert –Te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio.

—Gracias amigo, porque después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos. ¿Verdad?

—Claro que si Terry, eso es parte del pasado.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda? –preguntó Candy curiosa por saber.

—Dentro de tres meses prima –respondió Sally –Me tienes que ayudar con los preparativos.

—Por supuesto Sally, vamos hacer una gran boda.

En ese momento Fabiola llegó al salón, causando la sorpresa de Candy.

—Tía Fabiola –la nombró viendo que la mujer estaba pálida y más delgada, como si no lo hubiera pasado muy mal.

—Candy te debe sorprender verme aquí ¿verdad?

—Bueno…sí. Pero aunque no lo crea me alegra que haya regresado.

—Mi padre y mi hija me aceptaron nuevamente –dijo Fabiola caminando hasta ella –Yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que le hice a tu madre y a ti. De todo corazón estoy muy arrepentida y quiero que me perdones.

—Mamá de verdad esta arrepentida, todo este tiempo que estuvo lejos de nosotros la hiso reflexionar –añadió Sally.

Candy le sonrió.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle. Olvidemos todo lo que ocurrió y comencemos nuevamente como la familia que somos.

—Gracias Candy, te prometo que desde ahora en adelante voy hacer una verdadera tía para ti.

—Me siento muy feliz de ver a mi hija de regreso y mis dos nietas felices, me puedo morir tranquilo –comentó el señor Edwards con emoción.

Candy y Sally se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.

—No digas eso abuelo, no te puedes morir todavía tienes que ver crecer a tus bisnietos –le dijo Candy.

—Yo pienso tener muchos hijos con Terry –comentó Sally.

—Y yo con Albert –añadió Candy.

—Jajajaja no sé qué voy hacer con tantos bisnietos.

—Quererlos abuelito, solo quererlos –le dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

...

Tres meses después en una iglesia de Nueva York Sally y Terry se casaban en una hermosa ceremonia con muchos invitados. Ella lucía un bonito vestido de novia y Terry un elegante frac. Ambos se veían radiantes de los felices que se sentía. Candy y Albert fueron los padrinos de la boda, sintiéndose dichosos por la pareja de novios.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa en la residencia de Eleonor Baker se hiso una gran fiesta, donde participó hasta la prensa, que estaba reporteando la boda del conocido actor Terry Granchester.

Todos estaban felices bailando en el salón Terry con su esposa Sally, Annie y Archie, Stear y Patty y Candy y Albert que se estaban divirtiendo mucho danzando por todo el salón, reflejándose el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Ambos en ese momento recordaron su boda y aunque al principio las cosas no funcionaron bien, ahora sentía que había sido la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado, todo gracias a ese compromiso que años atrás el padre de Albert y el abuelo de Candy habían realizado, uniendo sus vidas para siempre.

—Pequeña hacía tiempo que no bailábamos…

—Si Albert, a mí me encanta bailar…

—Jajajaja ya me di cuenta, lo malo que me tienes los pies desechos de tanto pisarme.

—¡Oh mi amor lo siento…!

—Jajajaja es una broma pequeña…

—¡Albert! –exclamó Candy divertida.

—Pequeña, no te sientes cansada.

—Para nada, me siento más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Y él bebé?

—Él está muy bien mi príncipe. Este embarazo está siendo mejor que el de Anthony –dijo tomándose la barriga.

Candy tenía tres meses de embarazo, se sentía feliz de volver a tener otro hijo del hombre que amaba.

—¿Pequeña que piensas que es un niño o una niña?

—No lo sé Albert, cuando esperaba a Anthony estaba segura que iba ser niña, pero me equivoqué ahora no quiero pensar en nada, sea lo que sea lo vamos a recibir con mucho amor ¿verdad?

—Si mi princesa, ese niño o niño será recibido con todo nuestro amor.

—Albert. ¿Dónde está George? Solo lo vi en la ceremonia religiosa.

—George se regresó a Chicago.

—Algún problema con las empresas.

—No. Fue detrás de Samantha, le conté que ella se iba de viaje y la fue alcanzar. El muy tonto comprendió que tiene que darse la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de una mujer bella y joven.

—Me alegra mucho por George, el merece ser feliz.

—Ojala que logre alcanzar a Samantha o se va arrepentir toda su vida por ser tan cabeza dura.

—Mira Albert parece que Sally y Terry van a partir el pastel –dijo Candy viendo que la pareja de recién casados se acercaban a un pastel de varios pisos.

—Amor, no me digas que quieres probarlo…

—Claro que si Albert, ahora más que nunca tengo ganas de comer pastel.

—Jajajaja pequeña siempre serás una comilona.

Ella también rio.

—Vamos, mi príncipe...

—Sí, pero antes quiero un beso.

—Aquí delante de todos-preguntó la rubia parpadeando rápidamente.

—Sí, aquí…-dijo Albert besándola tiernamente en los labios –Ahora vamos a comer el pastel.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello mirándolo coqueta.

—Creo que quiero otro beso antes de comer el pastel.

—Encantado señora Andrew…-dijo Albert besándola nuevamente.

...

Al otro dia George apresurado llegaba al puerto, para alcanzar el barco en el que iba viajar Samantha hacia Europa.

—¡Señorita Samantha! –le gritó al verla que iba subiendo hacia el barco.

Ella sorprendida caminó hasta él.

—¿George que hace aquí? –le preguntó.

—Señorita Samantha yo…no quiero que usted se vaya. ¡Yo la amo!

—¿George que me está diciendo?

El dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura.

—Que la amo y que no la voy a dejar escapar –le contestó dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que reafirmó lo que él estaba sintiendo.

—¿George está seguro de lo que dice…?

—Completamente…he sido un tonto al negar este amor. Pero William me abrió los ojos y me hiso ver que tengo todo el derecho de darme la oportunidad de volver a amar.

—Y no se va a arrepentir George…-le dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

—Lo se…señorita Samantha…

—No crees que deberías de empezar a decirme solo Samantha.

George sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Samantha…

—Mucho mejor, me llevas a mi casa.

—Por supuesto…-le dijo George tomándola de la mano para emprender una nueva vida juntos, llena de amor y felicidad.

...

 ** _Meses después..._**

Candy daba a luz a su segundo hijo, que resultó ser una hermosa niña como ella tanto deseaba. La llamaron Emma Andrew Edward como la madre de Candy.

Cuando la niña cumplió los seis meses Candy y Albert junto al pequeño Anthony viajaron al hogar de Pony, para mostrarle a su hija a la señorita Pony y hermana María. Ambas mujeres quedaron encantadas con la niña, que era prácticamente igual a Candy, rubia de alegres ojos verdes.

Esa misma tarde que llegaron al hogar, los rubios después de hacer dormir a sus hijos, se fueron a la colina de pony a observar el atardecer. Aquella colina era muy importante para ellos, era el lugar donde sus destinos se unieron para siempre.

Ambos se sentaron en la cima de la colina a observar como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas. Abrazados respiraban el aire fresco de la tarde, sintiendo sus corazones emocionados de volver a estar juntos después de todas las dificultades que habían pasado. Pero su amor había sido muy fuerte y habían logrado superar todas aquellas pruebas que los tenía más unidos que nunca.

—Albert gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, toda la paciencia que has tenido conmigo y por todo tu amor –le dijo Candy mirándolo emocionada.

—Pequeña gracias a ti por haber aparecido en mi vida, precisamente aquí. Desde que te conocí sentí algo especial por ti sin saber que eras mi prometida.

—Es increíble todo lo que nos ha pasado…Desde que nacimos nuestros destinos estuvieron escritos.

—Y será para siempre…

—Te amo mi príncipe de la colina.

—Te amo mi pequeña y te amare toda mi vida –le dijo Albert besándola y abrazándola con más fuerza.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aquí les dejo el final de mi fic, espero que hayan disfrutado de toda la historia, que con mucho cariño compartí con ustedes. Este capítulo está dedicado a cada una de las chicas que siempre me apoyaron leyendo y comentado el fic, muchas gracias por todos su reviews que nunca deje de leer. Saben que su apoyo es muy importante para nosotras las escritoras, así gracias por todo.**

 **Un saludo especial a mi amiga stormaw, que siempre me apoyo con el fic, ayudándome con el título de la historia, y en algunos títulos de los capítulos, entre otras cosas. Muchas gracias amiga por tu ayuda y tu bella amistad.**

 **Me despido con mucha nostalgia, Dios quiere nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Estoy preparando otros fics para compartir con ustedes, como siempre de nuestra parejita favorita.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia y espero leerlas pronto nuevamente.**


End file.
